


I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin.

by Dreamillusions



Series: I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin. [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Amputation, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Break into important places, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Fights, Fuwa Yuzuki style, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Hurt!Nagisa, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, Nagisa being a badass, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snakes, Tentacles, add tags as story progresses, assassination classroom style, hurt!karma, information gathering, just slightly though - Freeform, real weapons, up until civil war arc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 100,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Karma are finally battling head-to-head. Who will win? Just when the fight is about to conclude, Nagisa stands up and turns his back to Karma. Confused, Karma tries to attack only for a shot to resonate in the field. What happened and why? Come and find out with our beloved 3-E students as they go against unexpected enemies and as secrets are revealed about our blunet.<br/>disclaimer: don't own assassination classroom.<br/>SPOILERS UNTIL CHAPTER 150-ISH OR SEASON 2 EPISODE 18, SO ANYONE WHO DIDN'T READ OR WATCHED UNTIL THEN BEWARE, THERE ARE HEAVY SPOILERS!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Civil war

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a fic that i am still working on, so maybe i will sometimes go back and edit so i'll tell you when that will happen, okay?
> 
> Note: the start of the fight is copied from the manga but there is a sentence that I added for the sake of the plot. I am not good with fights as i would like to be so share your thoughts.
> 
> please tell me how you like the chapter and if you would like me to continue.
> 
> thank you Griewer for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference' in fanfiction, it is the OC insert story i read in the AC fandom :D
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and eventual OC are mine so no taking them! *scolding*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 04/05/2016

Two boys stood on other sides of a small clearing on their mountain, surrounded by their classmates and teachers, all watching the unfolding match with either excited or anxious faces.

A soft wind breezed across the clearing, tousling their hair and cooling their heated skins. The pervious fights had left excitement pumping in their veins and now was begging them to continue and move. Fight and win.

Kill or Save.

Continue with the status-quo or start a new route.

The one they had been tasked with assassinating almost a year ago was standing between them, the usual grin on his face. Yet they ignored him, staring at each other, gauging each other's strengths and weaknessess, the adrenaline beating in their ears.

Although that should be a sad thing. They had known each other for so long they know most of the other's quirks, laughed and joked, enjoyed the other's company. They know a lot about the other and this year taught them even more. Much more than they had ever imagined.

But now... they don't know the other. Why won't the other understand their point?

How sad that the fight is something they felt was long due?

Two ideas. Two wishes. Two futures.

They can save their teacher, the one who gave them so much. They can perhaps remove the danger of the destruction, they have to save Koro-sensei. Give back even a little of what they recieved from the funny, ridiculous, perverted, gulliable yet warm, understanding, outstanding, amazing teacher.

They must assassinate their teacher. This is what their relationship was built on this entire year and just cutting it off by ridiculous claims of salvation? This is trampling over what they had with their teacher. Koro-sensei deserves an assassination worthy of its name.

It appears that they'll have to beat their reasons into the other. They'll have to make their point of view clear...

"I'll save him!" "I'll kill him!"

Shiota Nagisa, a boy with long blue hair pulled up to pigtails and wide blue eyes - the leader of blue team calling to save Koro-sensei and Akabane Karma, a redhead with piercing gold eyes - the leader of red team calling to continue the assassination locked knives.

They locked eyes, each seeing the determination and anger reflected in the other's gaze.

The first attacker will be—

Karma kicked Nagisa in the stomach, sending him to the floor and scattering leaves everywhere. The blunet coughed some leaves out, jumped and landed on his legs, arms in the defensive.

Karma noticed the extra knife Nagisa strapped to his leg and charged straight ahead, slashing at Nagisa. Nagisa evaded twice and thrust his knife at Karma's head, who ducked.

They jumped back, creating a small distance which Nagisa crossed over immediately and they locked knives once again, the blue paint flying over from the blunet's knife, nearly touching Karma's alerted face.

"Tch." _I need to be more careful of the knife._

The redhead kicked immediately. The smaller boy held his crossed arms up in front of his face, but the leg didn't reach him so Karma span on one leg and thrust his foot into Nagisa's chest, this time successfully sending him crashing to the floor.

Nagisa sprawled on the floor, the air knocked out of him, but he didn't have a second to gain back his senses since he glanced up and had to roll right away from a stab attack. He looked back and saw Karma's knife stuck in the earth.

A chance.

 _NOW!_ He planted his hand on the ground and swirled around, knocking the knife out of Karma's hand, throwing it away. The taller teen looked at the flying knife and clicked his tongue in alarm.

An opening.

 _Here is my chance!_ Nagisa charged at the redhead, knife slashing only for a forehead to crash into his, causing the knife to fly away from his palm and for his hands to go up for his bruised forehead as pain flared up there.

The redhead smirked, _Naive._

They stood up, sweat dripping from their chins; blue eyes wide with surprise and alarm, and gold eyes cautious. Their heartbeats were loud in their ears and in the bruised foreheads.

While still holding his forehead, Nagisa's free hand went for his second knife, slightly clammy from nerves.

He had to win this.

He had to use this.

Karma knew what the blunet was trying to do, though and he won't let that happen. Not so easily. In a flash, he was in front of Nagisa, elbowing him in the face. Nagisa staggered back, yelping in pain and blood bursting from his nose, but Karma wasn't finished.

"You won't be drawing that knife," Karma stated, arm going from bent to straight and hand from flexed to grabbing. Nagisa won't be allowed one moment of rest. One hand gripped and yanked at the blue hair while the other grabbed a bony shoulder, his knee going up to the blunet's stomach.

Nagisa gasped and gagged, going limp. Soft face looked up in pain, causing him to smile in victory, but then blue eyes, one half-closed by a bruise, narrowed and a punch hit Karma square in the face. Gold eyes widened as he felt a white-hot pain blossom from what could possibly be cracked nose-bridge and his eyes burned from the possible forming bruise.

He then forced himself to chuckle, ignoring the pain and the dripping crimson. Nagisa was much stronger than before. "Is that all?" He taunted.

He saw blue eyes flash with anger but Karma simply slapped his face firmly. Nagisa fell, but then used Karma's hold on his shoulder to hoist himself in the air and gave Karma a blow to his nape with both of his feet. Karma grunted as blood trickled from his mouth and his head pounded along with the ringing in his ears.

He could have avoided the attacks, but the only way to make Nagisa admit defeat is to let him beat him but to still win in the end. To defeat him when he thinks he gained an upper hand.

**_Perfect victory_ **

So he braved through the now stronger punches, blocking some and then it's time. He upper cut Nagisa and the blunet finally fell onto his knees.

 _That's the end!_ Karma raised his leg and used an axe kick, hitting the blunet straight in the head.

Nagisa was down on the ground, unmoving, face contorted with pain. Karma stood over him, waiting for a movement to hint of a pending attack. When none came, he wiped his sweaty and bloody face and calmly walked over to his fallen knife and picked it up, turning back to his former closest friend, now farthest enemy.

 _I don't think a place where I can lay my thoughts on the open like this will ever come again,_ he thought back to all those moments with Nagisa and the class. The fun and the embarrassing. The angry and the calm. The happy and the worry. He looked over to the humanoid octopus who stared at them in silence and smiled.

_But I will kill you Koro-sensei. I believe that to be correct._

Then he snapped around and raised his knife for a final stab.

Any moment now...

**CLAP!**

He knew it!

Karma bit his tongue, feeling how the paralyzing effect of the Nekodamashi take effect on his body, making it feel numb yet buzz with adrenaline.

_It's about time! The last of your strength!_

He looked up to see Nagisa picking himself up, hand already taking out the knife and pupils narrowing to slits. He could even see the illusion of blue-green scales cover around the lit blue eyes.

Excitement surged in him at the sight of the bloodlust, further motivating his stunned body, more electrifying prickles prickling his skin.

 _Just try to kill me, Nagisa. Use that talent of yours that I lack_ — a snake slithered around Nagisa's arm and knife that approached him in a high speed — _I'll smash it to pieces and win!_

Nagisa yelled in frustration as the snake and bloodlust fused with the knife and Karma, despite the fear now clutching his heart, knew that if he will flick the knife away from the blunet's hand, it will be his win. His complete and utter victory.

 _I win_ —

His arm was already moving when he saw it. The hand holding the knife releasing it and the deadly blade flying toward him.

He discarded it?! Then it clicked as he saw the bloodlust-less blue eyes look at him in determination, arms spreading as if to hug him. He was unable to avoid it, but then the unexpected happened.

His heel dug into a soft spot and his knee bent, getting him out of Nagisa's arms. Blue eyes widened in shock and Karma rolled away, letting Nagisa fall onto his face.

The blunet sluggishly rose to his feet, face a mess of leaves and mud and streaked with red, defenseless now that both his knives were gone. Karma struggled as well to rise to his feet, face throbbing and lined with cuts and mud as well, hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks from the sweat. He was exhausted, body straining to keep moving, but when he straightened himself, he poured all of his remaining strength, he swirled around and kneed the blunet in the chest, sending the other crashing for the third time to the ground.

A sickening crack resounded in the clearing.

Blue eyes widened as the blunet coughed out a yell of pain from the impact, blood spraying all over the earth and curled into a ball, holding his probably broken left arm protectively.

Karma took a deep breath and approached the blunet, body on edge even when giddiness took hold on his thoughts. _This is truly the end, Nagisa. You have nothing to use now._

He felt his body momentarily go numb and stumble again over another soft spot and cursed. If he hadn't bit on his tongue that time then he would have certainly lost and even then his body was greatly affected. Only his momentarily clumsiness saved him. How cliche. Pathetic.

Subconsciously an inhumanly wide smirk stretched his lips. Nagisa is truly scarily strong and he felt rare exhilaration from fighting him. But he must win this fight. He must get his point across even if it would cost him the blunet's trust. He is going to kill Koro-sensei and he won't let Nagisa take it away from him.

"Nngh…" Nagisa grunted as he pushed himself to his knee, scale-framed eyes looked up once again with snake-like pupils, staring at him intensely. An unbidden shiver went up Karma's spine.

Nagisa managed to rekindle his bloodlust in an effort of keeping his adrenaline and body going.

_Truly remarkable, but surely you ca—_

The blunet froze and turned his head to look at something behind him.

Karma stopped on his tracks, wondering if something is the matter. He couldn't feel anyone other than their classmates and teachers so he chalked it up to a last ditch plan.

But when Nagisa simply turned his back to Karma, anger pushed aside the excitement.

How dare that pipsqueak turn his back to him!? Is he giving up or underestimating him? Well, no matter, this is his chance. He'll just have to be prepared for anything.

He noticed his knife by his feet and picked it up again, lunging on the shorter boy.

He saw the blunet tense and felt a dark sensation of disappointment; he knew the other had something up his sleeve. But he gave it away too easily... unless—

"Karma-kun, watch out!" Nagisa stood, successfully stunning again said redhead, and unclasped a hidden holster under his vest just as a loud shot rang throughout the clearing.

**_BOOM!_ **


	2. The Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is so well.
> 
> sadly, i'm sick so even though i am posting, i'm not sure if this chapter is as good as it can be, so i really am sorry about it.
> 
> thank you Griewer from fanfiction for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> Special thanks to Adamnt from fanfiction for helping me with koro-sensei's weakness and for sharing me her own weakness. go check out her stories 'Judecca' and 'In the World', Adamnt is an amazing writer and i am so happy that they took time to reply to my questions ^^.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and eventual OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin':_

_He saw the blunet tense and felt a dark sensation of disappointment; he knew the other had something up his sleeve. But he gave it away too easily... unless—_

_"Karma-kun, watch out!" Nagisa stood, successfully stunning again said redhead, and unclasped a hidden holster under his vest just as a loud shot rang throughout the clearing._

_**Boom!** _

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

**_BOOM!_ **

Heavy silence fell on the clearing. This didn't sound like one of their normal airguns. That almost sounded like a… real gun…!

Karma's eyes were wide as saucers as his body froze, the only thing he sees is Nagisa's back as the boy fell backwards.

Everything slowed down to a crawl, the already loose hair ties frayed away and blue hair flew loose everywhere, catching the noon sunlight.

Then everything sped up and Karma registered movement from the falling blunet.

"N-not yet!" Nagisa choked and raised his hands, another shot resonating through the field. This time a deep, masculine voice cried in pain, rustles and a thud were heard as a dark haired man fell from a tree in front of them to the ground, blood pooling around his shoulder.

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma finally managed to move, his body strangely numb, and rushed to his fallen classmate. Nagisa fell on his back and so the redhead could see a flower of blood bloom on the blunet's chest. The blue hair splayed everywhere, covering Nagisa's half-turned face. Karma cursed and ripped off the vest and the tank-top to reveal a gunshot.

"Nagisa!" Cries were heard as the classroom descended from their observation posts. Karasuma restrained the man and Koro-sensei with his speed of mach-20 brought a first aid and ropes. Karma brushed aside the hair to check for breathing while pressing on the gunshot and to his horror found Nagisa uncomfortably still, face paling at the second.

"Nagisa-kun, wake up!" Karma noticed the face of the blunet cringe before his body curled into a ball and suddenly was wrecked with wet coughs, blood sputtering all over Karma's clothes.

For once, the redhead felt lost and his bloodied hand hovered over the other uncertainly. How is he supposed to help here? He only knows how to harm, not patch people's wounds. Is Nagisa going to die because of his lack of knowledge that he never thought he would need? Did his arrogance cost him a classmate this time?

"Sit him up!" Takebayashi's voice snapped Karma out of his stupor and tense shoulders drooped in relief at the help. The bespectacled teen knelt by the two and helped unfold Nagisa and lean him on Karma's chest. At the redhead's panicked expression he quickly and calmly explained that Nagisa was choking on his own blood and therefore needs an open air way.

That did not help Karma's racing heart.

"Nagisa?" Takebayashi asked and was rewarded with blue eyes cracking open and a bloody mouth smiling softly before the eyes shut back down and the blunet went limp in Karma's arms, breaths becoming gurgles that brought up more blood out of his mouth.

Gold eyes widened in fear.

"Don't you dare die on me, Nagisa-kun!" He called and several gasps were heard. Karma finally snapped and turned to glare at his idling classmates. "Move it! We need to find out what happened!"

"Y-yes!" They called and scurried away, letting Takebayashi work on Nagisa.

"How is he?" Karma was on edge now that his heart slightly calmed from his outburst. How couldn't he notice the man aiming to them? He was in front of his goddamn eyes! Damn it!

"It's not good," Takebayashi said and he tensed. "I managed to take out the bullet. But it punctured a lung and the blood is filling it. Luckily we still have time since the blood will now concentrate in one lung and won't reach the pipe for a while, but he  _will_ die from lack of air if we don't stop the blood. He needs surgery. But," The bespectacled teen looked at the large yellow octopus who was standing next to them with his usual smile shrunk to a thin line, "If Koro-sensei will try to get him to a hospital, the speed or even the movement will only worsen his condition."

Karma cursed and turned to the big yellow octopus with flaming eyes. He thought he could trust this teacher but did this one betray him as well? "How couldn't you notice a man that was aiming his gun to us!?"

Koro-sensei's now purple face was coated with sweat and suspiciously clouded. "It seems that this man was able to mask his smell with a certain perfume. Also, as you are probably noted from Nagisa-kun's notes, when I am too concentrated on your fight, I am unable to concentrate on anything outside of my range as much as I would like to nor am I able to be attuned to attacks that aren't aimed at me. Coupled with the fact that I still don't feel any killing intent from that man and you got yourself a Sensei-proof hidden man. I guess that man somehow found out my weaknesses.

From that I can deduce that that man is a professional. But, of course, if it had been me who was targeted, he won't have touched me since the bullet is made of steel."

Karma clenched his hands to fists. Why was Nagisa shot?

'Karma-kun, _watch out!_ '

His eyes widened; could it have been him that was the target and Nagisa had saved him?

"Why the hell does Nagisa have a real gun!?" Terasaka suddenly exclaimed. The class turned to look at him as he bent to pick up a gun that was still in Nagisa's hand. "Was he planning on assassinating us?"

"No, Terasaka-kun," Koro-sensei shook his head. "Before the match, Karasuma-sensei had called Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, and I to the classroom."

* * *

_Several hours prior..._

_"I had a very strange dream last night," Karasuma cut to the chase the minute the four of them were in the classroom. It was an hour before the match so the two leaders of the opposing groups were wondering what was wrong while trying to avoid looking at one other._

_"A dream?" Karma snorted, shoulders tense. "I never thought you would be the one to believe in dreams, sensei~."_

_"You're right, usually I won't," Karasuma nodded. Then his eyes hardened, "But the dream was about an assassin pointing at your class a gun. Now when I woke up I phoned the defense ministry since I still had a bad feeling. I had inquired about any suspicious moves since I didn't want anything to interrupt the match. I hoped I was just being paranoid and fortunately they told me that nothing seems to be amiss."_

_"So why are we here?" Nagisa inquired, eyeing the guns on the table. "Are you still worried?"_

_Karasuma nodded stiffly and grabbed the two holsters with the handguns and presented them to the two students. "Those are real guns, with real bullets. Of course it is your choice, but please put them on in case something does happen."_

_Nagisa nodded and took one, trusting the man's intuition. He took off his vest and strapped it onto his chest before covering it back with the vest. At Karma's nearly missed raised brow he grimaced and showed how he has a special hole he made so he can reach inside and quickly grab the gun at any time. The redhead looked away and shrugged, taking the remaining holster and strapping it under the waist band of his pants._

_"Thank you…"_

* * *

_Back to the present..._

"It seems Karasuma-sensei's bad feeling came true," Koro-sensei's face lit deep red in anger and veins popped on his face, "How dare someone hurt a student of mine!?"

"I called for an ambulance," Karasuma interrupted, putting away his phone, "Now we need to cover up the fact that there was a mock battle here so the assassination won't be uncovered."

"We don't have time for that!" Sugino cried. "Nagisa is dying!"

The stoic expression cracked before Karasuma took a deep breath, looking at Sugino with conflicted eyes. "That is true, but if we won't cover that up there is a chance that if the police will arrive first, that they would start to investigate before trying to save Nagisa's life. This is the only option." The class went quiet and Karasuma motioned for Koro-sensei to follow him, the octopus slithering behind him.

"Why is this happening?" Okuda fell onto her knees, Nakamura patting her back in hopes of comforting her, her own eyes showing her anger. Karma gritted his teeth, hard eyes not leaving the blunet's pale face out of fear that Nagisa will die if he takes his eyes off of him for a second. The wet coughs and the clear losing struggle the blunet had for air made his stomach queasy and his throat dry. Where is the ambulance?

"I'm really pissed off right now," Terasaka growled and turned to the sniper, who was tied to the tree, surrounded by Chiba and Hayami with guns pressed to his head, the killing intent clear in the usually quiet classmates.

The sniper sneered and before anyone could react, Itona crouched before the sniper and grabbed his throat in a choking hold.

"Wait, Itona!" Isogai placed a hand on the pale haired teen. Itona looked at him and back at the turning blue face. "I know how you feel, but we need him for questioning."

"Then how about we ask him now?" Kataoka tightened her hold on her knife. Itona looked at them and nodded, retracting his hold and the man coughed as he struggled to retrieve his lost air.

Something Nagisa doesn't have, Karma thought hatefully. He would have joined them if he wasn't occupied with the suffocating blunet and that in itself made it all the more worse.

"I'm not saying anything!" The sniper spat and received a punch to his face courtesy of Itona.

"Cut the crap!" The pale head snarled.

"Shall I use voodoo?" Kirara suggested with a creepy smile and Nakamura smirked darkly at that. "Maybe later. That sure will be a sight to see."

"Try if you want," The sniper grinned venomously, "But your childish tactics won't make me budge."

"I'm afraid you will speak sooner or later if you value your life," Kataoka adorned a very dangerous expression, mirrored by the rest of the class. The force of their bloodlust lit eyes and the killing intent rolling in waves from the teens caused sweat to slightly form on his body.

Good. Class 3-E is not to be underestimated.

Irina smirked and shared a look with Yada, who brushed her ponytail in acknowledgment and dragged the trio away from the sniper. The man staring at them warily until he noticed the blond teacher/assassin strolling to him seductively, swaying her hips side-to-side suggestively. His eyes widened and his squirming gotten worse.

"Now why a handsome man like you would target such a young boy~?" She bent before the man, fingers caressing his chin gently and her eyes showing none of her anger. The man sneered and shook his head. She sighed and inched her face closer to him, turning on her charm and he blushed.

"Now I'm sure it won't be a problem for such a fine man as you to answer my pretty little question. You see, I'm this kid's teacher and I have to take care of them. Unless I'll be punished," She traced lines on his chest with her finger, occasionally pressing or rubbing. "I don't want that, unless it is by you~"

"U-ummm…" The man was nearing his limit and Yada snatched a bottle from her bag and sprayed a bit on his face with it. It was a special perfume that made testosterone hormones go crazy which Okuda produced at the blond teacher's request once. One sniff is enough to turn any group of boys into savage beasts. The males of the class quickly stepped back, covering their noses and mouths, but the sniper didn't have that luxury and so was hit with the brunt of the perfume. His face reddened and he was panting like he was running a mile up a mountain.

"How about now, sweetie~?" Irina drawled innocently and the man caved.

"I…" He struggled with words and Yada appeared once again, but this time with a canteen of water, which she 'generously' dumped on the poor man. The sniper sputtered and coughed, but the water seemed to slightly return his senses.

"I'm waiting~"

"I… I was hired to assassinate the vi-most dangerous human in class 3-E of the Kunugigaoka middle school."

The students exchanged confused looks which slowly turned to Karma, Sugino and Kayano, whom were still watching over Nagisa.

"Are you telling me you shot someone without a reason?" Sugino was furious. The sniper hesitated before smirking and nodding. He opened his mouth only for five shots to echo throughout the field. The class startled and took out their guns instinctively and pointed it to the source of the sound-

Karasuma and Koro-sensei…?!

"Koro-sensei?!" They called in surprise. The giant yellow octopus held the black haired teacher while on his other tentacle he held the gun the sniper used before.

"What happened?" Irina called and rushed to them, taking out a gun as well, eyes scanning the place. "Was there another one?"

"No, Irina-sensei," Koro-sensei said grimly. "This is part of the plan."

"Plan?"

"Nurufufu, we are going to make it seem like the target was Karasuma-sensei and that Nagisa-kun was simply caught in the fire since we don't want the police uncovering our secrets," Koro-sensei helped the man on his feet and everyone saw five holes on the man's newly put suit, the man's previous attire held by another of Koro-sensei's tentacles.

"You shot him?!"

"I asked him to," Karasuma interrupted before anything negative could brew in the minds of the students. "It's the only way, and he didn't hit anything major." He clutched his chest and his body stiffened. He seemed to be in severe agony, but his face stayed stoic. "Alright, now I want anyone who isn't taking care of Nagisa or the assassin to make paint balloons and everyone should be changed to their normal PE jerseys and stain themselves with paint."

"Are we making this seem like a normal paint-war, sensei?" Kurahashi asked and he nodded.

"Karasuma-sensei!" Kayano cried in panic and they turned to her. The green haired girl was frantic and they immediately saw why. Takebayashi was fussing over Nagisa, and Karma and Sugino were holding the blunet down as his body jerked. Blood staining everything.

"The helicopter should be here soon," Karasuma gritted his teeth and sent the students scurrying to their tasks as he settled by the dying blunet. They have to be quick, especially if they want Nagisa to survive.

"Why couldn't we have called the defense ministry?" Irina demanded as she wrapped bandages over the gun shots, trying not to blush at Karasuma's bare chest. This is  _not_  the time for her stupid unrequited crush. "Then we wouldn't have to wait all of this time for an ambulance!"

"They're too far to reach us in time and at beginning of my assignment they told me that they're not going to take care of any injuries. That we are on our own."

Silence enveloped them and Irina's eyes widened. "Are you meaning to tell me that they…"

"Don't care about the students as long as the target is dead? Yes," Karasuma nodded and winched as she tightened the bandage too hard. She apologized but he couldn't really blame her for being anxious. They had been abandoned by the higher ups and it stung more when one of their students was in such a critical condition.

The only thing they could do is wait for the helicopter as they heard the panting from Takebayashi, the praying from Kayano, and the curses from Karma while hoping that Nagisa will survive.

The world is so cruel sometimes...


	3. More Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Griewer for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and eventual OC are mine
> 
> what did you think of my original characters?

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_Silence enveloped them and Irina's eyes widened. "Are you meaning to tell me that the Defense Ministry…"_

_"Doesn't care about the students as long as the target is dead? Yes," Karasuma nodded and winched as she tightened the bandage too hard. She apologized but he couldn't really blame her for being anxious. They had been abandoned by the higher ups and it stung more when one of their students was in such a critical condition._

_The only thing they could do is wait for the helicopter as they heard the panting from Takebayashi, the praying from Kayano, and the curses from Karma while hoping that Nagisa will survive._

_The world is so cruel sometimes..._

* * *

_**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~** _

* * *

 

Five minutes later, just as the last student sprayed himself with paint, the roar of the helicopter descended and everyone stood protectively in front of Nagisa, relaxing only when they saw the five paramedics rushing out of the helicopter with a stretcher.

Koro-sensei disappeared out of sight but if you knew where to look, you could spot him hiding on top of one of the trees.

"Please let us through," A kind looking woman wearing the red coat of the paramedic uniform with white lines approached them. "We need to take care of your classmate and teacher."

The students nodded and parted ways for the paramedics and the red coats set to work.

"We have a boy of fifteen who was shot, the bullet punctured his left lung. He is in a critical state," The woman commanded and one of the men placed the stretcher by Nagisa's still body. The woman then turned to Takebayashi, "Were you the one who took care of him?" He nodded and she smiled approvingly. "Good job, if you hadn't done what you did he would have died for sure. We need you to come with us for information."

Karma stiffened and watched with hard eyes as they swiftly moved the blunet from his bloody shirt to the stretcher and rushed him to the helicopter while two men put Karasuma on another stretcher and brought him as well.

"What about that sniper?" Fuwa asked, eyes narrowed on the assassin, calculating. The paramedic's smile wavered, her eyes hardening with disgust as she regarded the tied man.

"The police are on the way so they could take him for questioning." She nodded at them and entered the helicopter which quickly flew away, leaving the rest of the class and Irina behind with the half conscious sniper.

It was tense for a minute before Fuwa felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Okano regard her worryingly.

"Okano?"

"You figured something out, didn't you?" The short haired gymnast inquired and Fuwa nodded after a short hesitation.

"I think I may have a hunch on who was the real target since I don't believe him for one second that it was a guessing job." She turned to Okano, "I'll need Chiba and Hayami to come for a second. And if I can have a paper and a pen that would be great."

Okano nodded and soon the class' best two snipers and detective sat on the ground, Fuwa scribbling something on a paper. Chiba and Hayami shared tense looks, having a foreboding feeling of knowing what they are to give advice on.

"Okay, I want you to look at what I drew and tell me what the problem is."

The snipers concentrated on the paper, eyes narrowing at what Fuwa drew.

On the paper were four lines, each a different length than the others. The one to the far right was extremely long and next to it was written 'Sniper on tree, five meters, approximately 35 degrees'

The next line was shorter, roughly a third of the length and next to it written 'K.T., 1.80 meters'

The third was the shortest and a circle was painted over the upper length. Next to it was written 'S.N., 1.59 meters, chest'

The last was longer than the third but shorter than the first two. 'A.K., 1.75 meters'

Chiba took the pen and connected the dot on the tree to the dot on the third line. Then he continued it until it reached the 'ground' just before the last line.

"Tell me," Fuwa started, the class' snipers' attention on her, "What was the speed of the wind?"

Chiba put a finger in his mouth and then took it out and pointed it up, silent for a moment before putting it down. "From the east, 10 Kilometers for an hour."

"Would a professional sniper put those calculations into his shooting?" He nodded then paled when he understood what she meant.

"It was never meant to hit Karma," Hayami concluded for him, hands clenching on her knees. "And with Nagisa, he missed the mark. Is that why you added Karasuma-sensei?"

Fuwa simply pointed to the place where the K.T. line and the shot line connected. It was in the head. "There can be two options since the sniper said he was sent to assassinate the most dangerous human in our class. Karasuma-sensei was the referee, which means he pays the most attention to the surrounding of the fight as well as the fight itself so if he had detected the sniper and stepped in front of Nagisa... it would have hit his head and he would have died on the spot. If the target was Nagisa, I don't believe that the sniper simply missed."

The implications of that last sentence hit everyone who listened in to the conversation and the sniper instantly felt a murderous intent hitting him full brunt. His eyes narrowed as he saw several of the students crack their knuckles or ready their guns.

He opened his mouth for a moment before closing it and the class felt a shift in the air and suddenly the man's face contorted into a smug expression, eyes hardening and bloodlust radiating from him. The class, shocked by the change, froze.

But not Koro-sensei. The octopus strode to the man and glared at him, face black with rage. "It seems you are having fun in here. How about telling us what is so funny?"

The sniper shrugged and leaned back, clearly at ease. "It was quite hilarious seeing you kids trying to figure out what is going on. I was especially fond of the seduction plan. I'll upload to that girl, though, she saw through my decoy plan."

"So you  _were_  after Karasuma-sensei!" Fuwa exclaimed and was rewarded with a mocking laugh.

"Now where is the fun in telling you?" The man smirked and then was hit by Terasaka.

"Terasaka-kun!" Koro-sensei scolded the teen, but was ignored. The two-tone haired teen bristled as he grabbed the man's collar and shook him furiously.

"Nagisa is dying because of you! I don't care about your damn plans but if you killed him just for your own amusement, I'm going to beat you so badly you'll wish to be dead!"

"You're a mere thug, little boy," The sniper grinned, "I did my job so let's see how you keep up with me."

Terasaka barely had the time to react. The sniper freed his hands and stabbed the teen with his hand. Terasaka coughed out spit and crashed onto the floor.

"Terasaka!"

"See you later, kids!" The sniper vanished only for Koro-sensei to catch him a mere second later. The man coughed and struggled as the tentacles wrapped themselves around his neck and squeezed.

"If you think you can get away from me after attacking another of my students, you're dead wrong," The octopus growled, eyes glowing red and mouth opening to let out steam.

"M-monster!" The man cried, all amusement now gone. "Your class are a bunch of monsters!"

Those words were meant to hurt, but they merely perked the octopus' curiosity. The sniper was released and retied.

"Carry on..." The man blinked at the creepy smile on the smiley face. "Now what do you mean 'monsters'?"

"Heh," The sniper realized what the yellow creature was trying to do. "You know, as a reward for catching me, I'll tell you."

He glanced at where Karma, Kayano and Sugino were standing. "Children that are assassins you have heard about plenty, but those kids who one day were normal kids and the other were taking down professional assassins? Now that's abnormal."

"What are you trying to say? That we should be put down?" Taisei Yoshida retorted from behind the fallen burly teen, hands shaking in anger as he pulled the cursing Terasaka to rest by one of the trees' bark.

"Oh, no," The man chuckled, "Even abnormal, most of you don't really pose a danger. But then again you were trained by monsters so..."

"The man who hired you wanted you to stop them from training those who should be put down," Fuwa concluded harshly and the man's grin widened mockingly.

"Very smart indeed. Now that's only some of the truth. If you want the rest of the answer, you will have to find it out by yourselves." With that, the sniper bit on something.

Koro-sensei had never seemed more panicked. He flipped the man and tried to make him spit out the thing he bit, but the man simply swallowed and went limp.

"What's going on!?" Maehara asked alarmingly.

"That stupid man swallowed a poison pill!" The students turned pale at that. They may have been confronted with many near-death situations, but they had never seen a man die in front of them. Especially for something like this.

Irina seemed to remember something and went to Okuda. "Remember once we learned about sneaking poisons and you told me you had made a remedy for most poisons with that octopus once in case of another class poisoning? Do you still have it?"

The braided girl nodded. Koro-sensei went and returned after a second with her bag and she rummaged through it before she fished out a faint green brew in a small bottle and handed it to the blonde teacher.

Irina quickly plucked off the plug and forced the drink into the sniper's throat.

It took several tense moments, but finally the man sputtered and coughed on the bottle still in throat (a small revenge). Brown eyes rasped and glared holes into the blonde.

Irina smirked at him. "We can't have you dying on us yet, big guy."

The sniper then realized he had lost and huffed a bitter laugh. "You got me. But you're not getting anything out of me."

"We'll see about that," She smiled sweetly and pressed on the nearly forgotten gunshot on the man's shoulder. The sniper's breath hitched and he glared at her.

"Koro-sensei, the police are here!" Isogai averted their attention to the trees, where a group of people wearing police uniforms ascended from. Irina clicked her tongue in annoyance and withdrew from the sniper.

The yellow octopus vanished in a swirl of air just as five people broke through the last row of trees.

"Your school is something else indeed," A man in his late thirties with black hair and sharp gray eyes stood in front of the group and sighed as he wiped his sweaty face. Irina stood up and approached him with practiced ease, even when her eyes flared as she looked at the sniper. The police officer regarded her and the class before sighing again and raising his hand in a sign for his men to move.

"Let me go!" The sniper struggled as three of the cops restrained him and began leading him away, the students noticing Koro-sensei silently tailing them from the air. The black-haired cop took one look at the retreating trio and then turned back to them, fishing out a notebook and a pen.

"My name is Taira Daiki and I am the head inspector of this town. Pleasantries aside, I would need your statements so we can start investigating." Some eyes strayed towards Isogai and Kataoka. The two nodded and raised their hands.

"We are the class' representatives Megu Kataoka and Yuuma Isogai," Isogai said, After a nod from the black haired cop he continued grimly, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'll prefer if you talk to us first since most of us are still in shock," Here he gave a bitter lop-sided smile, "It's not everyday that you see your classmate and teacher being shot for no reason."

"Of course, of course," The man seemed a bit miffed but simply sighed and waved the other students away.

"I don't like that man," Maehara whispered to Sugaya as the class flocked around Karma, Sugino and Kayano. The disguise master nodded, eyes unusually distant, "He doesn't seem too bothered about the fact that a classroom was attacked by a sniper. No outsider knows about Karasuma-sensei being an agent from the Defense Ministry."

No one noticed the ears of the grey eyed cop perking up.

"Karma?" Okuda tentatively crouched by the redhead and regarded him sadly, "How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel?" Okuda flinched as she felt a dark aura rose from the redhead and his wide gold eyes flashed dangerously while his mouth stretched into a malicious smirk, "I'm going to murder those bastards who ordered this ridiculous assassination for no reason other than annoy me."

"Relax, Karma, getting too worked up when we still don't know anything will only work against us," Sugino muttered even though his eyes were hard and his fists clenched tighter. "I really want to kill those men, but we don't who they are yet so we must conserve our strength," He exhaled and let his posture relax.

Karma, on the other hand, only seemed to get angrier at that and abruptly stood up and stalked off, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched. Okuda stood to follow him, but a hand on the shoulder from Nakamura stopped her. Karma needed to be alone for a while.

"If we may continue from where we left before the cops came. I think I have a small idea on who could be the culprit." Everyone looked at Fuwa expectantly. She tapped a finger on her chin, "We all know that the sniper must have some notes on Koro-sensei's weaknesses, correct?"

She received nods.

"And we all know that only assassins that are specifically hired by the Defense Ministry know all of those weaknesses since Nagisa once told us he gave them all of his notes due to their request."

"You mean one of those stuck up bureaucrats hired an assassin to take out one of us?!"

"That's not only a possibility, but the client must be a higher-up to obtain this kind of information," Fuwa sighed and rubbed her forehead, "This is more like a corruption kind of enemy. Ugh, I hate those villains the most. They're the most difficult to deal with."

"But why go after us?"

"Because after we kill Koro-sensei who will pose the most threat to the government?" The class' faces answered her question. "Yes, us. I don't understand why now since we didn't kill nor saved Koro-sensei yet."

"Perhaps it is because we were planning on saving him?" Kanzaki inquired. Sugino blushed at her proximity since he didn't notice her sitting by his side.

Fuwa shrugged. "Could be. But then that would mean that their target would be Nagisa and that the sniper had missed."

"Could it be that they wanted Karasuma-sensei to get killed and then we would understand the severity of what they wanted us to do?" Kurahashi bit her lip, hands tightening around her hidden knife.

"Just because of that..." Okuda paled and trembled under Nakamura's hand. "How cruel can they be?"

"Don't jump into conclusions so quickly!" Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura interrupted their guessing game. "We still don't have all the information and jumping into accusations like that will only make us finding the truth harder."

The students shared looks, some wary and some weary. Masayoshi looked down, cheeks flaring in embarrassment, feeling that he shouldn't have spoken up since he was known for his lack of knowledge. But he didn't like the thought that his parents are working for a corrupted government.

"Well, you might be right," An arm swung around the spiky black haired teen's shoulder. Masayoshi looked up to see Takuya Muramatsu sadly grin at him. "We are rushing to conclusions too fast since we want to catch the bastards who had shot Nagisa."

"Never imagined that you two would be the ones to cool us down," Nakamura chuckled. Slowly, the rest of the students were infected by her and soon chuckles turned to laughter.

"We are such idiots," Sugino's shoulders shook as his chuckles turned to choked sobs. Kanzaki placed a hand on his shoulder kindly. "It's not fair; Nagisa didn't do anything. Why was he shot? He's harmless."

"That's the last thing you can say about him," Sugino startled at Karma's unexpected return. The redhead looked at the wary cop standing next to Taira and smirked evilly at him, causing the man to quickly avert his gazes back to the class representatives and Irina. "Nagisa-kun is anything but harmless. You have seen the fight and all those times he took out men bigger than him."

"Karma, I didn't mean ability-wise," Sugino wiped his eyes, soft sobs still escaping his lips, "Nagisa doesn't want to hurt anyone. He told me he wants to use his abilities to save people."

"You would also never think of him as a threat just by appearance. He is just a pipsqueak, after all," Tersaka grumbled.

Karma grinned. And Taisei and Muramatsu chuckled sadly at that. Everyone could see the clenched fists and the gritted teeth Tersaka tried to hide. Terasaka, even if he would never admit it, cares a lot for Nagisa especially since the summer trip. Well, they guess a close call with death and Nagisa's concern for him which resulted in the blunet's bloodlust could do it to anyone.

"You're an idiot," Itona bumped Terasaka's head.

"Shut up!" The two-tone haired teen snapped, earning some more chuckles.

Karma stared at the now approaching cops, his signature grin etched almost painfully on his face. The man next to the grey eyed cop shivered slightly from the mischievous intent and stood away from the class. Taira glanced at his co-worker and sighed at his actions.

"He really should stop sighing so much, it's bad for his complexion," Maehara couldn't help but whisper to Okano, who giggled.

Taira turned to the class, hushing the orange-haired teen. "We have determined from a reliable source that your teacher is in fact an ex-Defense Ministry agent and we think that there might be men out there who wanted him dead because of that."

The students adorned surprised expressions even when all they could feel was dark amusement. The cop sighed at their seemingly expected reaction and placed his notebook into his pocket. "As of now, we want to put you somewhere safe to make sure that no hitmen would try going after you for being your teacher's students."

"What should we tell our parents?" Isogai asked.

"Tell them you are going on a trip for several days," The cop was about to sigh again only to catch himself and simply rub on wrinkles between his eyebrows, earning muffled chuckles and giggles from Maehara and Okano. "In the meanwhile, grab your bags and let's go. Later, we will let you return to your houses to get stuff for your stay but follow me to the hospital for now."

The class quietly retrieved their bags and followed the cop meekly, wondering what is going to happen to them.

Karma lingered for a moment, eyes staring blankly at the red patch in the middle of the grass field and clutched his bloodied shirt, eyes seeing Nagisa with the gaping hole in his chest and anger bubbled in him as he finally turned and followed his class.

_I will find the one responsible for this stupidity and will make them pay, mark my words!_


	4. Hopeful Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing well.
> 
> thank you Griewer from fanfiction for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and eventual OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin':_

_The class quietly retrieved their bags and followed the cop meekly, wondering what is going to happen to them._

_Karma lingered for a moment, eyes staring blankly at the red patch in the middle of the grass field and clutched his bloodied shirt, eyes seeing Nagisa with the gaping hole in his chest and anger bubbled in him as he finally turned and followed his class._

**_I will find the one responsible for this stupidity and will make them pay, mark my words!_ **

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin. ~.~.~_ **

* * *

_Several minutes earlier_

Taira Daiki's ears perked up when he picked up the words  _'_ _No outsider knows about Karasuma-sensei being an agent from the Defense Ministry'_  that one of the girls said. He sighed at the now problematic case. He really hated troublesome twists, but at least he can now ask his informant to search on a certain Karasuma Tadaomi since he has a feeling that this information would lead them to an unexpected direction.

He turned back to the class representatives and begun his procedural questions, noting how the two managed to divert his attention from the case to pointless speculations while dropping hints for what really happened. Those weren't your up-the-hill students; they are trained in the arts of interrogation and diversion.

Impressive, but also very troublesome. He  _really_  wants this case closed already.

* * *

They were going down the mountain when a phone ring alerted Fuwa. She quickly took it out and nearly smacked herself in the head for forgetting one important student that could help them find answers. She is the class' detective, for Conan's brain's sake, how could she forget such an important lead?

"Hey Ritsu, sorry for ignoring you," She smiled apologetically and Ritsu simply smiled back in response. Oh right, machines don't get offended.

"I hacked into the computers of the hospital; Nagisa is currently undergoing a surgery," Ritsu said. Fuwa snuck a glance at Karma, Kayano and Sugino then returned to her cell.

"What is his condition?"

"Unstable. Lack of air for extended periods of time lowered the success of revival and caused a lung failure. Loss of excessive amounts of blood required three bags of type A blood. Won't know more until the operation is over."

Fuwa felt the excitement from all her earlier deductions drop to an alarming low of depression.

Oh, Nagisa...

"Wait, why are you telling  _me_  this?" She asked Ritsu, who blinked as if it was obvious. Though perhaps to her it was.

"Isogai and Megu-chan told me to help and inform you of new leads since you are the 'detective' in this case. I am notifying them as well at this moment of Nagisa's status." Fuwa looked up and saw the light-grey haired class representative look at her phone with a hard expression. The black haired fellow class leader was talking to the cop walking in front of them as an obvious diversion from Ritsu.

"What are you telling them now?"

"What Karasuma-sensei told me to pass on to them. Now for the news I have for you-"

Fuwa nodded, attention fully on the phone.

"-I've hacked, with the help of Karasuma-sensei, into the Ministry of Defense's computers and so I will be capable of finding clues on the attempted assassination."

"Well?" Fuwa resisted grinning into her hand. Karasuma helping Ritsu hack into the ministry of defense? What happened to loyalties?

"One name: Koike Masato. Special advisor to the Minister of Defense." How is that a clue? "It has been confirmed that a large sum of money had been transported from the bank account of Koike Masato to a certain Iwasaki Takeshi, also known as 'Dangan-Shinobi'."

"Bullet ninja?" Fuwa snorted into her hand, "That's a bit dumb."

Ritsu simply shrugged again, eyes blank since she doesn't understand the joke. "He is called that since he is able to infiltrate any place using special ninja techniques. He is known for his signature shot 'Oogoe-Dangan Waza' or 'Loud Bullet Technique' - A bullet that creates a special kind of noise that stuns a body for up to twenty seconds, allowing him to slip away. It is similar to Nagisa's Nekodamashi."

Fuwa recalled how she couldn't move her body after Nagisa had been shot. She had thought it was from shock but was it really the stun effect from the bullet? At least now she understands why such a professional sniper did not use a silent rifle.

But how was Nagisa able to shoot him if he was stunned?

She opened her mouth to ask the AI only to realize that she didn't need Ritsu to answer since it was so obvious. Like the countermeasure Karma used to stop the stunning effect of the clap stunt - pain. Nagisa had probably been in pain from the injury to his arm earlier and from the shot before the Adrenaline kicked in and so was able to move despite the stun effect.

Her head felt slightly dizzy from the awe she felt towards the blunet. How much determination does one need to pull a move like that after being shot to the chest? Well, to reward him for his actions, she will find the one behind this.

Starting with a certain Koike Masato.

"Can you find the cell-number and address of a certain special adviser?" She smirked darkly and Ritsu nodded before the screen blacked out.

* * *

When their class finally arrived at the base of the mountain, a bus waited for them to drive them to the hospital, where they'll know more of what is going to happen to them. Of course, since they're trained assassins and they had just been through disconcerting events, they couldn't help but feel a bit... suspicious so Irina volunteered to search through the bus discreetly before reassuring that it is safe to drive in.

Relieved, they flocked the bus and some of them quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the whole civil war and the attempted assassination, while others talked in hushed voices. Karma was sitting next to Sugino and Kayano sat next to Okuda, the four of them deadly quiet.

Nakamura glanced at them and suddenly a bulb lit up in her head. She took out her phone and started pressing buttons, laughing loudly on purpose, immediately gaining some attention from Mimura and Okajima. They peered from behind her back at the phone and slapped their hands over their mouths to conceal the peals of laughter rolling out of them.

"What is so funny, Okajima?" Maehara asked, really miffed. Nakamura pointed at her phone and then at the four sulking teens. The orange-brown haired teen's eyes widened in understanding and he peeked at the phone before starting to laugh himself.

Slowly, more of the awake classmates, and some who had woken up from the noise, joined them and after taking a look at the phone, began laughing as well. Soon, it was too loud for the four to keep quiet and Kayano turned to them with burning eyes.

" _ **What is so funny?**_ " She growled and the laughter died instantly. Nakamura carefully passed the phone and after a long pointed glare, the green haired girl stared down at the phone and her furious expression cracked. A smile tugged on her lips but she swiftly looked away, only to look back a moment later and choke down a bark of laughter, her face slightly flushed.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sugino plucked the phone out of her hands and curiously gazed at the screen, crumbling to giggles in a matter of seconds. Okuda timidly peered at it and soon joined the renewed laughter.

"Oi, Karma, you should look at it," Maehara nudged the redhead. Karma looked at him and the orange-brown head cheekily showed him the phone. Gold eyes flashed in amusement before an inhumanly wide smirk stretched from ear to ear and the redhead began chortling evilly, horns and tail sprouting.

"Oh... this is  _golden_..." He murmured to himself as he pressed more buttons on Nakamura's phone. The class sweatdropped at the 180 degrees turn of the redhead's mood. It is almost as if he had changed from mature to childish (Read: Sadist) just like on his fight with Grip.

"Nakamura, where did you even get this?" Yada questioned the blonde warily. Nakamura cackled and took out a slip of paper. The pig-tailed girl read it and snorted.

It read:  ** _Every picture, 1000 yen._**   ** _Email: ***** *****.com_**

"I thought he got over his crush," Yada pondered over it and Okano and Nakamura giggled.

"Nah, I told him about a certain Sugaya who likes to make costumes and he asked if I can make him sew some other... clothes. Sugaya agreed, we even had all the clothes ready, but..."

"It was hard convincing him to wear those clothes," Karma piped in, eyes back to their mischievous glory. "Only when I promised him a fair percentage of the payment he agreed."

"At least you didn't make his wear a skirt," Sugino shook his head amusingly. Karma's smile sombered slightly.

"Can't. Not after learning why he hates dresses."

"Well, they're still really funny outfits, but they really suit him," Kayano muttered to herself, face now red as a tomato. Karma noticed and his smirk grew.

"Oh? I sense someone wanting to  _confess_  something?" Kayano's panicked expression rendered the group into another fit of laughter. And after a moment of pouting she joined them as well.

Nakamura and Maehara secretly high-five'd. They had done their job of distracting the class from the current gloomy future. Perhaps this positive energy will help their friend who is fighting for his life at the moment.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital, the group sobered enough to wipe the ridiculous grins off their faces and adorn serious expressions when the grey eyed cop led them into the hospital, ignoring curious glances, and through blindly white and disinfect smelled corridors until he stopped in front of a pale student and two closed doors with a sign 'On operation' lit brightly in red.

Isogai and Kataoka rushed to the clearly fatigued teen and forced him to sit down and drink from a bottle they brought. Soon, the class settled in the surprisingly empty corridor and tried to look everywhere but the looming doors.

"How is Nagisa, Takebayashi?" Isogai asked the bespectacled teen. The other sighed and leaned his forehead on the bottle, shoulders drooping.

"Takebayashi?" Isogai repeated sharply.

"Not good..." Takebayashi admitted and the class representative stiffened. "In all honesty, I don't think he is going to make it..."

"Don't be stupid!" Sugino slammed his fist on the wall, startling the class. Eyes and gritted teeth hidden behind his other hand. "Nagisa will make it... he has to... we still need to kill Koro-sensei, after all."

No one had the heart to remind him that the assassination is supposed to stay a secret, nor that if they fail, they'll all die in two months anyway.

"We just have to believe in him."

* * *

Belief is such a fickle feeling, Kataoka thought as she saw the gloom re-settle on her classmates and the hope being drained away as the hours tickled by slowly, almost mocking them.

Karasuma-sensei will be fine, Koro-sensei made sure that none of the shots would be fatal, but Nagisa didn't have a nice guy shoot him. He had an assassin who was hired to kill Karasuma-sensei and for some reason thought it would be a good idea to use Nagisa as the bait.

There her brows furrowed in doubt; no one had noticed the assassin until he had shot Nagisa, why didn't the assassin use the opportunity to just shoot Karasuma-sensei and be done with it? It's not like she wants her teacher dead but it just didn't make sense.

"Hey, Fuwa," The brunette detective turned to her curiously, her usually bright light purple eyes dull, which alarmed the light-gray head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like the best friend of the main character of a tragic manga," She replied, semi-detached. "I wasn't close to Nagisa like those three, but we had our share of fun moments and the news, I guess, hit me harder than I thought. What is it that you wanted?"

Kataoka sighed and placed a hand on her classmate's shoulder in a quiet reassurance. "I have a question."

Fuwa nodded for her to continue. "No one noticed the sniper until he had shot, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Karasuma-sensei didn't notice him either, correct?"

"Yes... what are you trying to say?"

Kataoka took a deep breath. If Fuwa hadn't questioned the absurdity, perhaps she was just being silly, but she still has to ask. To satisfy her curiosity.

"Megu?"

"Couldn't the sniper simply shoot Karasuma-sensei and be done with it?" At Fuwa's widening eyes she sternly added, misunderstanding the expression as offended, "Of course I don't think Karasuma-sensei should have been shot. But you have to agree with me that unless it is to toy with us or to torture Karasuma-sensei before finishing him off, that it  _is_  a bit strange."

Fuwa seemed to be in deep thought, her thumb and pointing finger holding her chin and her eyes closed. Kataoka leaned on the wall, waiting for the verdict.

Finally, Fuwa looked up and sighed. "You're right and with the information I got from Ritsu, I might have some inkling of an idea on what is going on here. But maybe it'll be wiser to call Koro-sensei and ask him that along with some of the more sneaky students to sniff around the Ministry of Defense and Koike- _oni-san_ ," She said with an evil glint that was more suited to Karma.

"Have you been interacting too much with Karma recently?" She asked and rolled her eyes at the sly smirk she received in reply.

This class is just a bunch of crazies.

* * *

After what felt like years, the light on top of the door finally turned off and a doctor covered with blood came out while taking off bloodied gloves. Some of the students looked green when they had realized that the blood was Nagisa's.

Tired, little black eyes scanned the deadly quiet waiting corridor for a long moment before adorning a small smile and nodding.

"The surgery was a success. Your classmate will live."

A loud, collective breath none realized was held was released and cheers resounded as students embraced and celebrated.

"When can we see him?" Sugino asked impatiently, eyes sparkling. The doctor shook his head and the boy deflated.

"Only tomorrow, I'm afraid. You kids should head home for the night. He is resting at the moment and only family is allowed for now."

The doctor expected them to be disappointed, but not for them to suddenly gape in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Does his mother even knows?" Kayano asked with sad eyes. The class turned to look expectantly at the grey eyed cop, who frowned for a moment before sighing and turning to make a call.

"I guess not..."

"And after they finally patched up their relationship..."

"Sir!" Everyone turned to a young man wearing doctor garbs rush towards them. The doctor took a deep breath and passed through the kids towards the approaching man.

"What is it, Shin-san?"

"You were operating on Shiota Nagisa, right?"

"What is wrong?" The doctor saw from the edge of his sight the students twitching in concern and let his junior bear the brunt of a tired glare. This should not be talked in front of bystanders unless it is of utmost emergency.

"We just received a distress call from a woman about a public shooting." The doctor sighed at that.

"What has it got to do with my patient?"

"It appears a woman managed to stop the shooter using her bag as a throwing ball. But she was shot in the stomach multiple times."

"Shin-san, your point being?"

"That woman... her name is Shiota Hiromi, the mother of Shiota Nagisa."


	5. Unknown Mamushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing well.
> 
> thank you Griewer from fanfiction for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and eventual OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin':_

_"We just received a distress call from a woman about a public shooting."_

_"What has it got to do with my patient?"_

_"It appears a woman managed to stop the shooter using her bag as a throwing ball. But she was shot in the stomach multiple times."_

_"Shin-san, your point being?"_

_"That woman... her name is Shiota Hiromi, the mother of Shiota Nagisa."_

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

Karasuma was being wheeled to his new room when Taira Daiki told him that he and Nagisa will share a hospital room so they can keep on eye on them, especially after the news about Shiota Hiromi reached them. The black haired teacher rubbed the crease between his eyebrows. This situation is worsening by the minute and he is sure that this isn't the worse to come yet.

Ritsu had already informed him while he was in the waiting room after the stitches of Fuwa and Kataoka's observations and the plan they created to find out the reason behind the assassination so he knew what their next step is. Those kids are something else indeed.

Now... if only he could find out where that troublesome octopus had gone off to. If that bastard think he can just go off and not return because the kids are too distrusted to look after him he has one thing coming and it will be painful. Of course he knows that his target cares too much about his students to pull something so terrible, but then  _where is he?_

"Karasuma-san, do you need help moving to the bed?" The nurse in charge of his wheelchair asked him timidly. He shook his head and stood up rather smoothly and sat on the bed as if he wasn't shot at all. The nurse froze, eyes widening in awe for a long moment before she snapped out of it and quickly fussed over him, letting her gaze fall when the man regarded her slightly in suspicion.

Not soon after, she bowed to him and rushed out of the door, leaving Karasuma to take out his phone out of nowhere (since he was in a hospital garb. Seriously, where  _did_  he get it?) and turn it on, facing the AI's smiling face.

"Ritsu, What is the situation with the octopus?"

"Koro-sensei's current location is at the nearest police station which is located at the coordinates **, ** and **. He told me before he departed that he is going to tail the cops with the sniper to make sure that he won't run away and perhaps even get some answers."

He should have known, really. That octopus almost prides himself with how the kids are his weakness. Especially after the God of Death incident...

"Does he know of Nagisa-kun's successful operation or of the new development?" He inquired while glancing at the bed at the end of the room by the window, surrounded by machines that beeped loudly and a stand with a bag and a cord leading into a pale hand.

The reason he had to wait until he got into the room was because they had to set up the equipment and the bed and him being there would have hindered them. He sighed and let his eyes roam for any signs of life from the sleeping patient.

Only Nagisa's shallowly rising and falling bandaged chest was of any indication of the boy's successful retreat from the clutches of death. Arm bandaged heavily, fortunately not broken and pale skin littered with blooming bruises from the match against Karma along with purple-red bags under closed eyes made the teen seem even more fragile than before (if that was even possible). A tube was inserted into the small throat, pushing and pulling air into and from the fragile lungs that collapsed merely several hours ago. The IV cord pouring precious medications to prevent infection or sickness. Patches connected to wires sprouting from the monitor that beeped quite weakly, the too long pause between the beeps wearing the teacher down.

Overall, the kid could be barely seen beyond all of the equipment, and Karasuma felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time...

_Disgust_

This kid, who was never supposed to be in the world of assassination not only was dragged into it but was also betrayed by the same people who dragged him into it. And those in charge also dared to retract their help when they needed it most.

He had never told his students, but when the mass poisoning happened, he phoned the people in charge of him for help, but they told him exactly what he had told Irina earlier -

_"We are helping with assassinations, not with injuries. That's on you, Karasuma-san."_

They left helpless children to their death once and now they did it again. Karasuma doesn't know what to think anymore. And if Ritsu's information is correct, then it is those same people who ordered the assassination and caused his student to brush his hands with death once again.

Karasuma was taught all his time in the army to never question your superior's orders unless they are fundamentally and morally wrong.

Using his student as a bait and nearly killing him without any good reason is enough for him to question his superiors. Perhaps it is time to show his superiors what happens when you make Karasuma Tadaomi your enemy.

Ritsu confirms, snapping him out of his musing, and tells him that the octopus will be shortly back after he has his short 'talk' with the sniper. And if Karasuma-sensei wants to know, the doctors are wheeling Shiota Hiromi to this room since they are checking for a connection between the incidents. He thanked her and puts away the phone just as the doors open and a familiar black-haired woman is being wheeled into the room, not noticing a nearly transparent silver lump attached to the far corner of the floor, behind Nagisa's bed.

"Shiota-san?" He asks firmly and she looks up, her eyes wide but dull until they land on the bed where her son sleeps in.

"Nagisa!" She gasps in fear and moves to get up only for the nurse's hands to restrict her to her chair. The frantic woman throws the nurse a gaze so dark even Karasuma has to hide a flinch. So this is where Nagisa gets his bloodlust from...

The nurse bites her lip and trembles as she opens her mouth. "Sh-Shiota-san, your stomach was shot three times. You are not in any condition to move. I will wheel you to his bed, but do try to stay in the chair. You need to heal quickly for your son's sake, okay?"

Hiromi's fists flexes and her eyes harden, Karasuma can even see lisps of fire in her eyes, but one look at Nagisa's bed and all the fight in her flew out the window and she slumped against the backrest. Weakly she nodded and lets herself be wheeled to the end of the room, stopping by the bed.

"Nagisa..." She whispers and brush her fingertips against a pale cheek, tears falling from dark eyes. "Oh, my little Nagisa, what have they done to you... why?"

Here she turned her dark eyes to him and Karasuma could see a wave of fire rising behind her, yet all he could feel was a chill going up his spine not unlike the one he got that fateful day when he found out about Nagisa's talent for assassination.

"Shiota-san, I am sorry that we had to meet again under such dire conditions." He bows his head to her in hopes of calming her down. The chill disappeared and he let his shoulders droop in slight relief and looked up to meet with wary black eyes which turned to the nurse after a moment. Perhaps she wanted to ask why he was there.

He didn't expect the next words.

"I don't want that man in my son's room."

* * *

_Two hours prior to present, interrogation room_

To say that Koro-sensei was furious would be the understatement of the year. The yellow octopus was enraged and someone is going to become a vent for his rage.

When the sniper was left alone in the interrogation room, Koro-sensei had Ritsu lock the door for the other room so no one could watch them through the one-way window and appeared before the dark haired man.

"Good evening to you too, octopus," The man smirked, reclining back in his chair, "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Koro-sensei's face turned dark red despite his suppressed anger (which shows how furious he was indeed), "How about you start to talk, Iwasaki Takeshi, about who your  _real_  target is."

"You can't kill me," Iwasaki's smirk didn't waver, but his eyes flashed with uncertainty at his name being called, "If you want any information from me, that is."

"Oh? Are you sure? We already have the name of your client - Koike Masato." At this, Iwasaki paled and his smirk fell.

"I was told that you're clever, but I didn't realize how insanely so," He grumbled and hunched forward over the table, his face hidden by his hair. "He told me I would only need to kill that pest and that would be the end of it if I wanted."

"Who is that pest which you are talking about and why do you need to kill him?" Koro-sensei finally calmed down and sat on the chair across the sniper, "You would assume that Koike-san is talking about me since each assassin that was recruited up until now was after me, but you used real bullets and didn't even aim at me but at one of my students."

"You say one?" Iwasaki chuckled darkly, "There were two in front of me, how do you figure I wasn't trying to hit the red kid?"

"The bullet, according to one of my students, was shot too close from reaching Karma-kun."

"... I am really starting to dislike that class..."

"Are you going to answer me?" Two tentacle fingers brought out a gun and pointed it at the sniper. "I would hate to use it, but I am running out of patience and I would like to return to my students and see how my dear student is faring."

"Oh, he'll live," Iwasaki snorted, head still hung down even when he felt the barrel of the gun press to the crown of his hair, "That boy is a hell of a monster. If it didn't kill him on the spot, it won't kill him later on."

"What makes you say that?" There was a long silence after that. Koro-sensei was about to shoot when he heard a faint murmur. The octopus had superior hearing but even he almost missed it.

_"That monster is the child of Mamushi Hiromi."_

Danger sirens blared in his head. Is he talking about Shiota Hiromi? What does Nagisa's mother has got to do with this? As far as he knew from Nagisa, she was working in a small business consultant company and other than her obsession with controlling the boy, she is a very normal woman. He knew then that he would get nothing else from the sniper and retreated from the room, landing on the roof.

"Ritsu-san, can I have you do a search on Mamushi Hiromi and give me an update on Nagisa-kun's condition?"

"Right away, Koro-sensei," The AI answered and soft wheering sounds resounded from the phone in the teacher's pocket. Koro-sensei's eyes gazed at the skies, wondering what kind of a problem would he need to solve this time so his students could advance to better lives and better self-awareness.

"Mamushi Hiromi—" Ritsu cut his line of thought "—doesn't exist in any record whatsoever."

"But?"

" _But_ —" Ritsu closed her eyes in a somewhat forced disbelief, "—this name appears to be a part of a recent urban legend."

"...Continue."

"It is rumored that many years ago a vile human and a snake came together and gave birth to a half-woman, half-snake abomination, which is impossible on a side note as I have already calculated the possibility of—"

"Ritsu-san."

"—Yes, Koro-sensei. It appears that I... rambled and I apologize for that. Now, continuing on;

When that hybrid grew up, it climbed up the stairs of the underworld until it became the unrivaled queen of the vipers. Then, suddenly one day, the queen declared that she was leaving and vanished without a trace. Many speculate that she did that to protect the baby in her womb and some wonder if she had died because of her unusual body structure."

"That's... a very interesting story. Any connections between her and Koike Masato?"

"I have found mentions of an experiment called 'Experiment Animus' but I would need more time to find more information, Koro-sensei. Mamushi Hiromi could be a result of that experiment, which logically would make more sense..."

Koro-sensei thought back to the sentence the sniper said.

_"That monster is the child of Mamushi Hiromi."_

Both women are named Hiromi, but that could be accounted for coincidence. So did the sniper call her that because she is a very mean woman or because he honestly think that Shiota Hiromi is Mamushi Hiromi?

"Can you check up the data on Shiota Hiromi, Ritsu?"

"Of course, Koro-sensei. Data will be downloaded in five... four... three... two... one...one...one..."

"Ritsu?" Now the octopus isn't usually surprised, but the fact that Ritsu seemed to be... stuck was too strange for him. Especially when considering the fact that it is Nagisa's mother and that Ritsu is a government-made super computer who aside of him and his former disciple, no one should be able to interfere with.

"I apologize, Koro-sensei, but it appears that someone is messing with my attempts to access the documents. I tried to bypass them, but the firewall is nothing I have ever seen. Would you like me to try searching on Nagisa instead? Perhaps I will be able to access Shiota Hiromi's information through Nagisa's."

"Of course," The yellow octopus brightened, "Nurufufufu, Sensei is so happy that you are able to act more independently now."

"Thank you, sensei. Now, if you'll excuse me. Downloading documents on 'Shiota Nagisa'... Hospital records, school records, police records..."

"Police? Was he acting out of line?" That would be unusual for the quiet boy.

"No, Koro-sensei. The police records suggested that Nagisa was mugged but the thieves were found by the hour and needed to be sent to the psychological hospital ward. I downloaded their documents as well and found that they had committed suicide shortly after being admitted and in each case, the wall would be covered with pictures of snakes made out of their blood."

"That's disconcerting. Did they found out what happened to them?"

"No. Nagisa never gave his testimony since he was merely six years old at the time and the case was closed because there weren't any evidence for any culprit."

Interesting... it appears that Nagisa was hiding something deeper than simply his bloodlust. Was that the reason the sniper was sent to assassinate him?

The yellow octopus was no fool. Even if the class, according to Ritsu, believes that the actual target was either Karasuma or the class as a whole, Koro-sensei realized from the moment he caught the look the sniper gave Nagisa when the helicopter took him away that it was personal, and it wasn't Karasuma.

Now he just needs to find out  _why_.

* * *

_One hour prior to present, hospital back garden_

Fuwa and Kataoka sat on one of the benches at the now empty garden, heads hovering over a map.

"I can't believe I fell for that old tactic," Fuwa ranted as Ritsu conveyed to the girl the information about Koike Masato. "He was practically screaming at us that he was targeting Nagisa but I still misinterpreted that stupid line and he rolled with it. He said it himself - 'You saw through my decoy plan'—"

"Yuzuki."

"—I thought it meant that I figured out his real target but now I also remember that he stuttered in that stupid line 'The vi—human'. Does the 'Vi' stand for a 'viper'?"

"Yuzuki!" Fuwa finally looked up to the gray haired class rep. Kataoka sighed in exasperation. "None of us believed that Nagisa would ever be seen as dangerous enough to be targeted by the government. He may be an excellent assassin but he is still a normal middle school student. Stop beating yourself for assuming the obvious. Now we know who the real target is and we can actually get a proper plan together, okay?"

"Okay..." Fuwa's shoulders sagged and she exhaled deeply, eyes opening sharper than before. Kataoka smiled at that. The class' detective is back to action.

"Ritsu," Kataoka turned to her phone and the purple haired AI popped on the screen.

"Yes, Megu-chan?"

"Have you found any remaining documents about Experiment Animus yet?" The AI shook her head and the class rep rubbed her temples. "Well, at least we know that Koike Masato was in charge of the experiment before the lab was destroyed by one of the subjects."

"Do you think that the human experimentation has anything to do with Nagisa?" Fuwa wondered out loud and Kataoka gave her an incredulous look.

"Yuzuki, the experiment was like four decades ago. Nagisa is fifteen."

"What makes you think it was stopped completely?"

"Nagisa is not a lab rat!" Just thinking about it made the gray haired girl's blood boil. To use humans' lives like that is just despicable. Fuwa glanced at her and then back at the map, biting her lip. Kataoka knew when to drop the argument; they couldn't afford to be fighting when they are in desperate need of information. Her questions will be answered the minute they'll find the documents.

Hopefully Nagisa would stay safe until then.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

"I don't want that man in my son's room," Hiromi told the nurse firmly, ignoring the bewildered looks said nurse gave her. "He is the reason for Nagisa ending up here."

"Shiota-san..." Karauma started only for the woman to turn to him with glowering eyes. He managed to suppress the unwarranted flinch and adorned a serious expression. "You have to understand. I don't have enough men to protect Nagisa-kun if he is in another room. Please consider Nagisa-kun's safety before any hostility towards me."

"I am considering my son's safety first," Hiromi sighed and the black haired teacher noticed how gloom settled over her face and his instincts screamed at him to run away and never look back. What is with that woman? If she wasn't one of his students' mother he would have called his superiors in a request to restrain her. She oozed the feeling of danger. If that what Nagisa had to live with, it is no wonder that he developed his skills and bloodlust in a seemingly normal environment.

"Shiota-san, I do wish you to reconsider it since I do not wish to harm your son."

"Shut up! I didn't like you from the moment you took off your wig, but I do understand of how controlling I was and I thank you for bringing me to my senses. But," Here she regarded the teacher with determination, "I will not reconsider. Please understand that and leave, Karasuma-sensei. I will not have Nagisa be subjected to more danger because of you."

Understanding that he won't be able to persuade the woman, Karasuma nodded, feeling he had just lost a very important battle. He glanced once again at Nagisa as he settled on his wheelchair, seeing only the tubes and the machines swallowing the currently defenseless blunet completely.

"Be safe, Nagisa-kun," He said in finality as the door closed behind him.


	6. Koro-sensei Enters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating. so here have those three chapters as a present ^^ enjoy!!
> 
> thank you Griewer from fanfiction for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine
> 
> note: Kuroko no basuke refrence... wonder if you'll find it.

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin':_

_"Please leave, Karasuma-sensei. I will not have Nagisa be subjected to more danger because of you."_

_Understanding that he won't be able to persuade the woman, Karasuma nodded, feeling he had just lost a very important battle. He glanced once again at Nagisa as he settled on his wheelchair, seeing only the tubes and the machines swallowing the currently defenseless blunet completely._

_"Be safe, Nagisa-kun," He said in finality as the door closed behind him._

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin. ~.~.~_ **

* * *

Shiota Hiromi waited for the sounds of the wheelchair and the nurse's protesting to fade away before she turned to Nagisa and sighed deeply, resting her forehead on the pale hand she held in her palms.

Finally she can be alone with her son.

"I'm so sorry, Nagisa," She muttered, "Even though they told me it was because of your teacher I know it's not true. I should have known that this would happen sooner or later but I always hoped that this day won't ever come. I got away with three mere gunshots, but you almost died. All because of our accursed blood."

A flash of silver moving out of the corner of her eye caused her body to stiffen and wrap her arm around her son, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in her abdomen.

"Who's there?" Another rustle made her look up to the empty looking ceiling. She squinted at it and felt her ire rise. Very faint red lights were glued to the ceiling. No doubt about it; someone was there.

"Who are you and why are you in my son's hospital room?" She demanded and grabbed a forgotten scalpel she snatched earlier and threw it at the intruder. To her astonishment, the scalpel was yanked from the air and was gently placed before her.

"You should be careful with sharp objects, Shiota-san," The voice was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it and that alone made her even more twitchy.

"Show yourself! I won't let you take my son! No one will ever have him!" She shrieked only to place a hand on her stomach and turning away, heaving sour spit out. She heard a sickening noise of slimy substance flop before her and she raised her head and her eyes widened in shock and disgust.

A yellow humanoid octopus was standing in front of her with a big mocking grin stretched from one side of his round head to the other. Two sets of small circles adorned the place where the eyes should be so she figured that those are its eyes.

"An... octopus?" She breathed in pain, pushing the rising bile down. Instead, she rested her spinning head on her free hand, chuckling breathlessly, "And you feel so familiar too... I feel like I must thank you. What are you?"

"Shiota-san, You ought to lie down since you are injured. Nagisa-kun wouldn't want you more hurt than before," The black haired woman jumped when she felt slimy appendages curl around her hands and legs. She struggled, eyes frantic as she looked at the yellow tentacles as they picked her up and carried her with surprising gentleness to the free bed.

"Let me go, you disgusting pervert!" She bellowed, "I am calling the nurses and security."

"Why? I am a friend, Shiota-san," The yellow octopus regarded her with a smaller grin than before. "In fact, I am your son's teacher."

Hiromi's mind drew blank at that. Her struggles ceasing immediately and she felt herself being placed on the bed and suddenly it clicked; it was that voice from the night she brought Nagisa to burn his classroom.

"You were the one to come after Nagisa took care of that delinquent." The octopus' grin widened and it nodded.

"I am so glad you remembered, Shiota-san. Nagisa-kun told me quite a lot about you. He really loves you."

She wasn't sure if it is because of how he said her son's name or if it is because his last words, but she relaxed at that and smiled warmly, feeling calm for the first time since getting shot.

"What is your name?" She looked over to Nagisa, noticing how the blunet's sleeping face twitched, "And how in god's name did my son get an  _octopus_  for a teacher?"

"Well, my name is Koro-sensei," The now dubbed teacher extended a two fingered tentacle towards her, "As for how I ended in this form and why I am now currently teaching Nagisa-kun's class is supposed to be a national top secret."

Hiromi simply stared at him for a long time before sighing and rubbing her temples. "Okay, let's say I believe you, since I can't really argue with a talking octopus. You have to tell me why my son was shot."

Koro-sensei seemed to fall into deep thought and his skin even turned faintly pink which made the black haired woman even more uneasy, but after a second he returned to normal and his beady white eyes appraised her.

"What do you know of Mamushi Hiromi?" All color drained from the already pale cheeks and Hiromi fought against standing and running away from the creature. She took a deep breath and glared at the octopus, flames sprouting from her eyes.

"Why do you know this name?"

The octopus' face sported now green stripes. Seriously, what did she let her son study under? "Nurufufufu, Shiota-san, one thing that you should know about me is that I gather information very quickly. Especially if it concerns a student of mine. But with you I couldn't find any information and I wonder if it was intentional. Well?"

It got her and they both knew it. If she won't say anything, Nagisa will be targeted again and she won't have anyone to go to for help ( _He_  is out of the question. She can't let Nagisa find out about this side of her inheritance), but if she does tell it, what will this teacher do to her son? Can she trust it?

"You can trust me, Shiota-san." Can it read her mind? "No, but every parent would be worried over those details. I know I don't look human, but I do have human consciousness so just let me and my class help. Those kids are more than capable of protecting Nagisa-kun than you would imagine."

She was beaten. Without any way out she took a deep breath and reclined on her pillows. "Mamushi Hiromi is... my mother."

"Nyuh?" The octopus seemed for the first time genuinely surprised and she felt slightly pleased at that.

"Yes. She was not a normal human being as you probably realized from the rumors or urban legend those punks believe in."

"So she was truly half-woman and half-snake."

"Well, I guess you can call her that. But she was like you so I kind of resent that."

"Like me?" She saw his face darken and his eyes flash red. She narrowed her eyes at that, why is he angry? "What do you mean?"

"Well you were an experiment as well, weren't you?"

"Nyuh! How did you figure it out?" The octopus' face turned immediately light blue and it seemed panicked.

She regarded it in bemusement. "Do you really think you are the first human to be experimented on?"

When Koro-sensei didn't answer her, she sighed and rubbed her temples again. "You said that you have human consciousness; an alien doesn't have a human consciousness because it shouldn't be in its lexicon. But since you are a humanoid that looks like an octopus, most likely you weren't born this way.

So, in conclusion, you must have been experimented on to make you the way you are today."

The octopus teacher looked at her and she got the feeling that it was... happy? "Very impressive, Shiota-san. Personally, I never thought you would be this observant. I'm glad that you had proved me wrong."

She hunched her shoulders, eyes glowering. "I don't look much, I know, but I am the daughter of a very powerful woman after all.

The thing is that I dwelt for too long in my obsession and slowly I begun ignoring the signs screaming at me that I was doing something bad and was hurting my son. then slowly, I kind of just lost this ability. Then I realized my mistake and since then I have been working on restoring my observance again. I don't want my son to get hurt again by my hand."

"I see and I am glad that Nagisa has a mother like you," She stared at the octopus with a dubious expression but he simply waved away her doubts with his fingered tentacle, "He loves you very dearly and always wanted to patch up things with you. You still have the chance of correcting your way of looking at your truly special son."

"He is special," She sighed and glanced at Nagisa's bed, her heart clenching when she sees all the equipment keeping him alive, the beeping becoming an easily ignored background noise. "But sadly, not only in the normal way."

"...Carry on."

"My mother was the most successful experiment subject that tried fusing humans with animals using some biology and chemistry processes even she never understood. But she was disfigured - one of her legs was a snake tail, her face was a strange combination of a beautiful woman and a Mamushi viper, and she didn't live long because of all the snake parts messing with her human parts.

She was born in the lab and when the experiment was shut down when she twelve, she found herself in a freak show in a circus. She didn't tell me all the story of how she reached the underworld and became the unrivaled queen of the strongest Yakuza families but I figure that it was bloody and not befitting to tell a child of ten years old."

Silence fell over the room as Hiromi gathered her breath, her stomach now flaring with pain but she needed to tell this story. She knew that Nagisa was shot because of this same past. Nagisa's blue hair stood out from all the white and silver of the machines and wires and she tried to focus at it as she revealed the secrets she wanted to bury forever, to forget since it'll ruin hers and her son's lives.

"She was clueless about many things since she was lab raised so she never understood the whole woman thing except that they bear children. So she managed to innocently lure men into her bed, and when she got pregnant, she panicked since she didn't want a child to carry all her burdens so she killed it. But she didn't learn her lesson since she didn't connect between sleeping with a man and getting pregnant so she impregnated herself again. She thought it was a message that she has to have the child so she gave up.

She then left the business and hid herself in a secluded village at the outskirts of Tokyo since she realized that her appearance is not going to be accepted. I was born there and lived there until she passed away ten years later at the age of twenty-six."

Here her voice cracked and Koro-sensei's grin shrank. "I don't think any of her snake genes passed on to me and Nagisa since none of us have any snake features so I thought that with her death, the accursed blood will no longer exist—"

"Excuse me, Shiota-san, but I must disagree with you and I am sure that you yourself are aware of that." Black eyes looked up wearily and the octopus motioned to her neck. "I have noticed a strange spot on your neck which is colored blue-green."

The black haired woman stiffened, hand subconsciously going to cover her nape. Beady white eyes narrowed at that and Hiromi looked away, eyes burning with shame. No secrets are left hidden in face of the octopus, huh?

"Shiota-san," Koro-sensei started gently, "If your son had been targeted because of your mother, I would need every piece of information to protect Nagisa-kun to the best of my ability."

Another silence followed his statement, but Hiromi slowly brought her hand up and uncovered a patch of pale green-blue colored skin patch with a scale pattern that was hidden with her hair up until now.

"It appeared three weeks after... my obsession started. I thought at first that it was paint, but no matter how much I washed and scrubbed it, it kept growing and spreading until I begun using make-up to hide it. Now it started to fade again to the point where I can just pass it as a birth mark."

"Nyuh..." The octopus' face turned soft pink again. What a strange creature...

"What?"

"Perhaps you didn't get limbs of a snake, but the essence of a snake." At her carefully shown confusion he gestured to his tentacles, "Two of my students had tentacles as well, but they were hidden under the skin. I think that your mother's snake genes were much more pronounced in her body since she was the first 'generation' but when it passed to you, it was mixed so well with the human genes that it is now merely another layer to your skin and brain."

It was a horrifying statement yet it... made so much sense. She then remembered her mother giving her the recipe for a medicine she made her swore to take every day and that if she had any children to force them to take as well. She glanced at her bag she made the nurses bring and thought about the medicine pills hidden in it.

It has been a day since Nagisa took it... She glanced at her son again, trying to see any patches of scales but when found none, released a relieved puff of air.

"I am just glad Nagisa didn't have to feel anything snake-like."

"Are you certain of that?" Black eyes widened in alarm and she looked at him in suspicion.

"My boy is not crazy."

"I didn't imply anything of the sort," White beady eyes twinkled and she hated the fact that he seemed to know something about her son that she didn't. Oh, how that creature was asking for someone to kill him. Her neck stung and she rubbed it.

"Shiota-san..." Koro-sensei took out his phone and turned it on. "Ritsu-san, I need a picture of Nagisa-kun's match with Karma-kun."

"I was told that parents are not to be told of the class' secret," A robotic-like voice echoed from the phone and Hiromi's eyes narrowed. Secret? So the octopus was serious about that? And what match? What had they made her son do?

She recalled the delinquent who attacked them on that night. How her son took down the man with a skill he said he had learned in class.

_**What have they done?** _

A phone was thrust into her hands and she looked up at the octopus with flaring eyes. "What have you done to my son?"

The octopus didn't answer her but rather pointed to the phone. She bit her nail and looked back down, only for her eyes to widen and for a gasp to leave her mouth.

The picture was of Nagisa crouching on the floor with his right arm bracing the ground, bruises marring his face and blood trickling down his chin, wearing army-like hoodie and pants, left hand taking a knife from a thigh-sheath.

But the most horrifying feature of the picture was the snake-like eyes and the blue-green scales boldly framing the bloodlust filled eyes.

It was a monster. This is not Nagisa!

"It is Nagisa-kun, I reassure you," The octopus said calmly. She shook her head in disbelief. That...  _thing_  cannot be Nagisa. Her son is a gentle and polite boy, although too silent sometimes. He won't harm a fly!

"Shiota-san." She won't let this creature persuade her to believe that her son is a monster. Even with her accursed blood he is a very normal boy. His smiles are genuine and sweet.

"Stop those lies!"

"Shiota-san," The calm voice shut her up. Two yellow fingers plucked the phone out of her trembling hands and her eyes followed it until she realized he was pointing at the crescent moon faintly hanging on the evening sky. "I am going to tell you the secret of class 3-E of the Kunugigaoka junior high school.

This is a tale about a classroom of misfits and an octopus-shaped teacher..."

* * *

_Shortly after Karasuma was kicked out..._

Karasuma called Karma the moment he settled in the room next to the one Nagisa and Hiromi resided in.

"Yes, sensei?" Karma sounded slightly amused.

"I need you to take three of your classmates and watch over Nagisa-kun's room."

"Aren't you in there?"

"Shiota-san kicked me out. She thinks I am a danger to her son since we are still going with the story of me being targeted."

"Seriously?" Karma cackled and Karasuma sighed.  _This boy..._  "Fine." All amusement left the redhead's tone and Karasuma was reminded that this boy is more than just mischief. "I'll get Terasaka, Itona and Yoshida. In fact, they stand right in front of me. "

"You'll do that, thank you," Karasuma said but all received in answer is Ritsu telling him that Karma had hung up. _That little..._

* * *

"Well, you have heard the man." Karma looked up to the three classmates who stood in front of him with an air of seriousness. He snorted and gave them a lop-sided grin, "Relax, will you?"

"But we need to guard Nagisa against potential assassins!" Yoshida exclaimed, arms spread, "You want us to be laid back?"

"Shut up, Yoshida," Terasaka grumbled. Karma grinned at them and took out three handguns (with silencers) and knives from a bag he picked from one of Karasuma's assistants and passed it to the trio.

"I see... since we're going to be bodyguards against humans, we will need real weapons," Itona inspected the gun with practiced ease.

Karma's grin grew and he nodded. "Well, if it is too hard for Terasaka, he can always take the taser he has in his school bag and use it instead."

"You searched my bag?!" Terasaka yelled and Karma placed a finger on his grinning lips and pointed to the door to his left.

"Terasaka, you need to be quiet in a hospital," He teased the raging teen, eyes sparkling in amusement.

" _Why you...?_ " Terasaka clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Karma took one look at him and turned around, waving them away.

"I still need to go over last detail plans for the infiltration, so keep an eye on Nagisa-kun, okay?" The redhead's tone dropped to a deadly threat. Terasaka huffed and gave him a serious glare.

"Got it, I'll protect him with my life."

"You sound awfully cool, Terasaka," Itona said with a deadpan expression, "It doesn't fit you."

"Shut up, you annoying brat!"

* * *

An hour after Karma issued the three bodyguards and organizing their stay with the gray eyed policeman, the rest of the class was sent to a house across the hospital owned by the one of the policemen to sleep there for the night, only Karma and Kayano staying secretly behind.

"Do you also have this feeling of foreboding?" Kayano asked Karma when they sat by the vending machine later that night. The two snuck in after the staff switched to night shift so they weren't in danger of being discovered.

Karma simply shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, leaning on the wall. "He's safe with Karasuma-sensei and the idiot with his lackeys protecting his room. We are just here as a secret backup plan."

"You're just scared to admit that you worry about Nagisa," Kayano commented after noticing the barely tense shoulders. Karma clicked his tongue and looked away. "You want to be in there protecting Nagisa, but since we don't want all of our strong players in one place, they sent you away."

Karma didn't answer so she shrugged and leaned back as well, pulling the hood covering her too obvious green hair lower. "I admit that I also want to be here because I am scared of losing Nagisa. Even when I deceived him. Even when I used him so horribly he still stayed my friend. I sometimes catch his eyes flashing with sadness when he thinks I don't notice."

"So you want to show him that you are still his friend?" Karma cut her monologue short and she flinched, curling her fingers into fists. "Isn't that simply selfishness? You just want to make yourself feel better?"

"It isn't!" She exclaimed quietly, not wanting to alarm any nearby danger. Karma snorted. "I really do want to protect him—"

Both went silence at the same time, eyes drawn to the corridor where Nagisa's room is. A movement of a shadow from the ceiling and an alarmed screech of a chair courtesy of Terasaka was heard.

"Tch, that idiot." Karma rose, his hand taking out a long blade dagger. Kayano took out her gun and they approached the corridor silently, pressed to the wall with their presence masked. Karma stopped just before the turn to Nagisa's corridor when a crash and a struggle reached his ears. He turned to the green haired girl and signed for her to mimic footsteps. She nodded and went back only to return, stomping her feet on the floor.

The noise stopped and Karma risked peeking, eyes narrowing when he saw a black clothed person standing before the trio, blood trickling from a cut on his shoulder and arm. The person's back was turned to Karma so the redhead signed for the angry trio to distract the assassin.

He got no indication that he was seen, but then Terasaka closed on the assassin, his taser vibrating, casting an ominous light in the hall.

"Who are you targeting?" He snapped but the assassin didn't answer, simply took a step back and Karma saw a knife in his boot fly up to his hand then crouch for a lunge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Karma drawled off with a dark smirk and the assassin froze when a dagger was pressed to his chin. "You seem to forget that you are targeting someone personal to a class filled with assassins.

Now I am usually a very patient person—"

"No you're not," Terasaka grumbled. Karma ignored him.

"—But my friend was shot and nearly died so unless you give me a good reason~" He kicked the knife away and Terasaka used that as a sign to pounce on the assassin and to wrestle a rope around him.

Kayano rounded the corner when she heard a cry and saw the assassin bound and gagged with Karma cackling as he poured wasabi into the unfortunate soul's nose. She sweatdropped and sighed, looking away from the gruesome scene. What a poor soul.

"Karma, we need him for an interrogation," Terasaka grumbled. Karma didn't acknowledge the two-tone haired teen but did put away the bottles with an aura of childish displeasure. Then the redhead grabbed the assassin's hood and pulled it back to reveal a young man in his early twenties with blond hair and dull blue eyes.

"Boring~" Karma sighed and grabbed a fistful of blond hair, gold eyes narrow and lit with killing intent. "Now how about you tell us nicely who is your client and who is your target?"

"Mmm!" The assassin spat. Karma cackled again, eyes regaining their mischievousness.

"Hmm? I can't understand you~"

"Mmm!"

"Karma-kun..." Kayano sighed.

"You guys are no fun," Karma grumbled and ripped the tape off. "Now will ni-san tell us what he planned to do here~?"

"Like hell I will!" The assassin spat.

"Well, I guess that just means I get to exhibit my amazing interrogation skills," Karma grinned and took out one of his tubes again. The assassin blanched.

"Now, Karma-kun, I would advice against that." The group turned back, none surprised to see Koro-sensei stand there, face red, clear sign of the octopus' anger.

"Tch," Karma clicked his tongue but stepped back, "I can't have fun."

"Don't worry, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei regarded the redhead, his face momentarily back to yellow, "Sensei simply wants to thank the assassin for coming since I need you five to hear the truth."

"Truth, Koro-sensei?" Kayano asked hesitantly.

"Why yes, Kaede-san," said teacher nodded and approached them, face slowly turning redder. "I know myself who is the real target from the first assassin but now I want to know the reason why."

"Heh," The blond man huffed, "And you think you can get it out of me? I am not as spineless as that arrogant Japanese."

"Now, ni-san," Karma fixated him with cold eyes, "I wouldn't be underestimating my country so easily."

"So who is the real target?" Kayano interrupted them. She took out her phone and turned it on, "Ritsu-chan?" The purple haired girl appeared on the screen with a sad face.

"It's Nagisa, Kayano-chan," The AI said quietly. Five pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"Not Karasuma-sensei?"

"I am afraid not. Iwasaki Takeshi had used reverse psychology on you and therefore managed to confuse you. Fuwa-san and Kataoka-san already managed to figure that out and worked to create a plan to invade and gain more information. I'll tell you more after we talk to this little lad here."

"You bastard..." Terasaka growled and grabbed the blond's collar, "Nagisa has done nothing to warrant an assassination."

"Whoa, Terasaka, such big words," Karma commented, smirking when the other released the assassin and walked towards him.

"Shut up!"

"Would you two stop it?" Yoshida exclaimed, "We have more pressing problems here!"

Terasaka grunted, but went back to stand besides Itona and Yoshida while Karma stayed in his place.

"Now, why would Koike Masato went through all the problems to assassinate my student?" Koro-sensei asked with a dangerous tone.

The blond looked away, "You'll have to work harder to make me talk and if you'll harm me, it'll stain your reputation as a teacher, no?"

"Oh, I don't have to do anything," The octopus giggled, face adorned with green stripes and gestured to the lit eyed group that gazed at him with thirst for blood. "My students really want to test their abilities on you since you targeted one of them."

Blue eyes widened and the assassin trembled as the five advanced onto him, Terasaka and Yoshida cracking their knuckles while Kayano, Itona and Karma adorned koro-sensei smirks.

"No screaming now, ni-san," Karma cackled, "Wouldn't want to wake up the patients."

"He-help!"


	7. Information Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: FROM A WEEK AND A HALF FROM NOW, ON MY BIRTHDAY, I WILL START UPDATING TWICE A WEEK SINCE I WANT TO GET THINGS ROLLING ALREADY. SO PREPARE!
> 
> thank you Griewer from fanfiction for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin':_

_Blue eyes widened and the assassin trembled as the five advanced onto him, Terasaka and Yoshida cracking their knuckles while Kayano, Itona and Karma adorned koro-sensei smirks._

_"No screaming now, ni-san~" Karma cackled, "Wouldn't want to wake up the patients."_

_"He-help!"_

* * *

**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~**

* * *

"I am really starting to regret ever ending up here," Taira Daiki sighed as his underlings dragged the second assassin into the police car in the middle of the night. He took one long look at the blond and turned on his heel, walking into the hospital and quickly entering the room where the retired agent resided.

"Greeting, Taira-san," Karasuma Tadaomi greeted him when he closed the door behind him. The gray eyed cop sized up the ex-agent, wondering how the hell does the man move so gracefully after being shot five times in the chest and pumped to near unconsciousness with painkillers.

"Greeting to you too, Karasuma-san," He sat on a free chair and fixed the taller man with a sharp glare. "Do you realize that moments ago an assassin tried to wrestle his way into your room, endangering the whole hospital?"

"I am aware," Karasuma's eyes hardened, "I was... notified."

"Tell me, Do you think you can tell me who and what makes them go after you?"

"What do you mean?" Oh, that man knows exactly what he meant, Daiki pinched his nose bridge annoyingly. He really hates dealing with people like that, they hide information from him which complicates his investigation. It is probably something to do with the reason for Karasuma's retirement.

"Why two high skilled assassins were hired to assassinate a personal who is so low in the food-chain in the Defense Ministry that you are practically nonexistent? You used to be an instructor there and now you are a PE teacher in class 3-E. When in heaven's name did you manage to acquire a hit on your head?"

Gray eyes tracked the awaited reaction that the man will have at the cutting question. Even the most none-caring and apathetic victims he had interviewed had a momentary reaction to that question but to his surprise he only saw a flicker of anger which vanished so quickly he would have thought it was a trick of the light if he didn't know any better.

That man is good. He is impressed.

But it is still very annoying.

"Karasuma-san?"

"I am sorry, Taira-san, but I really have no idea why they place a hit on me. As you said, I was a very unimportant personal in my unit. But I was training soldiers for very dangerous operations so perhaps they thought I was a threat?"

A very interesting idea, but Daiki knew better than to follow this lead. The millisecond of black eyes looking to the left had shown him that. It was a human reflex to look left down when conjuring a lie so the fact that it was so fast, especially under drugs, shows that there is to that man more than seen, other than his seemingly superior physical abilities.

"I see..." He sighed - he really is sighing too many times on this job - and stood up. "Please contact me if you have any more information. In the meantime, I will await for the boy to wake up."

"Why?" He had to stop a smirk from springing up; now  _this_  is what he had been waiting for! Black eyes narrowed and shoulders hunched slightly, the man had let down his guard since he had thought that Daiki had his back to him completely. Perhaps the painkillers had more effect than he had thought since Karasuma doesn't seem like a man to give away his emotions so easily.

He looked back and put on an annoyed expression. "He is the last witness I have not interviewed, not to mention the most crucial one since he was closer to the assassin. From what I gathered from his classmates, he is an observant one."

That and he has a gut feeling that the boy is involved in this more than what the class and the teacher had told him, he thought as he caught the calculating look the other man had when he closed the door.

He leaned on the opposite wall to the rooms hosting Karasuma and the boy. Then a sudden urge to see the boy came and he stole glances to check if anyone was coming before nimbly reaching for the door handle and slowly opened it, relieved when the it opened without any noise. He peeked inside, noting the sleeping woman on the bed near to him and then looked up, gray eyes blinking at the pile of machines surrounding the furthest bed, allowing only wisps of blue hair to be seen.

He took a look behind him and slid the door shut and tiptoed to the boy's bed, the urge to sigh increasing from the stupid idea. If he was found here he could be in trouble since he didn't get any clearance to see the patient. But curiosity killed the cat, he guess.

So this is Shiota Nagisa, he thought while scanning the boy. Honestly? He was slightly disappointed at the sight. The boy looked too fragile and petite (like a girl) to be involved in anything strange. But he trusted his gut feeling and it told him that this boy was dangerous.

Blue hair framed the bruise-filled face, which drew his attention right away. How fragile do you need to be to get bruises like that from paint balloons? It didn't add up and the more as he surveyed the boy the more he felt like everything he knew about the case was a lie.

He extended his fingers until they rested on the boy's sweaty forehead and his gray eyes narrowed, He feels human enough... so why is he so restless—

A big snake leaped on him, mouth open to devour him.

"Ah!" He took a step back, nearly tripping and falling but he managed to stay on his shaking legs. He braced one hand on the wall as his other hand pressed against his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat.

What was that? He looked up, eyes wide with fear to see the boy still sleeping as if nothing happened. He took a step back, ready to spring out of the room at any given moment.

That boy is dangerous. More so than he had originally thought. He is a monster! That bloodlust was nothing he had ever felt before and that was while the boy was sleeping! Now he knew for sure who was the true objective for the assassinations; Shiota Nagisa.

Hell, he would have hired them himself if he knew such a threat existed. That boy should be locked away before he will have the chance to kill someone.

Feeling that he shouldn't turn his back to the boy, he exited the room all while facing him, eyes sharp and cautious and only when the door closed he let himself sigh in relief and walk briskly away, wishing to never see the boy again.

He really regretted ending up here.

* * *

"At the end, we didn't manage to get anything from that man," Yoshida sighed that morning. Dark circles hung under his eyes, his dreadlocks were limp, and his body was heavy as lead. The only thing he wanted to do is go to sleep and never wake up again.

"Shut up, Yoshida. At least we know a little more about the situation," Terasaka grumbled. Itona gave them a long look and shrugged, agreeing with both of them.

He buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly. "I hate this."

He got a push in reply which caused him to fall on his back, head spinning and aching. He was about to sit up and start a screaming match when he saw the gray eyed cop rush past their corner, eyes hunted and posture stiff. He sat up, head looking back, wondering what had happened.

"Are you okay, Yoshida?" His head snapped back to Itona and then after a moment shrugged.

"I'm fine, but I don't think police officer-san is. He looked as if he had seen a ghost."

"Hmm... strange..." The pale haired teen hummed, eyes looking where Yoshida had been watching a moment ago. "I don't think it's anything important, though. Better forget it."

"Yeah..." Yoshida leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, falling asleep right away, having a nagging feeling that he missed something.

* * *

"So this is basically the plan," Fuwa concluded and straightened up to absorb the reactions of her classmates sitting in a semi-circle around her and Kataoka. "What do you think?"

"Very detailed as expected from our class' detective," Isogai smiled kindly.

Such an Ikemen, everyone thought.

Seriously, she is honestly surprised that none of the readers has yet conveyed any dislike toward his perfect character. "Fuwa-san?" Said Ikemen looked at with an odd expression. Oh right, the plan.

"I'm fine," She waved off his concerns. Okuda raised her hand timidly and she motioned her to talk.

"Fuwa-san, Why are we using a smoke bomb?" The braided girl flinched when a big grin grew on her face.

"Well, to make it more dramatic, of course! We do need to draw more readers for this story after all!"

"Yuzuki, we're not living in a manga," Kataoka sighed in exasperation. Fuwa huffed but secretly left the smoke bomb part. Who knows if they'll need it anyways.

"You guys are no fun..."

"We do need to be more practical, Yuzuki-chan," Kayano retorted. The brunette remembered how they woke up in the middle of the night to see a police car whisking away a second assassin and the class' troublemaker along with the actress returning to their household with blank expressions. Only after many pushes and repeated questions they finally succumbed and told them what Fuwa already figured out - that the true target of the assassination was not Karasuma, but rather Nagisa.

The class had mixed feelings; some felt like Nagisa is wrongly targeted while others wondered if Nagisa is truly who they believe him to be to warrant a hit. She personally was appalled when she had found out, but after some thinking, she was actually not very surprised. Nagisa was dubbed the class' best assassin so it should not come as a surprise that he got noticed by the people in the defense ministry. Why they were attacking now when Koro-sensei is still alive had her mind reeling, since unless Nagisa is someone as or more dangerous than Koro-sensei, there is no reason for him to be attacked now.

But the teen has come from a pretty normal background, if you don't count the crazy mother, so in what way is he so dangerous? But the author is known for her sadistic nature so it might be just her need to torture Nagisa.

Really, Author-san?

"Anyways," She pushed the self-monologue away and pointed at the middle of the blueprint, "This is Koike Masato's room and from what Ritsu told me, he does not possess any computers since everything he does is of high security and he is a very paranoid man."

"Of course he has to make things harder for us," Sugino grumbled.

"Nothing is ever easy, Sugino-kun," Fuwa smiled ruefully, "At least it means that whatever we will find there will be genuine."

"So when do we start?"

Fuwa and Kataoka exchanged looks and nodded. Kataoka smirked unusually evilly, sending shivers down every male in the room.

"Tonight."

* * *

Koro-sensei entered the hospital room the moment the nurses left. Hiromi eyed the octopus from her bed, hands holding several documents lowering to her lap.

"Good morning, Shiota-san," Koro-sensei greeted her when she didn't utter a word for over a minute. Her black eyes narrowed and she placed her work away.

"Shiota-san?"

"I don't like the fact that I am talking to a killer," She said plainly, "Especially one who forced my son to become a monster."

"Shiota-san, your son is  _not_  a monster," He retorted harshly, face deep red, "He is a very kind child who just happened to possess an ability for assassination. Moreover, he told me in our career conversation that he wants to use this ability to help people rather than kill them, which further proves my point.

Also, if you want to blame someone for Nagisa-kun's ability, blame those scientists who experimented on your mother, not your son. I thought you had learned from your mistake."

"How can you claim of knowing my son when the only time you took a pupil, he betrayed you!?" Fire lit in black eyes and the air turned between them turned stifling and heavy, but he wasn't one to back down when it came to his students. "Your twisted existence had caused my son to be noticed by those psychopaths! It's all your fault!"

Koro-sensei quieted down after her outburst. He had made the mistake of telling her the true target of the sniper and she... well, she hadn't taken it too well. She had chucked at him two spare blades she had swiped alongside the scalpel from earlier and a book, even attempting to rise from her bed only for body to betray and cause her to lose consciousness. He used the opportunity to run away.

Not his greatest moment by far.

She panted and buried her face in her hands, shoulder trembling. "My little boy, my Nagisa, give him back to me!"

He sighed and decided to retreat once again. He gave one last look at the bed which his student lied on, whom face is still sickeningly pale with the blue red blotches from the bruises, before slipping out of the window. Only a day passed but it felt much longer, especially to a creature which moves at mach 20.

* * *

_That night..._

It was well into the night when the employed students arrived to the tall building of the Defense Ministry, Tokyo Division. Koro-sensei stayed outside the building, a backup plan in case something will go wrong since he was too noticeable.

Everyone were dressed in their camouflaged PE uniforms, tasers and real knives tucked into their pockets and sheaths respectively and night-vision goggles perched on their noses.

"Okay, everyone remember their parts?" Kataoka asked and received nods. She nodded back in approval and placed an earphone in her ear. "Ritsu, turn on."

" _Hello, Megumi-chan_ ," Ritsu's voice echoed in her earplug, "Mission _start now!_ "

The students dispersed to groups of three, each one will be disarming a part of the floors or the security. The last group consisting of Fuwa, Kataoka, Karma, and Kayano was in charge of going through the disabled building straight to Koike Masato's room, where they'll have a maximum of fifteen minutes of searching the entire room for the assassination request and preferably the Animus Experiment documents as well.

 **Team one** :

Isogai waved the other groups good luck and approached the back entrance with Maehara and Itona who set on cracking the lock - the only lock to be opened by code. Ritsu already prepared a special employee cards for them to use at each floor entrance. Their job was to find the security room and tamper with the cameras, putting them on repeat until they shutdown the place.

The class rep slightly jumped when he heard a loud beep. Itona gave him a thumb up, the sign that the door is unlocked. He smiled and they took positions by the door frame.

 _"The minute I open the door, Maehara will be the first one to enter"_  He signed them and they nodded. Isogai held up three fingers, two, one and opened the door. Maehara snuck inside and soon stuck his head out.

 _"Clear"_  They entered and found themselves in the janitor room just like Fuwa had showed them in the blueprints. They quickly exited the room and slithered through the corridors, fading like quiet shadows and avoiding all cameras.

Finally they rounded a corner and saw the camera regulation room. Maehara and Isogai held back Itona from swiping the card. The pale haired teen regarded them annoyingly and Isogai showed him the two people sitting inside through the small window in the door.

 _"Maehara will be distraction. Itona and I will knock out the two of them."_  Maehara pouted but did what was asked of him and went to the opposite wall and started pounding on it. Isogai and Itona immediately hid, tasers out.

"What the hell is going on?" A man wearing overalls and a janitor hat came out, a flushed face contorted with anger. He saw the face hidden Maehara wave at him cheekily and was about to shout at him when twin flashes attacked him and he was down in seconds.

"Yama-san?" The second man turned to see the fallen body of his friends and sighed, "What are you doing on the floor? I told you not to get too drunk—" He stood up and immediately fell down as well by a quick buzz from Isogai's taser.

"Well..." Maehara grinned, "That was easier than I thought."

"Quiet," Isogai murmured and Maehara rolled his eyes, arms behind his head as the trio entered the room, pulling the two unconscious men inside and placing them on their chairs with cans of beer they had found in the room to cover up their tracks. Itona sat down and with the help of Ritsu, they quickly copied a loop of thirty minutes and played it in every camera.

"Done," Itona turned around and gave thumbs up to Isogai who nodded and pressed a on his ear plug and said quietly, "Poor Committee member speaking, group one finished their task, we're heading out. Good luck."

A little buzz alerted him of Kataoka's reply. "Stern lecture speaking, good job, PCM. We'll take it from here."

"Roger that," Isogai cut the connection and stuck his thumb towards the door, "Rolling riser, you're meeting with group two as planned."

"Understood." And then they headed out.

* * *

 **Group two** :

"Stern Lecture speaking, good job PCM. Baseball freak, head out." Sugino replied an affirmative and turned to look at his group-mates, Nakamura and Hazama. They nodded and the three of them snuck inside from the same door group one did, the plan is to meet with Itona at the camera room from which then they will head to the electricity room, where their job is to disrupt the power to the building, giving the third and fourth groups the time to take out the guards reaching to the third level where Koike Masato's room resides.

The trio quickly made their way to the camera room, spotting Itona crouching by the closed door, tinkering with a small device. He noticed them arriving and signed them to wait for a moment. Nakamura nodded and they crouched by him, wondering what is the delay about.

"Okay, we can go now," Itona stood up and placed the device in his pocket. At the three's curious expressions he sighed. "PCM decided to return outside in a different way so I can see if the replaying worked." Sugino smiled at that, that Ikemen.

"Well, we don't have all night," Nakamura bumped their heads and they slipped like mist across the corridors, glad to see that no one lingered in the halls they passed. Only once did they have to hide to avoid one man wearing a white lab coat and pale blond hair enter a room to their left.

They found the stairs and flew over them to the second story, swiped the card and stepped into the second level, scouting the now more populated halls for safer paths. Hazama snuck off to somewhere and in moments half the people disappeared into their rooms, faces pale as sheet. Nakamura questioned her about it when the black haired girl returned but Hazama simply wriggled her fingers and murmured something about using the natural fear in people against them. Sugino didn't get it but Nakamura apparently did as she cackled and patted the other girl's back for a good job done.

It was easier now to forge forward unseen and soon they reached their destination and were glad that the electricity room is always overlooked as one of the rooms in need for protection. Itona entered the room which resembled more like a closet and set to work.

 _"_ Three o'clock _. Two people"_  Sugino signed, Ritsu showing him the approaching danger and Nakamura smirked, waved at them and set off. The brunette exhaled in relief when two soft thuds were heard and Hazama went off to help move the bodies.

"How long, RR?" He whispered and got a full glare from the pale haired teen. "Sorry..." How he wished to be part of the information collecting group. He frowned at that, remembering how pale Nagisa was when the paramedics had finally arrived. How...  _dead_  he looked. They never had the chance of seeing the blunet before they set off so he didn't know how his best friend was faring, but from what he had managed to wriggle out of Koro-sensei... it was for the better.

His fists clenched around his taser as anger bubbled in him.  _Nagisa..._  Why was he hurt so badly? Why was he pursued? What is the end game of Koike Masato?

"Oy, Baseball." Sugino turned to Itona, who held up five fingers meaning five seconds. Five seconds before he shuts down the power.

"Ritsu, tell the girls to come back." Ritsu nodded and in three seconds the girls stood next to him with Itona erasing any evidence of them being there.

2...

1...

Everything went dark and they plunged into it as they free ran the whole way down the stairs while Sugino spoke into his ear plug, "Baseball Freak speaking, power is out, groups three and four head out."

"Good job, BF. We'll take it from here." Sugino smiled at that, they are one step closer to finding the truth. His eyes sharpened in determination, they are going to protect Nagisa and stop that maniac.

_Don't worry, Nagisa...I will protect you._

* * *

**Groups three and four** :

"Pseudo-Takaoka, my group will clear third floor while group four will handle the second floor," Hayami's tone left no room for arguments, especially when time was running out, so Terasaka simply growled and motioned for his group-mates to head out.

"Don't do anything stupid," He remarked before taking off and knocking one guard out, the electricity glowing bright in the dark with Yoshida and Muramatsu waving them good luck. Hayami didn't reply, simply flying up the stairs to the third floor with Kurahashi and Yada behind her, their weapons out.

The sharp eyed sniper took steady breaths, holding her body as still as possible while her tranquilizer gun was held close to her face. The third floor was cluttered by people rushing to find the problem or taking out their guns, their paranoia kicking in. They'll have to proceed with extreme caution so it is a good thing that they have the night-vision goggles.

When she deemed the moment right, she raised a finger. Kurahashi and Yada tensed, guns out and eyes focused. She waited for one second and brought down the finger in a go motion and the two set off, silently shooting people left and right, watching them quietly drop like flies. Soon, Hayami had to join since more of their targets realized that something is off and begun shooting in their direction. She had to give them credit for pointing out their location so quickly but she didn't like it one bit.

But at the end it was their victory and while they were proceeding, she sent a signal through Ritsu to Group Info to head out. Ritsu affirmed the message received.

Good luck, she thought and shot another agent in the back, eyes blank as he fell. No one who messes with her class will go unscathed. Especially if they tried to kill them.

* * *

 **Group Info** :

"Group Info, we have two minutes to reach to Koike Masato's room, then thirteen minutes to search the place, understood?" Kataoka said shortly to Karma, Kayano and Fuwa.

"Roger, leader," Karma said cheekily. Kataoka gave him a sharp but cautious look. She didn't want him to run off and try to pick a fight with random guards but she knew that he would follow orders to the letter now since it concerned Nagisa, the only one who can control him to a degree.

Well, one way of confronting it...

"Chuunihan, you will be in the front and if you spot an enemy, you will be in charge of taking him down, okay?"

"No problem~" Golden eyes narrowed in barely concealed triumph and she sighed, crisis avoided.

"Stern Lecture, head out," Ritsu's voice cut her thoughts and they shot into the building, flying across the halls to the staircase. She never believed how fast they were going, but considering the time limit she was not surprised especially when you got Karma and Kayano in the group. She couldn't see their eyes, but the bloodlust rolled off of them in a violent wave, promising a painful death for anyone standing in their way.

Suddenly she pitied Koike Masato for choosing to target class 3-E. He has no idea who he had angered.

They reached level three and followed Ritsu's map to the east wing of the floor, skidding to a stop in front of two locked doors and right away they knew that they had arrived. Fuwa stepped forward and grabbed the handle, rattling it for a second before turning to Kataoka and asking for the employee card.

"It seems that this wing is operated on a separate power generator. Good thing it's in the middle of the night and the author is too lazy or we would have faced a very big problem."

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion. Again with the author jokes?

"I'm using the card," Fuwa dismissed her confusion and quickly swiped the card and the light switched to green, the door sliding open. They walked inside and were faced with two doors, one opened to what appeared to be an experiment room and the other to an office which was filled with papers in boxes and folders.

They had found Koike Masato's room.

"Guys, we have twelve minutes!" She exclaimed after noticing the time. The four dispersed right away in the room, hands picking up papers in a flurry and putting them back to their places just as quickly.

Kataoka didn't like her pace. Ritsu was helping them greatly by seeing a page and telling them in a split second if it is any good but it was still taking too long for her taste.

After five long minutes, she finally decided to try her luck in the cubicle she spotted in the experiment room. She snuck into it and was surprised to see a very old computer and a file open by it. She sled into the seat and turned on the computer, finding a strange looking hole for a cable and connecting Ritsu to it with the master cable the AI prepared earlier in case.

While the screen flashed with green letters and numbers, she opened the file with her heart in her throat.

A picture of what seems to be a six years old Nagisa was staring at her from the paper. She bit her lip and tried to ignore how empty his eyes were so she closed it and put it into her shoulder bag, opening the next one that was unrelated to their goal resulting in it being put back.

"Downloading completed, pinpointing related files according to camera," Ritsu echoed in her ear plug, "First drawer, second file."

Kataoka nodded and opened said drawer, fingers moving files and fishing out a large thick blue one. She stared at it curiously, eyes widening when she recognized the English words 'Experiment Animus' on it.

"Two minutes left, SL." Kataoka jumped and quickly buried it in her bag as well. She rushed to the other room and gathered the three around her, showing them a peek in her bag.

"I think I found all the files so we should head out." Karma stopped her and brought out a locked safe. When she looked at him in question he shrugged.

"I have a hunch that this is important." She gave a long glare but resigned in the end and motioned to the door.

She was never gladder of leaving a place behind her. She pressed on the ear plug.

"Stern Lecture speaking, mission is complete, all groups return to base. Good job, everyone."

She was answered with affirmative response from all four groups and smiled. They actually did it. Now they should have all the answers to their endless line of questions. Perhaps they would even be able to save Nagisa and stop this ridiculous request.

"Megumi-chan." She turned to look at Kayano as they approached the black canvas covered bus. "Thank you."

She blinked. "For what?" Kayano smiled.

"Just thank you. You and Izuki-chan did so much for Nagisa even though you're not particularly close to him."

"Stop it, Kaede," She chided the green haired girl, "Nagisa is a precious classmate and an extremely important ally."

Kayano smiled at her, unshed tears glistening in her in her closed eyes. Kataoka felt pity for the petite girl and ushered her into the bus. They would continue the research at their home base, but for now they will sleep.


	8. Danger Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.  
> IMPORTANT NOTE: FROM HALF A WEEK FROM NOW, ON MY BIRTHDAY, I WILL START UPDATING TWICE A WEEK SINCE I AM SO HAPPY WITH HOW POPULAR THIS STORY HAS BECOME AND I WANT TO GET THINGS ROLLING ALREADY. SO PREPARE!
> 
> thank you Griewer from fanfiction for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE!: this chapter was written once but then suddenly was erased when i tried saving it so i had to rewrite it out of pure memory in the middle of the night so i apologize if it comes out really strange and not well written.

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin':_

_Kayano smiled._ _"Thank you. You and Yuzuki-chan did so much for Nagisa even though you're not particularly close to him."_

_"Stop it, Kaede," She chided the green haired girl, "Nagisa is a precious classmate and an extremely important ally."_

_Kayano smiled at her, unshed tears glistening in her in her closed eyes. Kataoka felt pity for the petite girl and ushered her into the bus. They would continue the research at their home base, but for now they will sleep._

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin. ~.~.~_ **

* * *

_Something isn't right was Hiromi's first thought when she opened her eyes. Perhaps she is still dreaming..._

_She pushed herself upright, and when no pain came her shoulders slumped in relief, she is still dreaming. But then why does she have this really bad feeling?_

_She glanced at the bed to her right where her son should be lying on but was met with an empty bed devoid of any machinery. Her heart leaped to her throat when she realized that her son was missing._

_That realization threw the knowledge that it was a dream out of the window. She scrambled out of her bed and rushed to the bed, trying to find any clues for her son's whereabouts._

_"Mom, what are you doing?" She swiveled around, panicked black eyes meeting with wide alarmed blue eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_"Nagisa!" She wrapped her trembling arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace, her right hand cradling his head to her shoulder. Nagisa tensed for a second before his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around hers._

_"What's wrong, mom? Had a bad dream?" She nodded and held the boy closer to her._

_"I thought I had lost you. First you were shot and nearly died, and now that dreadful teacher tried to convince me that you are a monster but mom knows better. You are no monster, you are my little Nagisa."_

_"Mom..." Nagisa released himself from the embrace and took a step back, head hung down so his face was shadowed by his long blue bags. She felt the bad feeling return full force._

_"Nagisa?" She asked, eyes narrowing. Nagisa didn't answer her. "Answer me, young man!"_

_"You want to hear the truth or what you want to hear?" Finally the blunet answered and her heart stopped when scale framed eyes looked up, pupils narrowed to slits and blue irises bright with bloodlust._

_"You... you monster!" She tried to get away from him only for her abdomen to flare up in pain, causing her to stumble and fall on her rear. Nagisa didn't seem to be fazed, walking towards her calmly, the scales spreading to his cheeks and ears, giving his eyes another layer of monstrosity._

_"Get away from me!" She screeched, holding her stomach and panting through the pain. Nagisa smiled kindly at her and settled on his knees, hands reaching out to her. She swatted the arms away only for them to return and cup her cheeks, forcing her to look at her son's face which was now covered completely with scales, resembling a real snake._

_"You want to run away from your responsibilities again?" He said, unperturbed by her struggles. "You just made amends with me, I don't want you to turn against me again. If you betray me again, I will show you that I don't need you." Now the face was inches from her face, scales slowly receding, revealing a sorrowful little boy in place of the teen. "I'm not a monster, mom, I'm just a child of an experiment. I am not at fault here! Please don't hate me, mommy."_

_She bit her lip, tears falling from her eyes as small arms circled around her neck. "Please, mom, I love you. Please love me..." On instinct, she embraced the little boy to her, the tears soaking her son's hair. Slowly the steady heartbeat entered her ears and her eyes widened when she realized what she just called her son._

_What has she done? She just promised him that she would try to understand him better and she had turned her back on him again._

_"I'm so sorry, Nagisa, please forgive mother," She mumbled into the blue hair. The little boy nodded, small body trembling in her arms._

_"Ah, mom?" She blinked and looked up to see Nagisa stand in front of her with an unreadable expression. She looked at her arms and was confused to see nothing in them._

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I think you should wake up."_

_"Huh?" Wasn't she awake already? Nagisa sighed at her reaction and crouched before her, eyes alert._

_"Mom, you are in danger in this dream."_

_She gave him a weird look, strangely enough to disturbed to know that this was only a dream. "If this_ is _a dream, Nagisa, how can I be in danger?"_

_"Believe me, mom. You're vulnerable here since you were stripped of your walls and desires and the minute_ He _will attack, you will be helpless."_

_"Who is this person who will attack me?"_

_"The man who wishes you harm." His image flickered with the image of an unfamiliar man who gave her a smile full of malice and hunger for blood. She tensed, feeling deeply in her being the danger that man posed to her and her son so she reached for her clothes and grabbed a scalpel from thin air, charging at the man and stabbing him in the chest._

_She had only a second of triumph since all the sudden she held an armful of blue hair. She froze and looked down to see blue eyes meet hers, something wet pooling in her hands. Nagisa smiled even as blood trickled down his chin. His mouth moved with difficulty._

_"Just get up, mom."_

Shiota Hiromi opened her eyes to the familiar ceiling of the hospital room. It took her several moments to register what just happened but when she did she shot up and turned her heard slowly to the right, heart lowering back to its rightful place when she saw the familiar machines surrounding the prone body on the bed. Calm blue hair bright against harsh white and gray.

She exhaled a sob and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Shiota-san?" She glanced up to see a nurse hover over her, a look of worry etched over her youthful face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..." She nodded and gazed again at Nagisa, "I just... had a bad dream... may I sit next to my son?"

"Of course!" The nurse eagerly helped her to the wheelchair and brought her to the bed in two swift seconds, leaving the room when the woman was settled by the bed. Hiromi ignored her departure as she took a frail hand and caressed it in her hands, the cool skin rooting her back to reality as the dream faded from her memory save for the blood and the smile marred by it.

What was this dream? A warning of danger or a warning that she may turn her back on Nagisa again?

She pressed her lips to the cold hand, mouthing into it "I am not going to leave you again, Nagisa. I am going to the mother I should have been all along.

This time, I'll protect you."

* * *

Kataoka and Fuwa had sent the class to sleep the minute they arrived back at the safe house (even Karma, who in the end simply gave them a glare of 'I know what you're up to' and stalked away with the safe he found as a small revenge) and settled in the living room, the two folders lying on the table before them, taunting them with the hidden information they store.

"Yuzuki, shouldn't we wait for the others?" Kataoka asked uncertainly. In all honesty, she was dying to know what was written in those files, but her loyalty to the class still made the urge not settle well with her.

"Don't worry," Fuwa waved her worries away, her reassuring smile a stark contrast to the eager glint in her eyes, "We don't want to be caught by surprise tomorrow at the strategy and information gathering meeting."

"Alright..." Kataoka knew that she was persuaded by Fuwa too easily, but her curiosity was too loud to be ignored and she was too tired to give a crap. "Let's do it."

She opened the smaller file where the six years old Nagisa stared at them from. The class' detective looked up in surprise only to notice that Katoka already seen the picture and looked back down. The gray haired teen sighed and skimmed through the basic details of birth date, full name and etc. until she stopped at the only two big and bold words in the whole page. At the grandparents' section.

' ** _Mamushi Hiromi_** '

Why does it sound familiar?

"What is so special about Nagisa's grandmother that they needed to bold it out?" Kataoka voiced out her confusion. Fuwa eyed her then the other file. She reached out and opened the other, bigger file and breezed through the papers, giving a shout of triumph after a moment and fishing out a list of names. Kataoka narrowed her eyes at it.

"What is it?"

"This, my friend, is a list of names." She pointed to the foot of the list, ignoring the eye roll the other girl gave in response. Kataoka leaned closer to read the name and blanched.

' **Subject name: Mamushi Hiromi. Animal Gene: Snake. Status: Success.** '

"Say hello to Nagisa's grandmother, the sole survivor subject of Experiment Animus."

Kataoka felt sick.

* * *

Hiromi at last rode out the final moments of the guilt onslaught and her head lolled down, resting on the still hand in hers. Now that she thinks about it, she never had such a long time of nothing to do. This is the first time in years she has time to reflect on her life decisions. Many she regretted, but perhaps it is a good thing she has now time for those thoughts; maybe now she can finally have a chance to redeem herself, starting with new resolutions.

She smiled against the cool skin of her little boy.

Oh, Nagisa...

A deep, heavily Russian accented voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Good to see that you are well, Kagura." She turned around to see a familiar man stand behind her with a hard smile.

"I have not been called that for years, uncle." She sighed. Why did he have to come now, and to where her son is nonetheless! "What are you doing here?"

"The octopus came to me in search of information about you mother. When I asked him for the reason, he told me of your current name," He looked over to Nagisa. "I never thought that one of my prodigies is actually your son. To be truthful, this answers many questions."

"I am not happy with fact that my son was trained to be an assassin this entire time under my nose," She growled at him, lisps of fire in her eyes, "Especially if he was under your tutelage."

"Well, he had the best genes and education," He smiled ruefully. "He'll make a splendid assassin."

"Well, I don't want him to become an assassin!" She snapped at him then pointed at the door. "Please Leave! I don't want you anywhere near my son! You left me after my mom died so stay gone and take your dirty occupation with you!"

The man regarded her for a long minute before closing his eyes and turning on his feet, his trench coat flapping behind him. "Be well, Kagura."

"I threw that name long ago, Uncle Lovro," She muttered even though she knew that the man could still hear her loud and clear. She gazed at her son's pale face and fumed; sometimes she really hated her life.

* * *

Revenge is so sweet, he thought as he listened into the conversation between the class' rep and the detective, the safe secure in his hands. He was surprised that the girls never entertained the possibility of him eavesdropping to them. Oh well, as long as he gets the information he wants to know.

After a few minutes the conversation died off and he noticed that it was quiet for a while so he slipped away to the balcony where he knew that he won't be disturbed. He set the safe on the grass and sat crossed-legged in front of it, wondering how to go on cracking the lock. It was a fairly old classic rotation lock so he went as close as possible to the lock and slowly started rotating it, ears strained for any sound.

It was an agonizingly long and nerve straining process, but after twenty-three minutes of strung thin patience, the lock clicked one last time and the door slid open. He reclined, stretched, cracked his fingers, and rolled stiff shoulders, relishing in a job well done.

"Now then~" He returned to the now unlocked safe and pried open the door, eyes widening at the sight of a large pile of pictures featuring a very familiar family. A slightly shaky hand took the picture on the top of the pile portraying a nervous boy of seven years old holding the hand of his mother's. The picture was obviously taken without either's knowledge since it was their profile and it was a picture of bad quality.

"So our dear advisor is also a stalker," He muttered to himself as he brushed fingers over the blob of blue hair. He searched through the pile for the earliest picture. After a minute he found a school picture of the boy as a six-year old smiling shyly at the camera. His eyes narrowed at the picture; this is the only picture which the boy looks to the camera. He turned the picture to stare at its backside, revealing a note saying 'I FOUND MAMUSHI'S GRANDSON'

That's strange, if they knew where Nagisa was this whole time, why didn't they act on it earlier? And why act now? What triggered the paranoia of that stalker? He pocketed the picture and closed the safe, locking it and hiding it before deciding to call it a night.

He tiptoed to the boys' room and slipped into his sleeping bag without anyone the wiser. But even with that little giddiness of the possibility to squirt wasabi into his classmates' noses without their knowledge, he was unable to sleep.

He tossed and shifted, the smiling eyes haunting his thoughts. At the end he gave and sat up, eyes glancing around the room in a pursue of a distraction, finding it in the form of the pile of school bags; the police didn't want any of the kids leaving their peripheral view so Bitch-sensei brought them secretly.

He crept to it and rummaged through it until he found one with Nagisa's name tag in it. Thankfully the blonde teacher knew not to surrender the bag to the gray eyed cop since Nagisa always kept some anti-sensei knives in it and it would have tipped the cops to the real situation.

He smirked at the recollection of the satisfaction he felt while watching the five men running around, trying to find out what is going on while not knowing that they were in a very dark hole in the ground, unable to get out.

But for more interesting ideas, he snatched the bag and returned to his sleeping bag, sitting cross-legged and opened the school bag. Soon he emptied everything on the red fabric and sorted them; school books, notebooks, anti-sensei knives and a forgotten o-bento that smelled pretty badly now. Karma stuck it back to the bag, reminding himself to throw it out the first opportunity he gets. It's hard to think that it is just days after they returned from the winter break. The New Year just passed and now it was uncertain if they would even reach to the next year – both because of Koro-sensei's danger of exploding in two months and because of their current situation.

He brushed a hand through his hair, throwing the thoughts away and focusing on his boredom cure. He opened one of the notebooks, cackling when he realized that it was 'Koro-sensei's weaknesses'. There seemed to be 39 of them, but he already knew this notebook so he set it aside and picked up a dark blue one that seemed similar to the first one so perhaps it's more notes? He opened it and his blood froze.

' ** _Notes to myself_** _._

_2nd of November, 20**_

_I have found an album featuring my mother as a child along with a woman who seemed to come out of a circus freak show – she is half snake literary, but her other half is a very beautiful woman with long blue hair and blue eyes like me. Could she be my grandmother? But then why is she like that? Perhaps it is why my bloodlust is so strong…  
Should I look further into this?_

_14th of November, 20**_

_I have reasons to believe that my mother's real name isn't Hoshino Hiromi but I have yet to find her real name. What is she hiding from me?_

_5th of December, 20**_

_I am being followed. I don't know when it had started, and I can't detect any ill intentions from them, but I heard one too many times the click of a camera to think that I am simply imagining it. I am going to confront the stalker tomorrow._

_6th of December, 20**_

_Couldn't find the stalker and I didn't hear the clicking at all. Could it have been my imagination after all? Does that mean that I am seeking attention now? That's no good. Karma-kun will laugh at me for sure._

_22nd of December, 20**_

_I had a bad dream of waking up to find myself in a hospital and a man trying to kill me. I managed to fend him off but then I saw my mother in a bed next to me, and when the man saw her, he shot her. I am scared. Are we in danger from assassins or because of what I am trying to find out? Perhaps I shouldn't have looked into my origins…_

_1st of January, 20**_

_Happy New Year to everyone. May we stop the self-destruction by March and may my family and friends and I be safe from anything._

_I love you all._  '

Karma closed the notebook, teeth gnawing on his lips and eyes harsh. So Nagisa had already noticed the approaching danger while he ignored it, resulting in the blunet getting shot. He threw everything back into the bag, closing it and placing it under his pillow before hovering over it and punching it hard.

Damn it!

* * *

"So those are the files we have found in Koike Masato's room." The meeting was being held in their classroom. The cops weren't happy about the fact that 26 teenagers begged them to return to their school but at the end Taira Daiki permitted the return, since he was too annoyed with the pleading. The students high-fived each other when he went back into the house, sighing loudly.

The teens sat in a big circle on the floor, which was cleared from tables and chairs, all eyes glued onto the two big files and the safe sitting in front of the information collecting group. Isogai was reading through a paper reporting everything written in the folders, courtesy of Kataoka and Fuwa.

"Okay, so it seems that Koike Masato had been in charge of a huge human experiment about forty years ago, this resulted in one of the subjects blowing up the place and running away." Isogai looked up to gauge out the students' reaction and wasn't surprised seeing the disgust and fear being the prominent emotions. "Moving on, that same subject gave birth to the woman we all know as Shiota Hiromi, Nagisa's mother."

"Are you saying that Nagisa's grandmother had been a lab rat like Koro-sensei?!" Sugino interrupted the class rep, shoulders hunched and eyes wide with dismay. Isogai nodded and the baseball fan boy flared in anger, fists clenched. "That's why they had targeted Nagisa? That sick psychopath!"

"Calm down, Sugino," Kataoka scolded him, "Remember what you said to Karma about not getting worked up? Also, we are not finished."

After Sugino regained his composure, Isogai returned to the paper, eyes going down and stopping, eyes widening a bit. Is this…?

"Well?" Isogai looked up to them than back to the page.

"Well… It doesn't say what the other file is." Everyone deadpanned at his statement.

" _Well_ ~ it has Nagisa's details in it but we stopped at the grandparents since that is how we found out about Mamushi Hiromi," Fuwa admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. The others chuckled at her embarrassing moment, looking away when she glowered at them.

"Then I will read through it," Isogai proclaimed, ignoring the chuckles and opened the smaller file, biting his lip when he saw Nagisa's dull eyes, instead reading through the usual details, noting the bolded name of the grandmother and flipped the page, freezing.

Kataoka, who sat next to him, peered over his shoulder and her eyes widened as well, hands coming to her mouth.

"Well, what is it?" Fuwa asked. Isogai looked up, wide eyes turning grim.

"Koike Masato… knew about Nagisa for a long time…" He took out the page and flipped it so everyone could see a formal report for the police. "It is stated here that Nagisa appeared to have been mugged by three men."

"Isogai-kun, the date…" Okuda raised a trembling finger and the class rep nodded. "Yes, Koike Masato had probably known about Nagisa since he was six years old."

"Actually, he had known about him even before that." Everyone turned to the nonchalant Karma who leaned on the wall, seemingly unaffected. Fuwa questioned him about his statement and he calmly pointed to the safe, "Find out for yourself~"

She gave him a long gaze before she turned the handle and opened the safe to reveal the pile of pictures of Hiromi, Nagisa and what seems like his father. "So our dear advisor is a stalker…" She growled as she picked up one of the pictures featuring Hiromi and Nagisa eating in a restaurant.

"Exactly what I thought," Karma shrugged and took out the crumpled photo from his pocket and presented it to the class detective. "I think he found him merely a month before that."

" _'I found Mamushi's grandson…'_ " Fuwa read out loud. "Isogai, is there anything else written about the file?"

"What's on your mind, Yuzuki?" Kataoka inquired and Fuwa sighed.

"I wonder if that 'mugging' was actually a test for Nagisa's credibility as Mamushi's grandson." Katoka's eyes hardened as she realized what the detective meant, "It was too soon after they had found him, is it not?"

"Yes." The class' atmosphere suddenly grew tense, bloodlust radiating from each student. Karma's and Kayano's eyes were hidden by their bangs, but their killing intent was the strongest in the group.

"You brats are ruining my breakfast." Eyes looked up to see Irina walk in with a twitch in her temple. "Seriously, finally a day I don't have to teach you brats and you ruin my meal in return."

"Bitch-sensei!" Kurahashi cried out, laughing when the blonde assassin bristled at the nickname. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you gathered here from that cop and decided I would accompany you," She grumbled, arms crossed, "Karasuma also made me come here since he wanted someone to keep an eye on you."

"When is he set to be released?" The bug lover asked excitedly, noticing how the conversation between her and Irina had slowly calmed the group.

"Today. The doctors want to keep him longer, but Karasuma said that if he isn't allowed to be in the same room as Nagisa's, that he doesn't need to be there."

"How's Nagisa?" Sugino barged into their conversation. The blonde assassin smiled a little, letting the boy's shoulders droop in relief.

"He is still under a strict supervision, but they think that he should be off the breathing tube by tonight or tomorrow." The class' cheers and hopeful aura made her smile grow fonder as she grabbed a chair and sat on it, adjusting her pony tail. She really wasn't used to those clothes, but they were kind of snuggly so she won't complain too much. After all, fronts needed to be kept. Yada approached her and asked about the next time they can meet up for a 'studying' (assassination) session. Irina smirked and set it up for two days from now.

Isogai and Kataoka exchanged looks, wondering if they should interrupt the peaceful moment. Fuwa shook her head and simply pried the folder out of the class' rep and pulling Karma and Kayano to sit by her. The two representatives took the hint and scooted away to join the small chat going around in the classroom.

"You sure we shouldn't let the others hear it too?" Kayano wondered, catching Sugino's embarrassed expression as Kanzaki pulled him out of his anger and averted it to a different chain of thought. That sneaky game master caught her eyes and smiled kindly, knowing what Kayano was thinking. Sugino was one of Nagisa's best friends, but his bright and cheerful personality was incompatible with the current situation's need of a solemn and calculated rage.

"I was right after all," Fuwa revealed the paper behind the police report; a formal ambush request to an agent by the code name ' **JT-1** '. "He wanted to test Nagisa and make sure that he had the right person."

"So why hadn't he killed Nagisa then?" Karma laid his head on his palm, eyes unreadable as he scanned the police report.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Fuwa answered. "Perhaps he felt intimated by him? Look here," She fished out a report from 'JT-1' behind the request. Kayano took it and red it out loud.

" _'I have brought three accomplishes as aid and let them corner the target as I hid on the top of the nearest building. Target was heading back home with a male and a female and collided with number two. Number two stopped him and the trio proceeded to "rob" him. The target resisted and at first he seemed like the usual six years old too frightened to fight back. That is until number one hit the target and attempted to hit the two companions._

_Suddenly the air seemed to tense as the boy grabbed number one's hand and looked into his eyes. I do not know what number one had seen but he screamed and fell back, curling into a fetal position, crying. Number two and three attacked but were grabbed in a similar fashion and one look into the boy's eyes was enough to render them useless._

_The target then turned to his companions and told them to run away. In the meanwhile I had called the police since I didn't need those useless tools anymore and left the scene just as I saw those eyes land on me with a kind smile accompanying them._

_That alone had convinced me – this target is the boy you had been searching for._

_Two days later I followed him home and found the woman who claims to be his mother. She has the same aura as your dear subject. She noticed me and so I had to retreat._

_This concludes my report.'_ "

"The lengths that sick man is going through…" Fuwa sighed, her fingers rubbing her temples. The green haired girl smiled ruefully, putting back the report and picking up a crumpled letter. She turned it and found that the sender name was missing. Her eyes furrowed and with a flick she opened it and unfolded the page.

_' I never thought this day would come. You have given me such a pleasure to hear that you are starting the experiment once again, and that you regard me as worthy enough to take a part with it._

_I understand that since I am still a beginner that I would start as an assistant but that doesn't take from my happiness. I would like to have the details about my charge, all I know is that she is a woman and the daughter of your only successful subject._

_Thank you very much. '_

It wasn't signed.

"Guys, Nagisa may not be the only one in danger," Karma and Fuwa turned to her. "Koike Masato is planning to take Hiromi-san back to the lab."


	9. Peaceful Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> this chapter and the next one will be short since they originally were one chapter but I then realized that they'll work better separately. enjoy ^^
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: FROM TODAY, MY 2OTH BIRTHDAY, I WILL UPDATE TWICE A WEEK; WEDNESDAY AND SATURDAY.
> 
> thank you Griewer from fanfiction for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Calssroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :  
_

_"Guys, Nagisa may not be the only one in danger," Karma and Fuwa turned to Kataoka. "Koike Masato is planning to take Hiromi-san back to the lab."_

_..._

_Shit._

* * *

_** ~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~ ** _

* * *

 

"Try not to overexert yourself, alright?" Shin Ikuo shook Karasuma's hand. The tall man nodded swiftly, eyes already glancing towards Nagisa's room. Shin huffed out a small tired chuckle and took a step to the side, gesturing to the door. Karasuma bowed curtly to him, "Thank you very much for all you have done, sir."

"Don't sweat it. Now go ahead," Shin patted his shoulder once before walking away, smiling wearily to himself when he heard the door slide open and close. He stopped and looked back to the now empty corridor, a gnawing feeling of foreboding in his chest. As a half time surgeon and half time emergency doctor he knew to trust his instincts and they were now telling him that those people are in for a very hard ride.

"Good luck," He muttered and walked briskly away, not looking back again.

* * *

Karasuma closed the door behind him and immediately found himself being stared down by black eyes. Hiromi was seated in a wheelchair by Nagisa's bed. She kept her eyes fixed on him for a long minute and he hadn't let himself move a muscle, wondering what kind of a test is he trying to pass now.

Finally, the gaze softened and she turned back to Nagisa. Karasuma took a bet and grabbed the chair, carrying it to the other side of Nagisa's bed, sitting down and folding his fingers on his knees. She tensed for a moment before her shoulders drooped.

"Just so you know… I still don't want you in this room," She said abruptly and he nodded gravely. "To put it in simple terms; I don't want Nagisa to have anything to do with assassination."

That surprised him and his brows rose up. How did she find out? She looked up and motioned to the window. Karasuma glanced at it, spotting a very familiar octopus sitting and sipping tea.

"That octopus just waltzed in and filled me in the details." Karasuma wanted to facepalm; that damn target… "He told me you weren't responsible for Nagisa's injury, but I am very pissed about the fact that my son was forced to be a part of this outrageous plan."

"I am sorry—" Karasuma started only to be stopped by her raised hand.

"I said I am pissed, but I know also that it is too little, too late. My son was already noticed by those men and now they are trying to take him away from me. So I will say it again – I still don't want you in this room."

"I understand. I do not require to stay in a bed anymore but I just wanted to visit Nagisa-kun and see how he is faring," He took in the pale face of the boy. Only three days had passed but it seems that the bruises are healing up really well. The hand was only in one layer of bandages now and the gun injury was only covered with a bandage square taped over a ball of cotton. It seemed so small in comparison to the amount of damage the bullet did. He lingered for another moment before deciding that the boy was safe enough and stood up stiffly, bowing tersely to the black haired woman, giving a soft pat to the blunet's hair and then exiting the room swiftly.

"Karasuma-sensei," Ritsu's voice snapped his attention to his phone. He brought it up to see Ritsu's unusually grim face. "According to my database the news I am about to give you are bad."

"What is it, Ritsu?" Humor him; what could make their situation worse?

"Nagisa is a target for assassination and Hiromi-san is a target for abduction. Koike Masato wants to continue the experiment with Hiromi-san as the subject."

Apparently this.

* * *

During the next four days, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred; which really should have tipped their warning bells, but everyone was just glad for the break and therefore missed the approaching danger.

While forced to return home and going back to 'regular' school regime, the students tried to squeeze out more information from the files they had gathered with Karasuma and Terasaka's gang keeping an eye on the Shiotas' room in shifts. Irina was convinced to try and contact her former teacher and ask him about any potential assassins missing or trying to attack them but was suspiciously unsuccessful. Hiromi was glued to Nagisa's side and was needed to be convinced to let the students visit him.

The class' reaction to seeing Nagisa's condition was… disconcerting at best and downright depressing at worst. Karma and Kayano were the quietest even when the bloodlust had suffocated Sugino and Kanzaki who were in their visit group. Hiromi noticed that and kicked them out, not wanting them to affect her son's health.

She almost kicked Nakamura out as well when the girl apologized for poking fun of Nagisa's feminine build, only to stop when that same girl told her that she wasn't that different from her. But Nakamura really only teased the blunet while Hiromi simply used it for manipulation and for her obsession.

It was a hard conversation for both Nakamura and Hiromi. The blonde went out with her hair covering her anguished expression and Hiromi didn't let anyone enter the room for the rest of the day, wanting to be left alone with her thoughts.

Takebayashi was smiled upon when Hiromi learned about his part of saving her son and asked the nurse to give her a knitting kit and over the course of the day prepared a scarf for the boy. The boy thanked her with a flustered expression, glasses hiding his twinkling eyes.

Okajima was pushed outside the minute Hiromi spotted him. Apparently his perverted legacy preceded him (or a little yellow bird told her all about his… ways of assassinating the octopus).

Hara and Muramatsu came with a bag of cookies, smiling when she thanked them and letting them talk with her about recipes and tips in the kitchen while munching on the cookies. They were discovered by the nurse and the woman strictly stopped Hiromi from eating any more of the batch, berating her on her current diet. That was the closest any one had seen the black haired woman come to pouting.

Okuda was treated… warily. For some reason no one understood Hiromi became suspicious of the girl the minute she learned of her proficiency with science and fascination with Koro-sensei and asked her to leave. The girl was near hysterics when she left the room, needing to be comforted by Nakamura and Kurahashi.

No one entered the room after that.

After a stern talking with Hiromi about the treatment of his students, Koro-sensei took off to look for Lovro the teenagers asked him to locate and had yet to find him.

And like that, four days passed and no new attempts had been made. Nagisa was taken off the breathing machine and only a nose tube marred his healing face. The bruises were now mere yellow spots and color returned to his cheeks. On the sixth night he was taken off the anesthetics and was expected to wake up the following night.

Everyone was excited to hear that and when they were released home that night, they chatted about how Nagisa will finally wake up and return to the class.

No one thought that the next morning will be the beginning of a season of sorrow and pain.

* * *

Taira Daiki gave a passing glance at the trio taking their place outside the hospital room as he patrolled the halls once to make sure no dangers are in the vicinity of the room. He sighed in irritation and rubbed his eyes, hating the fact that he has his duty as a cop. If only he hadn't agreed to investigate this ridiculous case.

The vision of the snake came back and he stumbled, hand slapping over the wall in an attempt to keep himself upright. His other hand came to cover his face, mouth set in a scowl and eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath and straightened; slightly wavering on his feet.

He knew that he was unneeded in this case. After following the students and planting the bug in the safe room that was reserved for the kids and in the classroom (but that one was mysteriously destroyed and only recorded a flash of yellow and a grin) he had realized that he wasn't dealing with your average middle-schoolers. No, he was dealing with some professional specialists. He doesn't know how they gained the abilities and honestly, he is not interested but it's probably vital so he just need to find a way to gain access to the Defense Ministry's database.

Well... time is ticking he guesses but one night of rest won't hurt, right?

* * *

Fingers twitched. Brows furrowed.

* * *

_Somewhere Else That Evening..._

"It has been a long time. How are you doing?" A man with pale hair and vibrant green eyes sat by a table, across the Russian man. The man smiled when dark eyes narrowed.

"I am not happy with how you turned out. You disregarded all of my lessons and decided to toy with lives just like  _he_ does."

"Yes, I am aware of that," The blond nodded, not seeming to react to the anger in the dark eyes, "But I think that you are the one who is the hypocrite here; coming here just because it is your own family even though you abandoned them to pursue your career."

"Rai—"

"Don't call my name, Sensei," The blond's smile turned cold and he took one last sip from his mug and he stood up. "I have to go. The retrieval will happen tonight so I have to be ready for our new guest."

"Tonight, huh?"

"Oh, oops," The younger man rubbed his nape sheepishly, "I blurted it out. My mentor will be angry with me."

"Even though I can tell that you did it by purpose," Lovro regarded him for a moment and then stood up as well.

The next moment happened in a flash and several screams echoed in the room as the dark haired man had his gun pointed to the blond's forehead, who didn't seem worried in the least.

"You have grown rusty, Sensei. Or was it loss of composure?" The green eyed man stepped back and the Russian released the gun and raised his hands as two police officers pointed their own guns on him.

"I see that  _he_  has even the police under his thumb."

"Sadly not the important ones; but my testimony will be enough to put you away long enough," The blond raised his hand and the cops grabbed the older man's arms and forced them into handcuffs.

"Sadly, I do not wish to stick around for that," Lovro smirked and swiveled on his feet, hands efficiently slipping out of the cuffs and taking out another gun, shooting the two cops in the process. The blond shrugged in amused exasperation and slipped out of the coffee shop, taking out his phone and speaking into it.

"Yes, I delayed him long enough. I am glad I had this opportunity of saying hi to my old teacher.

Don't worry, I'll go there right away. I am very excited to start working with you. Good luck to you, too," He hung up and huffed in laughter when he saw his old teacher fade into the shadows. So he still had some tricks despite his age. He smiled amusingly and hung up.

"Well, time to collect Hiromi-san."

* * *

Eyes snapped open.


	10. Lustful Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> this chapter and the previous one are short since they originally were one chapter but then I realized that they'll work better separately. enjoy ^^  
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine
> 
> P.s. decided to give you guys a small romance implied scene inspired by the chapter two weeks ago. enjoy!
> 
> WARNING!: MINOR CHARACTER DEATH. LOTS OF BLOOD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_He took out his phone and spoke into it._ _"Yes, I delayed him long enough. I am glad I had this opportunity of saying hi to my old teacher._

_Don't worry, I'll go there right away. I am very excited to start working with you. Good luck to you, too," He hung up and huffed in laughter when he saw his old teacher fade into the shadows. So he still had some tricks despite his age. He smiled amusingly and hung up._

_"Well, time to collect Hiromi-san."_

* * *

_**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~** _

* * *

 

His body felt heavy as the final webs of unconsciousness were ripped and his brain grew aware of the pain thrumming through his nerves and the slight difficulty of breathing. Bewildered, he groggily opened his eyes only to see two arms block his vision. Then he felt the hands wrapped around his throat, blocking his airway. As the scene registered in his mind he realized the lack of air and immediately started chocking and flailing.

"Just die already!" A deep voice from above vibrated through the arms to his throat and Nagisa could only see two brown orbs glare at him. A subconscious voice screamed at Nagisa to release himself unless he wants to die. He stopped his panicked flailing and in one moment of clarity he thrust two fingers into the brown orbs.

Someone hollered in pain and the hands released him, giving him a chance to gulp in precious air. He saw the other stumble back and with new-found strength he leaped from the bed, absently noting the disinfect smell, the beeping noise and the ripping of a needle from his arm, and kicked the man in the stomach, then swirled and kicked him in the face. The man sprawled on the floor, still.  
He coughed and staggered back, limbs suddenly weak and uncooperative, trying to understand where he was and what had just happened. The last thing he remembered was fighting Karma and then...

The sniper! He swiveled around to Karma only for his eyes to land on his mother, who was sleeping on the other bed. His eyes widened as he gaped. "Mom?" What is she doing here? He made to approach her when a hand holding a napkin covered his mouth. He struggled in the strong hold, hands trapped to his sides.

"Come on, brat. Just. Stay. Down!" An unfamiliar higher-pitched voice grumbled. A second man! A sweet scent invaded his nose and he blanched. Chloroform. He renewed his struggles and his feet kicked a chair to the floor, creating a loud noise.

"Damn!" A hand went down on his head, making his ears ring and stars explode in his eyes. "Why isn't it working?"

"Nagisa?" Blue eyes widened in fear. No, no, no, she can't wake up! They might try to hurt her. His attempts grew stronger, the sweet scent causing his senses to dull and his breath came out as ragged gasps. Black eyes opened and a yawn was heard as the woman sat up and turned to them, eyes hopeful.

"Nagisa, you woke... up?" Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the scene. "Nagisa!" She threw off her blanket and made to stand up. "Leave my son alone, you monsters!" Flames rose behind her and the two men stiffened.

"Shit, we have to get rid of her!" The first man stood up, groaning in pain and raised his hand which was holding a gun. Nagisa and Hiromi both shouted in surprise the moment the gun went off, a bullet embedding itself in the woman's chest.

MOM! Nagisa elbowed the man in the guts and rushed to his mother. Carlos went to grab him when the second man stopped him while holding his sore spot. "You moron… you killed our retrieval target. Now we'll have to retrieve that kid."

Nagisa didn't pay the men any heed as he dropped by his mother, trying to stop the bleeding. Hiromi looked at her flustered son and smiled softly, raising a hand to caress his cheek. "Nagisa..."

"Don't talk, you just got shot!" He interrupted her, finger finding the nurse call button and pressed hard on it, praying that they'll save her. "The doctors are going to come—"

"Listen to me, my little amazing boy," He froze, face paling as she coughed blood, "I am so sorry..."

"Mom!"

"I am so sorry for controlling you. I am so sorry I didn't see you for the man you are. Don't let anyone control you like I did," She said quickly, knowing she doesn't have long, "Be strong, Nagisa. Grow up to be a splendid man."

"Don't talk, mom!"

"Nagisa... I love you." Nagisa shook his head.

"Don't talk like that, mom. I love you too, mommy. Please don't go, please don't die!"

"Please run away, Nagisa," She said and pressed something into his hands as the last breath left her mouth and she went still. Nagisa went rigid, eyes wide and mouth agape as blood pooled under his hands.

"Well, she is dead now..." Carlos said irritably the moment the door opened, revealing a nurse and a doctor.

"Shiota-san, we heard the buzz and found the boys passed outside the room— who are you guys!?" The doctor demanded to know. Carlos grumbled and two more shots were heard. The nurse and the doctor went down, shocked to silence.

"Seriously," The second man sighed and went to grab the blunet only to stop dead on his tracks, body beginning to quiver in unadulterated terror.

"Mark?" Carlos asked, looking at the blunet in confusion only to freeze as well, his gun sliding out of the quivering hand and landing in a loud clang on the floor.

Bright blue eyes framed with dark blue-green scales stared at them from the bed, pure thirst for blood radiating from them and forming an image of a snake rearing to attack. The boy stood up, eliciting shrieks from the two men, and took a step towards them. They took on step back and collided with the wall. They turned wide accusing eyes to the wall and then back to the boy who suddenly was much closer than before. They yelped and fell on their butts.

"S-stay away!" Mark squeaked and Nagisa seemed to regard his words for a moment before a kind smile took over his face and he raised his hand, which held a scalpel Hiromi gave him.

"Don't worry," He walked up to the terrified man, "You won't suffer." A swift movement later, Mark went still, his throat slit. Nagisa shrugged and turned to Carlos with blood marring his scaled face, which in turn caused his bright eyes to stand out even more.

"But you~" He drawled, causing the man to screech in pain as the scalpel dug into his cheek, "You're going to suffer for murdering my mother."

When the man blanched and shrieked again he clicked his tongue and covered the other's mouth with his hand.

"It's rude to be loud so late in the night. You might wake the other patients," He scolded kindly and shivers went up Carlos' spine but he could do nothing but cry silently as the scalpel dug again and again, taking a piece after a piece until Nagisa simply got bored and slit his throat as well. The man gurgled on his blood, body convulsing until it went completely still.

Nagisa stood up, body bathed in the man's blood, and finally turned to his mother's bed. Suddenly all bloodlust left him and he dropped to his knees, crawling weakly to the bed, leaving trails of blood after him.

" _Mom... mom..._ " He whispered as he pushed himself up the bed until he hovered over his mother. His trembling hands caressed her cheeks as he cried, to engrossed in his mourning to notice a pale haired figure slipping into the room from the window.

A swift blow to the neck and the boy went limp, falling into the figure's arms. The third man picked Nagisa up and looked over to the corner of the room, where the two men were laid and rolled his eyes. Seriously, those good for nothing idiots.

"Well, at least we recovered one of them." He turned around and climbed onto the window, disappearing from view.

* * *

It was the scream of the morning nurse that snapped the teen to the waking world. Terasaka groaned in pain, hand going up to hold his head only to retract it when he felt sticky substance cover it. He brought it down to inspect it, eyes scarcely registering the deep red color covering his hand.

"Can you hear me?" He winched from the headache the shrill voice brought and covered his ears only to find more of the sticky red on them. When he realized that that the substance is blood he begun to feel worried.

What happened?

"Boy, please answer me." He peeled one eyelid open, closing it right away when the blinding light pierced his eye. A strong arm circled around his middle and forced his legs to stand up and support him. He wanted to punch the arm for touching him but he couldn't even will it to move. Everything swirled around him and he couldn't even fathom where he is and what occurred.

Wow, Karma will have a field day with his word choice. That was the one thing that gave him enough annoyance to pry his eyes and look around him. He was in the corridor in the hospital. Oh right, it was his shift to protect Nagisa. Everything was quiet until he felt someone approach and stood up to confront it.

Then what happened?

"He has a concussion. Not surprising; the wall has a dent in it." Argh… his head hurts. He really shouldn't think so hard…

"Terasaka-kun, what happened?" Karasuma-sensei's voice. What happened? Beats him, he has no idea.

" _No… idea…_ " He croaked out. Was he assaulted or something? What about Takuya and Taisei? He looked down and it took him a minute to realize that he was looking at his two friends surrounded by people in nurse garments. Are they hurt?

"Terasaka-kun, look at me," Karasuma-sensei's voice was… panicked? The only time the strange brow agent was panicked was… never? Gah, he can't remember! He looked up with difficulty into the man's black eyes, confirming the panic. "According to the tape, you guys were assaulted by two men. You were thrown to the wall while Muramatsu-kun and Yoshida-kun were hit by a gun, knocking the three of you out."

So that means… the shrimp… Nagisa!

" _The shrimp…?_ "

"… I think you should see for yourself." He was helped to reach the room and stood at the door, eyes not comprehending the scene for a long time.

There was a lot of blood sprayed everywhere. That's all he could see at first; but then he slowly registered the bed of the crazy woman and the white cloth covering her head in contrast to the red of her bloodied clothes. Then the two people on the floor; also drenched in red. Finally he saw two men lying at the corner, one with a slit throat and one looking like he went through the blender. The only clean thing in the room was the bed closest to the window; a speck of white in the sea of red, empty of the blunet he promised to protect.

He bent over and emptied out everything he had in his stomach.

Nagisa was gone.

He had failed.

* * *

The scene was cleaned and by the time the class had arrived at the room, Terasaka and his lackeys were taken to the adjacent room, the room was cleaned of the blood and the corpses were taken out.

"What happened?" Kayano asked, her body trembling and voice cracking at the end as she saw the pictures the police took of the crime scene. Sugino and Kanzaki held her and escorted her to a nearby bench, faces ashen.

Karma was held back by Maehara and Okajima when he tried to go and interrogate the 'idiot trio', rage burning through his skin and anguish and despair weighing his body down. Okano yanked his bag out of his hands and placed it somewhere hidden, sharing a sad look with Maehara.

"We do not know," Karasuma replied after he had calmed himself down, "What we know is that those two men came into the room, shot Shiota-san, the doctor and the nurse before being killed by someone. We believe they had a third accomplish who… took Nagisa-kun after everything ended."

"Can we prove that it was Koike Masato?" Fuwa breathed, hands clenching so tightly her knuckles went white around the school bag she carried.

"We can try. And at worst we can storm the place and rescue Nagisa-kun," Isogai answered in place of Karasuma. "What I don't understand is why they had killed Shiota-san when it was clear that they needed her?"

"The only way to answer that had been killed," Kataoka gravely said, a shaky hand covering her face.

Takebayashi was tearing up as his fists flexed by his sides, Mimura by his side. Okuda tried comforting the enraged Karma and Hazama attempted to break into the room of the trio alongside Itona.

"So what do we do now?" Isogai asked the gray haired girl. She sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder, feeling lightheaded. "Kataoka?"

"I honestly don't know… we know it is Koike Masato but we have no way of proving that. We can't storm the place on our own since we don't know how he will protect his place. He knows that we are assassins-in-training so he'll put any counter measurements to deflect us. He probably found out already about the break-in so security will be tighter… Isogai, what should we do?" She clutched the boy's shirt, silent tears running down her cheeks and staining the gray material. "I don't want to know what he is doing to Nagisa right now. I just want this whole mess to end already…"

"Kataoka, it'll be alright. Nagisa is strong, he'll find a way to escape," Isogai comforted her with his sad smile and she huffed a chuckle. That Ikemen…

Okano was right besides Maehara after they forced Karma into a chair with Sugaya and Okuda as 'bodyguards'. She saw his eyes swirl in guilt and anguish so she pulled him a little further from the group and when he looked at her in confusion she tapped a knife hand on his forehead.

"You are so unusually quiet," She said solemnly. The playboy of the class blinked at her in bewilderment before a small fake smile stretched his haggard face and he waved his hand playfully.

"What are you talking about, Hinata-chan~? Isn't it expected from the situation? Nagisa was kidnapped by a sadistic man, after all."

She sighed and gave him a glare, folding her arms. "Really? Then why do you look guilty?" He flinched and her eyes narrowed. Bingo. "If it's because you think you could have stopped it, then stop it. We tried our very darn best to protect him. But at the end of the day we are children at the start of our training, so even when it kills me that I couldn't protect him or Shiota-san, I know it's mainly because of my inexperience."

"Hinata…" He started but she stopped him, eyes hard.

"You are not at fault here," She poked his forehead, "Get it into your puny head."

"Now you are just insulting me," He complained, but the guilt smoothed out and he seemed more composed. He smiled softly and ruffled the brunette's hair, "Thank you, Hinata."

She blushed and swatted the hand away. "It's only natural. Nagisa needs us all calm and level-headed."

"True. So shall we go back?" He grinned cheekily and offered her his hand. She nodded, bangs hiding her flush and tears, and grabbed his hand firmly.

* * *

"Okay, so we are holding an emergency meeting!" Isogai's voice carried over the hall and all students of class 3-E roared their agreement. They entered the trio's room the minute the doctor affirmed and flocked between the beds. Itona went straight to Terasaka's bed, eyes cloudy and head lowered.

"What are you getting all angsty about?" Terasaka grumbled, head wrapped in thick bandages. "Idiot nerd."

"…Shut up…"

"Terasaka, we need to know what happened," Isogai approached the burly teen. Terasaka stiffened, fists clenching and teeth gritting. "Terasaka—"

"Stop your whining. I'll tell you, even though it's worthless. I was sitting outside the room when I heard movement so I stood up to confront it only for something to grab my head and smash it into the wall… everything went black and I woke up to a nurse screaming her head off."

"So basically nothing…" Karma seethed and Terasaka growled at him.

"Well excuse me, mister 'did nothing'!" The redhead and the two-tone haired teens shot daggers at each others, fists clenched and rage burning. Isogai sighed and stepped between them, an uneasy smile on his smile.

"Now, now, you have got to work together. Let's get Nagisa-kun back and then you can fight to your heart content, okay?" The two teens gave one last glare before nodding and looking away with a huff. Isogai nodded with relief and took out his phone.

"Ritsu, any updates on Nagisa's location?" The AI appeared on the screen and shook her head. "I see. Try to look into Koike's business building or even private property. Don't rule out the office building we broke into last time."

"I understand, Isogai-kun, I will do my best," The screen went black and he pocketed it, turning to the class with a determined smile. "How about we find a way to get Koike Masato to confess?"

The malicious smiles the class sprouted gave him the answer and he nodded, catching Karasuma's eye and smiling meaningfully. The man nodded. It's about time they utilized their secret weapon; their connections.

* * *

So he was right, the target  _was_  Shiota Nagisa, Taira Daiki sighed as he watched for the second time the footage of the hall where the three boys got knocked out, looking for any defining features of their equipment or clothes.

He had no doubt that the one to kill the two intruders was the little blunet. Ever since he had witnessed the monstrosity that is Shiota Nagisa, he had been digging through old police files since the face looked slightly familiar. And when he found one from nine years ago he realized that this was his wife's first case; the mugging of three kids by three men who committed suicide shortly after the ordeal.

He really wants to give up on the case, but his superior said that he'll be fired if he will ask to be excused from one more case. That old bat…

He sighed as he took out his phone; time to contact good old wife.


	11. The Laboratory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE ALL FROM NAGISA'S POV. ALSO I USE THE CELSIUS DEGREES SYSTEM IF ANYONE GOT CONFUSED
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_Ever since Taira Daiki had witnessed the monstrosity that is Shiota Nagisa, he had been digging through old police files since the face looked slightly familiar. And when he found one from nine years ago he realized that this was his wife's first case; the mugging of three kids by three men who committed suicide shortly after the ordeal._

_He really wants to give up on the case, but his superior said that he'll be fired if he will ask to be excused from one more case. That old bat…_

_He sighed as he took out his phone; time to contact good old wife._

* * *

_**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~** _

* * *

Nagisa woke up and the first thought registered in his brain was that it felt as if he had been through this already;  _A déjà vu perhaps?_

The second thought had him wondering why his body was so heavy. He blinked, view too blurry to make something out of the whiteness around him.

He tried to raise his hand only to hear metal shifting, trapping his hand. A little worried now, he raised his hand again, only to fail once more by the metallic sound. He pursed his lips in displeasure, blinking in an attempt of clearing the fog.

Finally he managed to discern some strange equipment on the table next to his bed, its dark color stood out against the whiteness.

Where is he anyways? Wasn't he at school? A picture of him and Karma fighting flashed and he groaned from the spike in his headache. Okay, so he was fighting Karma. 'Why' is a very good question. Okay, take a deep breath, perhaps he was injured enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. Seriously, why would he pick up a fight with the clearly stronger teen?

' _"I want to save Koro-sensei!"_

 _"Is your head a child like your body!?"_ '

Oh.

He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, pulling at the metal again and again while musing over his scattered memories. So he picked up a war over saving Koro-sensei and he had assassinated Nakamura, Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida.

He leaned on the wall behind him and glanced at his wrists, finally registering the metal as cuffs restraining him to the metal frame of the bed. His eyes widened and his breath hitched.

What's going on? Why is he handcuffed? He rattled with the cuffs for a moment before inhaling deeply and rummaging through his muddled mind to find clues on his predicament. He shivered and looked over himself; body stiffening when he realized that he was bare as a newborn under the blanket. Someone took off his clothes!

"Seems like our little subject is awake," An unfamiliar voice made him look up, blue meeting dark hazel. A flare of danger exploded in his chest and his stiff body tensed even further. That man is dangerous!

"Now, now, no reason to be afraid," The man's attempts of reassurance could have been more effective if not for the excitement and malice dripping from each word. Long meaty fingers grabbed his chin and forced his head to one side and then to the other. The man's breathy exclaims and giddiness unnerved him and he tried to shake off the hand only for a blow to land on his head. He gasped and his eyes fell on the gun the man had in his chest holster. Something about it made his blood boil and a snake hissed by his ear.

' _"Mom!"_

 _"I love you, Nagisa. Run away..." Her eyes closing and breathe leaving chapped lips. Skin growing cold. Red seeping into his vision..._ '

He choked and tears dripped as fire built inside of him. An inferno promising pain. Bloodlust filling every gap in his body. " _Mom..._ " His whisper came out as a harsh rasp, fists clenching, " _you murdered... my mom..._ "

The man leaned back, expression tightening, "Oh, you mean Mamushi's daughter? Yeah, the guys got ahead of themselves and went against my orders. Those idiots... It is such a shame, too, since I can't experiment on her the way I wanted." The man sighed in a misplaced mourning, adding fuel to his already smothering anger. "Well, at least I got you so don't worry your pretty little head over it, okay?" A hand landed on the unresponsive teen's hair and yanked it back, forcing his eyes to look up. "Ooh, it spreads, it spreads. Quite fascinating actually... how snake-like you are."

"I'll kill you..." He snarled. The man smirked, his heartbeat slow and calm, seemingly assured that he is safe seeing Nagisa in shackles.

Well, not for long.

He hoisted himself up and kneed the man in the groin. The taller man went down with a yell of pain. He didn't have time for pity as he worked his hands out of the cuffs, suddenly thankful for having a small build. The moment he was free, he reached for the gun, having to kick the man again as he tried to grab his feet, picking it up and pointing it at the man, blue eyes alight with his bloodlust.

"I'll kill you," He hissed again, this time the man lost his cool and sweat rolled on his skin, heartbeat quick and irregular.

"Y-you are my creation! How dare you go against your creator!?" The man managed to spat. He narrowed his eyes at that, disgust clearing the red-hued sight.

"One, no one 'created' me," He cocked the gun and shot once the man's leg. "Two, I don't care," He shot again, this time the other leg. Tuning out the pained curses he grabbed the blanket and fled, his legs flying through the door and into the halls.

* * *

He heard footsteps and loud voices surround him and he knew that the man had alerted the guards and now he was running for his life as well as his freedom. He made a beeline into one of the offices when he heard noise from the nearest corner and dived under the desk, the table providing sufficient hiding place.

He settled into a fetal position, willing his heartbeat to slow down. A pencil on the floor was digging into his bare foot but he didn't dare move in case someone enters the room.

The minutes passed and he had to use every inch of self control he had to stop himself from moving, knowing the grave danger he faced.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and he stifled a startle. Three sets of footsteps stopped at the entrance.

"Search the room, Kotaro."

"Roger, Captain!" Two pairs of the footsteps faded away but Nagisa's fingers were still on the trigger, wary of the last person who had yet to leave. 'Kotaro' was grumbling to himself as the footsteps did a short loop around the office. "Seriously, we all know that Koike-san has gone off the trails. Why do I even bother?"

The feet closed on his hiding place and Nagisa stiffened, body still as possible and gun pointed out, ready to shoot. The guard stopped before the desk, legs a hair-width away from touching the gun. He held his breath as the legs bent lower and lower—

"Hey, newbie, found anything?" Another unfamiliar voice echoed in the room and the legs straightened up.

"No, there is nothing here," 'Kotaro' replied and Nagisa really wanted to call the guy in thanks but held his ground. The two men exited the room and the sound of the lock turning pierced through his exhale of relief. He slumped, letting his body sag over the floor.

After a moment of rest he sat up and sneezed, pulling the blanket tighter over his naked form; is it just him or has it become colder in the last ten minutes; and crawled to the window in hopes of exiting through it. One look crashed them, though; he was at least fifty meters off ground and uniformed men were filling the area.

Despite the horrible predicament he could hear Karma say ' _Wow, all this for me? I am flattered_ ' and chuckled, eyes closing tight against the onslaught of dread and uncertainty. He must not waver here; he has to escape and get back to his class. They would know a way to keep him away from this man. With new determination, he turned to the desk, where a phone innocently sat. He brightened up and quickly picked it up, only to find out that it was disconnected.

Now, usually he wasn't one for cursing but this situation seems appropriate enough.

"Damn it!" Rushing footsteps alerted him to the door being unlocked but before he could react, the door was kicked open and eight armed men surrounded him.

His eyes trailed down to the phone he held and realization hit him. It was a trap! He was now earnestly terrified and took one step back, raising the gun at them. "Please let me go home! I was kidnapped!" His voice cracked as he pleaded with them.

"Sorry, little snake, but they are under strict orders to apprehend a potential terrorist," The man whom he had shot came into the room in a wheelchair. Nagisa gaped at the man. Him? A boy with nothing on his body but a blanket, a terrorist?! He was working to save the earth, not destroy it! A hand gripped his wrist and bent it until he released the gun with a yelp of pain. Then four of the men jumped on him and forced him onto the floor. The now smug man grinned at him from his chair.

"Welcome to your new home, little snake."

* * *

They threw him back into the bed and forced his flailing hands back into the shackles, tightening them to the point of losing any feeling in them, and secured the cuffs at each side of his head. He managed to kick one of the men and as a result his legs were cuffed down as well. They took away the blanket and now simply covered his private area with a white sheet that didn't help with the cold seeping into his bones.

Why is it so cold?

"We are checking you blood circulation through different temperatures," The man, legs covered with bandages wheeled himself to Nagisa's side. "I want to see how much of Mamushi's genes had gone through to you."

"I have a human body, you sick man," Nagisa said through chattering teeth, "Just let me go home!  _Please!_ "

"Why should I?" A sick grin distorted the man's face and grabbed Nagisa's neck in a crashing hold, cackling at the teen's struggle. "I've finally returned Mamushi's family home after all those years. I was so angry with how she destroyed years of research. I promised myself that I would complete it no matter how long it'll take me." He released the neck and Nagisa coughed and wheezed. "If you want to blame anyone, blame your cursed granny. Had she complied, you wouldn't have been here."

"It's... your... fault..." The blunet hissed. The man's grin grew and he patted the blue hair. Nagisa moved his head away from the touch and spat at the man.

"You insolent-!" The man slapped him and wheeled away, "After everything I did for you... But don't worry, I have all the time in the world and I am going to use it to the fullest."

* * *

_Later..._

Nagisa finally stopped feeling the cold, numb enough to not even care anymore. He gazed at the blindly white ceiling, wondering if he is ever going to feel the heat again. Then suddenly a thick blanket was draped over his body and he groggily looked down at the patch of different colors invading the white.

"Seriously, we just lowered it to fifteen degrees. Is the snake genes that prominent in him?" He blinked at that. This is fifteen? He had never felt so cold and it's only fifteen? A warm wet cloth touched his face and he felt slightly more coherent, the warmth spreading through his frozen limbs. Then a bottle was pressed to his lips and he drank greedily, not knowing when the next time will be.

"Don't chug it all down in one go," The voice scolded playfully, "We don't want to starve you to death for now so relax."

"Let him, I'll have to check on his reactions for hunger sooner or later." The bottle left his lips and he had to bite them as to not whine. He was humiliated enough as it is.

"What to do now, Koike-san?" His ears perked up at that. That's the same name 'Kotaro' said before. So his kidnapper's name is Koike? And according to what the same man had told him, 'Koike' was responsible for his grandmother's strange look and early demise. And worse, he is planning to do the same to him.

He really,  _really_  hopes someone would come to his aid. His blood boiled at the memory of his mother's last words, knowing that he had failed her again. He will never forgive Koike. He will stop him and this time... he will assassinate him.

* * *

This time it was the heat that made him groggy, but at least this time he seemed to retain the ability to sweat. He yawned, forcing himself to stay awake. He knew that the moment he falls asleep, something bad will happen to him so sleep is out of the question.

"Hmm... seems that his body still sweats though his temperature still remains the same as the room's." Nagisa wondered if the young man who introduced himself as the assistant says everything out loud to give him information or simply because he needed to hear it being said.

"I have a question, little one," Nagisa's eyes focused after a moment on the assistant, "From our previous observations, those snake-like symptoms are very recent - meaning of the past day to week. Did you take something to repress your genes?"

Blue gave him a deadpan. " _Why... should I answer that?_ "

"Listen, little one," The blond man shrugged, "From one of the blood tests we think that you have been under medication to suppress those genes, therefore your body was able to continue to function even though your growth was stunted terribly. In simple terms, snake and human isn't a good mix."

" _So... I'm dying..._ "

"Actually, no, though it will be hell to live with," The assistant chuckled, "So if we can figure out the contents of the medicine we can stabilize your body."

" _... Why... are you telling me this_?" Nagisa didn't trust the blond but was slightly grateful of knowing what is going on and what is happening to him.

"Well, I need to sort out my thoughts and you seem coherent enough."

"..." He didn't know how to feel about that. Something pricked his skin and he winched at the cold spreading from it. "What did you put in me?"

"Relax, snake boy," The blond grinned, "No one is poisoning you."

" ** _What did you put in me!?_** " Nagisa repeated aggressively, teeth bared in a hiss.

"Interesting, you seem more hostile than normal," The assistant ignored him and scribbled on his clipboard. "Perhaps the influence of the snake genes is in his personality as well."

"I am still here, you know!" Nagisa grew tired of the man. His skin was itching and driving him insane. "Anyways, may I please have my hand released? I feel itchy."

"Sorry, no can do. Tell me where and I'll scratch it for you," The man smirked and wriggled his fingers playfully. Nagisa deadpanned at him, showing his displeasure and annoyance. The itching grew worse and he squirmed, teeth gritting.

"You seem in pain. Is the itching a reaction to the serum?"

" **How should I know!?** " He snapped and struggled in his binds, the itching now a burn coursing through his skin. It felt as if his skin was getting ripped off of him.

"Oh, boy, I think I should inform Koike-san. Your skin is turning to scales." With that, the assistant walked away, leaving him to struggle with the burn on his own.

After what seemed like ages, the assistant returned with his kidnapper ans a cold wet cloth wiped his dry skin. He felt the smug calculating gaze of Koike and forced his eyes open to glare at the vile man. Oh, how he wanted to tear that man's throat out.

"Now, now, little snake," The man's tone was mocking him, "I'm the only one who can help with your little... skin problem."

"What is it?" The assistant inquired.

"He's shedding. Mamushi was the same. But since they're not completely snake, they need help with it, hence the pain." Here Nagisa saw his kidnapper sort through the tray next to him before picking up something and he paled in realization. Koike noticed his expression and smirked, the artificial light hitting the blade of the scalpel. The assistant stood in the back while Koike closed onto the frightened teen.

"Don't worry," The man placed the tip on his chest, the smirk growing dark, "It won't hurt."

The screams started moments later.

* * *

"Your skin seems a bit pink," The assistant remarked several hours later. Nagisa was shivering, throat too raw to reply and too weak to glower. "At least the itching stopped, no? The serum didn't work so we want to add more Mg and hormone #2."

"..."

"You know, I just remembered I have never told you my name," The assistant hummed to himself as he rubbed ointment onto Nagisa's raw skin, "Name's Raiko, little snake. It's a nickname, though, so don't try selling me to your friends, okay?"

Nagisa simply stared at the man with dead eyes so Raiko patted his long hair. "You have a really long hair for a boy. Want me to cut it?"

 _'And once I have been successful, I will cut my hair...'_  New found rage hardened the blue eyes and Raiko released his hair, hands going up in mock surrender in face of the bloodlust.

"Okay, okay, got it; no cutting hair," The assistant laughed and fished out a hair brush. "I just thought I'll make my life easier. You see, since I am the assistant I have the job of taking care of you and taking notes. Koike-san comes here only for the more serious problems like with the shedding."

The brush combing through his hair and the surprisingly gentle fingers massaging his pained scalp lulled Nagisa into an unwarranted sleep for the first time since he was kidnapped.

He has to get out of here. And fast. Before he breaks.


	12. Against Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> THE CHAPTER WILL BE ALL FROM NAGISA'S POV. I AM SO SORRY FOR PUTTING THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE. ENJOY!!!
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_The brush combing through his hair and the surprisingly gentle fingers massaging his pained scalp lulled Nagisa into an unwarranted sleep for the first time since he was kidnapped._

_He has to get out of here. And fast. Before he breaks._

* * *

_**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~** _

* * *

He woke up to fingers pinching and pulling on his face. He opened his eyes, intending on glaring the assistant to death only to realize that his sight was... different.

"Wow, your eyes changed," Raiko's voice hurt his head so he closed his eyes, "Oh, don't close them. They look like a real snake's. Pretty cool, if I must say so myself. By the way, a new professor joined us under Koike-san's order. Seems like he knows you already so I am not telling you his name or even his nickname!"

Nagisa noticed that as time passed, Raiko got more talkative and personal. He wasn't sure how to react, but any distraction from his reality was a blessing.

"Hey, little snake, guess what?" He sighed, headache growing. Raiko took that as a sign to continue, "The new guy wants to test something new at you. Said that he wants to try it on successful hybrids. Koike-san doesn't like the idea but that professor helped us get you here faster than we thought possible so we owe him that much. We managed to prolong it for about a month so don't worry."

" _Why..._ " Nagisa forced out a raspy inquire.

"Hmm?"

He coughed. " _Why do you... care?_ "

"What are you talking about? You're my subject, it's only obvious." Nagisa wanted to laugh. So he is being thought of as a pet or even as a mere plant. Raiko didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil, which struck him harder than he wanted. He had thought he had an ally in this room, but... apparently not.

* * *

"Little snake." Nagisa's eyes were locked onto the IV Raiko had connected him to while he slept through his now slightly transparent eyelids. "Look at me, I want to see the progress of your sight."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Little snake, you can still see. Snakes aren't blind. You have kept them closed since you woke up so I can't keep track of your eye's build."

"Just let me go home..." Nagisa felt defeated. According to the calendar on the desk by his bed, it has been roughly nine days since he was shot and two days since he was kidnapped (Raiko provided him with the exact time he had gotten here).

"Sorry, no can do." The usual answer for when he asks to go home or be released. "Anyways, Koike-san permitted me to make you some food, so make sure to eat up. Wonder if your tongue works like a snake's now," Raiko pondered as he raised Nagisa's seat and took a steaming bowl from the desk. A spoon filled with nice-smelling soup poked his lips. He was hungry but he still couldn't trust them not to try anything funny. At the end Raiko simply pinched his nose and when he gasped, thrust the spoon into his mouth.

"You seriously need to relax," The assistant scolded him, "We're not going to kill you or anything."

Nagisa swallowed the surprisingly tasteless brew and deadpanned at him. "You shot me."

"Oh, right," Raiko laughed and Nagisa sweatdropped. "Well, Koike-san didn't care if he got you or not as long as he got Hiromi-san. But since those buffoons killed her he can't let you die as well."

So he really was a target for an assassination, he thought wearily. In all honesty, it was a relief. If everything had went according to Koike's plan, he would have been dead and his mother would be lying here. She doesn't have any connections so no one would have found her here. Perhaps he shouldn't think that being dead is better than captured but at least she isn't suffering anymore.

His heart still clenched with agony when he realized that he won't see her again.

He felt Raiko's presence fade away and chanced a peek, the flickering sight altering between regular vision to the strange view of thermal vision that reminded him of the special reconnaissance training Karasuma-sensei drilled them through one night, wanting them to get used to night-vision goggles and thermal scanners.

He could still make out details unlike in the scanner, but the colors were mostly dark blues and purples. The only orange and yellow spot was up at the window which made out Koike. He bared his teeth in a hiss, thirst for blood thrumming through his veins. In response, the temperature in the room dropped and he froze, all intents vanishing in face of the cold. He tried curling for heat only to be stopped by the restraints around his legs and hands. He shivered, feeling all warmth leaving his body swiftly. His teeth chattered and goosebumps rose on his skin. That made him breath out a sad chuckle; so he's still somewhat human after all. That's good to know. That's  _very_  good to know.

How long would he keep his humanity, he wonders...

* * *

"You really like ticking off Koike-san," Raiko said later that day while washing his body, happily noting about the layer of blue-green scales covering his previously pink skin. Nagisa regarded him warily, body flinching every time he touched his more sensitive skin on the underneath of his limbs and front where the scales didn't cover. His sense of touch was heightened and even the gentle touches of Raiko's felt like an iron comb. Raiko noticed his reaction and took out a softer sponge.

"You really try giving me a hard time, little snake," The blond tapped on his eyes and arms with a disapproving scowl. At the end, annoyed with Nagisa's refusal to open his eyes, Raiko pressed on the sensitive skin with a blunt blade until the blunet opened his eyes, gasping from the white-hot pain. The teen then realized that he should just cooperate since he is not doing anything heroic by resisting so he just gave up and left his eyes open.

"Well, I  _was_  kidnapped," Nagisa retorted halfheartedly, "I am not supposed to make your life easier."

Raiko fixated him with his sharp eyes, his usual grin on his face. Nagisa held the stare blankly, used to taking on Karma's little staring games. After a moment Raiko simply shrugged, green eyes twinkling in excitement, "You're a pretty interesting subject. I'm actually kind of glad those idiots killed Hiromi-san since you are much more enlightening than her."

"Don't you dare talk about my mom's death like that!" Nagisa snapped and shook off Raiko's hand, spitting on the blond's face. Raiko wiped the spit away with a Q-tip and transferring the slime into a tube and storing it away. Nagisa watched with unbidden disgust and awe, uncomfortable with the ease that the man brushed off his bloodthirst. Even Koike stirred clear of him whenever he used it so why Raiko was different?

"You know." Nagisa refocused on the blond, "Your thinking face is quite adorable, nose all scrunched up and mouth pouting," Raiko said cheekily.

It took a moment for him to register the words, but then his cheeks flushed beet red and Nagisa actually stammered, not expecting his words. Raiko laughed and ruffled his hair. The blunet quickly recovered and bristled at the assistant, not surprised when the man simply chuckled and released him in favor of writing in his clipboard. He inhaled and released deep breaths, subduing his anger, leaving his weariness to bloom in his mind.

It's all too exhausting and he was losing hope of ever being rescued. His class has so many great minds and resources and he was still here. A touch to his cheeks jarred him from his thoughts and and he looked up to see Raiko wipe a tear from his eye. Blue eyes wide from the act of care lowered back to their blankness when Raiko placed the tear in another tube. Oh right, the assistant doesn't really care about him and none of the gentle touches truly means to comfort him, serving only to keep him alive.

He closed his eyes. Too tired to even care anymore.

* * *

That night (according to the clock), he woke up to Raiko briskly inserting another needle into his IV. The coldness spread and he felt his muscles go slack even as his frantic mind tried to decipher the situation. Making him unable to move could mean that they want to experiment on him with something that he isn't allowed to move or that he is to be transferred. But why the rush, though? Usually Raiko tells him everything that is going on; one of the man's only traits he appreciated.

" _Where...?_ " He croaked out just before his voice gave up against the drug. Raiko smiled thinly at him, sorting through papers and equipment.

"Koike-san says that your teacher is closing in so we're moving to avoid that," The man said cheerfully even though Nagisa could see the unusual black bags under the green eyes. But since he couldn't talk, he simply let his eyes close until he felt the accursed cuffs unlocking. He carefully opened his eyes, tears welling up as he could feel the cold bite into his sensitive scrubbed raw and tender skin.

His hands were brought up to his chest and cuffed again, then his ankles were given the same treatment and Nagisa already hated the new restraints, even more when he was unable to struggle in the transition. A blanket was wrapped around his body and the strong arms circled around his back and under his knees, picking him up. Nagisa panicked and willed his body to move, hot angry tears falling when he couldn't even lift his head or even blink, gaze stuck on the white of Raiko's lab coat.

"Don't worry, little snake, you'll be delivered safe and sound." Nagisa didn't have he heart nor the strength to tell him that he actually prefers to be delivered dead. At least this way he would be free of this prison. His limbs grew numb and soon he stopped registering the going on around him, mind numbed by the drug.

Step. Step. Step. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. A constant rhythm. Warmth surrounding him yet the sting of cold biting his skin, worsened by the scales' weak protection. Images of his friends, teachers, little Sakura and his mother flashed before his eyes, trying to fight back against the cold taking a hold of his chest only to crumble as he remembered the class' war. The demonic expression Karma gave him when he turned defensive. His mother's limp body and blood covering his hands.

His eyes lowered in defeat until one image burned all the ice away;  _the scalpel his mother gave him hot in his hand, rusted iron smell invading his nostrils, red covering his sight. Warm blood covering his body. His mouth stretching into a dark smile, eyes alight with thirst and excitement._

The inferno ate the effects of the drug immediately and Nagisa's thoughts cleared, being the most coherent ever since he had faced with Takaoka. He had never realized how much he was holding himself up until now.

A dark smile slowly stretched his mouth and his eyes twinkled.

The movement stopped and sharp green eyes locked onto his snake eyes. Raiko whistled in awe and fished out another syringe, adjusting him so the man could reach for his arm better.

 _Time to strike!_  Nagisa rose up and headbatted the assistant in the chin. The blond stumbled back, the syringe falling to the floor and shattering. The blunet used the millisecond of vulnerability and rolled off of the arms, the blanket rolling off as a result and leaving him bare on the floor. Unrestricted by the material, Nagisa wormed his hands out of the shackles, flinging himself away when Raiko reached for him.

He found himself sprawled on the floor, his ankles still bound but for some reason he didn't feel any weaker. The opposite; the adrenaline woke his body in an almost foreign way, enabling him to agilely dodge and avoid Raiko's grabs.

After a while, the blond stopped and brought out a tube out of his pocket, uncapped it and flung it at him. He instinctively covered his face and jumped away, feeling fingers grabbing his long hair. He yelped in pain and dug his nails into the hand, but the grip only tightened.

"You're not getting away, little snake." Green eyes, for the first time since Nagisa met him, burned with rage which reminded him of a forest going up in flames. The rage was overpowering, but he is not going to lose here. He will not be bound again.  ** _Never again!_**

His teeth sharpened and he swirled, fangs sinking into skin and flesh. Raiko didn't shout in pain, instead using the still bitten-on hand to throw him into the wall.

Nagisa crashed into the wall and fell on the flooring only to rise on his knees, wiping the blood dripping from his busted lip. Raiko's cheeks flared with anger and with two short strides, was upon him, a hand curling around his face and picking him up, shoving him against the wall. Nagisa clawed on the hand, bound legs now useless and blood roaring in his ears. Raiko observed him before all anger washed away, leaving behind a satisfied expression. He took out a third syringe and jammed it into the blunet's neck. Nagisa hissed and begun punching the arm, letting out a yell when released and dropped to the floor. He collected himself and braced his hands on the ground and swung his bound legs around, knocking Raiko off his feet. The blond fell on his back and Nagisa took advantage of the man's momentarily daze to snatch the syringe's needle and pick-lock the cuffs.

Once free, he dodged another swipe and hit the man with the shackles, sending Raiko back to floor. He took a deep breath and turned on his heel, fully intending on getting the hell out of there, only for the drug to abruptly attack his nerves. He crashed down, body convulsing with spasms and unable to move, eyes wide and mouth opening in a silent scream as every nerve went into overdrive, sending rains of pain bombs over his entire body, rendering his thoughts and existence down to pain.

Raiko heaved himself up while dusting his clothes and rubbing his bruised head. "Phew, glad the nerve stimulator worked. You really did a number on me, little snake. I'm impressed," He calmly approached the writhing blunet, collecting the blanket and covering the teen with it in the process, and lifted him up.

"Well, now that we are done with the drama, let's continue," The cheery smile came back but went ignored by the blunet who finally passed out from the pain. Raiko noticed that and shrugged, walking away from the place.

* * *

He failed to escape once again, Nagisa thought miserably as he woke up and found himself staring at a lit ceiling. He checked his limbs and was astonished to realize that he wasn't cuffed down.

He sat up, letting himself several minutes to admire his new found freedom before shrugging off the blanket and crawling towards what seemed like the door since orange-red light poured into the room from between cracks, growing aware of the shaking and rumbling of the room. He stopped and strained his mind to ponder over his whereabouts.

Then it clicked; he was in a moving vehicle.

He turned to the door and rattled the handle, wishing to see more of the red light. When his efforts brought no results, he brushed his fingers over the door in hopes of finding a window. Then he staggered to his feet, grabbing the door when the car jerked, and rummaged his palms over the walls, ignoring the pain from the rough surface.

At the end, he found one on the far end of the space. He buried his nails in it and with a big strain, it screeched open and Nagisa was blinded by the light of the sunset, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the heartwarming beautiful scenery as trees and houses breezed past only for the sun to remain in her place, as if offering him a warm embrace. Tears welled up in his wide eyes but he didn't make a move to wipe them, too transfixed. Too mesmerized.

He tried reaching for the sun only for his fingers to touch a glass barrier and his heart broke when he realized that he was still trapped.

After a while, he took a long inhale and exhale, eyes reluctantly closing so he could calm down. He needs to find out where they are heading to, find or snatch a phone and contact Ritsu through the special number she gave them. Raiko said that his classmates found the place and that is why they left so that means that Koro-sensei - A sting bit him in the nape and he clamped his hand over it, winching - will probably find them soon so perhaps he should just lay low so Koike won't get any ideas. But he should check... just in case he gets a chance.

And when he gets free... another ugly smile appeared and he flexed his fingers, remembering the memory of blood on his hands. He hoisted himself back up, feeling the burn of his limbs and the roughness of the metal scalding against his inner unprotected arms, and surveyed the darkening sky of a very familiar city. The smile fell and his jaw fell slack.

 _What are they doing back in_ _Tokyo!_ _?_  He is happy to be back but it doesn't seem practical to hide so close to where he was taken from. Unless it's hiding in plain sight.

His legs finally gave in and he crumpled down, gulping in air and gasping due to the burn in his muscles. It was no wonder, too be honest; he  _was_  strapped to a bed for almost three full days. The only thing that let him fight earlier was the adrenaline and the bloodlust. He shuddered as he recalled the urge to kill and bath in blood overpowering him just moments ago.

It was different from his usual bloodlust. It was more... vile... dark even. Selfish and gluttonous. It was just like when he had killed those two men; the excitement and the thrill as he sliced at the man scared, no...  _terrified_  him. Rather than an assassin, is he becoming a murderer? A second sting at his nape had him rubbing the place quizzically. He poked at it but only felt his scaly skin and the start of his hair-line.

Talking about his hair, he fingered the long hair, remembering the promise to his mother and their reconciliation at the festival. He brushed the long bangs behind his ears and rested his forehead on the wall of the vehicle, chuckling oddly when the hair fell back, obscuring his line of sight.

To think that just a week ago all he thought about was saving Koro-sensei and now it was about saving himself. The world really is an unpredictable place.

"I want to go home..." He muttered, the sudden noise ringing in the room and startling him. He sighed and yanked the blanket over his bare form, drawing heat from it.

_Hurry... before he losses his humanity..._


	13. New Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> SADLY I HAD A VERY BAD DAY SO I APOLOGIZE BEFOREHAND IF THE CHAPTER SEEMS RUSHED AND OVERALL NOT UP TO MY USUAL CHAPTERS. THINGS... ARE NOT FUN AT HOME RIGHT NOW SO I AM A BIT DISTRACTED BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE SO I REALLY HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_To think that just a week ago all he thought about was saving Koro-sensei and now it was about saving himself. The world really is an unpredictable place._

_"I want to go home..." He muttered, the sudden noise ringing in the room and startling him. He sighed and yanked the blanket over his bare form, drawing heat from it._

_Hurry... before he losses his humanity..._

* * *

**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~**

* * *

_Several hours later…_

" **Damn it!** " A fist hit the wall. Silence followed the shout but it was anything but quiet. The air brimmed with anger and frustration, and if anyone would have looked at the scene, he would have probably think he had wondered into a gathering of wolves since eyes alight with bloodlust illuminated throughout the darkness of the night.

"Don't give up just yet," The gray-haired class rep stepped forward, dispelling the bloodthirst. "We know that they were here and they probably moved in haste since they realized that we are closing down on them. So search the place for any clues that they may have accidentally left behind!"

"Roger!" The class echoed in reply and scattered in the room and the lab adjoining it. Fuwa caught Kataoka's eye and gestured to the white bed in the middle of the laboratory. She nodded and they inspected it, eyes narrowing on the small reddish brown spots.

"Do you think it is blood?" Kataoka touched the cuffs attached to the bed, wondering if Nagisa was the one lying on this bed merely hours prior to their arrival. She covered her face with her hand, biting her lip in effort of not crying.

_I am so sorry for being too late, Nagisa. I… no,_ **we** _all failed you…_

"Megu-chan," Kataoka turned to Fuwa who picked up a small blue-green scale patch, "I think it's Nagisa's."

"What have they done to him?" She gritted her teeth, taking the patch from the brunette and squinted against it, the color reflecting the flashlight's light. It felt like normal skin but the spaces between the scales were pretty obvious and it reminded her terribly of Koro-sensei's molting. Snakes do shed their skin once in a while so it is possible…

"There nothing else in here," Fuwa sadly said after a moment and Kataoka nodded, reluctantly admiring the neatness of the abductors. They were thorough, she will give them that, but it was to their disadvantage. Hopefully Koro-sensei will be able to track Nagisa's scent from here.

"Yuzuki-san!" The duo turned to Okuda, who stood at the opposite side of the glass window with a slip of paper. The duo rushed to the other room and stopped before the braided girl.

"What did you find, Manami-chan?" Fuwa asked, out-of-breath. Okuda jumped at their arrival, but shortly after a look of determination appeared on her face and she showed the paper to them. It was a list of unorganized letters, capital letters and numbers – compounds.

"I can understand most of those compounds," Okuda said softly, "And they are mostly for testing nerves reactions or muscle cells manipulation."

"So what does it tell us?" Kataoka asked slightly impatiently. Okuda's eyes widened for a moment before she flushed and pointed at the top of the page where a symbol of a well known university was printed.

"Koike Masato has connections with the Tokyo University?!" Several heads turned to them and she motioned them to continue searching. "Ritsu, can you tell us anything that Koike Masato has to do with the Tokyo University?"

"Searching Koike Masato and Tokyo University…" Ritsu's voice resounded from her pocket. "Hacking into classified files… entering code number 3325 into file number 341A… in three… two… one… There is one request of Koike Masato to the Dean of the Sciences Department for an unknown individual to work as an assistant in a very exclusive experiment."

Kataoka flashed back to the letter they had found. So this is where the sender came from.

"Any personal information?"

"All unknown. But I found a picture of the man so I will update it shortly," Ritsu followed her promise and soon Kataoka saw a picture of a person in his late twenties with blond hair, sharp green eyes and handsome features. The person was smiling kindly at the camera and Kataoka felt pity for the man who didn't know that he was nominated for such a terrible experiment until she recalled the contents of the letter and her eyes hardened; no, this man was anything but piteous.

"Megu-chan, I think we should try checking the university's facility," Fuwa suggested. "It is hidden in plain sight and still somewhere easily overlooked. Plus they would have the essentials to continue the experimentation."

"I agree, it sounds like a plausible place," Sugaya replied, "And I understand the most here about disguises so let me dress you up as university students!"

"That would be a great idea, Sugaya!" Kurahashi clasped her hands together happily, eyes closing and revealing the dark circles under her eyes. She wasn't the only one since all the class did since finding about Nagisa's abduction was search and scout, barely sleeping or eating anything. Even Okajima was more solemn than usual; instead of sitting down with porn, he would sit down with newspapers and articles along with Mimura, pouring over every piece of evidence that will give them the hideout.

Of course they tried the Defense Ministry building first. But Koro-sensei smelled the place and didn't find any trace so they threw the idea to the trash, once again picking up the files and scanning for any sign of a second laboratory.

Nagisa's best friend trio was scouting the other floors in hopes of finding another room with valuable information. Isogai was on the phone with Karasuma, who was in too much danger of exposure so the class forbade him to come unless necessary, keeping him up to date on their findings.

"No cameras, no computers, nothing to track," Fuwa grumbled as she scanned briefly the adjoining rooms, "Seriously, no concept of modern study equipment."

"Fuwa, you do realize that we're talking about the paranoid Special Advisor," Kataoka reminded her friend but Fuwa simply gave her a halfhearted glare.

"I know that, but it's so frustrating that we were so close to finding and rescuing Nagisa and just because we were several hours late we missed him. How did Koike Masato even find out that we were closing in on them?"

That's a good question none of them had an answer to. "Maybe he does have security cameras somewhere?" They had to smile at that; as if their wishful thinking would give them any answers.

"Kataoka! Fuwa!" The duo turned around, blinking in bafflement at Sugino, who rushed into the room, a triumphal expression brightening up his haggard appearance. "We found cameras!"

The two girls exchanged shocked looks. No... way… Seriously?

"Show us the way."

* * *

Sugino showed them to the hall they came through when they entered the building and Fuwa couldn't help but groan at the well hidden camera. They seriously found a camera. What the hell is Author-san thinking to herself? Well, no need to look a gift in the mouth.

"So did Ritsu manage to procure the footage from it?" Sugino nodded and took out his phone, turning it on and revealing the purple haired AI. Ritsu smiled at them and opened her 'bag', fishing out a camera icon and opening it up.

"We don't know what it filmed, but since it's the hall going out of the building it must have filmed Nagisa at one point, right?"

Highly plausible, she thought suspiciously since it was too easy. The best friend trio, Fuwa and Kataoka hovered around the phone when it went dark for a moment before a low-definition video of the hall appeared. The group held their breath as a shadow appeared, followed shortly by a familiar blond carrying a bundle with a familiar blunet lying in it, face hidden by loose long blue hair.

"Nagisa!" Kayano cried and Fuwa couldn't agree more with her. It was jarring to suddenly see Nagisa after almost four days of nothing, but the footage was anything but clear which frustrated her to no ends.

The blond suddenly stopped and looked down, then shifted the boy as he fished out a needle. Fuwa suppressed a flinch, knowing that the needle is meant to subdue the blunet but then jumped when Nagisa's head rose up and headbatted the man in the chin, rolling off of the arms and to the floor. Kayano and Sugino squeaked when the blanket rolled off, revealing that Nagisa was stark naked under it save for shackles binding his arms and legs. But the thing that surprised them the most was not the nakedness, but rather the thick blue-green layer of scales over the boy's skin.

Nagisa slithered out of the hand shackles but had to jump away before he could take off the leg shackles and the group watched in morbid fascination as a short game of cat and mouse commenced; slowly disappearing from the camera's field and then suddenly Nagisa jumped back into view, arms hiding face from a puff of powder. Kayano gasped a warning when the blond grabbed the blue hair, Nagisa retaliating by twisting and sinking his teeth into the hand. The assistant flung the poor boy into the wall, out of view then briskly walked over there.

Everyone held their breath as the man was flung back into the camera's view with Nagisa appearing with his shackles in his hand and hitting the man with them.

Fuwa's heart leapt in hope that Nagisa was actually able to run away since the blunet stood up and turned to leave, seemingly fine. But then the worst had happened; the boy collapsed, convulsing in what probably was agony.

"Stop it!" Sugino's cry startled her out of her horror and she quickly stopped the recording, turning to look at the brunet who had his crossed arms clawing on his shoulders but failing to stop his trembling. Kataoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't watched the footage before?" The gray haired girl asked, voice barely above a whisper. Fuwa noticed how the small group seemed on the verge of sinking into depression. Karma strangely was the most composed, simply asking her for the phone and watching the rest of the recording by himself. Kayano turned to him and he said something to her, causing her to stiffen and look down, fists clenched.

She could have asked what's wrong and what happened at the end but she a nagging feeling that she knew what happened; he was recaptured and transported, probably still in great pain despite not seeing an outer cause. What happened in those precious seconds the two were fighting out of the camera's range?

"I think we know enough," She decided to bring back the group's attention and they looked at her. She took a deep breath and smiled shakily, "I am positive that they won't suspect that we already have an inkling on to where they are heading, so we are going to strike the minute the place opens up in the morning. Stay strong," She placed a hand on Sugino's quivering shoulder, "We will save Nagisa this time. And then we'll make sure that he won't ever have to go through something like this again."

The brunet sniffled and wiped his tears, raising sharp determined eyes, "You're right. I can't afford to lose heart here. We  _will_  save him!"

Kataoka smiled and Fuwa felt her own smile turn more sincere. "Now this is the baseball freak that we all know and love."

"Hey!" They chuckled at his red face and the class' detective and responsible for the safety of the fourth wall relaxed her shoulders. That's true, her class isn't a pushover and they'll prove it.

_Wait for us, Nagisa. Just a little bit longer and you'll be safe. I promise on my pride and love of the class._

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

The car had finally slowed to a halt and Nagisa's ears perked up when footsteps stopped by the door.

"I hope you are being a good boy, little snake," Raiko's voice echoed in the small space as the door clicked and sled open to reveal the blond with a big blue-black mark on his temple - Nagisa felt a bit smug seeing that - marring the handsome and cheery face of the assistant. But this time Nagisa sensed great danger and inched backwards, back hitting the wall while eyes were fixed on the smiling blond.

"Aww, don't be suspicious, little snake. After all," Green eyes opened to slits, anger flaring up in them, "You brought it upon yourself."

Nagisa narrowed his eyes, nape stinging and scales itching. Raiko simply walked forward, a syringe appearing in hand. Blue eyes widened and his body tensed. He won't be drugged again! Not here, not now,  ** _not ever!_**  He pounced away from the grabbing hand only to jump back when an unknown man launched on him and held him to the vehicle's floor. He had a flashback to his first escape attempt and wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Now, now, don't be afraid, little snake." The needle was inserted into his neck and he chocked on it, feeling bile rise up. The stranger released him and Raiko hauled him to the entrance and then simply threw him over his shoulder like a sack.

"How was the trip?" Koike's voice pierced through his daze and he blinked sluggishly. Raiko laughed. "Oh, it went fine. Little snake tried getting away but as you can see, he came back."

 ** _I did not!_** This thought had woken him up slightly even when his body remained unmovable.

"Good then. Come inside before anyone sees." He was carried into the building, eyes going blank as the gates closed upon their entering, shutting out the faint sunlight. Raiko briskly walked for a long time while chatting with Koike and giving some thoughts on the subject, A.K.A him.

"I noticed that his state has somewhat stabilized so until we create the regressing serum, his body should stay this way. Doesn't he just resemble Mamushi-san?"

"..."

" _Right?_  He really is her grandson. Say, how was she as a subject?"

"We're here, Raiko," Koike stopped the one-sided conversation. Nagisa saw yet another door close behind them and felt himself lowered to a bed and one cold minute later was once again strapped to a bed.

He really,  _really_ , hates those cuffs.

"He seems really duped, Raiko. I hope it won't affect his brain. I don't need brain dead subjects."

"Oh, don't worry. The first dose didn't seem to work for long so I upped the concentration by twenty milligrams."

"That's a lot, Raiko... this much could kill my subject. Wait, let me check," The rotund face of Koike appeared in his vision. "I can't check because of his snake pupils..." Then a hand grabbed his chin. "You're right; he does look exactly like her. My only success managed to bear such wonderful subjects." Koike's smug face disgusted Nagisa to the core and the blunet wished to be as far away as possible from the mentally unstable man. Koike smirked and released him, turning to Raiko. The assistant smiled kindly, anticipating the next order. "I want you to try and make the snake genes more potent and then I want to try and create more subjects with his seed."

Nagisa blanched at the start of the order then turned bright red, his nakedness making him feel more exposed than before. He really wants to die out of embarrassment now. This or get away  _right_  now.

Raiko inserted the IV into his arm and he winched from the burn his sensitive body felt and then from the feeling of the needle digging which made him gag from it. Raiko took notice his motion and blinked in surprise, turning to Koike. "Little snake still moves."

Koike snapped around to face him and Nagisa tried to keep a sluggish expression only for the needle to move and he flinched, right away cursing his slip when beady eyes widened with awe and delight, reminding him of a child who just got a candy. The man hummed to himself, "Very interesting indeed. I recall you reporting to me of his resistance to the chloroform.

Raiko, disregard what I asked you. I want you to check his immunity against human and animal drugs."

"No problem, Koike-san," Said assistant mock saluted him and Koike nodded, leaving shortly after.

Nagisa relaxed in relief; at least no one would be nearing his private areas anytime soon. Raiko closed the door after Koike's departure and returned to Nagisa's side, smiling excitedly.

"You're a really unique subject, little snake," He happily said, green eyes regarding him with warm eyes, which made the teen squirm uncomfortable, "Koike-san wasn't really happy at first when he saw you here and not Hiromi-san since he had thought that you were assassinated by the sniper."

Nagisa figured as much. Koike liked to made sure he would understand that, ranting loudly so he could hear how much he had preferred his mother to be on the bed and not him.

"Then the second assassin was to retrieve Hiromi-san." Snake eyes snapped open. There was an attempt before he woke up?! So his classmates were probably taking shifts outside the room if the assassin was stopped.

Then how did the last two men enter the room?

Raiko continued and Nagisa refocused on the blond, "—learned that you might be alive, he checked your room number and sent to kill you for real and retrieve Hiromi-san, but as you can see they failed."

" _Wh-why…_ " Nagisa forced his mouth and voice to work, " _Te…te-tell… mmme?_ " He winched at his slurred speech.

"Because you seemed lost." Nagisa felt lost. Raiko shrugged. "Although you look cute like that, I'd like to see your reactions to certain information. Like how you managed to talk even though I gave you 1.2 times the dose for an adult of nerve-relaxation. Indeed impressive."

Nagisa gave him a deadpan and Raiko laughed, ruffling his hair and raising a needle. "Well, time to begin."

 _Help..._  was the last thing he thought before the fog came and covered everything.

 


	14. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> THINGS JUST GOT WORSE AT HOME SO I... AM REALLY IN A BAD PLACE. BUT I AM GLAD TO BE ABLE TO STILL UPDATE THE STORY ^^
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine
> 
> WARNING: MINOR CHARACTER DEATH.

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_Nagisa deadpanned and Raiko laughed, ruffling his hair and raising a needle. "Well, time to begin."_

_Help... was the last thing he thought before the fog came and covered everything._

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

They were going over the details of their plan, but then Irina notified them of a problem; what identity will they use.

They gave her dubious expressions and she bristled at their doubt. "Yes, a lab assistant is a very convincing disguise. But remember, the university is a tightly secured place. They won't let you in just because you say you are one and show them your ID. No, you must tell them your professor's name and have him affirm your claim." She took in a relieved breath when the students seemed to take her more seriously and her eyes hardened, "We will have to contact one and let him in the plot."

"But can we trust the professor not to blurt out anything to Koike? We can't just ask for help without telling anything about the reason," Isogai argued back. The blond teacher sighed and shook her head.

"We'll just have to take the risk."

"Perhaps not." The class turned to the entrance of the safe room – ever since Nagisa had been kidnapped the cops wouldn't let them return to the classroom. They had been forced to plan everything in whispers and in texts while dispelling any suspicion towards their 'activities' – where a familiar Russian man stood stiffly, arms folded behind the back and legs slightly spread.

"M-master?!" Irina exclaimed as her former mentor gave her a tight smile and strode into the room. Suddenly, his hand shot out and a crash sounded as a small box dropped to the floor and shattered, a knife embedded deep into it.

The students stared and the man returned his hand to its previous position. "Irina, as an assassin, you were supposed to realize that there is a camera in there."

"I knew about it!" Irina sputtered, face red. "But I can't let them see my abilities since they'll just stick their noses deeper."

"Well, too late for regrets," Lovro passed through her and approached the now intrigued class, "Listen, I have a proposal for you."

Isogai perked up. "What do you have in mind, Lovro-san?"

"Smart boy," Lovro smirked and took out a slip of a paper, handing it to the class' rep. Isogai took it and scanned through it, eyes widening in awe and pleased shock.

"That would be a great asset to our plan," The boy smiled brightly. The brisk man nodded and turned to Karma and Kayano, who were sitting with Kimura, a pile of pictures lying between them. "I want to ask you for a moment as your end of the deal."

"No problem. What is it?" Karma smirked and Kayano peered at him warily. Lovro nodded at their stance, impressed by their instincts.

"I came here after managing to steer clear of Koike Masato's goons. He fears me since I have connections to Hiromi and Kagura—"

"Kagura?" Kayano inquired, noticing how some small conversations died off and many ears strained to hear their conversation.

"You know her as Shiota Hiromi. Mamushi Kagura is her real name," Lovro said, "I heard what happened and I regret to say that I was held back by Koike Masato's agents and was forced into hiding until one of my own students told me of a car holding your classmate driving into the grounds of the campus."

"So what is it that you want us to do?" Karma said even though the glint in his eyes told the older man that he knew exactly what he wants. He smirked; Nagisa has good friends.

"I want you to assassinate Koike Masato."

The dark smirk he got from the redhead reminded him of his past self. Good friends indeed. "With honor."

* * *

Everything was cast in a fog. Then images came and went in a speed that he couldn't fathom. He felt cold, extremely cold. But suddenly it would be sweltering and he would be lost to flashes of red and brown and green. Sometimes he would have a moment of clarity and he would see Raiko note something and then comment about quantities and immunity. Then he would see him put something in the IV and everything would fade back to the white fog.

Once, he was able to stay coherent after injection and he followed Raiko's actions and watched as the man took out a scalpel and a vial. The next time he woke up his chest felt raw and the minuscule movement of breathing had him reeling with agony. His body was released and turned so he could retch into a bag, leaving him shaking and cold, mind trying to comprehend what is happening to him. He felt warmth on his back and using that he gathered his scattered thoughts, the thermal vision letting his mind calm down after spotting no enemies, only a familiar shape sitting on the bed and using one hand to hold the hair back and the other to tub his sweaty back.

" _…put too much…_ " Was the only thing he heard before blacking out again.

* * *

Someone is shaking him, he thought dryly, too exhausted to move even though his mind was much more lucid than before. He halfheartedly made to shoo the hand, expecting the cuff to stop him. His hand froze when he managed to lift it. Confused, he peeled his eyelids open, brows furrowing when a familiar stranger hovered over him.

"… _sa…_ " Even the voice sounded familiar. It can't be Raiko since this one was a brunet and it can't be Koike since he's slimmer and much younger. A new assistant perhaps? Wonder how he will be…

" _…gisa… gi… na…_ Nagisa." His body stiffened and new clearness came to his thoughts. isn't his name 'little snake'? No, wait, Nagisa... that's… isn't that his real name? He had almost forgotten it but his name had just been called. Someone just called him by his real name! Tears welled up in his eyes as he weakly raised his hand to feel the boy's face. He looks so familiar… who is he?

He opened his mouth but it took a long moment before he managed to force his voice out with his breath carrying out the question, " _Who…_ "

"Nagisa," Warm, gentle hands cupped his palm and lowered it, "It's me, Kimura Masayoshi. I know I am not Karma or Sugino but don't worry, I got you."

" _Kimura…kun…?_ " He slowly realized that he recognized the face. His classmate? Why is he here? Is he dreaming? Will the fog come soon to rob him of that tendril of hope?

"I'm so sorry we took so long, Nagisa. Here, let's get you free of those awful things." The sound of metal shifting resounded in the room and then a blanket was draped over him and two arms sat him up and Nagisa blinked at Kimura, slowly realizing that it wasn't a dream but then wondering why he won't just pick him up like Raiko does. His head hurts...

The answer came soon enough with Kimura wrapping his unresponsive arms around his neck and hands hoisted him up in a piggyback position. "Lean forward, okay?"

Nagisa nodded and leaned his head on the small shoulder, head pounding and heart racing in anticipation, the warmth soothing against his cold skin.

"Let's get you home," Kimura murmured kindly and took off. Nagisa watched the room disappear to blackness, his consciousness following soon after. A small smile fluttering on his mouth.

He is finally free.

* * *

_Several minutes prior..._

Kimura was walking briskly up the stairs, an open file in his hands. To any unsuspecting bystander he would look like one of the Department of Biological Sciences students cramming last moment before exams. Glasses hid the unnatural softness and faint gap between fake skin Sugaya had placed masterfully and real eyes, while a white lab coat hid a PE uniform and weapons. He had went into the building, flashing his ID and letter from Lovro's accomplish then walked just like Irina and Kayano had taught him using Okuda and Takebayashi as examples.

To be honest, he was scared stiff. He could be discovered any second and be killed off. But he has to do it for Nagisa's sake! The class chose him because of his speed and extremely normal appearance so he can't fail them.

Ritsu whispered in his ear the directions she found from scouting the hall cameras. She will assist him until the Biological Sciences Wing and from there he will have to navigate by himself, which won't be a problem since it is literary go to the end of the hall and turn right and walk once again to the end of the hall. Simple, no? His knees disagreed with him.

"We're here, Kimura-kun," Ritsu informed him, "Rinka-chan is fifty meters behind you as a backup. Koro-sensei, Karma-kun and Chiba-kun are standing on the roof as reinforcements. Good luck."

" _Thank you, Ritsu,_ " He pressed on the plug and whispered to it, not looking back but feeling safer knowing Hayami was close by. He turned a page and looked up, a forced expression of annoyance adorned on.

They knew according to footage what times the assistant is to head out of the department but when he walked across the many doors and no one came out he started to get a bit worried, knowing that he'll have to choose one soon if he doesn't want to appear suspicious since he can't enter Koike's laboratory with the assistant in it. Well, he can always enter his 'real' destination and watch the professor's reaction.

Fortunately, lady luck seemed to smile at him since three rows from the end of the corridor, the left door at the last row opened up and a very familiar blond walked out with a cheerful smile; the assistant from the picture and the footage.

The man didn't look one bit like a kidnapper and someone experimenting on poor Nagisa, but Kimura knew better. He nodded respectively at the blond, returning the good night greeting.

"Who are you helping?" The assistant inquired and Kimura fished out from what Ritsu had told him and pointed to the door opposite to the one the assistant came out of, smiling easily despite wanting to bend over and hurl.

"Shintaro Ishida-sensei's molecular anthropology study." The man whistled and pointed to his door.

"I'm in human genetics." Kimura suppressed a growl and instead released a groan.

"That must be tough." The blond laughed and reached out his hand which Kimura took and gave it a firm shake, ignoring the bile going up his throat.

"Was nice to meet you but I have to run off. My benefactor wants my report."

Kimura blinked innocently. "Don't you have anyone inside to give the report instead?"

Green eyes gave him a short studying glance before softening and he shrugged. "Not at all, my benefactor wanted only me."

"I see, that must suck," The brunet chuckled, "Good luck, then."

"You too," Kimura waved the man until he vanished around the corner and from his sight. The lack of shouts had told him that Hayami hid in time. He took a deep breath and wiped his hand in disgust from touching such a vile man before going to the correct door and unlocking it with his fake student ID and sneaking into the place.

The door clicked shut behind him and he tore off his mask and lab coat, hiding them on a nearby shelf – he won't need them anymore – and treaded carefully forward, eyes sharp and alert. A metal door was quickly deactivated and he slipped in, eyes blinking in the sudden whiteness, blinded for a moment.

Soon his eyes got used to the light and he took in his surroundings; a desk, laptop and a bed with someone… Nagisa! Kimura rushed to the bed where a familiar blunet lied on, hands and legs cuffed and only a white sheet covering his lower body. The brunet already saw the scales in the footage Fuwa showed him so he won't be shocked, but in real life they seemed more prominent, like an illness spreading over the entire body. Blue hair fanned the small gaunt face like a halo, pronouncing the dark bags under the scaly eyes. He swiftly unlocked the hands, biting his lip at the blisters uncovered over the wrists. Wondering how much Nagisa had struggled he shook the frail teen.

"Nagisa…" He called weakly, eyes growing stormy at the sight of the IV and red dots from injections on the neck and arm. Those bastards…

He shook his again, calling his name twice more before he got a reaction. One of the bony hands rose then froze and eyelids fluttered open. His breath was caught in his throat at the sight of blue snake like eyes but calmed himself quickly and said his name again. Nagisa simply stared unseeing at him and Kimura's brows furrowed.

"Nagisa? Nagisa!" He called only to jump when tears appeared in the snake eyes and for the hand to fully rise and cup his cheek. The skin was utterly cold and he felt himself tear up as well. Oh Nagisa…

" _Who…_ " The voice was especially soft and weak, as if he's forcing a useless mouth to speak. When was the last time he spoke?

"Nagisa," He cupped the hand, hoping to warm it enough to stop his heart from beating in his throat. He breathed in and forced a smile, "It's me, Kimura Masayoshi. I know I am not Karma or Sugino but don't worry, I got you."

We'll get you away from here and protect you better this time. He promises.

" _Kimura…kun?_ " Snake eyes blinked and a small smile lifted lightly the corners of his mouth. Kimura's shoulders drooped; Nagisa remembers them. He lowered the hand as he apologized to his classmate for their incompetence. A buzz in his ear reminded him of their tight schedule and he quickly freed the legs and draped a brown blanket he found on the chair but then faced a dilemma – how should he carry Nagisa? The obvious answer would be bridal style but after the footage he felt highly uneasy and Nagisa would probably confuse him with the vile blond.

At the end, he simply sat Nagisa up and hoisted him up piggyback style. He turned his head to a baffled teen, "Lean forward, okay?"

Nagisa nodded and Kimura felt the sudden weight on his shoulder and smiled warmly, a different, darker weight lifting off his shoulders.

"Let's get you home," He murmured and took off.

* * *

Nagisa fell asleep just as they exited the room and Kimura adjusted him, slightly sorry that he couldn't tell Ritsu about finding Nagisa since his hands are occupied. Hayami should be by the only window on this floor which is further down—

"And where do you think you're taking my little snake?" The brunet froze as the assistant stood before them, eyes narrow and devoid of any kindness from previously. His legs shook and nearly buckled under the pure anger in those green eyes. He was immediately reminded of Nagisa after Takaoka destroyed the antidote and took a step back, knowing how dangerous this man is.

The blond took a step forward, flicking out a scalpel. "Imagine my surprise when I look at my portable surveillance camera footage and see you take my dear little snake away."

"He's not yours!" Kimura couldn't help but bark. This… inhumane beast! "Nagisa was kidnapped just for your entertainment!"

"What are you talking about? The blond seemed genuinely confused. "Little snake is a very important subject."

"Shut up, you psychopath! I'm taking Nagisa and you'll never get near him again," Kimura readied himself, hoping Hayami is nearby. "We'll make sure you'll go to jail and never bother Nagisa again.  **Hayami!** "

Raiko charged only to stop and drop down, causing Kimura's eyes to widen as he had to jump away as well. A bullet whizzed just by his ear and his heart leapt to his throat as he saw Hayami stand before the two of them with a gun raised up and eyes blank, professional; the girl right now is a trained assassin and her target is the blond assistant who regarded her with interested eyes.

"So you have brought backup," The man commented, anger rekindling back in his eyes, "But even then I won't hand my little snake over." Kimura bristled at that; how dare that man treat Nagisa as his own possession?

But he had no time to voice out his frustrations since he had to dodge those same hands he shook merely minutes ago. The blond was agile and quick on his feet, giving him a narrow time period to escape while the narrow place was hindering him from passing the man.

He ducked under one swipe and flung his leg on the other, winching at the contact; the man's legs were hard as a rock, but managed to injure the man and jumped few steps back from the kneeling man. A soft moan had him snap back to look at the pale face, growing frantic when the boy seemed pained from his movements.

A hand appeared and his eyes widened when Nagisa was seized by the hair and he was about to reach to stop the man when a shot rang and something buzzed over his head and suddenly they were released and he stumbled back, eyes closing when a spray of blood hit his eyes. He brought an arm up and rubbed the substance out of his eyes and looked up to see Hayami still with a blank face, gun smoking.

The man clutched his neck, "Little—" He gurgled, eyes fixating on Nagisa, wide with longing and fascination, fingers brushing blue locks.

"Die, monster," Hayami pressed on the trigger and the bullet hit the man's scalp. The assistant went down, blood pooling over and around his head. The girl took a deep breath, mask wavering before looking up and zeroing on Nagisa's prone body and pained expression. Kimura hopped over the corpse and rushed to her, heart still hammering in his throat and body trembling with terror and adrenaline. "Thank you, Hayami."

Sad eyes stared him down. "You know we will never be able to bring them to court because of our teacher," She said harshly, voice slightly cracking at the end.

His eyes lowered in shame and anger. She sighed. "I get it. I want to see them pay as well, but we'll have to figure out a different way."

"Kimura-kun. Rinka-chan." Ritsu called them and the two tensed. "The man had alerted Koike Masato and now there are guards heading into the building. Chiba-kun is sniping them down but the number is too big for him. Head over to the window right now!"

"Roger!" Kimura and Hayami took off with the boy easily flying over the halls, trusting Hayami to guard his back. Nagisa's head bobbed slightly at every step and Kimura chuckled lightly, his strained body calming and energy pumping in his legs.

Finally he stopped in front of the window where a familiar octopus floated.

"Koro-sensei!" He cried happily as the window was taken out and a yellow tendril picked them up. The yellow teacher flew up slowly but even then, Kimura felt Nagisa moan and groan painfully, fists clenching. Luckily, they reached the roof quickly enough and Koro-sensei dropped them nearby a helicopter.

"What about Hayami?" He was worried that the serious girl will be overwhelmed by the guards.

"Don't worry, Kimura-kun, sensei will pick her up right away!" Beady eyes and grin softened and a fingered tentacle patted Nagisa's hair, "Good job on bringing him back."

Kimura grinned. "No problem, Koro-sensei."

"Well, sensei is heading out!" The octopus shot down and ten seconds later he came back with an annoyed Hayami in his grip. After confirming her safety, Kimura began walking towards the helicopter where Karma and Chiba stood anxiously.

The second he stopped before the two, Karma was upon him, reaching out to touch the blunet only for Kimura to instinctively stop him. Golden eyes stared down at him with alarmed rage but Chiba placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. Karma turned to glare at the annoyance but Chiba simply shook his head. "Let's get into the helicopter before the guards arrive."

"Fine! Then pass him to me," The redhead snapped and climbed into the vehicle, reaching a hand to Nagisa. The brunet sighed and with Chiba's help they lifted Nagisa into the seat by Karma. Chiba then closed the door and climbed into the seat by the pilot. The brunet blinked in confusion but Hayami told him that Koro-sensei will return them. Kimura nodded and looked to where the pilot sits and was astonished to see Karasuma take off his head gear and give him an approving gaze. He brightened up and waved them as Koro-sensei tucked him into his shirt and set off. He used the opportunity to press on the plug and tell Ritsu with a big smile—

"The rescue mission was a success. Nagisa is heading home!"


	15. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> GYAHHH! WRITER'S BLOCK IS A B*TCH! I HATE IT SOOOO MUCH! THIS STORY IS BASICALLY ME POOPING IT OUT BEFORE WE GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH MAKES A BIT MORE SENSE
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_Kimura looked to where the pilot sits and was astonished to see Karasuma take off his head gear and give him an approving gaze. He brightened up and waved them as Koro-sensei tucked him into his shirt and set off. He used the opportunity to press on the plug and tell Ritsu with a big smile—_

_"The rescue mission was a success. Nagisa is heading home!"_

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

Karma had Nagisa's head lean on his shoulder, moving the blanket so Nagisa would be covered but not completely restricted. Chiba looked over the seat, hidden eyes softening at the gentleness of the redhead actions, and then narrowed at the scales covering the small body. The greenish-blue hue gave the scales an image of bruises and he wondered what had been done to the blunet.

"Chiba-kun, it's not safe so look forward," Karasuma said firmly and Chiba turned back with a sheepish bow of his head, "I understand your concern, but we need to get him home safely first."

"…Karasuma-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"What will we do with Koike Masato? We know he'll want to get Nagisa back." Hands tightened around the helm, cracks appearing in the metal before the man recollected himself and let out a long exhale, eyes always fixated ahead.

"I will talk to the Defense Minister. Not only did a special defense advisor kidnap an underage, but also one of the students of the assassination project for the purpose of experimentation. Even if he won't go to jail, he'll be stripped of his job and will be forbidden to come near him."

"Don't be absurd," Karma said as if the mere idea was ridiculous, which in his defense made some sense, "Lovro asked us to assassinate him and I am fully prepared to follow on my promise."

"Don't carry out the assassination out of revenge, Karma-kun," Karasuma scolded the redhead. "While I can't disagree with you, I can't let you act on it until you have cleared your head."

"… Can I at least play with him before I deal the last blow?"

"That I can't allow as well."

"Damn it… you're no fun."

It was quiet for a long minute before Chiba heard a shifting sound and Karma made a chuckling noise, sounding much calmer than before. "Sensei, he's waking up." The dark haired teen instinctively turned back while Karasuma grunted an affirmative.

"Nagisa-kun?" Karma nudged playfully the sleepy blunet. Nagisa stirred before opening yellow snake eyes which Chiba found strangely captivating yet repulsive at the same time. The class' prankster didn't seem to be affected by the eyes and simply patted the blue hair, "How do you feel, sleepy head?"

Nagisa moved, not seeming to have heard him. After a moment, his eyes narrowed and looked up to Karma. "… _Rai…ko…? Where…_ "

"You're in a helicopter, Nagisa-kun," Karma adjusted so Nagisa would lean against the seat, facing the redhead. Snake eyes blinked drowsily and then shifted from yellow to blue and a small relieved smile adorned the pale face.

" _Karma…kun…_ " Chiba pretended to not notice the tears falling from golden eyes as Karma lowered his head. Nagisa patted the other's knee weakly, " _What's… wrong…?_ "

"I'm so sorry, Nagisa-kun. I was arrogant and overconfident once again. I… I couldn't protect you." The patting hand stopped before resuming and Nagisa huffed out a small chuckle which seemed to take a lot of him since his body shivered. Karma noticed and quickly tightened the blanket but Nagisa stiffened so he loosened it again, looking down in confusion.

" _Karma-kun is stronger than me… but… you couldn't predict this…_ " Nagisa said breathlessly, eyes alarmingly drooping. " _I… weak… escaped… ca-caught… twi…ce…_ " His body went rigid and his eyes closed as his body curled, trembling furiously. Karma wrapped his arms around the blunet and pulled him closer to him.

"Nagisa-kun?"

" _Co…ld…_ "

"Karasuma-sensei; how long until we get to the school?" Chiba asked in dismay.

"A minute. We're already descending. Tell Ritsu to contact Takebayashi-kun and the octopus and tell them to get ready. We need to asses Nagisa-kun's state and get him somewhere warm right away."

"Yes, sir," Chiba flipped open his phone and relayed the order to the AI, getting confirmation of deliverance and acceptance.

"Karma-kun, keep Nagisa-kun as warm as possible. It's possible that his skin is unable to keep heat because of its snake attributes."

"No need to tell me that, sensei," Karma hissed, eyes hard. He looked down at the shivering blunet and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Don't worry, Nagisa-kun. We're almost home."

" _Ho…me?_ " Nagisa inquired, voice muffled by the blanket.

"Yes."

" _But…_   _Mom… dead…_ "

"Wait… how did you know?" The question made the class' sniper turn to them again. Nagisa tensed but before he could say anything, Karasuma stopped them.

"This is a conversation best saved to when Nagisa-kun is warm and safe, understood?"

"Yes, sensei~" Karma grumbled and Nagisa chuckled, which in return made the redhead roll his eyes but smirk. Chiba smiled to himself, wondering if he should get a picture for Nakamura. He could get a good price for it… he had been too long around the girls… He sighed and reclined in his chair as the helicopter slowly touched ground.

The minute the helicopter was turned off, Karma kicked the door open and hopped out along with Nagisa and dashed to the classroom. The blunet tried protesting but was silenced by Karma's grin and sparkling eyes. Snake eyes stared at the teen and mouth hung open as he realized that Karma was… happy.

They entered the classroom and was immediately greeted by Takebayashi, who even through his glasses he could see the tears and the furrowed brows. Nagisa reached for the bespectacled teen and grabbed his hand as he was sat on a folding bed in the middle of the emptied class. " _Thank… you… Takebayashi…kun_."

"For what?" The hand was clammy and shook but Nagisa pretended to not notice as the other teen pushed the glasses up his nose, mouth pursed. He smiled and took a deep breath, " _Back then... Got shot... saved me… didn't… you?_ "

"Hmph… I only did what was expected of me," But Takebayashi's mouth curled up and he finally looked straight at Nagisa, eyes widening slightly at his appearance. Nagisa sighed, expecting the reaction, and released the hand, burrowing the now cold hand into the folds of the blanket. The teen noticed his discomfort and swiftly took out a large thick t-shirt that could easily cover his entire body. The blunet regarded it skeptically.

"Karasuma-sensei told us of your possibly sensitive skin so I took liberty and bought this. It is 100% cotton so it will be soft enough and it is extra thick for winter."

" _Thank… you…_ " Nagisa shrugged off his blanket, shivering furiously at the onslaught of cold air but Karma quickly pulled the t-shirt over his bare form and re-covered him with the blanket. The black-haired teen nodded and took out thick socks and gloves which Nagisa put on gratefully as well, feeling his eyes droop from the sudden warmth. Karma caught his body when it went limp and snake eyes gazed sleepily into alarmed gold.

" _Tired…_ " He yawned as a confirmation. " _Warm…_ " He finally let his eyes close and he fell asleep instantly, feeling secured.

"He looks terrible," Takebayashi said after a long silent moment, "Did they even feed him? He is too thin even for him."

"Who knows," Karma replied absentmindedly while Karasuma and Chiba entered the classroom. "Oh, sensei, you just missed the tearful reunion between Nagisa-kun and our resident 2D-lover."

"K-Karma!" Takebayashi flushed and Karma cackled and took out a phone, showing the black-haired teen a picture of his crying face, "Wh-when did you—?"

Horns appeared on Karma's evil face. "Just now, doc. You ought to be alert to your surroundings or people will actually think that you care about real people."

"Sh-shut up!"

"That's enough, Karma-kun," Karasuma stopped the redhead from continuing annoying the bespectacled teen. "We need to know what had been done to him in the labs and what do we need to avoid in case of triggers."

"Sensei," Gold eyes flared in anger, "Nagisa-kun isn't a little wimp. We just need to get his normal body back and assassinate Koike Masato and we can just forget this silly thing had ever happened."

"Karma, I'm surprised of your ignorant comment. Even if Nagisa was the toughest man alive, he will probably have PTSD. He was kidnapped, and we still need to tell him about his mother and—"

"He knows, Takebayashi-kun," Chiba said. Takebayashi sighed and continued.

"—and he  _knows_  his mother is dead  _and_  was held in a lab as a lab rat. We might avoid that, but the possibility is too small. Ritsu, how small?"

"Under 0.5 percent," The AI replied.

"I rest my case. Treat him carefully and don't lash out when he does something unexpected. He deserves some slack," He pushed his spectacles up his nose and took out a syringe. Karma gave him a wary look and he sighed, explaining about needing to know if they put Nagisa under any drugs and if they did what kinds. He positioned the hand, regretting that he can't tie the arm so he could see the veins better but with the sensitivity of the skin and fear of triggers he simply hoped for the best and inserted it.

A leg kneed him in the stomach and he collapsed to the floor, clutching the now filled syringe and his stomach, coughing. Chiba was by his side and helped him up. Dark eyes found surprised gold and he grimaced.

"Now you understand?" He groaned at the pain and gave the syringe to the black block at the end of the room; Ritsu's main body. "Please run a test on it."

"Understood," Two robotic hands took the syringe and brought it into the machine, "Drug test one percent… thirty percent... forty-five percent… sixty percent… ninety percent… hundred percent… completed; blood is filled with two types of nerve drugs, three types of anesthetics and one type of street drug. Potency at thirty percent."

"It can't be." Karasuma was the one to say that and everyone turned to look at the teacher. He gave them a steady gaze, "With this amount of drugs anyone would be out of commission for good."

Ritsu didn't waver. "My analysis is correct, Karasuma-sensei. My conclusion is that they weren't looking to knock him out but rather test his durability or reaction to different drugs. His immune system is quite strong."

"How is he even talking?" Takebayashi wondered out loud. No one had an answer.

Nagisa might be in a worst condition than they had thought.

* * *

Chiba had departed with the order of bringing the other students later. Then Koro-sensei arrived at the class with a bag of pills. Karma and Karasuma regarded the bag warily. "What are those pills?" Takebayashi asked the octopus.

"Shiota-san had told me about them during one of our talks and I found it while searching her house," The yellow creature grinned and elaborated when he was given confused looks, "The reason Nagisa is exhibiting snake attributes is because he had stopped taking the gene suppressants Mamushi Hiromi had created."

"So you tell me that it wasn't the fault of the stalker?" Karma narrowed his eyes and snatched the bag and gave it to Ritsu. A robotic hand took one of the pills and the AI analyzed the contents. Ritsu started listing a long list of elements and ingredients until Takbayashi stopped her, mouth hang open.

"Ritsu… the last few hormonal enhancers… are for women." For the second time in one day the people in the room excluding the octopus slowly turned to Nagisa's prone body.

"Nagisa-kun… had been given since birth… female hormones…" And suddenly it all made sense; Nagisa's feminine features, his voice, his shortness despite his parents' height, his mother's actions… it all made a terrible truth.

"Karma-kun," Koro-sensei stopped his internal musing, "Sensei has to go so can you please give Nagisa-kun the pill? He might suffer more if we don't stop the progression of the snake genes."

The redhead nodded and Koro-sensei grinned, leaving the classroom. The redhead sat by the table where the blunet lied and gently shook the teen. "Nagisa-kun, time for your human pill~" He received no reply but persisted until the bundle stirred and a weak hand slipped out of the blanket's warmth and swatted his hand. Karma smirked and caught the hand, putting the bag on it. "Do you want to stop being cold all the time?"

That had gained the attention of the blunet and blue snake eyes peered from the brown cloth and the hand yanked itself from the hold and the teen shifted so he was sitting up and the blanket slipped off the blue hair and Karma felt anger bubble in his stomach when he spotted the pronounced cheek bones and the dark circles under the eyes. Nagisa blinked and the color shifted to yellow and suddenly the boy's shoulders tensed, eyes roaming around, narrow and suspicious.

"Nagisa-kun?" The blunet didn't answer, but the eyes returned to him and he slowly took a deep breath, shaking his head in dismissal and took a pill and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it dry. Karma didn't like the sudden shift in reaction and took the bag from the lowered hand and covered it with his hands instead. "Calm down," He said firmly.

" _I am calm…_ " Nagisa sounded worn down and his voice wavered at the end, signaling how  _not_  calm the boy is. The redhead rolled his eyes at the blatant lie and softly flicked the blunet's forehead, "You can't lie to me, Nagisa-kun~"

He got a glare and grinned, feeling safe enough to release the hand and watched as it swiftly returned to the safety of the blanket. He shrugged at Karasuma's questioning gaze and patted the blue hair once before standing up and turning to the trio, "I am going to make some food since I don't trust any one with Nagisa's food."

"Understandable. You may go on," Karasuma moved aside but stopped the redhead when the other passed him, "Just be quick about it. Nagisa-kun needs consistency right now."

"No problem, sensei~" Karma nodded and quickened his steps out of the classroom.

"Do you think it'll become a problem with Nagisa?" Takebayashi sat on one of the free chairs. Karasuma nodded. "One side-effect of post-trauma-syndrome disorder is clinging to what is known and stable. Karma knows him longer than any of us so he also knows of Nagisa's quirks and will be able to identify certain needs and emotions and know how to react to them."

" _I am… right here… sensei…_ " Nagisa's voice was muffled by the blanket but Karasuma still heard him and gave an amused huff.

"Pardon me, Nagisa-kun. But you must realize that despite knowing that you are free, your brain might still react to certain situations. We want you to be as safe as possible, but we can't protect you from yourself."

" _I'll… remember that…_ " Nagisa flinched and grabbed his nape. Karasuma hovered over him and reached out only for the blunet to flinch, yellow eyes widening when he realized what he had done. His mouth opened for an apology but the dark haired man simply shook his head and apologized for his haste. Then he gestured to the boy's nape and asked him if he could inspect it for a moment. Nagisa hesitated, but at the end consented and lowered his head onto the bed soft surface and let his teacher brush the hair aside and press his fingertips on the scaly surface.

"Are you okay?" Karasuma asked when the boy stiffened on contact. Nagisa took a long moment before nodding, but the slight tremor of the boy alerted him to a possible fit so he retracted his fingers immediately, noting a little hole there which seemed to be from a needle. "Well, I think someone inserted a needle there so you might still be feeling it."

" _Needle?_ " Nagisa sounded sincerely baffled, his body's tremors dying off. " _They… never touched me there… I think…_ "

"You think?"

He got a deadpan. " _Drugs?_ "

Obviously. Well, at least it means that Nagisa is back to himself. Karasuma backed away and noticed the slight relief in the boy's drooped shoulders. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; this is going to be more complicated than he had thought.

"I'm back~" Karma's cheerful voice turned their heads to the approaching redhead. Nagisa's head shot up and a small smile adorned his face as he noticed the teen. But the moment they landed on the bowl of soup the smile vanished, leaving behind a deep frown and clouded eyes. Karma's cheery exterior appearance dimmed when he caught sight of the frown and his brows furrowed in worry.

He sat on the table, winching at the startled the boy gave. "You don't want to eat?"

" _It's not that…_ " Nagisa shifted so he was seating, body still hidden by the blanket, eyes fixed on the floor in embarrassment. " _I just can't… taste it…_ "

Karma didn't miss a beat. "Well, then just smell it." Nagisa gave him a long stare before nodding and straightening up, hand slowly coming out of the brown folds and took a hold of the spoon. Karma brought it closer so Nagisa will have an easier time and at first it seemed like everything is fine, but then Nagisa gave an alarmed squeak and his hand gave a violent jerk and sent the bowl and the soup all over Karma.

The redhead cursed from the sudden burn and Karasuma immediately brought a rag to soak the soup, too occupied to notice the snake eyes closing and the blunet tensing and slowly getting off of the bed. Only when a crash was sounded did the two look up to see Nagisa sprawled on the floor.

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma cried and stood up, winching at the burn. The blunet only scrambled onto his feet and shakily wobbled to the wall, finally reaching and leaning on it, breaths coming in short gasps. "What are you doing?" The redhead demanded and yellow snake eyes looked up.

" _I hurt… I hurt someone again…_ " Nagisa gasped, legs trembling but surprisingly staying firm. Karasuma wanted to inquire about who he thinks he had hurt, but found the question silly; his mother obviously. He probably feels responsible for his mother's death.

"What are you talking about, Nagisa-kun?" Karma inched closer to the hysterical blunet. Karasuma eyed the tense shoulders and the shadowed eyes and knew that Karma was near his breaking point. But he had no way to stop the escalating snowball reaching to the inevitable cliff.

Nagisa's eyes were wide, teeth gritted and hand clenching his blanket tightly to his chest and suddenly Karasuma knew something bad is going to happen and reached out to yank Karma back just as a hiss came out of the gritted teeth and the snake eyes shone.

"What the—?" Karma turned to growl at him only to duck under a spinning kick. Alarmed, Karma grabbed the leg and found himself covered with the blanket and had to release the leg in order to tear it off of him, facing the blunet. "Nagisa-kun!"

"I am not going back!" Nagisa snarled; voice strong but clearly painful. "Even if I have to kill again I won't go back!"

Kill? So the one who killed those two assassins was Nagisa? Karasuma shook his head and stood in front of Karma, arms up in surrender; no time to think about it. First he must calm Nagisa down before he does something dangerous and hurt himself or Karma. "Calm down, you are not in the lab anymore. You are free."

"Shut up!" Nagisa pressed his hands to his ears. "Shut up!" His legs quivered and he was hyperventilating, "Let me go home, Raiko…" His voice suddenly lost its edge and he sounded like a lost small boy, tears dripping from closed eyes, "Let me go home…  _please…_ " Finally the boy sled down to the ground and curled into a shivering fetal position, hands still covering his ears, " _Please… please… please…_ "

Karasuma took that as a sign and crouched in front of the boy, placing his uncertain hands on his shoulders, "You are home, Nagisa-kun. You simply soaked Karma-kun a bit. You have done nothing wrong, so calm down and look at me."

Nagisa shook his head. "Look at me, Nagisa-kun. It's an order." That did it. Yellow snake eyes looked up, tears and snot covering the scaled face. Karasuma sighed and took out a handkerchief and begun wiping the face with it gently, filing for later the flinch and the heartbroken expression. When the face was deemed clean enough, he sighed and gave a hesitant half-smile. "You are in your classroom. Karma-kun is behind me and if you want, we can go outside. It's warm enough so you should do okay. Would you like that?"

After a long hesitation, the blunet gave an uncertain nod. The dark haired teacher nodded as well and helped the boy onto his legs and slowly passed him to Karma, who forced a nonchalant mask on and led Nagisa out of the classroom and to the open air.

"How do you like that, Nagisa-kun~?" Karma drawled and smirked at the fascinated expression the blunet held, hands reaching out to the setting sun's warm light and the redhead released him, feeling that Nagisa needed a moment alone.

It wasn't until the sun had set that Nagisa lowered his arms and looked back to Karma, eyes blue and mouth smiling in gratitude. The taller teen huffed and approached him, hands in pockets but shoulders drooped with relief.

"So how do you feel now, big boy?" He said jokingly and Nagisa chuckled, a radiating smile stretching his haggard face.

"I feel better now. Thank you, Karma." Said boy gave a start at that.

"Karma?" He echoed and blue snake eyes widened when the blunet realized what he said.

"A-ah, K-Karma-kun—!" A hand stopped his stutter and Nagisa looked up at the genuinely smiling redhead. The hand dropped to ruffle his hair and a hoarse voice mumbled 'call me Karma…'

He smiled earnestly. "Karma. It has been a while since we called each other like that, hasn't it?"

"Well then,  _Nagisa_ , are you ready to go back to the classroom, or do you want to stay here longer?" Nagisa laughed and let the other teen drag him back to the old building. He ignored the sting in the nape and the whispering voice accompanying it.

He can get better. No, he  _will_  get better.

 


	16. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> GYAHHH! WRITER'S BLOCK IS A B*TCH! I HATE IT SOOOO MUCH! THIS STORY IS BASICALLY ME POOPING IT OUT BEFORE WE GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH MAKES A BIT MORE SENSE
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_"Well then,_ Nagisa _, are you ready to go back to the classroom, or do you want to stay here longer?" Nagisa laughed and let the other teen drag him back to the old building. He ignored the sting in the nape and the whispering voice accompanying it._

_He can get better. No, he will get better._

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

Hayami stepped out of the teacher's lounge room alongside Kimura, both quiet and glum. They just came out of reporting to Karasuma and both males' eyes hardened when she reported the fight against the assistant which ended with the man's death.

She noticed the other's worried glances and bit down a sigh; it wouldn't do to worry him any further right after giving her report. In all honesty, after hearing about Nagisa's condition when Kimura found him, she was glad she had shot the bastard. But what she said still hangs true; they won't be able to bring Koike Masato to court because of Koro-sensei.

In that one instant she resented the yellow octopus so strongly she had to stop, fists clenched tightly and eyes hard. Koro-sensei had brought Nagisa's kidnapping to a hush because they can't stop Koike from continuing pursuing him. Kimura stopped after ten steps and turned to her, concerned.

"Hayami?" She can't continue this little game of make believe. She must do something about it. She turned on her heel and walked away, hearing but not registering Kimura's voice calling her name frantically.

* * *

"Hayami-san." Koro-sensei didn't seem surprised to see her. This had provoked her ire and she drew out her guns and shot the octopus, eyes narrowing more and more at each miss. The damned creature seemed happy about this turn of events and so she stopped, taking out a very familiar notepad (Nakamura gave every student a copy just in case) and a lighter she always carried along with a pocketknife, her gun and a pick-lock, raising them up for the octopus to see. Koro-sensei's face turned white than pale blue as he flailed agitatedly, begging her not to burn his precious notepad. She gave him a blank look and promptly burned the cursed thing, secretly enjoying her teacher's reaction.

" _NO_ ~~" Koro-sensei's anguished wails echoed throughout the field. After a moment of letting herself calm down, she straightened up, arms folded and posture tense. Her teacher noticed her change and, too, regained his calm, beady eyes and grin regarding her with a knowing expression.

"Hayami-san, I figure that you want to want to talk about your report?"

She nodded, gaze bearing down on him. He motioned her to talk and she took a deep breath. "I killed someone," His face slightly darkened. "A vile man, but he still died under my hands. And with how much you have been against Nagisa killing Takaoka, I thought that you'll be breathing down my neck for doing exactly the same thing."

"Hayami-san, tell me," She felt more than saw her teacher's grin soften and a yellow finger was placed on her hair, "Did you enjoy killing him?"

"No." She blinked, slightly confused. What kind of a question was that?

"Did you do it out of revenge?"

"No." It happened too fast to actually feel something except for survival instincts.

"Then why did you kill him?" It wasn't shock, judgment, or even disappointment, but an honest question and Hayami wondered what his endgame is. She answered confidently nonetheless, green eyes glinted with determination. "I killed him because if I didn't, he would go after us… after  _Nagisa_  again. He won't stop until either we are all dead so no one will bother him or until he died. I chose for him."

"Would you do it again if the need arise again?"

She didn't miss a beat. "Yes. I regret nothing."

He quieted down for a moment before speaking again. "Nagisa-kun at the time was after blood; revenge. He wasn't thinking straight and let his bloodlust control him. If he had indeed have killing Takaoka-san he would have regretted it for the rest of his life. He would have closed himself in fear of killing someone again. That's why I wanted to stop him.

Realize that I can't tell someone not to kill for noble reasons since I killed many people, most bad, some innocent, and others who were good people just because it was my job. I can stop someone from killing out of revenge, but I can't reprimand you, who killed to protect."

She remained silent after the long monologue, not completely surprised yet baffled at his words. She was glad he didn't hate her yet she was angered because he dismissed it so easily. Taking a human's life shouldn't be so easy.

_Yet, it was… the moment she saw an opening, the bigger man looming over Kimura and Nagisa's battered body, clearly intending on taking their precious classmate and brother-in-arms – she knew what she must do. It was after a split moment of cold calculation; letting him live versus killing him; only **one split of a moment,**  but her heart calmed down after the decision, her hold was stable but firm, her breathing deepened and her eyes saw everything. Her ears rang when she pulled the trigger, yet she didn't lose her grip, relishing of the expression the man held for the one moment she saw his face. They both knew then that he'll die and still he tried to reach for her hurt classmate, wishing to own him even at his last moments._

_She felt neither pity nor remorse when she pulled the trigger a second time, silencing the man forever._

She raised a hand to her ears, finding the crusted dry blood easily. Despite wearing earplugs, she would probably suffer from nightmares or physical problems with her hearing but even then she could not feel any regret. The yellow finger patted her hair once again before retracting and she looked up to her teacher, the only one to understand her current inner turmoil.

"Just try remembering the reason why you shot him when you are in doubt. Stay strong but talk to someone about it."

And like that, she was brought back to the clearing in the forest by the classroom. Koro-sensei disappeared and she was tempted to go after him when she spotted a familiar dark haired sniper stand a distance back with his back to her. She closed her eyes in slight amusement and walked to him.

He didn't say anything when she reached to him, simply beginning to walk towards their classroom's building. She smiled faintly and joined him, a comfortable silence falling over them.

They exited the forest and stood before the one level building and she blinked when he pointed at the window. He smiled at her confusion.

"I think you should see it." He led her to the window and suddenly a loud laughing voice entered her ears and her eyes softened when they landed on Karma ruffling Nagisa's hair and laughing about something. She watched as the blunet swatted at the offending hand, a small smile one his lips.

She turned around, giving Chiba a grateful smile and walked away alongside the boy, steps steady.

No, she didn't regret it one bit.

* * *

Taira Daiki sat in his office with a beautiful brunette sitting in front of him, one leg laying over the other and a big file on the table between them.

"So, Dai, what is it this time? I gave you all the information I had already and I still need to take out the kids to the movie I promised them," She smiled warmly even though her eyes seemed annoyed.

Taira sighed and rubbed his nose bridge. "I'm sorry, Hime, but I have found out that those children had managed to rescue the kid so I want you to approach them and find out who was the kidnapper."

Taira Himeko's smile fell and her eyes hardened, nails tapping the table. "I understand. I won't ask how you managed to learn this despite the fact that this is obviously a very unusual case of stealth trained children. Just give me the dates and details and I'll go meet them tomorrow."

"We can't wait."

"And why is that,  _Daiki-chan_?" Black eyes flashed in annoyance.

He sighed and she regarded him disapprovingly. "We know that the kidnapper is of a high position and we can't let him get his hands on the kid again."

"You really don't like the boy," She recalled of when her husband told her of a monster disguising itself as a human boy, "You seem to forget that many trained children has a tendency of having strange quirks."

"I am not talking about it now, Himeko. I was given this case and I will have to see it until the end no matter what I think of the people in it." She shook her head and patted his black hair and glared into his gray eyes.

"Good, because you would not be my husband if you let your fears cloud your sense of duty." She smiled at his rolling eyes pecked him on the forehead, standing up and collecting the file he gave her, and winking at the bemused cop, "Time to work, dear husband."

He sighed loudly but stood up and gave her a small smile. "As you wish, Hime."

* * *

Karasuma was standing before Koro-sensei just outside of the old building, staring the octopus down. "No."

"Why not?"

"I am not letting anyone besides Karma-kun, Takebayashi-kun and I enter the classroom since that's the most he can handle right now. I'll call the rest of the students when he will be ready, understood? You'll be the last to enter since you're too loud."

"You're stingy!" A tick formed on the man's temple.

"The answer is still no. He just had a fit so I am not there as well." That had shut the octopus down and Karasuma's shoulders sagged in relief, glad that he doesn't need to resort to blackmail.

"I'm sure you are familiar with PTSD," The target nodded, "Nagisa needs to realize that he is truly free before we can put more pressure on him and from Kimura-kun's report, he had been reacting badly to you so it's an even more sound reason to wait."

"Reacting badly to me," An ominous glint flashed in the beady eyes but before Karasuma could comment he nodded and glided away, skin stained with blue hue.

The dark haired teacher wondered why the octopus seemed suddenly panicked. Did he figure out the reason why Nagisa is reacting badly to him? He just hopes it's not something to do with what the advisor did to him.

"Karasuma-sensei!" He turned to the approaching Takebayashi. He nodded to show that he was listening and the bespectacled teen pushed his glasses up, seemingly nervous. "I have a very… disturbing feeling."

"About what?"

"The area where you found the needle puncture had… blackened."

"Blackened?" What had caused the change? He was fine just moments ago? Was it a slow working serum?

The glasses glinted. "The scales fell from that area and the skin was momentarily pink until we touched it and it turned black. Nagisa… seems to be in great pain from it. Karma is trying to do everything in his power to divert his attention but unless we can bring him to swallow some painkillers I am afraid it will get worse."

"But?" He frowned, trying to think of a possible cause; but alas he was a military man, not a physician.

"I gave him one inside a cup of water so it won't trigger anything but his body reacted badly to it and he was vomiting for a while and now we must get him to eat something before he collapses from malnourishment but he is too queasy to hold anything down," The teen was distressed and Karasuma was really tired…

"Try to check for fever and even though it will trigger something, put him on the IV or something that will let him eat without putting it in his mouth."

"I think it would be probable to put a feeding tube into his nose than an IV but I'll need Koro-sensei to get one."

"I will see to it right now," Karasuma thanked the teen and rushed down the mountain. It's time for the octopus to show its worth.

* * *

The next two days were probably the most stressful days he had ever had and he is not someone to say something like that lightly. He sighed when Nagisa finally fell asleep on the folding bed they had brought from one of the others and collapsed next to him, eyes instantly closing and sweeping him away to dream land.

After what seemed like a minute he was jerked open by something brushing his cheek. It was pitch dark and the only light was from the permanent crescent moon's dim light. He touched the place where the feeling came from but found nothing. He almost fell back asleep when he felt it again and with his quick instincts he grabbed the thing.

It was slithery and blistering hot, and the moment he touched it felt as if someone was ripping into his body with talons and he released it immediately. His eyes opened and were faced with a black form disappearing into the floor's darkness, soft noise of swishing the only way for him to be convinced that it wasn't only a dream.

He rose up and squinted, eyes used to the dark making out a movement but then the same thing touched his back and hot white pain hit his body and he collapsed onto the bed. He gritted his teeth and pushed up and then propped himself on his elbow, breathing through the terrible pain. What is it? How can he stop it? His hand fished out his real knife and slashed at the movement, headache forming as the world swirled around him. A splash was heard and he grinned despite the pain; he had got it.

But his victory was short-lived; a moment later he passed out, a black form splayed all over his back.

* * *

He woke up in frenzy and only after a long time did he realizes that he is not in any pain. He rubbed his hand over his face and got up to his knees, flinching when a hand landed on his back. He turned to his left and saw a concerned blunet rubbing his back.

He forced a grin. "Good morning, Nagisa~ slept well?"

He received a nod. After his vomiting session, Nagisa had stopped speaking for no reason. Karma tried coaxing him to talk, playing games or telling him stories that he knew would make the other react. But no matter what he tried, no voice came out.

Brows furrowed and he ruffled the blue hair, enjoying the pout. "Nah, I'm fine. Just had a strange dream."

A quirked brow and he smirked. "It was about you back at the island while cross-dressing and suddenly you were telling me how much you liked it."

At the other's mortified look he cackled and continued. "Yeah, it was  _so~~_ disturbing. I mean, I actually had to force you back to your normal clothes. I'm so glad that you are so much cuter than that awful dream. You actually resist."

He got a flick in the cheek and he suppressed a flinch, laughing at the hands trying to push him off the bed.

"I am glad to see that you are well enough to play around, Nagisa-kun." The two snapped their heads around to look at their dark haired teacher who had a small smirk on his lips and was carrying a small box. "Got you two breakfast."

A hand clutched Karma's shirt (Thankfully, the scales had receded and the sensitivity had gone down slightly so his coarse shirt won't hurt the boy) and the redhead bit his lip, knowing what kind of expression the other is wearing. Koro-sensei had picked a feeder tube from the hospital but had avoided the classroom, choosing to give it to Takebayashi at the base of the mountain along with other supplies. Nagisa didn't comment on it, but Karma could see the flash of hurt in the blue snake eyes.

"Thanks, sensei~" Karma gently pried the hand off and plucked the box out of the teacher's hands, taking out a plate with pancakes, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Hara-san and Muramatsu-kun had made it since they wanted to be of help," Karasuma answered his unvoiced question. The redhead nodded, relieved, and cut a small piece and held it to the blunet's lips.

"Try." With the order Nagisa pursed his lips but slowly opened them and let the soft food touch his tongue. The expression remained neutral but the tiny tilt down told the redhead that his sense of taste had not gone back. The blunet forced himself to swallow, grimacing as if in pain and clutching his nape.

"How is it?" Karasuma asked and Karma was reminded of one unknown thing; the black spot on Nagisa's nape. He forced Nagisa's head down, knowing to finish with it already, and brushed the hair away, eyes narrowing at the spot.

Black vein-like lines seemed to spread to the scalp and jaw and there was a small bump where the needle puncture was. He sighed and brought the head back up and ignoring the boy's dark look he force-fed him a half of the pancake, glad that he seemed to be able to hold some food down.

"Karma-kun?"

"It's worse." Karma knew he couldn't get around it so he just blurted it out, hating Nagisa's trembling body. "It looks like a disease spreading to his brain and face. Takebayashi won't be able to cure this with his ability alone."

"So we need an expert's input on this matter."

"Unfortunately, yes." Nagisa hung his head down as if in shame but Karma noticed the slightly trembling shoulders and knew that the blunet was terrified.

They just need to deal with it as quickly as possible.

Please let it be something curable.

* * *

They decided to finally let some students come see Nagisa since Irina came herself to the classroom, demanding to talk to Karasuma then proceeding to complain to him about the students' uneasiness and worry over the fact that it has been  _days_  since they had rescued Nagisa and are still not allowed to see him. That Kayano had already fainted to exhaustion and panic and that there was tension between the classmates and since Koro-sensei can't come near the place, they had to retreat to the base of the mountain for their assassination sessions. They were restless and she wanted them to stop beating around the bush and just let them see him.

"It's not like he's contagious or something!" Was the final cry and Karasuma broke, telling her to organize the trip and decide on order and groups. She nodded and then asked if she can just say hi to Nagisa. He reluctantly agreed and she rushed into the classroom, ignoring Karasuma's warning and opened the door with a big smile.

Two sets of eyes turned to her and she froze, her own eyes widening at Nagisa's scaly skin and blue snake eyes. The blunet tensed when he saw her, snake eyes flashing to yellow and teeth bearing in a snarl.

"Bitch-sensei~" Karma said as calmly as usual even though she could see the wrinkles between his brows and the reassuring grip he had on Nagisa's shoulder. The blunet seemed to realize what the redhead said since the snarl vanished and a small smile replaced it.

"Sensei…" The eyes still held no recognition in spite of the gaze locking onto her… actually, he was looking at her neck as if he could see her… but not really see her… She frowned and gathered what she knew about snakes. Well, they are cold-blooded, shed their skin, some species have normal eyesight while others have thermal sight… wait, his eyes are probably seeing thermal so that's why he couldn't recognize her yet know where she was. That was… disconcerting. She took a deep breath and released her 'gentle' aura she used on many targets. She saw how the blunet relaxed instantly and looked at her with a softer gaze. She smiled and slowly approached them, trying to ignore Karma's glare.

"Hello there, Nagisa. It has been a while," She kept her words to the bare minimum and avoided the subject of his kidnapping. He nodded and she cheered internally, he trusts her. She raised a hand but stopped when he flinched. "Don't worry, Nagisa. I just wanted to ruffle your hair."

"I wish for my hair to be left alone," The boy's voice wavered but was firm and she chuckled, amused how he stayed the same stubborn adorable assassin even through this whole terrible thing.

"Well, can I pat it then?" He nodded at that and she rested her hand on top of the blue hair, then smirking and ruffling it. He squeaked and swatted at the hand, face red and a pout evident on his lips.

"Sensei!" He whined and Karma laughed, making her to feel slightly better. Her smile turned warm and she stood up giving another pat to the blue hair before beading them goodbye and leaving the classroom.

The minute she passed Karasuma though, her body begun to quiver and she leaned on one of the trees, hands gripping her snuggly clothes so tightly her knuckles were pure white. The dark haired man sighed and approached her.

"You understand now why I didn't want them to come?" She took a moment but shook her head. At his surprised raised brow she gritted her teeth in indignation.

"They still deserve to see him. You can't shelter them forever, Karasuma," She glared at him, tears threatening to fall from her watery eyes, "They are so worried. They are going insane there and just because he is in an awful place now don't mean they can't see him. It's not only about Nagisa anymore, but  _all_  of your dear students. Don't pick favorites."

He seemed a bit insulted but in the end understood that she was right and sighed. "I was wrong. Proceed with your plans and I'll make sure not to forget my place as a teacher."

"I wasn't worried about that," She flushed and stormed away, leaving behind a solemn dark haired man.

Well, it's about damn time someone puts him in his place.

 

 


	17. Sickening Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following my story. i am so happy that this story is doing so well.
> 
> I THOUGHT MY WRITER BLOCK WAS AVOIDED... WRONG! IT'S BACK WITH A VENGEANCE! SORRY, ABOUT THAT.
> 
> (written yesterday) Do you know this feeling of just... emptiness? i think i may be depressed... i just feel empty, couldn't sit down and write for more than five minutes... perhaps i am just too long by myself at home... my parents are on a three day vacation trip and my siblings were away all day so it was just me manning the house for the last two days... maybe that's why...
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_"It's not only about Nagisa anymore, but all of your dear students. Don't pick favorites."_

_He seemed a bit insulted but in the end understood that she was right and sighed. "I was wrong. Proceed with your plans and I'll make sure not to forget my place as a teacher."_

_"I wasn't worried about that," She flushed and stormed away, leaving behind a solemn dark haired man._

_Well, it's about damn time someone puts him in his place._

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

 

Kayano was in a very bad mood. Well, being forced back to bed despite knowing that they'll be allowed to see Nagisa today can do that to you. Irina had to bear the brunt of her whines and begging to be let out of the bed for over an hour until the green head was too tired to continue, head fuzzy and world spinning.

She hated the fact that her body is apparently still feeling the after effects of hosting tentacles in it for almost a year and so was extremely susceptible to stress and worry. She frowned on the ceiling, her annoyance slowly morphing to worry and wariness. Just before she collapsed, her nape had flared in pain and she was instantly reminded of her tentacles. But they were taken out; Koro-sensei had made sure of that, so what is causing her pain and fatigue? She winched as the phantom pain from her appendages attacked her. She had read up some material on phantom pain with people losing limbs but still feeling them and she deduced that her case was similar since all the symptoms were the same.

She sighed and burrowed deeper into her blanket, greatly missing her bed. She was so tired and everything was too much. Perhaps she did worry herself to death and her fever is the consequence. If that is so, she must calm herself and await her classmates' report on Nagisa's status and stop worrying about phantom pains or missing friends.

She closed her eyes and let her fever drag her away from her worries, hand subconsciously coming to cover her nape.

* * *

Nagisa was scared. Karma had woken him up earlier than usual which caused him to be more tired than usual (and the cold morning wasn't helping. He was shivering and on the verge of going back to sleep by the time the sun had effectively warmed the air) because his classmates are coming.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to see new faces yet. Irina-sensei's visit had drilled home his problem; he can't remember his classmates' faces clearly. He didn't tell Karma or Takebayashi or even Karasuma-sensei, but his mind was slowly becoming too fuzzy to actually recall anything long-termed. If he saw the person he would remember, but until then, if you asked him to name all of his classmates, he wouldn't be able to do so.

He looked over to Karma, drawing comfort from the redhead and using his strong presence to quiet his buzzing thoughts and strange voices. It was hard to act as if he was coherent, but it was becoming easier to do so since he wasn't administrated new drugs. His stomach quenched and he swallowed his bile, not wanting to vomit right there and now. He was too scared to open his mouth and so decided not to speak again to avoid that risk.

"Nagisa," He perked up and smiled at the most stable thing in his current mindset. Karma smirked at him and wished his a good morning, ruffling his long hair; why is he even keeping it long anyways…

_'When I'm successful, I'll cut it!'_

He suppressed a jolt and simply closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Karma's shoulder. Who did he say those words to… his head throbbed. He knew her; that he was sure of, but he can't recall her name… she is important… sister— no, mom! His heart skipped a beat when he realized that he had momentarily forgotten about his mother—

"Are you okay?" He hesitated but then shook his head. "Nauseous?" He nodded and felt a hand on his back and Karma twisting so he can rest against his chest. He welcomed the warmth, his skin cold and shivering. Is he becoming sick? That won't do, he won't be able to see his classmates that way…

He took deep breaths and clasped a hand to his mouth when the bile returned. His nape burned and all of the sudden he couldn't think, bright red blinding him.

**_Kill…_ **

He startled and pushed Karma aside, turning to the floor and bringing up his food from the last two days. His body heaved and his mind was cast into a thick fog and pain erupted from his stomach and throat. He was drowning, he was suffocating, where is he? Is he back there? Is Raiko holding him after another round of drugs? Was Karma a dream? Help. Help. Help.  _Help—_

"Calm down, Nagisa!" Karma's sharp order brought everything to a halt. His sight cleared and he felt arms circling around his chest and preventing him from falling face-first to the puddle of bile and vomit mixed with blood. He coughed, gagging when he felt another round coming up. A warm hand rubbed his back and he clutched at the hand holding him. Please tell him that he is home. Please tell him that he free, that it wasn't a dream.

"You're safe, Nagisa. You're in the classroom and you had an episode. You're home." He took a deep breath, sobbing into the hold as the arms slowly shifted him so he returned to the embrace, hand still rubbing his back. He cried into the redhead's chest, body shaking and dirty.

"Shh… it's alright, Nagisa… I'm sorry we pushed you too far. We can cancel the meeting if you want. We can tell the others to come up tomorrow or something like that, okay?" It took him a moment to register what the redhead said, and then another minute to remember who the others were. By then the sobbing ebbed away to sniffles and whimpers, his mind slightly clearer; enough to remember that his classmates are coming.

"Answer me, Nagisa…" He tensed, wondering what he should do when he realized that he can't remember who his classmates are and panicked.

" _Bring… them…_ " He croaked out, throat dry and scrubbed raw. A cup was pressed to his lips and he moved so he could grasp the cup and drank from it slowly, blinking lazily at it. The redhead boy…  _Karma_ … placed a hand on his hair in a soothing act. His body relaxed and he slumped into the hold, weary.

How long will this continue? Is he going to break soon?

* * *

Nagisa is getting worse. Takebayashi and Karasuma sat down in front of a list filled with the world's genius bio-gene researchers, wondering which one they should call; which one can they use.

"I think we should ask my superiors," Karasuma said at the end. The bespectacled teen startled and turned to look at his teacher, eyes wide and with a stab of betrayal.

"They are the ones who had caused Nagisa to be in this state…" He breathed out, fists clenched, "I must disagree with you, Karasuma-sensei, but they can only worsen our situation."

"… Then I'll call one who is the nearest to Japan – Fein Ilana. She had risen in the last few years as one of the leads in cell biology research and is currently visiting Okazaki City."

"The National Institute for Basic Biology research institute?" Takebayashi was shocked. Such a coincidence… but they might just have luck finally turned in their favor. Cell biology might not be the same as Genome Biology but it is similar enough for at least an impression. The problem they face might not only be genetic, but also medical if they go by the position of the bump in Nagisa's nape. Karasuma nodded and the teen knew that they must at least try.

"She can be here by tomorrow."

"Go for it, then."

* * *

The first group was consisted by Sugino, Terasaka, Nakamura and Fuwa. Karma had greeted them by the edge of the woods, hands in his pockets and a frown set on his face. They exchanged brief greetings, Karma telling them about Nagisa's fit this morning, watching as Sugino's expression soured and the baseball fanatic lowered his gaze, body slumped and aura screaming ' **depressed** ', but he could honestly not care any less about the brunet (ignoring a small voice which suspiciously sounded like Nagisa that said that he was feeling the same so he shouldn't think that badly of the other. That he wasn't fighting alone against the world or some other depressing thoughts). He grumbled and led them into the classroom, grinning when Nagisa's gaze fell on him from his spot on the bed. The blunet was covered with the blanket and he had to hide a snicker since the boy looked like a little brown ball; an adorable one, but a ball nonetheless.

Nakamura's faint chuckle told him that she felt the same and he grinned wider when a click of the phone camera went off.

"Karma?" Nagisa was confused, snake eyes wide and blue, which meant that he sees everyone properly. Sugino startled and Karma didn't move in time, watching as the brunet brushed pass him and wrapped his arms around the blunet, hiccups and sobs erupting from the baseball freak.

"Nagisa… Nagisa… Nagisa…" Sugino mumbled the name like a chanting, as if he could keep Nagisa safe just by saying his name. But Nagisa went rigid, eyes wide and mouth falling open in shock. Karma wanted to facepalm but instead stepped forward, only to be stopped by Fuwa. He gave her a glare but she only grinned at him.

"He is one of Nagisa's best friends, Karma. You need to let Nagisa explore a bit. Don't worry,  _She_ won't harm him to much."

Who is 'she'? He gave her an odd look but Nakamura's nod and Terasaka's frustrated fidgeting deflated him and he simply looked back at Sugino, wondering what will happen.

* * *

It took a while for Nagisa to realize that he was not attacked but rather being hugged by a hazy looking boy. He blinked several times to clear the fog, hating his failing sight and slowly turned to see the boy's face, wanting to calm his heart and push down the bile coming up after the sudden movement. His head hurt when he caught familiar relieved dark blue eyes, his memories slowly showing him small moments with the same boy; whether it was baseball catch or small comments on his actions.

It was one of his best friends… His heart settled back in its rightful place and the bile disappeared. The familiar smell and arms helped him regain his footing and he slowly circled his arms around the brunet, forehead resting on a firm shoulder.

"…Su…gino…" He muttered, some of the load lifting off his shoulders.

"I am so glad you're back, Nagisa," Sugino said back, arms tightening. Nagisa nodded, too overwhelmed for anything else. They stayed like this for a while until the warm arms released him and slightly cooler hands gripped his and he felt weight fall on the bed next to him and looked up to Sugino who was smiling brightly. He smiled softly in return, the contagious cheerful aura rubbing off of him.

"Welcome home, Nagisa." His heart skipped a beat and his sight fogged. He blinked furiously, mind reeling and hands quivering. One of the hands left his and moved to brush over his hair and eyes. He had expected some hesitation but it seemed that Sugino didn't mind and he felt happier at that. He raised his free hand for a high-five. Sugino chuckled and released his hair in favor of returning the gesture.

His body gave a small flinch and he mentally grimaced. He was with allies and friends, not Raiko and Koike. "Who else… came?"

"Well, Nakamura, Fuwa and Terasaka."

"Hi there, Nagisa," The blonde girl waved him and he smiled a bit uncertainly, searching his memories to match her face and name. She seemed a bit taken aback but then smiled widely and grasped his hand. He jolted, heart beating more frantically.

"Hey, Nagisa, it's okay," She said, eyes sad and smile melancholic, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.  _Ever_. So just smile for me, okay?"

He was slightly confused but tried, giving her a shy smile. She grinned and took out her phone, a click resounding in the room. He furrowed his brows, a familiar exasperation gnawing on his thoughts. "Did you…?"

"Well, you're too cute to ignore, Nagisa-chan," She replied easily, "I have never seen you being shy like that and it's adorable so I just needed to take a picture."

He deadpanned and Sugino laughed. He gave another shy smile at that, eyes going wide when she took another picture. He had decided right there that he didn't like phones, they gave him a bad feeling.

"Okay, you two, enough playing around," The other girl placed a hand on their shoulders, "Nagisa is too overwhelmed by you two. And Terasaka still wants to talk to him."

"Wha— I do not!" The burly teen protested, quieting down when light blue eyes turned to him in curiosity. "Well…" He cleared his mouth and the duo left his side, smiling at each other knowingly. Nagisa was a bit intimated by the teen, sight tethering on shifting but he knew that the other teen was protective of his class so he won't hurt him.

He still took a short glance at Karma.

"Um… just… gah!" The bigger teen grumbled and threw his hands in the air, "I'm sorry, Nagisa!"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for failing to protect you!" The teen gritted out of his teeth. Nagisa recalled Raiko saying something about a second attempt…

"You… protected me the first time, no?" The other…  _Terasaka_ , blinked on shock. "Raiko told me that there was an attempt before that night so thank you…" He bowed his head in gratitude, chuckling at Terasaka's sputtering.

"Isn't that good for you?" The blonde…  _Nakamura_  teased Terasaka, eyes sly and fox-ish. "Nagisa is thanking you for protecting him."

"S-shut up!"

"Oh my, is Terasaka getting flustered?"

"I will hit you even if you are a girl!"

"But I am not endangering your dear classmate~" Nagisa and Sugino shared concerned gazes. Perhaps it would be a good idea to separate them…

Then Terasaka grabbed Nakamura's hand and his vision shifted, calm shattered. His body begun to tremble and the two moving red orange forms seemed like a nightmare of an attack and he scooted back, wanting to be as far away from the danger as possible.

"Nagisa?" He turned to Sugino's voice and was met with another red orange form that didn't look like Karma's. What are those shapes? Are they enemies? Where is Karma?

"Nagisa, calm down and close your eyes." He can't. Too many enemies in one room, how can he escape? "Nagisa!" A hand covered his sight and he stilled, heart beating furiously and breaths coming in short gasps. Don't cover his eyes—!

"Calm. Down." An arm pushed him against a familiar chest and he instinctively clutched at the shirt, Karma's smell helping him relax and grounded. "Better now?" He nodded but didn't move, not trusting himself to look at his friends.

He had just freaked out over a usual occurrence. He hated this. He hated his weakness. He hated that he couldn't interact with his classmates like before, that he was too fragile (he wasn't delusional; he knew that he was prone to breaking down and so didn't lash out at Karma's overprotective gestures and worry) and too broken.

**_What do you want?_ **

His eyes snapped open and hand slapping on his nape as it flared up in pain. His hand holding the shirt clenched as he shook from the agony. His thoughts fogged and all he could see was red. Reddish orange which made his heart leap into his throat along with new bile. He whimpered and covered his mouth, hair tickling his flushed face.

"Get the painkillers!" Karma's voice was faint, hidden behind a growing buzzing.

_Help me!_

**_What do you want?_ **

_To get better! I just want to forget everything that happened!_

**_As you wish…_ **

The buzzing reached its peak and everything was washed with white.

* * *

Karma caught Nagisa as the boy collapsed to the floor. His eyes stung as he saw the black veins stretch even further, blood red seeping into the black.

"Nagisa!" Sugino gasped when he saw the blunet's nape. "What is that?" Karma glared at him, then at Nakamura and Terasaka; the culprits for Nagisa's meltdown. The two stood back, eyes hunted and bodies tense. He then deflated and sighed; it wasn't their fault, they simply wanted to make Nagisa laugh but it back-fired.

And now Nagisa had lost consciousness.

It never happened in any of his previous fits. So why was it worse this time? Because of the act of 'violence'? He looked at the class' detective; Fuwa was at lost and it was clear that she wasn't expecting this to happen. But despite her apparent distress, she came to him and with a determined voice asked to inspect the boy's nape.

He nodded, knowing her deduction skills and shifted so Nagisa's head was on his shoulder and his body in his arms in case of a body's involuntary spasm. She thanked him and inspected the black veins and the bump where the needle was inserted.

"Well?"

"Well, it's positioned right on top of the spine and going by Nagisa's reactions, it had probably reached between segments and penetrated the spinal cord which is the central nerve system so it is the most logical reason for Nagisa's mixed brain signals. This…  _thing_ is screwing with his nerve signals. I don't know why it feels very familiar but I can't shake this feeling that I know what this is…" She cursed and scratched her hair, pulling away from the two, helping Karma settle Nagisa on the bed.

It was a lot to take in, but it really helped to have an idea about what is going on with Nagisa. Takebayashi always dodged his questions about his speculations and honestly, if he wasn't taking care of Nagisa, he would have tortured him for information. Good thing he didn't, going by Nagisa's meltdown.

He sighed and held the pale hand in his, resting his forehead on it. Wondering when the worst will be behind them.

Will it ever be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. She is me *grin*


	18. Breaking Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! YOU GAVE ME BACK MY INSPIRATION AND I CAN FINALLY WRITE A DECENT CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> NOTE: Read about how even people who weren't harmed by the event can have PTSD or just flashes and realized that I didn't do it with Karma, because despite being strong willed and all, that Karma is only a teenager and thus affected easily by tragic event.
> 
> All credits for the idea goes to the Haikyuu! Fic 'A Split-Second of Violence' by Laura of Maychoria. Check their story, it's amazing!
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_Karma sighed and held the pale hand in his, resting his forehead on it. Wondering when the worst will be behind them._

_Will it ever be?_

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

 

Kayano woke up, feeling refreshed and much better than before. She yawned, absentmindedly rubbing her nape, and jumped off the bed. She stretched out and headed back to the main room where everyone was staying, humming happily at the thought of seeing Nagisa come morning.

But her good mood shattered when she entered the main room, feeling the glum atmosphere floating over her classmates. She tensed and headed to the table, where three of the first visiting group sat; Nakamura, Terasaka and Fuwa. She sat besides Nakamura and placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"What happened? Where's Sugino?" Nakamura looked at her with eyes empty of their usual mischievousness, which alarmed her; even when Nagisa had been taken she didn't look so dead. What had  _happened?_

"Rio?" She asked more firmly, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders, noting the black roots which had extended far from where she usually re-dyes them, the dark bags and the quiver in her lip. She bit down an urge to hug the girl, needing answers first.

"Kaede…" Nakamura whispered sadly, fists clenching at her pants. "We have screwed up. We have hurt him even more than he was," She hid her face in her hands, "He is so fragile, Kaede. He is so broken and he doesn't even realize it."

"Rio, you must tell me what happened." Nakamura looked up, dead blue locking with hard hazel, hesitated then proceeded to recount everything that had happened, until the moment where the boy's snake eyes turned yellow and he broke down.

Kayano felt sick. She wanted to go and hide somewhere, a place where she can cover her eyes and ears and convince herself that it is just a terrible dream. Was she destined to lose every person dear to her? First she lost her sister due to the experiment on Koro-sensei, and now Nagisa to the experimentation done on him. But she can't stop now. Nagisa is still alive so there is always hope to bring him back.

With renewed resolve, she smiled piteously at the blonde and gave her a tight hug, letting the girl cry on her shoulder and patting her back. She looked over at Terasaka and Fuwa and they gave her sad looks. Then Terasaka stood up and went to where Itona and his two lackeys sat. Itona gave him a blank look, which as usual annoyed the burly teen.

"What is it?" He snarled. Itona didn't answer at first, but then shrugged and patted his head.

"It's okay; you're an idiot so you didn't know better."

"Wha—" Terasaka was taken aback. Then his eyes blazed and he grabbed the pale head's collar and growled at him, "You don't know what it was like, you idiot!"

"I do. I was experimented on once as well," Itona's blank face didn't waver despite just admitting to being in Nagisa's place once. Terasaka's eyes widened and his grasp slackened until he simply sat back, hands falling uselessly to his lap. Itona sighed and gave him a little nudge at the shoulder. "I told you; you're an idiot so you didn't know any better."

"Then I dare you to go there and get Nagisa better," Terasaka grumbled, heat strangely absent from his words.

"Very well." Everyone eavesdropping to their conversation jumped and it became silent. He looked around him and smiled very faintly, "I understand some of what he went through, so I may be of help."

"Thank you, Itona," Kataoka said and Itona shrugged, going back to tinkering with his robot. The class' female rep seemed to reach a decision then and stood up, drawing the class' gaze to her.

"Okay, since Itona volunteered to go visit Nagisa. I want to send three more people along which will be Isogai, myself and…" She looked around and zeroed on Kayano, "And Kaede."

Kayano grimaced. That certainly would be an interesting visit…

* * *

Karma was staring at Sugino who was sitting by Nagisa's bedside, head bowed down and clasped together hands resting on his knees. He had passed through the irritation stage after Sugino had declared that he would stay even after the others left and was now simply in the pity stage.

Nagisa is very close to the brunet and Sugino was one who never had to experience such a loss before. Sugino was one of the cliché tropes for a protagonist in a super-hero story; hot-headed, cheerful, talented in his hobby, very friendly and even have a crush. He was the embodiment for someone who is very happy in his life.

Then the kidnapping happened and the first crack in the bubble happened. Sugino was surprisingly sturdy and managed to keep his hopes up and be as cheerful as ever.

But the sight of his best friend sitting on the bed and breaking down after a seemingly innocent banter grinded the bubble to dust then burnt it to crisp, the wind sweeping it away. And Sugino didn't know how to deal with such a situation; which leads to his current position.

Sugino had become a numb shell.

Karma grumbled and buried his hands deeper into his pockets, angered yet understanding of the brunet's position. It was so hard to keep moving on after seeing Nagisa break down the first time, hard to keep on grinning. He just wanted to hold Nagisa and never let him see anyone, wanted to keep whatever was left of Nagisa in a safe room.

He gritted his teeth when his throat ached from the pressure of keeping the tears back. He needed a moment for himself so he told Karasuma to keep an eye and ran away from the stifling classroom deep into the forest until he was out of breath, sweat running down his face and neck.

After giving himself a moment to take deep breaths and calm his heart down, he picked a tree at random and started punching and kicking it away, using his frustration and helplessness to fuel his hits, barely feeling the skin being scarped to tatters and the blood flying everywhere or the even the splinters sticking into his flesh.

Hit. Hit. Turn and kick. Boom. Boom. Boom.

_A shot rang in the field._

He froze, hand centimeters from the broken bark, ears ringing. Did he just hear a gun shot? He turned around him frantically, eyes sharp and cautious, but nothing was amiss. No sight of a person with a gun or birds flying away in panic. So did he just imagine the noise?

But the interruption stopped his lane of self-destruct so he stopped hitting the tree and simply looked at his shredded knuckles, knowing he would find bruises on his legs if he lifted his pants. Blood was splattered thinly but still seemed like someone was spraying paint there. He sighed and turned to return to the classroom in hopes of cleaning his wounds.

He gave one last glance at the blood.

_A blood red flower bloomed on Nagisa's chest._

He leaned on a tree next to the destroyed one, one hand clutching his chest and knees buckling. His heart was racing and he couldn't breath.

What is going on? Is he seeing the moment when Nagisa was shot? But it was two weeks ago! He was past the terrified stage, the stage where he didn't know if Nagisa will live or die. Nagisa is alive, simply broken so he should be seeing Nagisa's snake eyes, not that incident.

_Nagisa smiling then going limp in his hands._

He coughed and wheezed, hand clenching even tighter and legs giving up. He landed on his knees and gasped in pain.

Is he… having a breakdown? After a moment of thinking that a strained chuckle left his lips then developed to a hysterical laughter. He fell on the ground, holding his sides as he laughed and laughed, sounding like a mad person though some people would agree to that statement without the current situation.

He is breaking down. It is about damn time. And he hadn't even realized until he hurt himself. Akabane freaking Karma is having a meltdown, what a laugh. Mister 'sadistic' is finally showing his true colors.

"I am so weak…" He managed to mumble, his laughter ebbing away to sobs with his arms covering his eyes.

"I believe that you are incorrect on this one, Karma-kun." Karma stiffened and slowly raised his arms to see the very last person…  _creature_  he wanted to see him like that perching on the tree he beat down, his usual grin on.

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, octopus?" Leave me alone, you overgrown expired takoyaki. Can't a person have a breakdown in peace?

"I'm hurt, Karma-kun. I saw you run into the forest and decided to help my adorable student," Koro-sensei jumped from the tree and flopped on the ground. Irritation pushed aside his previous emotions and he sat up, glaring at the octopus.

"Don't play with me, Sensei. Now, what do you want?"

Koro-sensei didn't rise to his anger, simply drawing closer and taking out a first-aid kit. Karma eyed him, but decided to comply and presented his busted knuckles, winching as Koro-sensei used his speed to take out all of the splinters in seconds, disinfect the wounds and wrap them with bandages. Then took out antibacterial cream and Karma took off his shoes and shoes and had his bruises treated as well.

When he was deemed treated, Koro-sensei disappeared and came back with a chair and a footstool. Karma protested when he was picked up and placed on the chair and had his legs placed on the footstool, his face aflame from anger and embarrassment.

That damn teacher…

"Now that you're all clean and good," Koro-sensei cheered and he glared, "If you want, we can talk."

He quieted down and stared with wide surprised eyes at his teacher. Koro-sensei grinned back. "Now, now, Karma-kun, I'm your teacher. A teacher must always listen to his students' problems and try to fix them."

One side of Karma's mouth quirked up in mirthless amusement. "So you're only here because you're my teacher? We do try to assassin you, after all."

"Karma-kun," The grin softened, "All of you are very dear to me and I am proud at each and every one of you for being splendid assassins and students. It is true that as a teacher, I need to hear your problems, but I am sincerely concerned and wish to help my cute student."

"Heh," Karma pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, chuckling, "You are really an annoyingly good teacher."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Very well," Karma took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair, eyes blank, "I am breaking down."

"I see…" Koro-sensei settled in front of him on a chair he didn't notice he brought. That smug octopus… "Do you want to elaborate? What had caused this breakdown?"

Well, he has nothing to lose now. The octopus already saw him at his worst. "I guess seeing Nagisa lose consciousness because of the thing on his nape. I guess I just realized that I am too powerless to protect my closest friend. He was there for me and I pushed him aside. Towards the end of the war, I actually thought that the fight would finally mend the broken bonds between us but then…  _this_  happened and I lost him again. I managed to get him back but he is broken and I can't help him…" He drew a sudden breath when he noticed that he is rambling. He chanced a peek at Koro-sensei only to see him sit very still, grin completely gone and beady eyes sharp and attentive.

He smirked ruefully. "That's it. Isn't that disappointing? Nothing happened to me and yet I act as if I was the one who got hurt."

"You mustn't think that, Karma-kun. When incidents like Nagisa's kidnapping happens, the people who are affected aren't only the ones who got directly hurt, but the people around him as well. You had been through a traumatic experience and despite being unharmed physically, you have been harmed mentally and emotionally. You are also in a class prone to dangerous incidents, so you don't have the luxury to think that it was over and done with it and so you only need to mediate the damage and mend the broken hearts. In your case, you know that you're still in danger and so don't let yourself feel your trauma and hence this happened."

"Wow, did you read everything about traumatic children?" Karma murmured sarcastically but was actually impressed. So that's why it hit him so badly…

"As a teacher it is important to be up-to-date on child psychology other than just teaching material." Karma rolled his eyes but smiled, feeling slightly lighter. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hand covering his eyes.

"Is there any way of healing?"

"Well, those moments won't disappear but will fade away to the point of only being occasional. But first you must remember that every time you experience a flashback – which I am sure you have experienced already – that it happened, you can't deny that, but it is over; that you are both safe and sound back home. Nagisa is broken, but not unfixable. He has you and everyone in the class by his side so try to focus on yourself for now."

"I see… what if I won't believe my words?"

"Then say this 'I'm home. I'm safe. Nagisa is safe. Koro-sensei said so." Karma snorted and Koro-sensei sputtered. "Hey, I am giving you advice!"

"But I don't ever listen to you, Sensei~"

"Then how about 'I said so'?"

"Trying to fill my pride?"

"Of course not, Karma-kun. But you are a bright boy and are most of the time right, so if you say that you will be certain that it is true."

"I see…" Karma chuckled, "That is certainly the strangest advice you have given me."

"Well, you are a special case, Karma-kun."

"Thank you," He rolled his eyes but lowered his hands and sat up to look properly gaze at the octopus, "Say."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you come to visit Nagisa?" The octopus' tentacles stopped moving, causing him to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Are you hiding something?"

"O-of course not!" Koro-sensei seemed flustered. "I just can't come!" He almost squealed.

"Hoh? And why is that? You have time for me but not for Nagisa?" Did he abandon Nagisa like his previous teacher did to him? "Don't you dare abandon Nagisa!" He snarled, eyes blazing.

"I am not abandoning him! Karma-kun, how dare you say that!?" Koro-sensei turned dark red with veins popping and Karma knew that he was sincere. "I am not visiting him because I have a feeling that if he'll see me, something bad will happen."

Well, at least he got something as an answer. "And that will be?"

"That's enough, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei's firm voice stopped his inquisition but both of them knew that it's not over yet. That the redhead will get his answers sooner rather than later.

Karma sighed and stood up. "Thank you for the treatment, Sensei. I need to return so see you," He waved lazily and walked away, limping slightly but unwavering. Koro-sensei watched him go and sighed, bringing one of the tentacles to his face, face turning a bit blue when it shuddered and the skin got a tint of black on it. He then growled, face black red, how dare they put that in Nagisa…?

* * *

He was in a cocoon of black tendrils. It was completely dark but he still managed to see the spaces between each tendril.

What is that? Why is he here? Wasn't he in the classroom, visited by his friends? Oh, he probably had a fit and somehow his subconscious came here. But he didn't feel reassured by the cocoon; on the contrary, they made him wary and scared.

Well, first things first, time to get out of here. He raised his hands and hit the wall of the cocoon.

It was a bad idea.

Two of the ropes curled around his wrists and he couldn't move them. He panicked and yanked them back, falling on his rear when they got released. He rubbed his bruised wrists. Okay, so no brute force. But what else can he use?

Well, he can try pinching himself. Usually, to wake up in the stories he read, the characters would pinch themselves. He took his fingers and pinched his forearm, winching at the pain.

The cocoon vanished but instead of waking up, he found himself standing in front of a mirror. He tilted his head in confusion; now that was unexpected. He wasn't a very vain person and because of his mother's obsession, he never really liked to look at himself in the mirror.

But he couldn't help but gauge at his reflection. His skin was sickly pale, face gaunt and body sickeningly skinny, hair longer and his bangs were past his nose. Wow, this whole ordeal had really taken its toll on him. He sighed and rubbed his shoulders, cold without his clothes. He should have felt appalled by being naked, but after the lab he couldn't care anymore.

Then a black tendril shot from the ground and wrapped itself around his leg. He didn't even feel it, only knew because it happened in the mirror as well. He jumped and looked at his leg, strangely not seeing anything.

Another one shot and slithered around his arm. Then another one and another two jumped and circled his body. Slowly his entire reflection was being engulfed by the tendrils but Nagisa felt nothing and still could move.

" ** _Help!_** " His reflection suddenly cried out and started struggling despite himself not moving. He reached out to the mirror, trying to help his reflection even though it should be ridiculous to him since it was a mirror. It wasn't real seeing he was in a dream.

But for some reason he knew that if he would let that reflection be sucked into the void, he would lose something. So he swung his fists at the mirror, shattering it to thousands of pieces. The blackness disappeared, leaving another mirror behind with his reflection smiling brightly at him.

" ** _Thank you… and I am sorry…_** " He blinked and looked down to see himself covered with them the same way the mirror was.

"Wait, don't!" He cried as the ground vanished and he got sucked into the void, hand reaching up fruitlessly.

His sight went black.


	19. Erased Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER. THE PLOT REALLY STARTS THE PART AFTER THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT, TEHE. SORRY.
> 
> So thanks to kuroi rin from fanfiction, i have decided to insert myself into the story as the researcher takebayashi and karasuma will meet. i shortened my given name and used my mom's maiden name as my last name so it's a different name than my real one.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_Nagisa blinked and looked down to see himself covered with them the same way the mirror was._

_"Wait, don't!" He cried as the ground vanished and he got sucked into the void, hand reaching up fruitlessly._

_His sight went black._

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

_ Early the next morning… _

Takebayashi and Karasuma sat at the teacher's lounge across a tall bespectacled woman in her late twenties with faintly tanned skin, long brown hair in a simple low pony tail and the strangest eyes; a swirl of green, blue and gray with a brown dot in the left iris. She shifted slightly uncomfortably in the small chair and Takebayashi frowned, slightly disappointed that the woman didn't resemble any of the females in his games; she was striking, but only due to her tall stature, baby face and wide shoulders. Otherwise she was a very plain woman (save for the eyes), which was a contrast from her intense aura. Indeed she was a very powerful person.

She inspected them for a long moment, her strange eyes seemingly stabbing through his flesh and digging out his darkest secrets. Takebayashi gulped and squirmed, hating the fact that he was forced to come.

Then, when he was about to pass out, the gaze softened and a bright smile formed on her face, dispelling any awkwardness. She stuck her hand out to Karasuma, smiling even brighter when his teacher grasped it and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Karasuma-san, I am Ilana Fein or Fein Ilana according to Japan," Her accent was also strange and he couldn't really place it. Though it has some resemblance to British…? Karasuma nodded and took a deep breath. Ilana took the hint and her smile disappeared, leaving behind a dark frown.

Takebayashi blinked. Was she bi-polar?

"I understand that you went through the forms I gave you." She nodded. "I need your help with one of my students."

"Karasuma-san," She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I am researching about cell manipulation, not genome. I can only help you so much since I like that area as well."

"I will appreciate any help, Fein-san."

"Call me Ilana, Karasuma-san." Her name was just as strange as her. She must have caught his confusion since she chuckled, "Little one, I am from a small country named Israel. You may have heard of it. There, my name is quite common."

Israel?! He stared at her and her smile drooped slightly. He realized his mishap and flailed, quickly moving to adjust his glasses as a stress action. "O-of course I know, Fein-san."

"Good," She nodded, eyes sharp, "Excuse me, I am quite protective of my country."

"Ilana-san."

"Oh yes, your student. May I see him?" She asked and rolled her eyes at their jolt, "So that's a no. May I have  _any_  information you had gathered?"

"Of course," Karasuma took out a file he and Takebayashi gathered together the day before and gave it to her. She gave it a small look and put it into her backpack. She then stood up and straightened her long flowing skirt and t-shirt which only added to her strangeness, "Well, I still want to see him from far away so I know at least how he looks. I heard noise in the building there so I will guess that that is your classroom."

And why do they always get the observant ones? Karasuma reluctantly agreed and they exited the teacher's room, moving to the nearest window and Ilana peered into the classroom, eyes going wide and then brightened in excitement and Takebayashi instantly was on guard. Is she going to try and take Nagisa away as well?

"So this is the boy… he is...

so  _adorable!_ "

…

Huh?

Both males exchanged odd looks then turned back to her as she smiled warmly at the boys, almost like a mother.

Takebayashi deadpanned. Definitely a bi-polar.

"The boy you were asking me about is that little sleeping blunet, right?" They nodded and she smiled even brighter, "I always had a little weakness to adorable blunets. I just want to hug them for the rest of my life and all," Then she started talking rapidly in a strange language he couldn't understand save for several English words sprinkled here and there. She is from Israel so she speaks… Arabic or Hebrew?

"It's Hebrew," Karasuma told him, "Fein Ilana is also known as a... an Otaku which might explain her… quirks."

So she was like him, huh? For some reason it made him less guarded around her overall strangeness.

"Ilana-san, we must go," The woman snapped from her bubble and turned to Karasuma with a slightly dazed look which sharpened almost instantly and she took out a pen and opened a notepad, forcing Karasuma to turn around so she could use his back as a table. Takebayashi hid a grin at the bewildered expression the military agent held. It probably was the first time a female slightly shorter than him manhandled him so easily and so efficiently, without even speaking, almost as if it was normal for her to make men do her bidding.

Who is this woman?

"Thank you very much, Karasuma-san," She smiled brightly at the man after snapping her notepad shut, slung her backpack over her right shoulder and strode forward, leaving them to hurry after her, winded by her actions.

At least she is on their side… no?

* * *

Taira frowned as he saw Karasuma and one of his students go down the mountain with an unfamiliar woman. Seriously, what is even going on anymore? He took a picture and sent it to his profiler to find her identity then called Himeko.

"Hello, husband, how are you~?" She sang and he sighed. "Oh, don't sigh on me, mister, I am in a good mood!"

"So you found anything?" He straightened up. He knew he could always count on her.

"Well~" She drawled. "I may have found something~"

He sighed again. "I will buy you some meat buns on the way home."

"It's a personal from the Defense Ministry." Sometimes she is too easy to read. "I went last evening to your safe house to talk to the children but apparently something happened so I simply waited until one of them came out and pulled her into a different room and brought her some warm milk which I mixed the usual into it. She only told me the name before falling asleep."

"Hime, it's too reckless!" He scolded her. "You're lucky she wasn't a witness or it would be invalid! Next time you drug someone I will personally come and arrest you."

"Oh, come on, Dai, you say that every time."

"Hime…" He facepalmed. She is crazy! "What is the name?"

"Koike Masato. I went through his files and found about purchasing a laboratory in Tokyo University and a building in Saitama where he did intensive reconstructions to something no one has any idea as to what. Also found a letter asking for a special man to work with him on a new experiment. Couldn't find anything about the man himself, but a body was found in Tokyo University two days ago with a matching appearance to the special man."

"Are you telling me that they killed him while saving their own?" He asked in disbelief.

"Could be. If they are indeed specially trained in whatever they train to be, I wouldn't put it beyond them to be able to kill someone to save their friend. What do you want to do now?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This is getting  _way_  too complicated. "Well, I only need to find evidence of Koike Masato's connection and then put him on trial and be done with it. I hope they kill him soon so I can just drop the case already and be done with it…"

"You really sound tired, Dai. Did you eat breakfast today? I left you some rice in the cooker."

"I did, thank you. It was good. I guess I just need vacation," He smiled faintly and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe when I finish with this case for good we'll take the kids for a solid month in Hokkaido with my parents or something."

"That will be lovely, Dai!" She cheered. "I can't wait for that trip. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Don't forget the meat buns."

"Alright, alright," He rolled his eyes and hung up. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed his face, well, time to finish with the damn case.

* * *

While Karasuma was looking after Ilana, Takebayashi returned to the classroom, taking a seat by the front of the class and preparing to take a nap. Karma looked at him with a questioning glint but Takebayashi simply waved it away and closed his eyes.

He was so exhausted—

"He's waking up!" Sugino suddenly cried out, the first sound he made in almost 24 hours. Takebayashi jumped up and rushed to the bed along with Karma, all weariness vanishing with those just three words.

"Let me see," He unceremoniously pushed the brunet aside and took Nagisa's hand, feeling the pulse and warmth. Then he noticed the fluttering of the eyes Sugino probably noticed before and with a soft voice called his name.

"Wake up, Nagisa. I need you to answer some questions," He said more firmly and the eyelids finally fluttered open and blue snake eyes looked at him, glazed over. He bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to repeat himself, fingers making soothing circles on the cooler almost scale-less hand.

" _Where…?_ "

"You're still in the classroom," He sighed in relief, "You had a fit and passed out. Don't panic, but we put you under painkillers, okay? I know you don't like drugs but you were in pain."

" _Pain…?_ " Nagisa didn't seem to understand. " _Why… in pain…?_ "

Sirens blared in head. Something is wrong; Nagisa never asked those kinds of questions before. Did the last fit do something to his head or is it the black veins? "Nagisa… who am I?"

Blue snake eyes blinked groggily several times and slowly cleared, gaining a bemused light. " _Take…bayashi…_ "

So he didn't forget them. That's… a good sign. "Why did you have a fit?"

" _A fit?_ " Nagisa seemed slightly scared. " _Why… a fit…?_ " He coughed, hand flying from his grip to his mouth, body curling onto itself as a fit of coughs attacked the small body. He turned the body so Nagisa won't choke on his spit and called the two behind him to get him a glass of water with ice chips and a wet towel. Shuffling was heard and soon the requested items were presented to him. He took the towel first, cleaning Nagisa's face and forcing the hand covering the mouth so he could cover it with the towel; won't do well for the boy to get sick from the germs on his hand. Then he took the glass and waited until the coughs subsided to help Nagisa sit up and drink from the glass, ordering him to swallow the ice chips and to take deep breaths, massaging his chest in the process.

After Nagisa calmed down and seemed more coherent, he looked up and saw Karma and Sugino who stood behind them. His eyes seemed to widen and he stiffened.

"Nagisa?"

" _Karma…kun?_ "

Everything stilled. A buzzing noise reverberated in his ears. Did Nagisa just revert back to adding 'kun' to Karma's name? He looked back to Karma to find him rock still, eyes wide and hurt clear in the gold orbs. Sugino's eyes widened slightly, but other than that his expression didn't change.

He returned his attention to Nagisa. A heavy feeling in his chest. "Nagisa… What is the last thing you remember?" Please let it be the visit, please let it be the visit—

" _Last… thing? We… had a war…? Me… against Karma…_ " Nagisa didn't seem so sure of himself, brows furrowed and mouth pursed.

Karma turned and exited the classroom; the slamming of the door causing him to jump. He couldn't really blame the redhead; Nagisa had forgotten everything of the past two weeks. The last thing he remembers is the bad argument between him and Karma. The anger and hurt between the two. He reverted to calling Karma 'Karma-kun', to being distant again. And knowing Karma, it probably just broke him after finally mending their relationship.

He needed to do something quickly. "Well, that happened two weeks ago. You… had an incident and were really hurt. We don't what caused you to forget everything but I think that you should know that you call Karma just 'Karma' now."

Nagisa's mouth opened to a small 'o', fear and bewilderment in his expression. Sugino sat on the other side of the bed and forced a small smile – seems like the best he could pull – on his face. "Hey, Nagisa."

" _Sugino!_ " Nagisa turned with relief but froze when faced with the baseball lover his hands flew to his face, body trembling. " _Su…gino?_ "

Sugino simply wrapped his arms around the blunet and held him close to him for a long while. Nagisa seemed lost and terrified but Takebayashi didn't know what to do.

They had lost Nagisa. Broken and hurt Nagisa, but they still lost him.

He didn't know whether to be glad that Nagisa doesn't remember the terrible experience he went through or be worried because that meant that something triggered Nagisa's brain to suppress everything that happened. Or is it actually a side-effect from the black veins?

Tears fell from blue snake eyes and Nagisa trembled in Sugino's hold, arms useless at his sides and expression broken. Sugino probably noticed this since he shifted so Nagisa was cradled in his arms and rested his head on the blue head, patting the small back,

"It's okay, Nagisa… It's okay…" He mumbled. "You don't have to remember…"

Yes, he does, Takebayashi thought bitterly. They need to figure out what is wrong with Nagisa; what had been done to him, if they wanted to save his life because it seems that that fragile life line is slipping quickly from their hands.

"Sugino, release him, he needs to calm down," He ordered the brunet and Sugino relinquished the blunet unwillingly and helped to place Nagisa back on the bed. Nagisa looked between them, eyes glazing over and clearing and hazing again; probably the drugs.

" _Sugino… what happened to me?_ " Nagisa insisted, not lying down despite their efforts. He sighed and backed away, knowing the blunet's stubbornness. Dark blue eyes looked away, mouth quivering and hands clenched on thighs; the most emotion he displayed in 24 hours.

" _Sugino…_ "

"You… you were shot by a real gun," Sugino admitted. Nagisa nodded in relief and smiled at his best friend.

" _Thank you…_ " He patted the other's shoulder then turned to the bespectacled teen. Crap.

"Yes, Nagisa?"

Nagisa took a deep breath. " _What did… what did you tell my mom?_ "

He rephrases his earlier thought.

Shit.

The worst thing about this whole… ordeal, is that Nagisa doesn't know his mother had died or that he was kidnapped by the same people who experimented on his grandmother or that he was experimented on and that's why he was in this terrible state. This is, hands down, the worst! Why him? He just wants to return home and play games. Yes, 2D characters won't give him the same troubles as 3D. Ah, 2D is the best after all…

A hand poking his shoulder brought him back to the frustrating reality and he glanced down at his worried classmate and wanted to bolt out of there. Lucky Karma… no, Crapma! Ha, take that!

Another poke and he should really answer the kid. But what should he say… "I don't know. You'll have to ask Isogai and Kataoka; they're the one who took care of it." Good one, Takebayashi, shift the responsibility onto someone else when you panic. Seriously, just because he has the most knowledge on first-aid care he was the one to be put on Nagisa's case… get him out of here…

" _I see… thank you…_ " Nagisa pouted and settled back on the bed, pulling the blanket tightly around him. So the little blunet doesn't believe him. Well, he didn't really believe himself as well so it's a given.

They are so screwed…

 

 


	20. Dark Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_"I see… thank you…" Nagisa pouted and settled back on the bed, pulling the blanket tightly around him. So the little blunet doesn't believe him. Well, he didn't really believe himself as well so it's a given._

_They are so screwed…_

* * *

**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~**

* * *

The four of them were told of Nagisa's amnesia only when they had reached the class' grounds. Itona seemed apprehensive, scratching his bandana while Kataoka and Isogai were shocked and sad at the same time.

Kayano just wondered if everything will return to normal now. If they will be able to move on from this whole horrible experience the minute Nagisa is fully healed. Of course they will have to stop Koike from getting to him again, but other than that? Could they finally put this behind them?

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise; Nagisa had forgotten and is no longer traumatized. That would be a blessing indeed. Who needs to remember those past two weeks anyway? They're over, done, finished.

They can actually see Nagisa. She skips to the entrance of the classroom, heart pounding in anticipation and slight nervousness. Her cheeks burned and her longing hit her all of the sudden but she expected it; after letting herself know that she can see Nagisa, her worries vanished and she could properly miss him.

She smiled widely and opened the door—

Blue snake orbs shone from within a black screen that moved with disgusting slithering noise. Her nape flared up in excruciating agony and she could feel a very familiar voice screech in her ears, screaming at her to kill, kill,  _kill, **kill, KILL!**_

No, no, no. She had taken those things out. She is free of them. Why are they back? She wavered on her legs and two arms caught her. She could barely see through her misty eyes, but she saw Itona curled on the floor, bandana thrown aside and clutching hair and bald spots, then the voice came back and she forced herself to look up, to see something that isn't  _them_.

A distrust Nagisa appeared, hands reaching for her, the wall of pure black tentacles with blood spots on them sharpening behind him. They reached for her, beckoning her to join them, promising her the revenge she asked them before, when she was a naïve mourning little girl.

**_What do you want?_ **

She doesn't want anything! Leave her and her beloved ones alone!

**_What do you want?_ **

She wanted to scream but then saw Nagisa shimmer and turn to a reflection in a mirror. This one was on his knees, his own hands embracing himself and his face facing up in anguish.

 _To get better! I just want to forget everything that happened!_  Nagisa's shout resounded in her head and suddenly the mirror shattered.

The vision disappeared, leaving her back with the dark wall and the current Nagisa who couldn't remember anything. Who was so vulnerable… so easy to use…

Then it snapped all the pieces into place and she realized what is going on with Nagisa.

She gritted her teeth, bloodlust rising as rage flared in flames at her teetering sanity. They had injected those vermin parasites into Nagisa. They had dared to taint him with this despicable trash. The reason Nagisa is in so much pain and was so broken is because of those disgusting things! She will kill whoever put them in the pure-hearted blunet.

Then she was being dragged out of the classroom and she struggled, wanting to rip apart the vile man who tainted the last person she wanted them to touch, wanting to wrap Nagisa in an eternal embrace and never let anyone near him again, wanting to hurt someone,  ** _kill_ —**

A slap to her face brought everything to a standstill. A cold breeze caressed her bruised cheek and burning nape. She caught her dropping head, world spinning and bile rising up. She saw a bucket being placed on her lap and let herself release everything, retching and heaving, big tears falling and mixing with the stench of the vomit and spit. She cried and retched, heaved and screamed.

Why? Why did they take the last person she cherished? They took Aguri-nee-san, her sanity, nearly her life and now the person she loved. Is she destined to have everything she loves ripped out of her hands?

_Oh, Nagisa, I'm so sorry._

"Kaede," Hands grabbed her shoulders and she looked up to Kataoka, "Snap out of it! You have nothing on your nape, so stop scratching at it! We need to know what happened in there."

"Oh, Megu…" Kayano sounded so lost, so  _defeated_ , "They got him. They took him from me as well. Everything I cherish ends up infected with this terrible disease."

The hands on her shoulders tightened. "I don't understand, Kaede. You have to be more clear on this one. Are you talking about Nagisa? What happened to him?"

"Tentacles. They put tentacles in him, Megu," She breathed out and begun sobbing again. The arms released her then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Isogai, Ask Itona if what he felt was the tentacles!" Kataoka barked and Kayano barely registered the rest of the conversation, only that she felt someone crawling to her and put a hand on her sticky wet nape. She looked to her side, leaking hazel meeting terrified light blue.

_Itona…_

She reached out and grabbed his shirt. "I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head, then stopped and held his head. She felt guilty; his tentacles were in his scalp so it should be obvious that the pain would be in his head. "Did you see it?"

He nodded. So he also saw the wall of tentacles behind Nagisa; the sheer pressure of witnessing it. It should be impossible for Nagisa to have them for only a week and already have them pure black. It took her nearly a year to achieve the same color. What kind of a serum was it this time? Was it enhanced? How badly does it hurt then? How is he still so relatively calm?

"We should get Koro-sensei to remove them," She found herself say and Itona nodded again and Isogai held him when his arms gave under him. Itona silently cried as he clutched his head, the bald spots more prominent than ever.

She is so scared. She can't see Nagisa and she can't even get near him anymore. Her heart ached and her nape burned, the phantom pain and voices crawling up against her spine again.

_Kill, **kill, kill, KILL! KILL! KILL! KI** **—**_

No, they're not real. They're not real. Not real. Not real. She is safe from them. The one needs saving this time is Nagisa but she can't help him. She can't save him the way he did.

_'You're not alone, Kayano.'_

That's right; she has her class. They will take her place and save him where she can't. Her chest loosened and she let the darkness envelope her as the screams and pain devoured her consciousness.

* * *

_ An hour prior… _

"Tell me, Karasuma-san," Ilana slumped over the table, looking over to the tense teacher with a lazy smile, "When are you going to bring him?"

"Bring who, Ilana-san?" Karasuma looked at her, eyes disapproving of her position. She smirked and rolled her eyes, picking up a small drawing of a very familiar assassin…

"Why, Shinigami-chan!" He stood up and glared at her, stance tense and poised to attack. She blinked at him, cheekiness gone. "Was I wrong?"

"How do you know about him?" He hissed. She gave him a long stare then sighed, cheeks reddening slightly.

"Well…" She looked away, "I kind of looked into your classified files…"

He seemed even more pissed. "How did you find out?"

Now she looked at him, cheeks red and eyes flashing with irritation. "Well, what do you expect me to do!? I get a very hush-hush invitation to the very same classroom everyone knows something fishy is going on in and you expect me not to get suspicious?! You act too much like a soldier so I knew right away that you aren't a true teacher, so don't try convincing me."

He deflated and gave her a strange look. She grumbled and fished out a necklace from under her shirt; it was a dog-tag with her name and a date from less than a decade prior to the present. He looked at her with new respect in his eyes, "You were a soldier."

"I was an officer so I didn't go much to the field, but yes, I was a soldier. My country is amazing and I love it dearly, but you can't live there carelessly. You must see everything if you wish to stay safe." She returned the dog-tag back under her shirt and picked up her pen and notepad. "That's why it was so obvious that you are 'merely' a major in the defense ministry. Now I  _am_  sorry for looking into classified material but I need more information, though I am starting to have my theories."

He nodded at that, knowing not to underestimate her anymore; that woman is a very dangerous person and it is a good thing that they have her on their side. He fished out his phone and dialed the octopus' number while opening the window of the room (He brought her to Irina's house since it was quite isolated and far from the cops' still searching eyes).

" _Karasuma-sensei, I never thought you would call me~_ " Koro-sensei cheered and he had to suppress an urge to hung up. This was for Nagisa's sake…

"I need you to come here to meet up with Fein Ilana. She specializes in cell research but she might help us with Nagisa's condition. She wants to meet you to gather more information. We're at Irina's house."

" _Nyuh? That sounds very interesting! I'll be there in a moment._ "

The curtains flew to the sides as a blast of air entered the room and startled Ilana. She stood up in alarm but he remained calm, already used to his target's antics, so she relaxed.

"Hello there, Fein Ilana-san, it is a pleasure to meet you," The octopus grinned and exchanged a fingered tentacle to the woman. Ilana gave him a long gaze, eyes wide.

"Ilana-san?" Is she scared?

"Disappointing…" She said softly. The octopus stilled while he felt the need to actually grin at that.

"Nyuh! You called me disappointing?!" The octopus flailed in shock and hurt while she docked under the flailing appendages, notepad out as a shield.

"Can you calm this lump of cheese colored takoyaki!?" She exclaimed in annoyance. "Well, I am  _so sorry_  that you don't seem so impressive for what I expected to be the world's greatest hitman!"

"Target, stop that or you'll hurt a civilian!" He grumbled and took out an anti-sensei gun and shot the damn annoyance. The octopus of course dodged the bullets but calmed down and settled down. Karasuma exhaled in relief and stopped his attack. "Now that you are back to normal, Ilana-san wants to ask you some questions."

"Thank you, Karasuma-san," The brunette huffed and hit the octopus in the head with her notepad before sitting down and re-tying her pony-tail to a very loose bun and Karasuma had a momentarily winch at her unkempt clothes. She seemed like she slept in them.

"Yes, I am a very lazy person," She retorted back and he gave a start. Did he say it out loud? "No, but I get this comment many times so I am used to it. Anyways," She turned to Koro-sensei and grimaced, "Tell me, Shinigami—"

"Koro-sensei, dear."

"—Koro-sensei, try not to interrupt me, I lose train of thought very quickly," She said briefly, "Anyways, as I was asking before I was so  _rudely_  interrupted, I need you to tell me about what made you into an octopus."

Koro-sensei seemed a bit miffed but complied and told her his story but only the technical stuff (he tried to talk about Aguri, but Ilana simply looked away and started drawing on her notepad; showing him how  _not_  interested she was in his love story. It was rude, but effective).

"So, please tell me about the two you helped with removing those 'tentacles'," She was furiously jotting in her notepad. The octopus told her about the procedure and she nodded, writing that down as well.

"Now, Ilana-san, I think I told you enough," Koro-sensei ended his story, "Why do you need to know about this part and not Nagisa-kun's abduction?"

"Oh, come on, Koro-sensei," She smiled excitedly, "You know exactly why?"

"Nyuh… how did you figure it out so quickly?" He grinned in interest.

"Well, one of my co-workers knows Yanagisawa and when I heard about this I called him and he gave me all the information I needed since he hates the guy's guts, and also a very interesting rumor which connected all the dots for me."

"What rumor?"

There was a glint in her eyes. "That he had joined a human experimentation to test a new kind of a serum he had developed from the greatest assassin to grace this earth."

* * *

Nagisa asked everyone to leave the classroom, feeling guilty when one of his closest friends shared a hurt expression with his classmate, but he needs to be alone. He needs to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone just by looking at them.

The image of Kayano and Itona collapsing onto the floor with screams piercing the previously quiet classroom still haunted his thoughts. He just looked at them and they simply crashed down.

What did he do? He sighed and uncurled from his position, shuffling so he was sitting on the bed, toes barely grazing the floor. He was cold, but it wasn't so terrible that he couldn't move, (though why he was so cold had baffled his mind several times without any reasonable theory) but still, his joints were stiff so he rolled them and stretched his legs, noting the easily coming fatigue and burn which means that he didn't move much in a very long time. He cracked his neck and immediately had to bite on his hand to keep himself from screaming loudly in iron-hot pain. He cried and panted through the agony, then when he was able to move, used his free hand to feel the place where it hurt the most, eyes wide when he felt the bump and the raised lines coming out of it. What happened to him?

He finally rode out the wave and staggered onto his trembling legs, using the bed as a leverage and slowly straightening and walking alone to the wall, leaning on it as if he had just ran a marathon. He stumbled to where Ritsu's main base stood and smiled tiredly at her, "Hi, Ritsu."

"Hello, Nagisa, it's good to see that you are better," The AI smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ritsu. Say, is there a way for me to get a mirror?" He needed to check his body, see if there are any clues on what has happened to him.

"Yes," She beamed and some noise was heard from within the black block before it opened and a full body length mirror came out and was placed before him. He squared his shoulders and looked at his reflection.

Wow… he looks like an alien… is that make-up or something? He touched the area around his eyes, feeling the scaly surface and the strange snake-like shape of his eyes. Apparently not a make-up… He then examined his blue-green tinted skin that had the faintest impression of scales and his tongue, relieved that it wasn't forked or something ridiculous like him actually turning into a snake.

Though it would explain the picture he saw that had his grandmother in it. Could it be that his 'snake genes' from his grandmother suddenly appeared and that is why he can't remember anything? But it still doesn't explain why he had the bump on his nape and Kayano and Itona's reaction to him?

He moved to his hair, grimacing at his loose locks and looking at his wrists for the hair-bands. Oh, right, they probably removed them when everything happened. A sinking feeling in his gut told him that he should refrain from thinking about his mother's reaction.

He continued to his ribs and face, noting the poking bones and frowning when his stomach rumbled. Is the whole snake thing causing him to be unable to keep food down? Well, now he is starving… He looked around and spotted a can of milk and some cereal on a table.

Eyes sparkling, he walked as quickly as he could to the table and made himself a bowl, happily grabbing a spoon and placing some of the food into his mouth **—**

He slapped a hand over his mouth and forced himself to swallow, feeling it get stuck in his throat. He pushed the bowl and curled on the floor, face burying into his knees, frustrating tears falling form his screwed shut eyes.

It was so tasteless it was revolting. Even though he could smell the stuff no problem, now the thought to eat the cereal gave him nausea. It was terrible and he was so lost. His stomach rumbled but he couldn't feed it, he couldn't.

What is happening to him? What happened in the two weeks he couldn't remember? Is he even the same Nagisa? Is he… is he even human?

_Mom…_

_Karma-kun…_

_Someone..._

_Help me…_

 


	21. Plan Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME SO I COULDN'T GO THROUGH THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY IF IT IS NOT UP TO ITS USUAL LEVEL.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_What is happening to him? What happened in the two weeks he couldn't remember? Is he even the same Nagisa? Is he… is he even human?_

_Mom…_

_Karma-kun…_

_Someone..._

_Help me…_

* * *

**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~**

* * *

"Karma, you've got to listen to me!" Isogai cornered the redhead in the clearing where the class' civil war ended and the whole mess started. Karma was standing over a patch of grass which had faint smears of reddish dark brown with his back to him and fists clenched at his sides.

"Karma," He placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "Nagisa has amnesia."

"And?" Karma retorted with malice, not looking at him, "I understood that the second he said that stupid name. Please leave me alone."

"I can't, Karma," Isogai shook his head even though he knew Karma won't see him. "You know what he has, but not why."

"It's that stupid fit's fault. Maybe even the black veins'."

"Yes, that's the thing… we found out what those black veins are…" That got Karma's attention and he turned to Isogai with urgency in his eyes. Isogai smiled sadly; glad to have the redhead's attention but sad because he knew that it was not for a good reason.

"When Kayano and Itona visited Nagisa earlier, they had… a terrible reaction to him," Karma narrowed his eyes, something flickering in his eyes and Isogai knew that given a moment, he'll connect the dots. But he doesn't want him to start getting into denial. "They collapsed and started screaming about not wanting to listen or even telling something to go away. Nagisa was very scared, not understanding what is going on.

We got them out of the classroom, trying to get out of them what is happening and Kayano was crying about them taking Nagisa away from her and a disease.

Karma… Nagisa has—"

"Don't." Blazing golden bore into his eyes, and Isogai could feel the pleading behind the harsh tone. The begging not to tell him the one thing that Karma dreaded the most; that Nagisa had been experimented with that disgusting thing…

Oh, how he wanted to abide to those feelings, to laugh and say that there is nothing to worry about; that Nagisa is simply sick and will get better. But he can't and the both of them knew that. It was the only way they can help Nagisa now.

"Karma, Nagisa was injected with tentacles," Isogai breathed out sympathetically, gauging out Karma's reaction.

But Karma didn't react. He simply stared at the same spot he had been staring at before, body slumped, hands in pockets and seemingly dead to the world. Like an empty doll.

And perhaps he was… the one thing their class hated the most was those dreaded tendrils. It had taken over Itona, then over Kayano. It had made Koro-sensei into the ticking bomb that he is and had now had a new plaything; Nagisa.

At that moment, he had hated Koike Masato with such a great passion that he felt an inferno building up inside of him. He took a step back from Karma and turned away from him, clasping his hands together to try and get his act together. To calm himself down.

But he was shaking with anger and bloodlust; he was itching to take a knife and stab Koike Masato until he was a bloody pulp and dead, his buttons had been smashed until all he could see was red. He had seen how this whole ordeal had been pushing Kataoka beyond her emotional borders, how Maehara was blaming himself despite not being close to Nagisa like Karma and Sugino, how slowly the class was breaking down because of the pressure and the unknown.

And it all started because one man decided that their classmate was nothing more than a toy to play with.

"Isogai, I never knew how scary you could be…" The drawling was faint and the humor was lacking, but Karma had talked to him, he had broken out of his stupor. That had calmed the class' rep significantly and he turned to the redhead with a strained smile.

"Well, I am a part of the assassination class, no?" He joked weakly, the hot angry fumes still causing his hands to tremble and his chest to tighten with an unfamiliar ache. Karma nodded at that, shoulders brought up in tension, brows furrowed and lower lip trembling, but the usual glint back. Isogai smiled in relief, they will be fine.

"So what's the plan, Ikemen?" Karma turned to walk towards the class. Isogai shrugged and followed him, heart slightly lighter.

"Well, Koro-sensei will know how to take them out without hurting Nagisa too much so we had called Karasuma-sensei and he told us that they had been discussing the plan with a friend."

"Hoh? But why the planning? Just take them out." Karma looked at him with confusion.

"Beats me," Isogai shook his head, "Could be that they need to be cautious because of Nagisa's amnesia or something like that?"

"Hmm… I really don't like that…" Karma then mumbled something to himself, eyes slightly widening as if he had realized something and took off in a hurry.

"Karma!"

"I won't let them do that!" Karma exclaimed and took a turn to go off the mountain, free running until Isogai couldn't see him anymore. The class' rep stopped, panting with his heart beating frantically. What had caused Karma to get so alarmed? Surely the plan won't risk Nagisa's health… right?

* * *

"Karasuma-sensei, Karma is pacing in the main room waiting for you to come back," Kurahashi reported to the man as he stepped into the safe house. Karasuma thanked her and opened the door, wondering what is going to happen.

"Sensei! You have got to calm him down!" Terasaka's and Maehara's voices welcomed him as he entered the living room, eyes widening at the scene unfolding before him.

Karma was being held back by the two, skin sickly pale and dark circles under his eyes which glared at him with pure unadulterated golden rage. He stepped forward and folded his arms. "Karma-kun, what is going on?"

"I am not letting you use this plan on Nagisa!" He yelled, struggling even more and if it wasn't for his fatigued body and sluggish movements, he would have freed himself and struck Karasuma.

That wasn't what was frightening. What was scary is the fact that Karma seemed to know their plan even though it was only finalized now. Ilana's input and ideas were simple and easy to conduct, despite their high risk but they decided that the other outcome would be worse.

So how did Karma find out?

"I do everything to protect you and I wish there was another way but—"

"'But' won't cut it!" Karma snarled at him and Karasuma was growing aware of the stares from the rest of the class who were sitting around them, shocked into silence from Karma's snapping. Karma struggled again, gaining his attention. "Nagisa can die from that stupid plan of yours! If you dare do that…" Here he stilled and glared at him with finality that sent shivers down his spine.

"I will assassinate you."

He stiffened at that, knowing that the threat is real, but he can't back down from this; this was for Nagisa's future. This was to release him from those terrible tentacles. Whether Karma liked it or not, Nagisa is dying and the only way to save him is to remove the tentacles.

He sighed deeply and squared his shoulders. "I understand if you want to assassinate me. If this will harm Nagisa-kun in any I'll give you this assassination happily, but right now you are not thinking about Nagisa-kun, but yourself. You are scared you will lose him that you don't see the bigger picture here.

Nagisa-kun is dying. Those tentacles are reaching his brain and already messed up with his memories. How long do you think it'll be until they'll reach his heart and shut it down? And even before that, how long do you think it'll take until he'll become a blood thirsty murderer?"

Karma didn't acknowledge his words, but he did stop struggling and his body slackened slightly. Karasuma took a step forward and prepared for the worst of the information he needed to give Karma.

"One thing that you must understand, we are doing it because there is no other option. The injection had a new kind of tentacles – it attacks the body and roots itself in it when it is dormant. If taken like that, it will destroy the host's body before it dies. And it seems to have no reaction to anyone but the octopus, which is the reason he had been avoiding Nagisa-kun lately.

Please think rationally and calm down. This is the best solution and I need your help."

Karma bit his lower lip, now using Maehara as a crutch since he didn't seem to be able to stand up on his own. Terasaka grunted and brought a chair for the redhead to sit on it. Karma sat down and hid his face in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Sensei…" Maehara started and Karasuma nodded, "Some of us haven't seen Nagisa since his abduction and we are really scared that we won't ever see him again so if you think that it'll save Nagisa, please… save him…" Maehara's lower lip trembled as he gazed at the man with determination. "We will always be here to help him any way we can. So please bring him back to us…"

Murmurs and humming rose from the rest of the class, agreeing with the light orange head. Seeing the class' hope and pleading he stood straighter and nodded with all his dignity and pride.

"I will. Thank you for trusting me."

* * *

Nagisa was curled into a ball at the corner when Karma burst into the classroom. Blue snake eyes looked up in alarm and the small body tensed even further when the blunet saw that it was the redhead. Karma didn't seem to notice since he just strode to him and fell on his knees and reached out to him.

Nagisa squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for pain but was jolted when the arms simply circled around him and brought him into a tight embrace. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the redhead like he had sprouted a second head, but Karma didn't answer him, simply continuing to hug him.

Slowly, his body relaxed and he uncurled from his ball and leaned into the warm arms, hiding his face in Karma's shoulder. He was confused at Karma's apparent 180 degree personality turn but with what he saw in the mirror and with what he had been told, it would make sense.

He felt safe in those arms and he felt that he could just ignore all of his fears and insecurities as long as they remained like this. But a part of his mind was screaming that if Karma was acting like this, that something really bad is about to happen but he squashed it and let himself relish in the warmth.

"Nagisa, I need to tell you something about your condition…" Heh, he knew it. Nothing good ever comes without a price...

"What is it, Karma-ku—uh… K-Karma…?" The redhead stiffened and looked down at him. "I'm sorry, I still don't remember, but I don't feel right calling you like that so I… can I call you 'Karma'?"

Karma nodded and Nagisa attempted a smile. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, you are probably going to feel very angry or even scared—"

"Karma… just tell me," Nagisa stopped the redhead and drew away from the arms, refusing to show his shivers and anxiety. "I am already scared. I saw Kayano and Sugino suddenly collapse just from seeing me. The only thing I can think about that connects them is the tentacles but that can't be, right?" He chuckled nervously, slowly quieting down when Karma looked away and his eyes widened, hand flying to his nape where he felt the bump. "No…" He breathed out, feeling weak and dizzy, the cereal he forced down his throat coming up. He coughed and suddenly everything came up, staining his blanket and his clothes. He choked on his coughs, the strong smell making him gag and breathless as he couldn't breath in.

"Nagisa, calm down!" Hands grabbed his shoulders but Nagisa couldn't hear him, his mind drawing a blank.

He has tentacles. He has those terrible tendrils which turned Itona and Kayano into vengeful monsters. He had been injected with those things and he doesn't even have any recollection of that incident.

No wonder he has amnesia; he probably was in so much agony. But then… why doesn't he feel any pain? His hand tightened on his nape and a sharp white-hot pain surged through his spine and he gasped, his other hand flying over the bump as well.

"Nagisa, does it hurt? Oi, answer me!"

It really hurts! He is such an idiot, of course you don't touch a tentacles' spot! Idiot! Idiot! He tried to remove his hands but then he felt something shift in him and a slithering noise vibrated through his skull. He heaved at the disgusting feeling, feeling hands on his cheeks and bringing his eyes to face the redhead, which seemed like a hazy image now.

"K-Karma!" He gasped, vomit dripping from his chin and sweat covering his skin, "I feel them! They are moving!" His voice was an octave higher with hysterics. "Get them out of me! They're disgusting! I don't want to hurt any of you!"

"Calm down, we have a plan," Karma's voice was firm despite the fear mingled in it. "Just take deep breaths. You are freaking out which is not a good idea right now. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Nagisa nodded and buried his face in the white shirt which was dirty with his vomit and sweat. His hands were gently pried off his nape and he could feel a cool finger trace the bump which seemed even bigger before, oozing a sticky warm liquid down his neck and being absorbed into his shirt. His ears were ringing and a buzz was heard in the room which slowly lowered in volume the longer he let himself relax under Karma's soothing presence and massaging fingers.

"Don't worry, Nagisa. We will get them out of you and then we can finally return to our normal lives… well, as normal as assassinating Koro-sensei can be," Karma's voice regained its cheeky tone but even then Nagisa winched when a flare of pain stabbed his nape at the mention of Koro-sensei.

He pushed back more tears; it'll be fine, Karma said so. They will take those horrible things and they can go back to either saving Koro-sensei of killing him…

Just let it all be over quickly…

* * *

"I've got it!" Ilana exclaimed, standing up from her desk, where many papers and different tools filled with different liquids were scattered on it. She wore safety glasses and her hair was protected in a plastic hair covering.

Karasuma snapped from his dark musings and straightened at her enthusiastic exclaim. "You have got what?"

"What you asked me to make, idiot," She huffed and turned to Koro-sensei, who seemed very proud of her work, "Koro-sensei's body sample helped me greatly so I'm positive that it'll work. It is different than the usual cells I use, but along with Nagisa-chan's blood sample I found a solution for the tentacles' speed attack."

"Which is?"

Ilana raised a big test-tube filled with clear liquid that flashed light blue when the artificial light touched its surface. "A sedative. One injection will reduce the mobility of those disgusting things by two. We will give him two injections and that way will ensure a quick and painless separation."

"Unless this new tentacles serum is a whole new thing," Karasuma retorted. Ilana smiled softly at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Everything is possible, Karasuma-san. But it will reduce its mobility and that's what we need the most now. Anything else will be up to Koro-sensei because that's the most I can do…" She sighed and plugged the test-tube, placing it on the test-tube rack. She then took a look at her notes and her expression turned thoughtful.

"Ilana?"

"Wait a second. I overlooked something that might help us... just a moment..." Her face turned grim and she gave a small peak at Koro-sensei then at her small draft of Nagisa, eyes shadowed. Karasuma gave her a baffled look, but she shook her head.

"Perhaps it'd be better if you don't hear about this… you are a teacher after all… I shouldn't have even looked over them again..."

"Tell me," His voice was harsh and firm and she gave him a miserable glare, looking like a grieving mother.

"I can make a solution that will wipe out the tentacles entirely by destroying all anti-matter in the vicinity."

"But?" He knew that she looked like this not because it was perfect, but because that the consequences might be worse than the benefits.

"It'll kill Koro-sensei and… since according to you the disease reached his brain, the dark matter might be connected to him now and... wiping it out will most likely kill him as well…" She shook, hand crinkling the sketch of the blunet. Koro-sensei placed his fingered tentacle on her covered hair and she wept, face in her hands.

Karasuma looked away from the prideful woman to give her the space she needed. From his research, she loved children and volunteered in an orphanage sometimes. Knowing that your research could potentially kill a child must be so hard on her.

"Ilana-san, this is just plan C," Karasuma heard the octopus say softly to her, "I will make sure that Nagisa-kun will be delivered safely to his classmates. Trust me."

"Please," She whispered, sniffling, "Please don't let this child die, Koro-sensei. He had been through so much…" Karasuma looked back to see her wipe her eyes, back straight and eyes looking to the octopus with fire in them. "I won't forgive you if you do."

Karasuma silently promised to her –

"It'll work out."


	22. Battling Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> WOW, MY CHARACTER HAS SO MUCH SCREEN TIME. SORRY ABOUT THAT. ALSO I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I'M FEELING UNWELL AND COULDN'T EVEN CONCENTRATE ON WRITING SO SORRY
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_"Please," Ilana whispered, sniffling, "Please don't let this child die, Koro-sensei. He had been through so much…" Karasuma looked back to see her wipe her eyes, back straight and eyes looking to the octopus with fire in them. "I won't forgive you if you do."_

_Karasuma silently promised to her –_

_"It'll work out."_

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

The class heard about Nagisa's condition and the plan to be executed the next day and demanded to be there for Nagisa, using the reasoning that when Itona and Kayano got their tentacles removed that they were there for them.

Irina pleaded with Karasuma as well, and at the end Ilana simply ignored his protests and told the students that they will come with them to support Nagisa.

When Ilana had been introduced to the class, the class was suspicious at the woman until they had met with Koro-sensei at the edge of the forest, whom simply bid the woman good morning and she waved him back.

"Ilana-san," Okuda approached the woman. The brunette blinked and looked down, smiling at the smaller girl.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You are a biological cell researcher, right?" Ilana nodded, and Okuda perked up a bit, "I'm very interested in the sciences and I just find it very admirable that a woman is so well known in that field. I read some of your papers on cell multiplying and its applications on human's organ reproducing."

"Oh, that article?" Ilana smiled more earnestly, "I am so happy to hear that you read my paper despite it being so high-level. And in English nonetheless."

"Yes," Okuda nodded enthusiastically, "Koro-sensei helped me with my English greatly and he used that article as a motivation for me."

Ilana blushed slightly at that and chuckled, patting Okuda's braided hair fondly, "Thank you, sweetie, I feel so much better now."

"You are going to help Nagisa, right?" Lavender eyes peered into hers with so much admiration and hope that Ilana froze, remembering the terrible yellow serum in her bag in case of their plan going to the drain. She forced herself to smile and bend, pulling the girl into a tight hug.

"Yes, little one, Nagisa-chan will be just fine," She mumbled, pushing her tears down. They will make it work. They will save this innocent little boy she had grown so fond of even without ever meeting him.

"Ilana-san," Karasuma called her and she backed away from Okuda, giving her a squeeze on the shoulder and a smile before she joined the taller man and ruffled his hair as she passed him, knowing that the man sees her downcast gaze.

"I want you to be the one injecting the serum," She tells Irina when she caught up with her. The blonde beautiful woman stared at her incredulously and she smiled, "Nagisa-chan knows you and needs a soothing hand which I know you are an expert at."

"Hmph, I'm the best at it," Irina folded her arms, pouting. Ilana smiled, amused yet saddened at the barely hidden worry and jealousy. The woman didn't trust her at first, glaring at her when she smacked Karasuma's head. Irina was in love with the man and Ilana had no intention of coming between them and she had told the woman at the first chance she had gotten.

No one would want someone who so easily created a serum to kill a child. Her fingers tightened on her bag's strap and Irina gave her a worried look, which she returned with a soft smile.

"Ilana," Irina smiled, "I will do my best. I care about my students after all."

"Spoken like a true teacher," She joked and Irina blushed.

"Sh-shut up!"

"We're here," Karasuma stopped their banter and the two women looked up and saw Karma and Nagisa through the class' window, sitting on the bed with Nagisa curled in Karma's arms. The man sighed at Ilana's brightening eyes and opened the door.

"Good morning, Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun. I want you to meet a woman who had helped us come up with the plan," Karasuma motioned for the tall brunette to come in and suddenly Ilana felt the guilt eat her up as she stared into Nagisa's wide snake-like innocent blue eyes.

She gave him a small wave. "Hello there, little one, my name is Fein Ilana but please call me Ilana. May I come closer?" She noticed Karma tense but Nagisa gave her a small nod and she smiled in relief, slowly walking forward.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Karma hissed at her and she halted.

She gave him a nod, acknowledging his question, "Your friend and your teacher had called me two days ago and asked me to help with Nagisa-chan's condition. That's how we learned about the… things…" She looked away for a moment, not wanting them to see her darkened eyes.

Karma seemed to take this reaction as a reason to trust her since he let Nagisa uncurl from his arms. Nagisa sat and extended his hand and she wanted to simply pull him into a big hug but knew that she'll have to be gentle with him.

So she held his hand and smiled brightly at him, falling in love with his hesitant smile and his hopeful eyes. "Hello there, little one."

"Hello, Ilana-san," He nodded at her, smile growing more confident. She melted right there and engulfed the boy in an embrace, hearing the boy squeak and sputter.

I'm so sorry, Nagisa, she cried in her heart. I'm such a terrible person and yet he still smiles at her like I can fix everything while I hold a weapon that could kill him.

"Ilana-san?" Nagisa's voice finally snapped her back to reality and she released him, grinning apologetically at him and Karma, who seemed a second away from throttling her.

"Yes, Nagisa-chan?"

"Thank you, please take care of me," He bowed his head and she nodded, chuckling. She petted his hair and crouched before him, taking his face in her hands.

"Everything will be alright, okay?" He nodded. "Just keep thinking about finally going home and go back to trying to assassinate this annoying octopus," She gestured to the yellow creature, "He has been trying to take a peek at my chest this entire time."

Nagisa chuckled. "Will do my best."

"Good," She retracted her hands, "Now the serum that I made is a sedative for the tentacles. That way we can force them out but they won't be able to attack anyone. But it'll have to be injected into to your neck. Will you let Irina-sensei do that?"

The blunet hesitated but agreed and she smiled gratefully and moved aside so that the blonde could crouch before the blunet. A small hand clutched hers and she startled, looking at Nagisa as he gave her a hesitant smile, asking if he could hold her hand. She felt her heart shattering but squeezed back, hating herself for still carrying the yellow serum with her.

"Okay, relax, Nagisa," Irina said as she gently held the boy's neck and the needle, quickly inserting it. Ilana's hand ached from the steel-grip as Nagisa gagged, the sensation probably revolting to him. Karma's dark eyes told her that Nagisa was crushing his fingers as well, but he seemed determined to be there for the other boy, which was a good thing if they wanted to get through it.

"Are you okay, Nagisa?" Karma asked when the needle was taken out and Nagisa slumped into Karma's chest. The blunet nodded weakly, releasing Ilana's hand and clutching to Karma as he helped him get up and walk out of the classroom and to where he will meet Koro-sensei. They theorized that the tentacles will react to the octopus and so told the teacher to stay away until the operation starts.

Karma settled Nagisa on the ground and seemed to be comforting him as the class walked over to the two and then Ilana couldn't handle it anymore and looked away, Irina's comforting hand on her back.

"I hate being an adult," She croaked out and the blonde nodded. "Why would anyone hurt this adorable boy?"

"It's a long story…"

"I see…" Ilana sighed and wiped her tears, taking her place along with Irina by Karasuma, watching over the children as they embraced and cried, and exchanged words and smiles.

"They are good kids despite being annoying most of the time," Irina told her. "I really don't want to see them like that."

"Well, after today, it'll be over and we can finally return to our normal lives," Karasuma commented and Irina nodded solemnly, slightly red at his attention. "We will make sure that no one will die."

Ilana nodded. They had done everything to make sure that the plan would succeed. Now all they have left is to pray.

* * *

_I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared._

Nagisa was trembling despite being wrapped in the thick blanket. He doesn't know what the sedative had but ever since the shot he had been feeling cold and terrified, flashes of a blond haired man with a needle in his hand appearing so briefly that he wondered if he had mixed up Irina in his fear.

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to stop thinking. But then his neck moved and his throat burned, his wind pipe being crushed. He coughed and Karma's hand on his back somewhat helps but he still wheezes. The attacks are more ferocious now, especially since the sedative. Do they understand their fate and try to fight it?

He grits his teeth. Where is Koro-sensei? He wants them out! He wants to end this whole mess and just go back home. Wonder if his mom will let him stay at dad's place for a week or two to get away from Tokyo for a while…

The parasites moved and a flash of dead eyes and a bullet piercing a chest appeared in front of his eyes and he froze, eyes widening in fear. What are those monsters playing at? Why are they showing him those things?

**_Revenge…_ **

He jolted at the now familiar voice. No. No. No… leave him alone! Get out! Where is Koro-sensei!?

**_Kill! KILL!_ **

_Stop it!_ Karma's brings his head to his chest, Nagisa knowing that he was acting strangely but then a flash of a rotund man smirking with a scalpel in his hand appeared and a sense of dread washes over him. Bile comes up but was pushed back with sheer will.

He won't succumb to those monsters' antics. They try to make him angry, to rile him up so that they will be able to use him against his class. He won't let them! He will get them out of him and everything will be back to normal.

"Nagisa, we're starting, okay?" He gathered his crumbling sanity and nodded, winching as his nape crawled and injected lava into his veins. Karma nodded back and released the teen, slowly backing away.

His brain short-circuited; why is Karma leaving him? Why is he alone? No, come back! He is scared!

Something is coming quickly. Something is coming. Something…

**_KILL!_ **

NO! He pushed his forehead to the grass, hands pressing on his nape as pain rolled in waves down his spine. He panted through the pain, willing himself to think coherently.

**_Kill that monster!_ **

He said NO!

**_KILL! KILL! KILL!_ **

SHUT UP!

He felt his skin break open as the tentacles forced their way out, white-hot pain washing over him as if he was being hit by a house again and again and again and again—

"Nagisa-kun."

For a second, everything halted. It was quiet in his head and he was painless—

**_KKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!_ **

The tendrils erupted, splashing blood everywhere and he screamed. He screamed until his voice was gone, until he couldn't even hear them anymore, until he realized that he could _feel_.

The pain was still there, agonizing and terrifying, but… he could feel the wind as those monsters cut through it, the flesh of something or even the harsh ground.

He could smell everything that those monsters touched. He could _see!_

He opened his eyes and looked straight into Koro-sensei's beady eyes, which were filled with concern and love.

Then something broke and his sight fogged over.

* * *

_"So they decided to simply test every drug available on you, huh? Have to admit, I'm impressed. Perhaps you will manage to survive the new form of my tentacles. The perfect assassin."_

_Everything was foggy but it was one of his rare coherent moments when Raiko wasn't around to give him another dose of today's drug for the masses. He blinked groggily, squinting when his sight started to clear._

_He couldn't properly see the man but the feeling he got from him was familiar. Far, far too familiar. But he couldn't, for the life of him, remember where he knows it from._

_"Hello there, shrimpy, came here to give you something wonderful," The man unshackled his hands then picked him so he was somewhat sitting. A hand moved his hair and when the head of the needle touched his skin did he remember the sensation._

_Shiro!_

_He struggled, body jerking in a spasm with his head accidentally meeting Shiro's chin._

_"Ow!" Shiro cried and then forced Nagisa's head down and slammed the needle into the nape and poured the horrible content into his nape. The man ignored the garbled screams and threw Nagisa back into the bed, fastening the shackles._

_He choked and wheezed, body convulsing as non-existent vomit came up._

_Shiro… Yanagisawa looked at him triumphantly, the disgusting smirk marring his even more horrible face, "They thought they could keep me from experimenting on their toys but I won at the end! Hahaha!" Yanagisawa laughed as he left Nagisa in the room._

_He was doomed…_

* * *

Then suddenly he remembered.

_"Nagisa, run away…"_

_"Blame it on your grandmother."_

_"Hello, my name is Raiko, little snake."_

_"You can't go home."_

_"Don't worry, Nagisa, we are taking you home."_

_"Can I call you Nagisa?"_

_"Don't worry, you're safe now."_

**_What do you want?_ **

_I want to forget!_

Blue snake eyes cleared and he sees the yellow tentacles coming closer as if in a slow motion.

Koro-sensei…

"I'm so sorry…"

The tentacles hesitated for a thousandth of a second, but it was long enough for _them_ to come out and slice them off. He jumped, startled at the action and gritted his teeth.

Don't move, stupid parasites. Don't move. Don't kill his precious teacher. Get out of him already! He wanted to go home even if no one will wait for him there. He wants to make breakfast in his house; maybe even invite Karma over for a sleepover.

But that won't happen until they are out! He felt them move and so he grabbed them, pouring every inch of his bloodlust into his hands as he ripped them apart, ignoring the explosion underneath his skin and the deafening screaming in his ears.

"Take them out, Koro-sensei!"

And then something curled and forced its way into his nape and everything turned to red as breath was forced out of him and blood replaced it.

Red slowly succumbed to darkness as he felt familiar arms hold him in an embrace.

He was finally… free…

His eyes closed.

 


	23. Disastrous decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! THIS STORY HAD PASSED 1K VIEWS!!!!!
> 
> THIS STORY IS NEARING ITS END! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! SHOULD I RAISE IT TO RATE M? ANYWAYS, I GUESS YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WHERE IT WILL BE HEADING SO IF YOU WANT AN ALTERNATE ENDING, JUST TELL ME, OKAY?
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin':_

_"Take them out, Koro-sensei!"_

_And then something curled and forced its way into his nape and everything turned to red as breath was forced out of him and blood replaced it._

_Red slowly succumbed to darkness as he felt familiar arms hold him in an embrace._

_He was finally… free…_

_His eyes closed._

* * *

**___~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

They succeeded in extracting the tentacles from Nagisa's nape.

It was almost too good to be true; but as Karma watched as Koro-sensei took out the vibrating black core out of Nagisa's gaping nape he slowly realized that it wasn't a dream. They really had taken the tentacles out of Nagisa.

Takebayashi immediately moved in with his sewing kit, cleaning the blood and the mucus from Koro-sensei's sliced tentacles. Karma gritted his teeth as he remembered...

The agonized screams as those parasites erupted from Nagisa's neck were inhuman, reminding him of a howl of a banshee. He wanted to move in but was stopped by Karasuma, who stood by him as if he knew that Karma would want to interfere. The absent Kayano and Itona told him that they didn't want a repeat of the previous day's event.

The tentacles attacked the octopus with equal speed to him and with a large number. They had mistakenly assumed that the fewer appendages, the higher the speed; but it seemed that in this serum the speed wasn't hindered by the number. Eight long pitch black tentacles with a span of three meters charged and managed to cut three limbs. Koro-sensei didn't seem too bothered, inching closer to Nagisa himself, avoiding the vicious attacks.

Karma didn't understand why he couldn't just speed in and take them out but he figured that it had something to do with Nagisa's condition.

He couldn't bear watching but couldn't tear his eyes away. It was something he had to do for Nagisa. He has to be there for him.

The blunet looked up and locked eyes with Koro-sensei.

Everything stopped as Karma saw Nagisa's back tense then slowly relax and their teacher's appendages hesitated.

But that was enough.

A flash of black and another three limbs were cut; Nagisa screeching again, only this time along with hands coming up and ripping the black tentacles. A gasp passed through the students as they heard him scream for Koro-sensei to take them out.

And then it was over.

It was over.

They were out.

Finally...

Nagisa was unconscious and his breathing was labored, blood coming up in coughs, a side-effect from opening his nape like that, Takebayashi told him. He clenched his fists and turned to the octopus, which had cut the core to pieces and destroyed it completely.

He let his shoulders relax and a small laugh escaped his lips. It was over. It was really over. The plan worked perfectly and Nagisa can finally be free and heal properly.

"It's over now, Nagisa. We can go home now…" He murmured into the blue hair as he held in place for Takebayashi to work on it. Nagisa didn't answer him but Karma wasn't expecting him to.

They can rest now.

He looked up when the last stitch was made, finding Koro-sensei stand in the same place where he destroyed the core, face faintly red and grin somber. Unlike how someone who finally saved his student should look like.

His brows furrowed. He wondered why the octopus was so cautious; they took it out of Nagisa. They destroyed it. The only thing they need to worry about is Koike Masato and assassinating Koro-sensei.

They don't need to worry anymore about those parasites... right?

"Sensei?" He called out, feeling Ilana and Karasuma walk toward them. The yellow creature turned to him, face now slightly blue and it seemed that Ilana realized something, since she immediately yanked Takebayashi and him away from the octopus.

Nagisa shifted in his arms and tensed.

Why?

Koro-sensei turned dark red.

Everything turned black.

Karma blinked.

Screams of horror and warning.

What happened!?

His eyes cleared and he turned pale when he registered the scene before him.

Hundreds of black spikes came from the ground. All thin as a needle, coming from black spots on the ground.

Wha-?

Koro-sensei had all of his limbs cut off and some spikes penetrated his flesh. Then the spikes softened and wriggled, fusing into each other until the same core Koro-sensei destroyed before appeared as if mocking them for their tries.

 _No..._ No. No. NO!

Nagisa let out a soft cry, curling with his hands over his nape, which had Karma hover over him in alarm.

It can't be happening.

The core seemed to react to the cry, tendrils coming out of the core and coming towards the blunet who was still in Karma's arms.

Koro-sensei's face turned black and he attacked furiously the core, slashing it again and again in mach 20. Even taking a gun with BBs and shooting it. But the core simply regenerated from the attacks and moved away from the bullets, its speed matching Koro-sensei's real speed. Then it split to two and while one occupied Koro-sensei, the other went straight to Karma and Nagisa, its intent clear as Nagisa moaned in pain.

**NO!**

Ilana flung an anti-sensei knife she pulled from Karasuma's pocket but alas, she was only a human and therefore too slow for the attack. The core simply evaded her attack, although at a slower rate than before, and struck the woman in the arm, sending her to a tree.

"Ilana-san!" Irina called in panic as she rushed to the woman.

The brunette groaned in pain. "Take the kids and run away. This place is going to turn bloody soon," Ilana hissed at the pain, covering a deep slash in her arm. Irina didn't object and rushed away, dragging the prepared for battle students, not letting them enter the battle they knew they couldn't beat.

Karasuma grabbed Takebayashi and pushed him away before gathering Karma and Nagisa and jumping away just as a tendril stabbed the same place Nagisa had been a moment ago.

"How can we stop it?" Karma called angrily. "If the octopus didn't manage to destroy it then what do we do now?"

"I don't know!" Karasuma evaded another tentacle, hissing when the appendage grazed his leg. He glanced at Koro-sensei and saw the octopus surrounded by even smaller cores, all sprouting eight tentacles.

At his momentary distraction, a tendril wrapped around his leg and he was forced away from the two teens. He hit the ground and grabbed his head, which had a deep gash.

"Sensei!" Karma called then backed away from the nearing core, eyeing a big wooden bench then taking it and pouring an anti-sensei cream he had Okuda make him a while back all over it and putting it in front of him and Nagisa. That way he would have to cut both Karma and the wood to get to the blunet. He slowly backed with the bench towards the class, hoping to have Ritsu's protection there.

"Ritsu, prepare an anti-sensei fabric!"

"Understood."

"Takebayashi, bring the blanket Ritsu's making here right away!" He called to the bespectacled teen who was sprawled on the ground. Takebayashi groaned as he pushed himself from the ground and rushed to the classroom. Karma watched him go and returned his attention to the core heading their way that was evading Koro-sensei's attacks.

How did it end up like that? It was supposed to be over. The tentacles were supposed to be destroyed. They were supposed to get Nagisa back home and celebrate. They were supposed to forget about this whole damned mess and get on with their life.

Why? Why did it end up like that?

He felt something hit the bench and looked through a hole and saw a thick branch lie before them and growled. The core knew it couldn't attack them head-on so it's using the trees as weapons.

He backed away more quickly, silently apologizing to the whimpering blunet.

Takebayashi yelled his name as he returned from the classroom and Karma looked back for one second, distracted by the noise.

It was only one measly second.

Only one.

One damned second.

But that's all it took for the bench to break to two and for eight tentacles to pierce through his arm and into Nagisa's nape.

Twin screams echoed in the field as Karma held his hacked off forearm while Nagisa was thrown away from him, reeling from the force of the collision.

"N-Nagisa!" Karma called as his vision swam, blood quickly pooling around his wound and cut off limb. Takebayashi rushed to him as he was trying to stand up and tied a string tightly around the gaping cut, ignoring Karma's roars on how he should get to Nagisa. To do something to save Nagisa. Anything!

"It's too late, Karma. I need to make sure you're not dead!" He yelled back, covering the hole as fast as possible. "You need to get to a hospital right away. You're loosing too much blood."

"Nagisa!"

"Stop it!" Takebayashi had enough and hit Karma's nape in a way that had him unconscious in seconds. The bespectacled teen sighed and dragged the teen to where Karasuma was staggering to his feet.

"Sensei, take Karma to the hospital!" He cried. "The tentacles had gotten to Nagisa!"

"What?!" Karasuma grumbled, blood covering his face and making his hold slippery as Takebayashi passed the unconscious redhead to the teacher. "What about Nagisa-kun?"

"Get him to safety, Karasuma," Ilana interrupted them, still holding her arm and pale as a sheet, pronouncing her bloodshot eyes. She had been crying. "It's time for plan B."

"Ilana-san…" The teacher stiffened and Takebayashi did not like those ominous words. Plan B? "Fine. Takebayashi-kun, come with me. The rest should be already at the safe house so ask them to call an ambulance."

"Right away," Takebayashi nodded and fished out his phone, asking Ritsu to contact him to Isogai and relaying him the information. Then they took off, the dark haired teacher looking back every few steps.

"Karasuma-sensei, will Nagisa be okay?" Takebayashi was a realist and just after they finally thought it was over this happened. He didn't want to admit it, but now the chances for Nagisa to make it out alive are dropping alarmingly fast.

"I… I don't know…" Karasuma confessed, eyes hard as they free ran the whole way down the mountain. "It's all left to the octopus and Ilana-san. All we can do now is pray."

Pray, huh? And what good has that done to them?

Oh well, it can't hurt.

Right?

* * *

_ Back at the mountain… _

"Shit," Ilana murmured to herself, tears now flowing freely as she stood up and walked over to where the blunet was still sprawled, taking out a small tranquilizer gun. She had prepared five more bullets with sedative as plan B, not wanting to use the yellow serum at every cost.

Her worst nightmares had come true. Even Koro-sensei seemed worse-to-wear, his speed dropping considerably from having all his limbs hacked off several times along with his worry for his students hindering his movements.

Nagisa lied motionless, facing the ground with blood tinged with black pooling around his gaping nape. She dropped onto her knees next to him, pointing the gun to the open wound, knowing that she has only one chance.

But before she could act, a hand shot up and curled around her neck, blocking off her air supply. She choked and clawed at the hand, shivers going up her spine at the intense bloodlust stabbing her as if a snake just pierced its fangs through her flesh.

Bright blue snake eyes looked up and she realized that it was Nagisa. Her eyes widened at his actions and the horrible blood thirst coming in waves from the little boy. She knew that the boy was part of an assassination classroom, but this? And why is he attacking her?

Her eyes widened when she saw the eyes wash over with black and realization hit her. The tentacles headed straight to the boy's brain and took over it and now Nagisa was…

nothing more than a killing monster.

Nagisa was dead.

She took out her knife and slashed at the boy, the blunet jumping away and releasing her neck. She coughed, bringing air back in her lungs. She picked up the gun and jumped away from still jittery attacks, no tentacles out yet.

So the control was not complete yet. She gritted her teeth and raised her gun, shooting five times from close range at the boy's spine.

She got only three in with two thrown off course and the blunet shrieked in pain and dropped onto his knees. She panted and rushed over to where the octopus was buried underneath the rubble, with Ritsu's anti-sensei blanket somehow draped too close to comfort to the creature, which didn't let him move too much.

"Thank you, Ilana-san," Koro-sensei said gravely when she removed the blanket and he the rubble. "I guess that plan C is going to happen, huh?"

"You knew it would happen, didn't you? That's why you didn't object when I brought the idea up even when everyone knows your weakness towards the children."

"I knew that Yanagisawa is too smart to repeat his mistake three times in a row. He knows that I am too fast and too strong for his tentacles so he used a new serum that unleashes its true potential when removed."

"So why remove it?"

"Because I wrongly assumed that it won't go after Nagisa's body again. I thought that it only borrows the body until it awakens, not actually rooting and placing its existence in the body. I never thought that Yanagisawa would risk it again."

They looked to where Nagisa's body was, the needles sprouting gruesomely out of his spine. Ilana made a distressed noise and Koro-sensei went to the blunet, yellow appendages out to finish the job.

The blunet jumped out of the way and Ilana jumped back, hiding behind a tree, knowing she can't interfere with Koro-sensei's fight. She is merely a human, she can't save Nagisa. At least… not the normal way. She tensed and took out a small grenade she had filled with the yellow serum, watching the seemingly innocent object. It looked like a toy yet has such a grip on their fate. Over a little boy's fate. She gritted her teeth and looked out of her hiding space, going pale in an instant.

Nagisa was standing before Koro-sensei, the eight tentacles flailing behind him, eyes completely black with a red dot in the middle. Hair forming into four tentacles while four comes out from his nape. Skin pale with black veins around the eyes and neck, blood flowing down the back.

It looked like he came straight out of a horrific nightmare.

Koro-sensei had four limbs flailing on the floor as he regenerated them, face dark. "Tell me, Nagisa-kun, are you still in there?" despite his rage, his voice was eerily calm.

Nagisa didn't answer him, opting to spring forward, body seemingly vanishing but Koro-sensei dodged the attack and flung the blunet into the ground, a loud crack echoing in the field and when the boy stumbled back to his feet, one of his wrists was bent unnaturally. Ilana's eyes darkened at the sight.

The adorable boy she had met this morning had turned into a mindless monster because of one sick man. How could anyone ever do that? How could anyone think of it as a good idea? To ruin so many people's lives for something so ridiculous. She gritted her teeth and sprang to a closer tree, knowing that there is no running away from plan C.

There is no escape from killing an innocent child.

Oh, what a cruel, cruel world.

* * *

**_KiLl. KIll. KilL. KIlL. BlOoD. BLoOD. BLooD. BlOOd. EXpeRimEnT sUbJEcT dEsTRoY. KiLl AnYOnE iN tHe WaY. MusT KiLL. MuSt DesTRoy._ **

_Nagisa…_

**_DeStROy. KiLl. No ONe IN mY WaY WiLL LivE._ **

_My poor boy… I'm so sorry… Please…_

**_OcTOpUs. KIll. CuT. CUt. CUT._ **

_Don't let him take over you…_

**_DoN'T InTerFeRE._ **

_Nagisa… wake up…_

**_DESTROY!_ **

**Wake up!**

Eyes snapped open and he had found himself back inside the womb of black tendrils.

Why is he here again? Did he have another fit?

He raised his head and looked around him, winching when he felt stabbing pain. He looked down at himself and stifled a scream at the countless appendages penetrating his skin, veins rising from every puncture. He was bare like in the laboratory and his skin was once again covered with the blue-green scales. His legs were completely hidden under the blackness of the spikes while the amount was reduced in his upper body with none above his chin. He could feel that the biggest one was in his nape, where it had started but did that mean that he was controlled by the tentacles? Didn't Koro-sensei take them out? It was supposed to be over and he even remembered everything!

What about Karma? What about his classmates? A flash of the redhead protecting him flashed before his eyes before an arm flew to the ground while the redhead screamed in pain, holding his cut arm. Bile came up and he had to fight it back down, knowing that he won't be able to stop if he started.

But then his tears came down and he started crying, not knowing what to do. Somehow the tentacles managed to come back and take control over his body and it seems that they had hurt Karma. He had hurt his one of his best and closest friends. The one he had known the longest. The one who had took care of him, especially after he got rescued and when he was incapable of doing anything for himself.

He had hurt him.

What kind of a monster had he become?

_Nagisa…_

Who is it? Was it the one who snapped him out of it? He looked around him, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise when a tentacle came out of the wall and struck him in the middle of his chest, embedding itself deep into his body. He cried in pain, sight growing blurry for a moment. He shook his head, winching at the pain from his nape.

_Nagisa… there isn't much time left… if they'll take over your mind, you'll die…_

What?! He started to struggle but then the pain flared up and he cried again, body going frigid and unmovable. He took deep breaths; it won't do for him to get overwhelmed. He must keep his cool and think of a way to get himself out of this… womb? What is it anyways? He exhaled and looked up, seeing the walls around him pulse and slither as the tendrils moved.

What is their source? Koro-sensei must have destroyed the source since he knew that it was taken out of him but could it be that the source was impervious to destruction by tentacles? Or could it come back even after being destroyed? If so, then what will make them disappear forever?

Well, he should approach it differently. Say that the source… _core?_ had returned even after being destroyed; why come after his body again? Even if he hates to admit it, Karma was there and even Karasuma; they could have been better and more fit vessels.

Yet, it chose him again… could it be that it can only take over the one that it was planted in? Then if his body was destroyed…

Will that mean that he will have to die? His eyes narrowed at that. He wasn't keen on dying but those tentacles are too dangerous and unless Koro-sensei can stop him which won't help because apparently the core will be able to regenerate as long as his body is there to provide the vessel…

_Nagisa… you don't have must time left…_

"Who are you?" He called, having to know what had saved him. A cool sensation on his nape alerted him to two arms circling around his body.

_I love you…_

He forced his hands to move and yanked at the tendril in his nape, ripping it out with a big scream, willing his consciousness to take over the tentacles in his body.

Big blue snake eyes opened up, shining brightly in the darkness.

The snake bared his fangs and sunk them into the core of the tentacles, its venom sinking into the flailing flesh.

* * *

Black eyes widened and the red dot was stained with blue and slowly extended until it took over the entire eyeball, scales appearing over the veins and the hair returned to normal, the black tentacles receding into the nape.

Nagisa stood in front of the beaten teacher, tears flowing down his cheeks as he apologized for everything. Koro-sensei's tentacles circled the boy's shoulders and brought him for an embrace as the boy wept.

"It's okay, Nagisa-kun. Everything will be alright."

But Nagisa kept crying.

Nothing will ever be alright again.

Nothing.

_I'm so sorry, Karma…_

 


	24. Tragic Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> THIS STORY IS NEARING ITS END! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL BE RAISED TO 'M' AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, I GUESS YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WHERE IT WILL BE HEADING SO IF YOU WANT AN ALTERNATE ENDING, JUST TELL ME, OKAY?
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

**_Music to listen while reading: Akiko Shikata - 'Doko he' and 'Contrasto'_ **

* * *

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin':_

_Nagisa stood in front of the beaten teacher, tears flowing down his cheeks as he apologized for everything. Koro-sensei's tentacles circled the boy's shoulders and brought him for an embrace as the boy wept._

_"It's okay, Nagisa-kun. Everything will be alright."_

_But Nagisa kept crying._

_Nothing will ever be alright again._

_Nothing._

_I'm so sorry, Karma…_

* * *

**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~**

* * *

 

Ilana breathed out in relief. Nagisa is actually alive. And he is back to himself. She won't need plan C at the end. She smiled and stood up, approaching the duo.

Koro-sensei looked over to her with his usual grin but something was off. She stopped on her tracks, tension rising in her injured body.

"Can you still take them out, Koro-sensei?" She asked through pursued lips, hand tightening in her pocket where she had the grenade. The octopus looked at her then at the still crying blunet and shook his head. She gritted her teeth. "Why?"

"You've seen why."

"So are you just planning on keeping them in bay and hope for the best?" She almost screeched if it wasn't for the blunet. "Keeping him in pain?"

"Ilana-san," The octopus stopped her with a sad gleam, "Nagisa needs to make a decision now. May I have your plan C?"

She froze. He can't mean… "You are planning on letting him choose between pain and death?!"

"Ilana-san, we don't have much time. I do not want you to bear the responsibility so I will do it. Nagisa can't handle much more. He is already pushing past his limits to keep the tentacles at bay. And I am a ticking bomb waiting to just erupt. I want to be assassinated by my students and this way…" Here he finally stopped and Ilana saw how water came down from the upper holes and she realized that he was crying. Nagisa coughed and shuddered, small tendrils slipping through his skin until he shook his head and they retreated and then she understood.

Why Koro-sensei talked as if Nagisa wasn't there. Why he gave him only those two options; Nagisa didn't have any more options. He wasn't even fully aware of his surroundings. He was fighting so hard just to keep himself human.

She was keeping him here out of her own selfishness.

After a long silence she took her hand out of her pocket, the grenade lying innocently in it as she caressed it gently, still hesitating. Koro-sensei extended a fingered tentacle toward her, urging her softly, without malice. He understood her worries, her fears and her desire to keep the boy alive and well. He was truly a wonderful teacher and she must give him his last wish – to be assassinated by his precious students.

She took a deep breath and placed the grenade in his fingers, a sob escaping her lips as she lowered her hand to pat Nagisa's hair. "I'm so sorry, Nagisa…"

"Ilana-san," The woman looked up with red-rimmed eyes, "You should leave. Thank you for everything."

She nodded stiffly and stood up, her feet barely moving as she forced herself to walk away and even then she stopped every several steps to look back, as if it would change their fates.

But it didn't and when she couldn't see them anymore, she fell on her knees and wept, tears mingling with blood. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Why was this world so cruel to this little boy? "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Why must he die by a decision made by a cruel man? "Please forgive me." Why must his teacher be the one to save him from more pain by killing him? "Oh, my poor boy." All those children are suffering and they couldn't do anything to protect them. They were so weak.

_I'm so sorry…_

* * *

Koro-sensei held the grenade gingerly in his hand, then took out his phone and turned it on.

"Ritsu-kun, may I please connect with my students?" He asked the AI.

"Of course, Koro-sensei," The purple haired AI disappeared and he was faced with Kataoka's pale withdrawn face.

"Koro-sensei?" She asked in confusion. "What is going on? Karma was taken to the hospital, taking all the police along for the ride – his words – and then we don't hear anything from you for an hour!"

"Kataoka-san, may I please have all the class see me?" She blinked but nodded, placing the phone so he could see the entire huddling class. They were sad, scared, pale, and worried. His precious students. Oh, how he loathes that he has to do that…

"Good," He said with his usual grin, "Now I want you all to listen to me. No interruptions and questions only at the end, okay?" They nodded after a moment of exchanged looks. "Great! Now I want to say some stuff.

First of all, you are the best students any teacher could have asked—"

"Oi, what the hell!?" Terasaka started but his teacher stopped him with his finger.

"—no interruptions, Terasaka-kun. Now where was I? Oh yes! You have started as amateur assassins but when I see where you stand now I want to say that I am very proud of you all. Each and every one of you have evolved and developed into such splendid assassins and strong people on their own right.

Each of you has his or hers strong suits and weak points and you all worked on perfecting your skills and correcting your mistakes and working with your weaknesses. Your creativity on assassinating me has shown the care and the intelligence each of you possess.

I want you to keep learning. Keep developing your set of skills. Always prepare a second blade and never be afraid of trying something new. You can be scared, there is nothing wrong with that, but remember that you have your classmates to trust to support you so you are never truly alone. Help one another and never leave any one behind.

Now, I want to tell you how proud I am and how honored I am for being your teacher. No matter how today will end, there is always tomorrow. It is never too late to start, never too late to do what you love and change your world. Keep standing up for yourself, your opinion matters. Don't be afraid of getting close to people, keep an open mind and never ever let anyone tell you that you are worthless, that you are useless or anything that will put you down. You all are amazing humans and had done many things that no normal human will do.

You are assassins and you are humans. There is no black and white, only shades of gray but always trust your instincts if they tell you to be wary.

I have so much more to tell you and I wanted to make so much more memories with you and I wanted to stay with you until the end but… it seems that our time was cut short… so to wrap it all up…

My precious students, I love you all and I am so proud of you. Thank you for this wonderful year; I will keep our memories with me for all eternity."

Koro-sensei finished, his grin wide and no tears, as if he had just finished lecturing a class. But the students watching him from the other side of the screen were a mess.

They were crying and holding each other, a mess of tears and snot with overwhelming grief and fear. They knew what he was saying…

_Goodbye._

"Don't do this to us," Maehara choked out. "There still one month left. There is still time. Don't just give up on us. Don't leave us."

"I still need to show you my new collection!" Okajima exclaimed, face contorted almost comically but stricken with such grief that no one could laugh at it. "You can't do that!"

"Only we are allowed to assassinate you!" Nakamura joined in, "What happened to our promise that only we will be allowed to assassinate you!?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Terasaka roared, "You say all that and just leave us hanging like that?"

"I just got back something from my sister, don't go!" Kayano yelled. "I don't want to lose everyone again!"

And then the second part of Koro-sensei's unspoken speech hit them. Nagisa…

"What the hell?" Sugino shouted the loudest he had ever did before, breaking from his previously numb actions. "Why!? No! Don't you dare do this to me! We just got him back and this is how it ends? Don't you dare!"

"Sugino…" Isogai started but the brunet swatted the hand away, coming closer to the screen.

"I want to see him. You can't just drop this on us and expect to get away from it. I will not let you act like some tragic hero! I want to see Nagisa and I want you to stop those games!"

Koro-sensei didn't answer, but he slowly shifted the phone so that they could see Nagisa, which at this point had fallen unconscious, blood marring his face and hair now black as ashes and longer, face pale but peaceful, only marred by the black veins slowly crawling out of his eyes.

"Nagisa!" Sugino cried and Koro-sensei watched sadly as the baseball lover fell on his knees and screamed in agony, Kayano holding him as she broke down as well.

"What… what is going on?" Isogai said, trembling. "I thought you took them out?"

"I'm sorry, Isogai-kun? Yanagisawa's new form of the tentacles regenerate when separated and is programmed to return to the host body. Nagisa was able to fight off them but it's taking a heavy toll on his body and he won't be able to keep it in for long. And if I take it out, he'll die and if I don't, he'll die after destroying a city. There is no other choice."

"Bullshit!" Sugino roared but was held back by Kayano as she wept into his shoulder. " **Bullshit!** " He cried again but broke down as well, hands reaching out for his friend. "Nagisa. Nagisa. Nagisa! Don't do this to me, man! Please don't leave me!"

Nagisa, as if hearing them, stirred then opened his eyes, shifting to look at the screen as if drawn by noises, but his eyes were pure black with a blue dot in the middle. Sugino choked and his hand fell.

"Na…Nagisa?" He asked timidly, fearful of the boy's actions, "A-are you still in there, buddy?"

" _Sugino…_ " Nagisa whispered, " _Hello…_ "

"Nagisa!" Sugino crawled closer to the screen, Kayano letting him go, eyes wide as she watched the boy in Koro-sensei's hold. "Nagisa, please tell me that it's a joke! Please tell me that you are coming back! You can't just leave me like that!"

" _Sugino… Kayano…_ " Nagisa blinked, and the blue dot darkened for a moment before returning to its previous hue. He shook his head and bowed it. " _I'm sorry… Karma…_ "

"Oi, Nagisa—!" But Nagisa already fell unconscious again. Koro-sensei moved the phone so Nagisa was hidden again. "Koro-sensei, I'm not finished!" Sugino roared.

"Sugino-kun, I'm sorry, but our time is up," Koro-sensei said firmly, cutting off the brunet's protests. "Please give Karma my utmost apologies and wishes for a quick recovery. Tell Takebayashi what I told you and please, _please_ don't lose yourself to grief and vengeance. Move on and look on to your happiness.

That's your final assignment from me; find happiness."

And with that, he finished the call; the only face left on the screen is of the AI. "Thank you, Ritsu-kun."

"Sensei, will I be terminated when you die?" She asked calmly, not programmed to be bothered by his approaching demise. He grinned and shook his head. She smiled. "I recorded this conversation and everything that happened in the classroom since I was put there. If you want, I can give it to them so they can see you and Nagisa even after you will be dead."

"Thank you, Ritsu-kun, you have gone a long way as well. You are a splendid assassin and classmate. I am proud of the fact that you were my student."

"Thank you, Sensei," Ritsu nodded with a smile, "I am glad that I had you as a teacher as well. Goodbye," She bowed and the phone darkened.

Koro-sensei nodded and placed the phone away and shifted Nagisa so that he was perched against a tree, then shook his shoulder until the boy had woken up, black eyes looking with a hungry snarl before it melted to a confused frown.

" _Sensei…?_ " The yellow teacher grinned at the confused boy and took one of the frail hands, placing the grenade in his hand.

"Nagisa-kun, remember the first assassination attempt of the class?" Nagisa tilted his head before nodding, body stiffening and slackening, "At that time, you were unable to assassinate me since you were still a greenhorn but your assassination instincts were superb, greater than I ever thought I would see in an average student."

" _Sensei… why are you telling me this…?_ " Nagisa grimaced, eyeing the grenade like it was the source of all of his problems.

"I figure that it would be suited if the way I would be assassinated is by the first thing that you tried to use on me," He grinned and Nagisa blinked, frowning.

" _But it won't work…_ "

"This time I can't escape. I had used every trump card and I can't use my final mode since my body was reduced to this stage. So this is your chance."

"… _Why me?_ "

"Because you don't have much time left as well. You know that you won't be able to fight the tentacles for long, and your body is shutting down. I want my student to assassinate me and I don't want you to suffer. Isn't it a great trade-off?"

" _So… I will die as well…_ "

Koro-sensei grin turned somber. "Yes, I am afraid so."

Nagisa looked up, a small smile on his face. " _Kinda… knew… it would end up like this…_ "

"Nyuh?"

" _Back in the black womb… they already took over most of my body… I'm already dead…_ " Nagisa elaborated, his breath labored, sweat covering his body as the veins stretched further. He took hold of the grenade and brought it to his chest with a fond smile.

"I see," Koro-sensei nodded and placed a fingered tentacle on the blackened hair, "I'm proud of you, Nagisa-kun."

Said boy looked up and gave him a blinding relieved smile. "Thank you, Koro-sensei…"

The yellowed creature nodded and sat back, letting the boy decide on his own when to pull out the pin. Nagisa took a long time, eyes glazing over what probably were his memories and regrets, desires and dreams.

"It's okay to grieve over what could have happened," He said at the end and Nagisa nodded, tears finally falling down. "If you have one final thing to say, you can say it now. Ritsu-kun will record it."

"Okay…" Nagisa nodded in relief and squared his shoulder," _Tell Karma that I'm sorry… and thank you for everything… Kayano… I will always think of you so you're never alone… Sugino… you are my best friend and I am really happy to have met you… tell them that I love them all dearly… please don't stop looking to the future…_ " At this point, he was sobbing, ash black covering his blackened face, the picture of grief and tragedy.

" _I'm so sorry… Karma… Sugino… Kayano… Everyone…_ " He held Koro-sensei's fingered tentacle as he slowly pulled the pin and raised his hand, pitch black eyes looking up to Koro-sensei with gratitude and relief.

" _Thank you for letting me die a human…_ " Then his assassin smile stretched his mouth and his eyes shone blue with bloodlust, "I will assassinate you, Koro-sensei."

"With pleasure," Koro-sensei grinned with happiness.

Then the hand went down and released the grenade.

The green object crashed into the ground.

It burst with white light.

The light hit their bodies.

His flesh was slowly melted away, revealing his anti-matter core as it slowly crumbled to dust.

"Thank you, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa's body fell onto the ground as the light washed over him, melting every anti-matter particle out of his body; releasing him from his shackles and agony.

He was finally free.

_You're welcome, Koro-sensei…_

His eyes closed and his smile turned serene.

He was in peace.

* * *

" ** _NO!_** "

Sugino bellowed as he dropped to his knees, hands reaching out to caress an unblemished pale face framed with long blue hair and finished with a small tranquil smile.

The classroom had rushed up the minute the conversation had ended, pleading and praying to any god in existence that they'll get there in time. They didn't stop for anything, even for the calls of Ilana's and Irina's for them to come back; that they can't do anything.

They were just about to reach the place when their vision was washed with white light and they were blinded for a long moment, unable to move.

Slowly, they regained their footing and set off again, seconds later skidding to a stop in front of a harmless looking tree.

A pile of black clothes with a very similar necktie and a graduation hat rested on the ground before a boy perched against a tree, expression serene and otherworldly. An explosion of black surrounded the boy but slowly disintegrated into the air, leaving behind the boy looking as if he was merely sleeping.

Sugino bellowed and rushed to the blunet, circling the black clothes and dropping to his knees, cupping the still warm cheeks.

"No… no, no, no, no! Nagisa!" Sugino cried as he embraced the still body and buried his face into the bony shoulder, his own shoulders quivering as he screamed and mourned, rocking Nagisa's body as if by doing that, the blunet will embrace him back, will look at him, will be alive again.

Kayano stumbled over trembling legs as she approached the two, tears messing her face and mouth open in a silent sob. She dropped down, clutching Nagisa's bloodied clothes and screaming into them as she begged him to come back, to not leave her alone.

The class behind them stayed back, letting them be as they mourned the loss of both their dearest teacher and friend.

Well, almost all of them.

"Don't fucking joke with me!" Terasaka was held back by Itona, Mimura, Muramatsu, and Yoshida as he struggled in their arms. "I did not agree to that! I don't believe it for a second! This is not Nagisa!"

"Terasaka, stop that!" Nakamura stood before the burly teen, arms folded and tears flowing freely down her flushed face, hair a mess and lip trembling. "Shut up, you idiot! I know you lack brain cells but this is ridiculous! Do you think anyone is amused?" Terasaka glared at her but she held her ground, her furious eyes and dark aura making him back down.

"You big moron..." She sighed and placed a hand on his arm, aura dissipating and new tears falling onto his arm. He deflated and she laid her head on the arm. "You tactless asshole. Do you have any idea how is it affecting people? You can't just... you can't just do that!"

Terasaka quieted down, looking at her before placing a hand on her hair awkwardly, looking over to the mourning duo, heavy boulder settling in his chest.

Kataoka held the sobbing Okano when her eyes spotted Koro-sensei's phone which was turned on with Ritsu's face on it. She bent and picked it up.

"Hello, Ritsu."

"Good afternoon, Megu-chan. Koro-sensei asked me to show everyone this recording when you see me."

"Thank you, when we'll go visit Karma we'll see it, okay?" The AI nodded, "For now…" Kataoka started but couldn't continue as her walls broke and she held into Okano as she grieved their loss.

They were too late again.

They couldn't save them again.

And this time they didn't get a third chance.

Oh, what a cruel, cruel world.

* * *

 


	25. Goodbye Nagisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> THIS STORY IS NEARING ITS END! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! THIS STORY HAS BEEN RAISED TO M! will add warning of major character death!
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

**_Music to listen while reading: Akiko Shikata - ar tonelico 3 EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE_ **

* * *

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_"For now…" Kataoka started but couldn't continue as her walls broke and she held into Okano as she grieved their loss._

_They were too late again._

_They couldn't save them again._

_And this time they didn't get a third chance._

_Oh, what a cruel, cruel world._

* * *

**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~**

* * *

No one moved from the spot until late in the evening, then Isogai told them that they'll need to call the police to tell them about... their situation and have Nagisa's body buried properly.

"What about Koro-sensei…?" Kurahashi asked timidly, wiping her tears away, visibly looking away from the remains of their teacher and the body of the blunet.

"We'll call Karasuma-sensei," Kataoka said, pulling herself together and helping some of the students up onto their legs, "We need to wrap this all up. It's time to go home."

"No!" Sugino yelled, still holding Nagisa in his arms, trembling like a leaf, haunted eyes bloodshot, and face a mess from tears, snot, and blood. "I… I can't… I don't want to leave him yet."

"Sugino…" She started wearily but was silenced by Isogai's hand on her shoulder. She looked at the class' rep and he shook his head. She bit her lip, fists clenched, but she nodded and backed away from the brunet.

"I'll call Karasuma-sensei," Isogai took out his phone and asked from the AI to connect him with the raven haired man. After two rings it picked up and Karasuma's gruff tone answered.

"Karasuma-sensei, Koro-sensei is dead," Isogai said quickly, face drawn and pale, cheeks flushed and hair limp.

Silence.

"... What? Wait, just a moment, I'll be right there," Karasuma said, shock and disbelief heavy in his tone, "What about Nagisa-kun?"

Isogai shook his head. "Karasuma-sensei, both of them… there was a big light and when we got to the place, only Koro-sensei's clothes remained and Nagisa… he… it was too sudden…" Isogai pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes, tears leaking from behind it. Kataoka rubbed her hand on his back, sharing his grief and shock.

"I… understand…" Karasuma sighed and told them to wait until he gets there. Isogai gave affirmation and hung up, leaning into Kataoka's hand and giving her a tired smile.

"Kids." They turned to where Ilana and Irina approached them, the brunette carrying a folded stretcher; her hair half out of her hair-band and face caked with mud and blood; the blonde holding a big bag. They watched silently as Ilana stood before Sugino, who was still holding Nagisa's body, and Kayano, who was clutching Nagisa's shirt, the very picture of misery.

"What is it?" Sugino said warily, grip tightening on Nagisa. Ilana regarded him sadly before dropping the stretcher and bowing deeply to him, stiff from being unused to those kinds of gestures.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, fists clenched, "It's my entire fault!"

"Ilana, stop that!" Irina said and forced her to straighten up, "You didn't kill him!"

"But I was the one who gave the octopus the serum!" She shouted back. Alarmed exclaims caused the brunette to look up and at the students' mistrusting and shocked glares she gritted her teeth and gripped her shirt, eyes lowering back down.

"When... when we were going over the plan to take out those horrible things out of Nagisa I found a sedative to stop those tentacles from going rampant but then I went over the notes again… and I… I found a solution that could annihilate the anti-matter completely;

But the catch was that Koro-sensei will die and Nagisa… will most likely die as well."

Gasps were heard and the glares intensified, but she took it on, knowing that she deserved it. "I told Karasuma-san that it will be plan C, the last ditch if everything else fails. And then… it did and Koro-sensei asked me for the grenade filled with that serum and told me to get away…" She looked away with shame and guilt contorting her face, "I'm a terrible human being and I'm a murderer. You have every right to kill me, to resent me, to do whatever you want. My creation killed an innocent child so I deserve nothing better."

"Ilana…" Irina sighed and looked over to the students, who looked conflicted. Some were deadly furious, some were appalled, and the rest were simply too tired to even care anymore.

"It's not going to bring them back, so why should we care about hurting you?" Kayano said after a long silence, first words she said since they came here. "I tried to do the same thing after nee-san died, but then I realized that killing Koro-sensei won't bring her back. Killing you won't bring them back, even though I really want to."

"I see…" Ilana said. "I'm sorry…" She bowed her head and then turned away to the stretcher, unfolding it and setting it up. "When Karasuma-san gets here with the police I will already be gone so here is something to place Nagisa on since I know that the police won't know to bring one."

"Thank you…" Kataoka said and Ilana nodded, eyes hidden behind her messy hair and cracked glasses, shirt bloodied and arm neatly bandaged, a big red dot blooming on it. "We're not blaming you," The female class rep told the woman and wide shadowed eyes looked up, "You never intended to kill Nagisa. The one to blame is Koike Masato since he was the one to plant those… things in Nagisa…"

"Actually, it was Yanagisawa," Ilana blurted quickly. The class looked at her with glowing eyes, bloodlust and rage burning in them.

"That bastard…" Terasaka growled and Itona placed a hand on his arm, forcibly calming him down despite his eyes glowing with the same intensity.

"At least now we know who to add to our list," Hazama said creepily, fingering her knife.

"He will not be allowed to inject another one of our classmates," Nakamura said with dark aura behind her, a wide scary grin on her face, "We may not be allowed to take our revenge but we're assassins, we will kill any target we will be asked to take care."

Twenty plus pairs of glowing eyes lied on the brunette and Ilana had the sinking feeling that she is going to regret it, but after looking once more at the pile of clothes and the cold pale Nagisa, nestled in the brunet's arms, she made up her mind.

Those who dare play with innocent children's lives like that deserve to die. Slowly and painfully.

She took a deep breath, eyes going sharp and posture tense as if she was standing before her soldiers.

"I want you to bring Yanagisawa's head to me. Do whatever you want with the rest of his body."

The bloodthirsty aura answered her as the class stood up, new determination pumping through their weary veins, bringing to life muscles that almost gave in and brought purpose to those that felt that they had lost it.

She smiled in melancholy and bowed to them again, thanking them.

Perhaps a little justice can be brought back this world after all.

She can't wait.

_I failed to protect Nagisa. I won't fail at stopping the source of all this agony and grief._

* * *

_At the hospital, a while later..._

The white lights of the room blinded him when he came to, a pounding pain in his right arm. He tried moving his arm to inspect what is wrong but there wasn't any response or even a feeling from there. His brows furrowed, maybe it just fell asleep? He forced his arm to move but to no avail; it was as if nothing was there.

His eyes blinked and he shifted so he could see his arm, eyes widening at the sight of the bandaged stump where his right arm and hand should be. He stiffened, mind racing to understand why he is now an amputee.

But then a flash of black spikes breaking the bench into two and going through his arm into Nagisa's nape flashed before him and he was left scrambling to stand up, vertigo hitting him harshly, leaving him gasping for breath while he leaned on the wall.

"Nagisa!" What happened after he passed out? How dare that bespectacled bastard stop him from helping Nagisa!? He needs to get to Nagisa! Nagisa!

"You shouldn't move around!" A frantic nurse with no face rushed into the room and gently pushed him back towards the bed, "How did you even get up?"

"Cut the crap!" He yelled and pushed her, his hand flying up to cover his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting at the movement, but he felt no touch and looked down to see his right elbow bent as if to complete the action he wanted to do, but there was no arm and hand to follow up on the order. That realization made him bend over and empty everything in his stomach, nearly crashing face-first into the mess if it wasn't for the nurse catching him in time.

"Sheesh, you patients really need to listen to us nurses when we tell you to get back to bed," She pulled him and this time he was too rigid to fight her, thus finding himself back in the bed with the world spinning around him. He held his head as it pounded, barely registering the nurse putting back the IV from where he had ripped it out.

"You lost a lot of blood but you got here before it was fatal so you should be fine," She smiled at him. "I know that losing an arm can be rough, but today we have technology so please don't think it is the end of the world, okay?"

He simply glared at her until she got the idea and evacuated the room. Finally alone, he took deep breaths, looking around for his phone in order to contact Karasuma. He needs to know what is going on and how is Nagisa. The tentacles got to him, but did they manage to get them out again? Is Nagisa in the hospital as well? Someone answer him, damn it!

He finally located the phone in the drawer in the desk by his bed, a note attached to it. He took them out and unfolded the note.

' _Put it there so no one will know about it. Call immediately when you wake up._ '

Obviously, Karma rolled his eyes and turned it on. Ritsu's face greeted him, but the dark clothes she wore startled him. Why is she wearing black clothes? Did the octopus change her clothing feature or something?

"Ritsu, connect me to anyone who knows what the fuck is going on," He demanded, nerves strung thin and a gnawing suspicion in his guts. The AI regarded him for a moment which tore at frayed nerves. "Come on!"

"I don't think it would be wise," She said calmly, "I personally think that the recording will explain everything."

He stiffened; what recording? He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Show me."

She nodded and the screen faded to white before a low-resolution shot from inside the classroom of the clearing where they took out the core out of Nagisa and learned that it was a mistake. Then it started moving and he saw him being carried away by Takebayashi, Karasuma taking him away. He saw that scientist woman... Ilanaif he remembers correctly approach Nagisa's prone body and point her tranquilizer gun at him but then was grabbed at the neck by the blunet.

He watched as Nagisa's body turned more and more nightmarish; hair turning black and extending to four tentacles, four pitch black tentacles coming out of his nape, eyes painted black with a red dot in place of the irises. Ilana's shooting the needles and releasing the octopus from the rubble.

Then a swift battle ensued until Nagisa managed to regain control and Koro-sensei holding him as Ilana approached them, shouting at the octopus and then begging him before taking out a grenade and passing it to him. His brows furrowed, heart beating loudly until he could hear nothing but the beating and the roaring in his ears.

Something is wrong. Why is she handing him the grenade as if it was the thing that decided Nagisa's fate? What is it filled with?

"When did this happen?" He said quickly, maybe he has time to get there before Koro-sensei will use the grenade? He knew it was wishful thinking, but…

"Twenty-two hours and seven minutes prior to the moment you had woken up," The video froze for a moment just as he saw Ilana leave the premises, the AI voice monotone.

His eyes widened. That long?!

"Continue please," He said in alarm, stomach sinking lower and lower. The video resumed and this time it moved to a recording of a video chat. He saw the screen split to two, on the left was Koro-sensei and on the right was Kataoka, her face pale and weary.

As the conversation continued and Koro-sensei begun his speech, Karma's breath came shorter and shorter until he was gasping for breath, feeling a punch to the guts when he realized where this is heading to. Then he saw Sugino scream and roar for Koro-sensei not to mess with them and Kayano exclaim of not wanting to lose her precious people and then the exchange with the barely human blunet. He wanted to clench his hand, but one was holding the phone while the other… he didn't have…

He gritted his teeth as the conversation ended and Koro-sensei setting the phone so that the camera would see everything.

' _So I'm going to die…_ ' Karma choked at Nagisa's soft voice.

No!

' _Yes._ '

' _I already knew… back in the black womb…_ ' _No!_

' _You can say whatever you want. It will be recorded._ ' No, he doesn't want to hear it!

' _Okay… tell Karma that I'm sorry… and thank you for everything… Kayano… I will always think of you so you're never alone… Sugino… you are my best friend and I am really happy to have met you… tell them that I love them all dearly… please don't stop looking to the future…_ '

"No!" Karma exclaimed, eyes wide, "Ritsu, tell me fucking right now that this is just a sick joke!"

The AI didn't answer, the video continuing as Nagisa raised his hand, flashing his famous assassin smile and thanking Koro-sensei.

His heart broke one piece at a time as he watched the grenade leaving Nagisa's hand and flying to the ground as if he was watching a slow-motion movie. His mind short-circuited when white light washed over the screen, blinding him.

The light slowly dimmed until he saw a pile of black clothes and the last person he wanted to see like that perched against the tree, a serene smile on his unblemished face.

He looked like he was simply sleeping.

As if he could wake up any moment.

Not as if he was kidnapped for experimentation and injected with tentacles.

He looked more alive than he looked the past three weeks.

But... but he wasn't… he wasn't sleeping… he wasn't sleeping…

He was…

' **NO!** ' Ritsu turned off the video just as Sugino's voice bellowed in his ears, the last thing he saw was Nagisa's face, half-hidden by long blue hair.

Karma stared blankly at the black screen for a long time, mind reeling and chest empty as if someone had ripped his heart out just like with his arm.

But then uncontrollable rage bubbled inside of him, filling the void in his chest and causing his body to tremble with it, eyes alight with bloodlust and vengeance. He threw the phone to the other side of the room, the crack resounding as it hit the wall, falling to the ground in pieces.

Just like his whole being.

He bent over and his hand gripped the sheets in a death grip as he screamed and howled, heart-wrenching wails ripping out of his throat, face pressed into the bed.

Someone entered the room but Karma couldn't care less at this point. All he cared about was that he had just witnessed his best friend, the closest person and the one he had finally mended ties to for the second time, getting wrenched out of his arms for the third time.

And this time he won't ever get him back.

He won't ever talk to him, make jokes on his figure, protect him from those who were after him, try to assassinate the octopus before him, plan pranks with him or on him.

He won't ever hear his voice again.

He won't feel his comforting hand again.

He won't ever embrace him again.

Nagisa won't ever come to his house again when his parents are away for too long. They won't ever go to see movies or read comics together. They won't spar again.

They won't do anything ever again.

A familiar presence patted his back and he finally looked up to see Karasuma hover over him with a grieving expression. Golden eyes narrowed and he grabbed the man's collar with his one hand, snarling at him.

"HOW DARE YOU?" He yelled, eyes burning, "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME?"

"Karma-kun," Karasuma started but Karma wasn't having of it. He released him, cursing the fact that he has only one hand, to hit him in the jaw. Karasuma took a step back from the force of the punch but stood there while the redhead hit him again and again, letting everything he felt loose, screaming and shouting and accusing and mourning with each hit and punch, not able to move his legs.

He didn't have anything to live for anymore.

Nagisa is gone.

He is alone.

"You're not alone," Karasuma said, halting his movements with a gentle hand, "The whole class is at the safe house right now. We asked to keep Nagisa there until you will see him so you can say goodbye."

"I don't want to," Karma growled.

"You will regret it."

"I don't care. I don't want to see him like that," Karma shook his head. The dark haired man sighed and pulled a bit on his hand, Karma silently standing up, swaying a bit on his unsteady legs. He felt as his IV was pulled out gently and the heart wires taken off his chest, and then he was helped into a shirt and a sling, his pants still on him thankfully.

And then he was led out of the room and through the halls, stopping once or twice (he didn't care) to calm down a nurse thinking that he was being kidnapped.

He snorted half-heartedly. He wasn't the one who got kidnapped and murdered. Why should they care?

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to see him. He didn't want to do anything! Yet he had let himself be dragged easily into the car and placed on the seat like he was nothing more than a rag doll. He stared at the scenery as it passed, not registering it as the last picture of Nagisa's face burned into his memory; a peaceful expression, pale but unblemished; as if nothing had happened in the past three weeks. As if everything had been a long, long nightmare.

"Karma-kun," Karasuma's hand guided him up and towards the safe house he had seen last before they had went to rescue Nagisa a week ago. Was it really only one week since they got him back the second time?

He saw Kataoka and Isogai stand in the entrance, eyeing him; one with broken gaze and the other with a barely held together blank expression. They took him from Karasuma and pulled him into the main room, where a casket was laid in, its lid closed.

He hovered over the wooden casket, knowing that Nagisa is lying in it, waiting for him to say goodbye.

_"Tell Karma that I'm sorry… and thank you for everything… Tell them that I love them all dearly… please don't stop looking to the future…"_

But how can he look towards the future when he has nothing? Kayano approached him and wrapped her palms around his sole clammy hand. She looked calmer than he felt, but she had a day to grieve, he had an hour. She had said goodbye to Nagisa, he didn't. She was left with no regrets, he did.

He didn't say goodbye to Nagisa. He wasn't there when Nagisa needed him the most.

He gently opened the lid, eyes screwed shut. Kayano squeezed his hand and he fluttered his eyes open, taking in the body of his most precious friend.

It was almost laughable. Nagisa was dressed in his usual school uniform attire, hair tied in longer pigtails and hands folded on his stomach, looking peaceful than he had ever seen him. He looked like he fell asleep in lunch break and someone placed him on a bed. What a sick joke and he knew many of those.

He reached out and held one of the hands, startled by the ice-cold skin when he had known Nagisa to have very warm hands. He used to like to hold them on extremely cold days when he had forgotten to bring his gloves. Nagisa would eye him strangely, telling him that usually people who date hold hands and he used to laugh, asking him if he was the girl then. And every single time Nagisa will flush and swat the hands, looking away until he would roll his eyes and apologize. The blunet would then sigh, knowing the drill and extend his hand, letting him hold it.

But this hand wasn't Nagisa's; it was too cold and dry. It was tiny and bony and Karma suddenly realized how much fat the blunet had lost since everything had started. It was a doll's hand, not Nagisa's.

It wasn't Nagisa. It can't be.

"Karma, we need to bring him to cremation," Karasuma said softly. Karma shook his head. He wanted a few more moments. "I can only give you ten minutes, but after that we must let him go."

"Leave me alone," He growled, grip tightening. Karasuma released him and his classmates gazed at him solemnly before they filed out of the room, leaving him by himself with the open casket and the fake Nagisa.

He took a deep breath and looked over the blunet's body, his brain telling him rationally that this is the real deal while his heart was shouting that it wasn't. It couldn't be. Nagisa was never this still; sure, he was quiet and he was deadly silent. But even in his sleep he was never this still and cold. He moved, he breathed, and he even had this adorable soft snore that he loved making fun of him for.

"Why?" He croaked out, tears finally coming up and spilling from his accusing glare, "Why did you leave me? You promised not to die. I promised to protect you. How dare you break that promise!? You liar!" He roared and threw the blunet's arm back, raising his hand for a punch but he couldn't move his hand. He wanted to punch the damn liar, but his hand wouldn't listen to him!

 **Damn it!** He hit his knee, pain spiking from it along with the strange phantom pain from his stamp. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep his temper in check. It was not the time to be angry, he needs to say goodbye. He must look properly into Nagisa's eyes and tell him a proper goodbye.

But Nagisa was… he is dead. He can't open his eyes. He won't ever open his eyes again.

He sighed shakily and stood over the blunet, hand brushing hair away from the forehead and pressing his onto it, trying to convince himself that Nagisa is merely sleeping.

"I'm so sorry I broke my promise, Nagisa," He murmured, hoping to see the blue of the other's eyes again, even if just for a little while, but was only faced with the pale eyelids.

But even after what seemed like eternity, the eyes didn't open. Tears fell and splashed onto the cold pale skin, trickling down the cheeks and for a moment it looked like Nagisa was crying for him, crying for having to leave them and his heart finally settled.

He could finally properly say goodbye.

"Thank you for everything, Nagisa," He muttered and embraced the blunet, pressing his forehead onto the bony cold shoulder, "Thank you for being there for me. For staying my friend even after everything. I love you so much and I wished I could rewind time but I can't."

He released the boy and took a step back, fixing the blunet's clothes, hair and arms, grinning cheekily at him even when tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I will kill that bastard Koike Masato. I will make him pay for every second of pain you had been through. I will see that he won't get near anyone you care ever again. And then… then I will try and move on.

Goodbye, Nagisa."

He bowed deeply to the casket and turned around, a hand over his eyes as he dashed out of the room and collapsed onto the ground the moment he exited the safe house.

His soul cracked and shattered, coloring the skies dark grey as rain fell down and washed the shards away from the empty body, every tear and mourning cry taken away by the silent rain, leaving behind an empty vessel.

Gold eyes stared emptily at the grey skies, unblinking.

He had nothing left.

Goodbye Nagisa.

I will see you soon.

* * *

**No chapter this Saturday , sorry.**

 


	26. Fake Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> THIS STORY IS NEARING ITS END! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!
> 
> thank you Griewer for helping me. go check out his story 'Assassination Classroom: notes of indifference'.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_His soul cracked and shattered, coloring the skies dark grey as rain fell down and washed the shards away from the empty body, every tear and mourning cry taken away by the silent rain, leaving behind an empty vessel._

_Gold eyes stared emptily at the grey skies, unblinking._

_He had nothing left._

_Goodbye Nagisa._

_I will see you soon._

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

 

_A month later…_

"Ne, Karma, until when are you going to ignore me?" A soft voice complained as he prepared breakfast. Karma didn't answer, forcing his eyes on his task. It was already difficult enough cooking with one hand without the distraction and the voice was really grating on his stretched thin nerves.

A finger poked his cheek and the voice grumbled.

"I'm not going away just because you are ignoring me. You were the one to bring me here in the first place." Arms tugged on his stump and Karma silently growled, yanking his arm from the tiny fingers.

"Fine, be like that, but deep inside you know that you will never be over his death if you are keeping pushing it away," Blue eyes appeared in his view and he stumbled back, spoon up to strike. "Karma, it's not going to harm me."

"Shut up."

"Oh, you are finally talking to me. I thought you hated me."

"I do," Karma sighed and pushed the other aside so he could concentrate back on pouring some sauce over his omelet. Small fingers tried to snatch the plate away from him, but passed through it. Golden eyes rolled in their sockets, bemused.

A soft featured mouth pouted and Karma's face was forced aside so he could look into the blue eyes that were brimming with frustration and annoyance.

"Look at me, Karma. If you want this to work out, you have to let it go. If you want me gone, you must stop running yourself to the ground. It's as if you want to kill yourself!"

"Don't you dare!" Karma finally had enough and threw the other away from him, rage and hatred bubbling in his stomach as the shorter teen stood up as if nothing had happened. He didn't let him get up completely, opting to grab his shirt collar with his sole hand and raise him until the other's feet left the ground. The other looked at him with sadness mixed with exasperation.

"I don't need air, Karma. And besides, you know you can't really hold me."

"Shut up, you fraud! And don't you _dare_ say that I'm trying to kill myself! He gave up his life so no one of us would be harmed from those parasites. I'm going to assassinate Koike Masato and you are going to leave me alone!"

"See? This is why I'm still here," The blue eyed teen cupped his cheeks and gazed at him sadly, "Nagisa loved you and that's why he sacrificed his life. You were family to him, someone he could go to when he was down. He wasn't the one to put a distance, you were. He wanted to be close to you and be by your side but you pushed him away. You're filled with guilt about it and are trying to correct it by killing Koike."

"Shut up!"

"Karma… this is already the third time we had this discussion, can we please stop it?" Karma glared at him for a long moment before deflating and releasing the smaller teen, taking two steps back and looking over his constant reminder for the last month of _his_ death.

Long blue hair pulled up to pigtails, feminine features, a yellow shirt and big jeans ending in blue sneakers. Wide blue eyes regarding him solemnly and mouth set in a frown.

Fake-Nagisa stood before him, body semi-transparent and mannerisms of the boy before they learned of Koro-sensei's past mixed with some of Karma's quirks.

Fake-Nagisa had appeared before him two weeks ago. He had went to sleep after a long day of test application to Kunugigaoka highschool and searching for leads on Koike Masato's whereabouts, plagued with a nightmare of Nagisa shot then sprouting tentacles before a white light washes everything and he is left with a cold corpse.

So it was a given that when he had woken up and met bright blue eyes that he panicked.

A real knife he took to carry around (even in his sleep) popped into his hand and he slashed at the intruder.

* * *

_Two weeks prior to present…_

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not your enemy!" Karma froze, knife embedded deeply into the intruder's abdomen, but no blood came out nor did the other seem to be in pain. And did he even stab something? It felt like stabbing air. He blinked away his sleep and focused on the intruder.

Then he gasped and threw away the knife, scrambling to touch the other's face, ignoring the lack of feeling from the point of touch. Tears fell and he choked. Blue eyes regarded him sadly.

"N-Nagisa?" He finally managed to say. The shorter blunet opened his mouth to answer but then deflated and looked down in shame, shaking his head. Karma was confused.

"What is it, Nagisa?"

"I'm not Nagisa," The other said, finally looking up with a miserable smile, "I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"No…" Karma felt his breath being knocked out of him and he fell back on the bed, reality hitting him again.

_Nagisa's cold pale face._

_Casket wheeled into the cremator. Ashes being placed in the Haka together with his mother's ashes._

_Lost forever..._

He looked up to the blunet, only then realizing that the other was semi-transparent, a book poking through his leg.

"I'm sorry, Karma," Not-Nagisa mumbled as he approached the redhead, hand reaching out before hesitating and golden eyes watched blankly as the blunet sighed and got off the bed, heading to the door.

The blunet disappeared through the door and Karma collapsed onto the bed, hand gripping his stamp in pain as he tried fighting off the memories.

* * *

_Back to present…_

Fake-Nagisa came back since Karma probably wished to see him again, but the redhead couldn't bear the constant reminder and tried shutting out the ghost.

Fake-Nagisa wasn't having any of it, deciding to disappear by helping him get over Nagisa's death.

Which brings him back to their current predicament.

Karma took in a sharp breath, fingers scratching at his stamp and chest heavy with guilt and grief.

Blue eyes noticed his change of mood and closed in frustration. Then the ghost walked out of the room, knowing that he won't get through the redhead today.

Karma sighed in relief and sat down, stabbing the now cold breakfast with a lack of enthusiasm, appetite lost after the confrontation.

It was silent for ten minutes before his phone vibrated, snapping him out of his brooding.

"Karma-kun, Sugino-kun is calling you," Ritsu's voice echoed from his bag and he grumbled as he fished out his phone and turned it on, the purple haired AI popping onto the screen for a moment before being replaced by the brunet's dark blue gaze.

Sugino's face was longer and thinner, dark circles eternally etched under his eyes. He looked like he had the flu for a month, but in reality he was actually looking better than the emotional wreck he had been the first three weeks after the funeral.

"What is it, Sugino?" He started, not in the mood for greetings. The brunet blinked and nodded, bringing out a small white note with a number in it.

"It's a number Ilana got through her acquaintance. It should get you to his current project's address. The police are already on it so we should know more soon."

Karma quickly memorized the number before nodding and hanging up the call, knowing that Sugino didn't care since the other didn't talk to him other than give him information. He told him never to go out alone since the police is also on the hunt for the man but Karma didn't care, wanting to get to the bastard first.

A dark and cruel smirk ripped his face into two. Time to check validity of the information.

* * *

It was a bust.

Koike Masato knew he was being followed and couldn't leave the country because every border was armed and heavily guarded so he simply gave them false information and then headed the other way.

Karma knew that yet… yet he fell for the same trick every time, hoping that this time the man was stupid enough to stay or that the information was valid.

He stomped his way back into his house, passing by fake-Nagisa and throwing his assassination-kit on the couch, flopping on the second and bigger red couch, burying his face into the leather, hand scratching on his stump when it started tingling.

"I guess it was no good, huh?" Fake-Nagisa said as a greeting and sat by his head, a soft hand ruffling his mussed hair and messaging his scalp. Gold eyes closed, the redhead hating himself for likening the attention despite knowing that it was all in his head.

"It was a yakuza hide-out. I was lucky I waited for the police to go in first because they were down by ten people by the time they managed to escape," He recounted, burning with unresolved bloodlust and anger.

"So how about you wait next time for the police to confirm that they had found Koike _before_ you rush out. Why did we have Ritsu spy on every word they pass if you aren't listening to them?"

"Shut up."

A sigh. "The eggs are finished so you'll have to suffice with something else for dinner. Also, you should go to sleep early. You have the graduation ceremony tomorrow."

Crap. He sighed and rolled to his side, accidentally burying his face in fake-Nagisa's leg. He cursed and sat up, shooting bullets at the weary blunet.

"You know that I'm telling you that because you forget. I can't tell you something you didn't know already," Nagisa rolled his eyes at his accusing expression, "I'm your subconscious, not a real person."

"So why appear in _his_ form?" Karma snarled. Fake-Nagisa shrugged.

"You wanted to see Nagisa. I'm the result. Also, when are you going to say his name?" Blue eyes shot him an annoyed look. "Say it with me; Na-gi-sa."

"Shut up and leave me alone," Karma threw a pillow at him and stood up, dusting his pants and picking up his bag, stalking to his room.

Just another crappy day.

Great.

* * *

Class 3-E stood on the edge of the gymnasium, but this time with no octopus teacher to distract them from the heated glares they received from the main student-body.

It was strange to return to normal studying after the crazy events of the three weeks since the civil war. Even the fact that they didn't have anyone to assassinate was jarring at first, not knowing what to do with their anti-sensei knives and guns.

Karasuma took over Koro-sensei's place and helped them through the applications and future-choices, trying to assimilate them back into 'normal' lives. Irina stayed despite her work there done and even added an assassination class for anyone still interested.

The most surprising moment was one week after the incident, when Irina dragged a horrified Ilana into the classroom one morning, announcing that the researcher will cover science class, ignoring the brunette's protests. It took a while, but eventually she warmed up to them and they decided that the mothering brunette was worthy of their forgiveness. The teary smile the woman had when they gave her a cake to thank her for everything she had done for them and the hug she wrapped each student with was worth every yen.

Okuda was very excited after that lesson and at lunch Karma was subjected to hear everything about the woman's work. He thought he would be annoyed, but Okuda's calming presence worked its charm even now and he felt a bit more collected afterwards, able to ignore his empty chest and growing headache from sleepless nights.

He looked over to where an annoyed Irina was sandwiched between a stiff Karasuma and a confused Ilana. He then saw the brunette lean over the shorter blonde, asking something from the man, stumbling back when Irina pushed her away, snapping at her. Ilana chuckled sheepishly, trying to calm her down.

" _What a sloppy looking teacher, just what class E deserves,_ " He heard one C class student tell his friend. The redhead softly grinned as his class turned around and gave the C class student glowering stares, shutting him off. Ilana jumped and blushed at their actions and Karma couldn't blame her; it had taken them a while to come to terms with her part in… his death, knowing that she didn't want to do it. Okuda was the first one to welcome her, followed by Kataoka and surprisingly Hara; the two bonding over their love to cook and being on the heavy side.

He smirked at the two students' fear, then felt a familiar tug in his chest and looked behind him to see fake-Nagisa scowl at him disapprovingly. He jolted, all lightness disappearing and the heaviness of having the ghost around him came back. He almost shouted at the blunet but managed to school his expression and stared back ahead, ignoring the presence behind him.

"Don't worry, no one is going to get a heart attack from seeing me since I am not really 'here'," Fake-Nagisa joked, placing a hand on his stump, bristling at curious glances from other classes. "Seriously, it's as if Nagisa didn't exist at all. They didn't even hold a gathering for his memory."

" _Shut up!_ " He hissed quietly enough to not be heard and loud enough for fake-Nagisa to stop his ministrations and back away, eyes clouded. The redhead then took deep breaths, not wanting to lose it in his graduation and then to be admitted to a hospital and then not able to hunt Koike down… he was over thinking it; a side affect from having fake-Nagisa fuss over him.

He mentally shook his head and then concentrated back on the ceremony.

Just get it over with.

* * *

It was a long and tiring afternoon, Asano Gakuhoo's speech was as intense as possible but he couldn't care less. He was going to be rid of the man when he gets to highschool so he already tuned him out, paying attention only when the long name of the graduates to come and get a report card had begun.

He was the first from their class to come up and face the principal's hard eyes. He didn't say anything to him, agreeing with fake-Nagisa accusation for once, and not caring about the man enough to give gratitude for bringing the octopus to their class.

Asano seemed to want to say something but at the end simply congratulated him and let him return to his seat.

He did so with pleasure, letting his mind wander as more class E students rose from their chairs to get their report cards. He saw fake-Nagisa settle his chin on his head, arms circling around his neck as the blunet hummed to himself happily. He closed his eyes and pretended that it was indeed _him_ that was lazing around like he used to do when they would sleep at Karma's place, reading a comic that just came out or taking notes after Koro-sensei came into their lives.

A vibration in his pocket snapped him out of his daydreams and he felt fake-Nagisa retreat, letting him reach for his phone and discreetly turn it on, eyes widening the minute he read the message fully.

_'The police had found him.'_

His legs immediately begged him to stand up and run out of the gymnasium, but fake-Nagisa's hand on his stamp and his disapproving scowl kept him rooted in his place even when he saw some of his classmates throw him anxious looks; they probably got the message as well and were tempted to rush outside as well.

It seemed that the ceremony stretched forever, mocking their class for their desire and need to escape. Like time had mocked Karma when he watched the recording or when it mocked the class as they rushed to save Nagisa one last time.

His fingers scratched his stamp and fake-Nagisa swatted them away, scolding him for his bad habit. He clicked his tongue and his fingers twitched, wishing to go scratch the now slightly red bumpy skin.

"Stop it, Karma, you have two minutes to go," The ghost told him, "Just a little bit more and you can go. Haste can be your downfall."

" _Shut up!_ " He gritted his teeth. Fake-Nagisa stared at him for a long time before cupping his shoulders and tapping on them, singing him a soft tune _he_ used to hum; his favorite show's theme. Karma closed his eyes, his mouth twitching up before frowning again when he remembered that it was only the ghost's voice.

Oh, how he hated the fact that he knows that he is dead, yet he can't let go of the fake, wishing every single time that it wasn't just his mind's conjuration but the real deal.

"Thank you and have a bright future!" Asano's voice echoed and he opened his eyes, seeing everyone stand and start singing the school's anthem. He stood up as well, heart picking up as he realized that soon… soon he can get his revenge.

He will be able to assassinate the one who took everything from him.

* * *

The last note echoed in the big hall and it was like someone pressed the mute button; quiet like in a tomb.

Irony is not lost on him.

But then the booming noise of 25 people turning around and rushing out of the gymnasium, followed by their three teachers deafened the rest of the bewildered school.

"Slow down, damn it!" Irina yelled when she caught up to her students, "If you want to reach the place, a car will be faster, you brats!"

"I have a small car," Ilana exclaimed, "Karma-kun, you're with me!"

He nodded and then Kayano and Sugino bolted out of the class' blob and rushed to the researcher, begging her to allow them to tag along. She smiled sadly and nodded, herding them into a small five-seat silver car.

"Hang on tight," She said the minute they sat down and buckled, "Since I don't want him to slip out of your hands, I'm not going to slow down which is something I'm not used to do so bear with me."

"Just get on with it!"

"Alright! Three bloodthirsty assassins coming up!" Ilana turned on the car and slammed her feet onto the gas, the car shuddering for a moment before shooting out of the parking and down to the street.

Fake-Nagisa smirked at him from the back seat, squeezed between the green haired girl and the brunet, "Seems like it's on."

His mouth curled up into a dark grin, eyes lightening up in malicious glee. Oh yes, it's on.

And he's going to enjoy bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... hi? didn't really think that i would manage to get something together so... *chuckles* hope you enjoyed.
> 
> also what karma has is not schizophrenia but this sort of thing is actually possible so i'm not calling it fiction or something! so please don't kill me!


	27. Torturous Assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> THIS STORY IS NEARING ITS END! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR NOT PROOF-READING THIS CHAPTER BUT I'M NOT FEELING WELL AND MY HEAD IS KILLING ME SO THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF NO NEW CHAPTER THIS SATURDAY.
> 
> ALSO I'M BAD WITH FIGHT SCENES SO BEAR WITH ME
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_"Alright! Three bloodthirsty assassins coming up!" Ilana turned on the car and slammed her feet onto the gas, the car shuddering for a moment before shooting out of the parking and down to the street._

_Fake-Nagisa smirked at him from the back seat, squeezed between the green haired girl and the brunet, "Seems like it's on."_

_His mouth curled up into a dark grin, eyes lightening up in malicious glee. Oh yes, it's on._

_And he's going to enjoy bit of it._

* * *

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

 

_One week prior…_

"So tell me, Karma, how long are you going to keep holding on to this whimsical lie?" Fake-Nagisa hopped off the fridge just as Karma bent down to retrieve milk for pancakes. The redhead cursed as he nursed his bump, having jolted and hit his head in the fridge's upper door. He turned to glare at the smirking mirage.

"How is it a lie? I know for sure that you are a fake. Even your actions are the complete opposite of him!"

"I'm your subconscious, idiot," The blunet rolled his eyes, "I have more of your personality than Nagisa's. Besides, you haven't answered my question."

"I'm not holding onto anything," Karma rubbed a hand over his face, his stamp rubbing against his shirt and he winched, not used to the feeling. Fake-Nagisa sighed, slipping over to him caressed his scarred skin, air touching his heated skin. He grumbled at that even when he felt his heart quiet down. Blue eyes looked up in disappointment.

"See?"

"What?"

"You need me to keep yourself in check. If I wasn't around playing as your dear _dead_ friend, you would already be killing people left and right."

"… Shut up."

"You can't even deny it. What happened to the mischievous, cunning little dare-devil that Nagisa knew? You are so emotionless and unstable right now that I want to puke."

"Well, if you are my subconscious, then you are me," Karma retorted, "Are you puking over yourself?"

Blue eyes softened and fake-Nagisa patted his arm fondly, "I know, I know. But you can't stay there. You need to come out and live a little. Nagisa's sacrifice shouldn't be in vain. He wanted you to resume life and move on."

"Shut up," Karma went to the couch and flopped on it, rolling onto his side and covering his face with his folded arm, "I'm mourning the loss of everything I had. It's only been three weeks, exactly the same time that everything from the moment he was shot until that day happened. Three weeks!" He exhaled a sob and threw a pillow at the ghost. "Leave me. I want to be alone."

"So you will be satisfied only when Koike dies, huh?" Fake-Nagisa sighed and Karma nodded, drifting off to sleep soon after.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

"Now you can finally move on!" Fake-Nagisa sing-sang happily, swinging his legs back and forth. He then seemed to remember something and blue eyes widened, "Wait, Karma, did you remember to bring your prosthetic!?"

Shit.

He looked over to Ilana. "I forget my prosthetic," He said simply, frustration heavy in his tone.

"Not to worry," Ilana flashed him a smile and motioned to the back of the car, "Karasuma-san had a strange feeling this morning and ordered me to bring it in case something happens. Guess he was right, huh? Seriously, that man is ruining my image…" She grumbled, shifting to fourth gear and Kayano's screech was heard as the car jumped over a street bump. Ilana cursed and her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she swiveled it to the left, nearly crashing into a post.

"Careful, woman!" Fake-Nagisa yelled and Karma rolled his eyes. Ilana flashed the redhead an apologetic look which had him reeling for a moment that she could see the mirage, but then she slammed her feet onto the brakes and the car nearly sent them flying as it skidded to a stop in a side alley by a very unassuming gray building. Kayano was holding onto Sugino for dear life and the brunet seemed to be done with everything, his soul leaving him comically. Karma rolled his eyes as he and fake-Nagisa hopped out of the car and quickly circled it to get to the back, opening the hatch and taking out a wooden box with something he had promised to use only when he will be faced with that monster.

Karasuma had purchased him this one after the government declared that since the one to actually kill Koro-sensei died, they won't need to give them the reward money for assassinating their teacher. When Karma asked him why, Karasuma told him that the least he could do is give him some stability back even if his superiors will never admit that they owe them. Karma then swore to use it only when he goes to extract his revenge; a way to show those stuck-up assholes that he doesn't need them to do what he wants.

He smirked.

Time to use it.

With the help of Ilana he equipped on the prosthetic, taping a knife onto it so he could use it despite not able to move its fingers. The pain slowly subsided by the time he finished and he took out a gun and quickly stripped his school clothes, his PE pants uncovered and his black tank top giving him fluidity he needed especially after the loss of his right hand. He placed the gun in the holster and hid several knives and one taser in his many pockets, not caring about camouflage or hiding his identity.

Koike knew they were coming. No need to hide.

He smiled darkly, malice and bloodlust lacing his expression. It's assassination time.

It's going to be fun.

* * *

"Wait, Karma-kun, you need to wait until everyone gets here." Ilana stood before him when he tried to sneak into the building while the woman was busy with the other two. Damn it, he had forgotten about her observance skills.

"No way, he could be gone by the time those slow pokes arrive and what was the point of coming here first if we're just going to wait for them?" He whispered loudly. They still stood in the alley by the building so none of guards could see them while Kayano was finishing placing her knives and Sugino was stretching, dark blue eyes hard. Bloodlust practically oozed out of them and only Ilana's scolding frown managed to keep them in place.

"Because we need to set the base for the plan, idiot," She said after she returned to him, "You can't just march in there. There are dozens of goons in there and according to Ritsu-chan there are two very high-class bodyguards just outside of Koike's room."

Knowing that she got a point, Karma begrudgingly nodded for her to continue so she took out her tablet and showed him two pictures – one with a man wearing army pants and black t-shirt, big muscles and short cropped blond hair and hard brown eyes. The other was tall and slim, clothes black and tight but he saw that they were loose enough for movement. He had shoulder-length black hair pulled into a low ponytail and piercing blue eyes.

Ilana pointed at the first guy, "Commander of a secret rebel group, able to fight a dozen of armed soldiers with only his fists." Then she pointed at the other picture, "A former government assassin who was injured in Iraq, and opted to work as a mercenary after the fact."

"Dangerous," Ritsu piped in.

Ilana nodded. " _Very_ dangerous. That's what you're up against excluding the rest of the building. We are going to find a way inside that will circle around the simple guards. That way your class could focus on averting their attention so we could sneak inside. Now I'm going to wait here since it has been a while and I'm rusty. You kids are safer without me," She bit her lip, probably remembering the grenade before taking out ear-pieces and placing it in his ear, "Be careful okay?" She smiled softly and he nodded stiffly.

"You like that kind of attention, don't you?" Fake-Nagisa cooed behind him and he suppressed a need to turn back and glower at the annoyance. He always taunted _him_ and his fellow classmates like that but he wasn't fond of the idea of it turning back to bite him in the butt.

Karma is a bitch apparently. Pun intended.

"We're ready," Kayano and Sugino stood up and the minute Ilana put the communication devices in their ears, they had set off.

* * *

_Two minutes later…_

"We found an entrance to the third floor from a nearby apartment. It's hidden so it is probably an escape route," Karma said into his ear phone, "We inserted a camera through the door after neutralizing the alarms attached to it. No one is in the vicinity."

"Good," The brunette answered, "Karasuma-san and his group will get here in a minute and twenty-two seconds. Irina will get here forty seconds later. Wait there until we give you the go-ahead. In the meanwhile, stay hidden and don't rush ahead."

"Roger," He finished the call and then felt arms circle around his shoulders and a head drop onto his shoulder as fake-Nagisa huffed annoyingly.

"You want to go in already, don't you?" The blunet said. Karma didn't bother replying; the answer's obvious. "Don't you dare. If you rush in and screw everything up because of your pettiness, you will lose your chance and this time Koike will probably find a way to get out of the country."

Karma's fists clenched even as his face remained calm. He knew all of that, the fact that fake-Nagisa was telling him that is proof enough, but he can't. But he can't bear the fact that that bastard is just behind that wall and he has to wait for slowpokes.

"Karma." Gold eyes turned to glance at Sugino, inquiring. "Kayano and I will take care of those two. You go after _him_ ," The brunet spat it out.

If it had been a month ago, he would have laughed and told them to not stretch themselves too thin, but now he knew that they were as anxious and aggressive as he felt.

They wanted someone to feel the heaviness of losing the one who held them together.

They wanted to shed blood.

They wanted to kill.

He grinned darkly. "With pleasure."

"Okay, guys, we're starting!" He heard Isogai's voice through the ear-piece, "Our goal is to bring all attention to us while Karma, Sugino and Kayano take care of our target. Ready? One the count to three—"

He tensed, shoulders sliding up in preparation, his left fingers scratching his covered stamp, the tingling driving him crazy.

"—One... Two… Three… go!" And then a loud boom reached their ears and he saw Sugino flinch and Kayano cover her ears, a big smile blooming on her face. He felt the same, anticipation and giddiness bubbling in him.

This is it. They have plenty of time (according to Ritsu) before the police's reinforcements will arrive to arrest that bastard. That means they have plenty of time to kill that man slowly and painfully.

A sick smirk split his face, eyes glowing in malicious mischief.

This will be fun.

Fake-Nagisa jumped away from him and he looked up to him, knowing he can get away with it. The blunet smiled at him reassuringly, "I'm going to wait here until you get him. Can't have you distracted at the most critical moment of the plan, no?" He grinned and jumped down to the street, disappearing around the corner. Karma took a deep breath, chest feeling a bit lighter, and concentrated on the door, counting the seconds until the order to go.

"Brats," Irina's voice filtered through into his ear, "You have twenty minutes until the rest of the police gets here. Get that bastard and make him pay."

"As you wish, Bitch-sensei," He drawled, finally feeling like himself after a long time.

She huffed. "Shut up, you brat. Go on already!"

"Roger." Karma looked at the two behind him and they nodded, as ready as possible. He nodded and opened the door.

They were in.

* * *

It was almost laughable how easily they managed to sneak in, slipping through battles between burly men and smaller teenagers and occasionally having to take down a brute who noticed them. Sugino's recently acquired movements from Karasuma's lessons helped them deal with the strays in mere seconds, not hindering their ascend to the fifth floor, where the man resided in his office.

"What if he tries to take off in a helicopter or something?" Kayano said from behind him. He almost stopped moving at the horrendous, repulsing thought but luckily managed to keep going, calling through the ear-piece to Ilana, relaying Kayano's question.

"Don't worry, there is no helicopter there nor the possibility. The police already stopped any routes to here so you're on your own."

The hint was not lost on him and his smirk widened. He gave a shake to Kayano and told her the good news. She brightened and her eyes flashed, her grip on her knife tightening.

"We're almost there," Sugino said after checking the map on his phone, "Only two more corridors and Ritsu already told me where the two will be. Kayano," He motioned her to come next to him before the redhead, "We will be on the front so we can confront them first. Karma will slip by."

"Okay.'

"Roger~" Karma barely paid attention as he felt his heart beat faster and faster, blood roaring in his ears and the heat rising in his veins, burning him from the inside. He was almost there. He could already feel the blood, the agony, the satisfaction.

"Stop there, kids." The two bodyguards were there just as expected. What was not was the third short platinum blond haired man with a knife pointed at them. A mouth cut into a grin and stitched loosely opened, flashing bloodied teeth at them.

"Fresh meat," The third man cooed and Karma sensed that the most dangerous was him, sanity being a foreign concept for the slit mouthed man.

"I will take the new guy down," He told the other two. They nodded. "Go."

"Not so fast, kiddo," The commander took out a knife and charged on them, intercepted by Sugino's gun. Kayano lunged on the former assassin and they disappeared around a corner.

That left Karma and slit-mouth standing in front of each other. The platinum blond's nightmarish smirk widened and Karma grinned in return.

"So you decided to go with a Halloween theme for our welcome? A bit overdone if you ask me," He teased, knees bending slightly and hands coming up to waist-level in preparation for the battle.

"Have fun," Slit-mouth was suddenly in his face and Karma had to jump back, ducking under a well-timed slash and jumped over a spiraling kick follow up. His heartbeat drowned every sound, adrenaline pumping in his veins, making him feel alive.

He missed that.

"Good," Slit-mouth said as he appeared from behind the redhead, hands clasped together coming down but Karma managed to dodge it and elbow the other in the chest. He wanted to slash at him but then felt a burn in his leg and pounced back, hand covering his bleeding thigh. Slit-mouth stood up, red eyes bright with hunger and stained knife flashing for just a second before Karma had to raise his knife-bound prosthetic to stop the attack, coughing spit as the man punched him in the abdomen.

That man was fast.

He smirked in delight, sending his leg at Slit-mouth, throwing the man off-guard, giving him a second to take out his gun and shoot at him. Slit-mouth evaded each bullet, knife even coming up to deflect one.

The redhead clicked his tongue and charged forward, punching and kicking at the man, a brawl starting. He deflected one kick and side-kicked the other man, throwing him to the ground.

"Careful," Slit-mouth said and his eyes flashed again and Karma's instincts made him step to the side, eyes widening as he saw three knives embedded into the wall behind him just as he finished his step.

He needed to get serious. He slightly bounced on the balls of his feet, gracefully evading a kick by stepping to the side and then immediately twirling a kick at the other, followed by a punch and a slash. Slit-mouth groaned when the knife made contact with his shoulder, blood splashing onto the floor. Karma grinned and used the momentum to slip a knife out from his pocket and throw it at Slit-mouth, shooting at him again.

"Too late," Slit-mouth said and Karma jolted, crouching in his place, feeling the knife swing above him and watching as some red hairs fell to the ground.

He clicked his tongue. This is not good. The man is much better than anyone he had ever fought. Movements which were wild yet had thought to them, making it unpredictable to predict. Add the speed and it was a very bad match up for him. His thigh was bleeding too hard for his likening and despite growing more used to fighting with a half-useless prosthetic, it dragged him and his movements are hindered by it.

He is losing.

But he can't lose here. He has to kill that bastard. He can't lose!

But as the fight went on, he realized that he can't help it. He gritted his teeth and looked for an escape or the door so he could get in despite not knocking the other unconscious or dead.

"Losing," Slit-mouth said and the knife swung toward his nose and Karma was too distracted, failing to move in time—

A familiar man grabbed Slit-mouth from behind and threw him away. Gold eyes widened as they landed on Karasuma. The man loomed over him with a worried glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have an appointment with Koike Masato?" Karasuma said solemnly and Karma grinned, pushing aside the need to continue the fight and silently thanking the man as he took chase to the room's door, having to crouch down to avoid two knives.

"No running!" Slit-mouth roared but Karasuma intercepted and hauled the man to the ground, yelling at Karma to get on with their plan.

Karma nodded and opened the door, dodging three gun shots and hissing when one grazed his hip.

"Go away!" An unfamiliar exclaim was heard and Karma straightened up to see a rotund man shorter than him peer at him from behind a chair, a gun still pointed at him.

"Are you Koike Masato?" Karma said unexpectedly calmly, eyes glowing in the semi-darkness as he stepped towards the other man, smirk turning hungry and posture loosening.

"And why should I give my name to someone who clearly wants to kill me?" The man said, rolling his eyes, "But you already know it so why should I bother? So tell me, why a brat like you wants to kill me?"

"You really don't know?" Karma stopped and his eyes widened with deadly shock. Koike smirked and stepped out from behind the chair, a button in his hand.

"I don't, but I only need to get rid of you so who cares?" The man pressed the button and Karma looked up when he heard a clinging from above him. He blinked when he saw a cage big enough for one man fall from the ceiling.

His eyes turned to Koike with a bored look that said plainly 'seriously?'

Koike's green eyes widened as he simply avoided the cage by jumping towards the man in the half-a-second it took for the cage to fall.

Koike shrieked as his prosthetic hand pressed the taped knife to his throat, successfully pushing him to the ground and immobilizing him. Green eyes turned panicked and the man struggled. But Karma wasn't having any of it; he punched the gun away and sat on the man's stomach, grinning sadistically at the man's pain.

"You know," He started, malice dripping from every word, "I could just slit your throat and be done with it."

The already pale face turned even paler and the man gulped. "Who are you?"

Karma's eyes glinted with bloodlust and his smirk turned deadly. "I'm the one you took everything away from. Shiota Nagisa's closest friend and the one who took Lovro's request to assassinate you.

Akabane Karma at your service."

His free hand took out his gun and shot Koike's shoulder. The man hollered and Karma jumped back to let the man curl, protecting his bleeding shoulder. The redhead grinned at the painful expression and he took out a duct tape from one of his pockets, the loud noise of ripping causing the man to freeze and sit up, staring at him with glowering gaze.

"Well? Any comment on my introduction?" The redhead taunted as he lazily approached the man. Koike took a deep breath, and his mouth stretched up to a wary grin.

"So you are the ones who killed my best assistant and took my little subject, huh?" Karma's eye twitched at the 'subject', "To be honest, I already had everything I needed from that little brat. The minute Raiko would have finished with his little game, I would have disposed of my subject. Seriously, getting such a flawed creature instead of my original choice."

"Flawed, huh?" Karma gritted through his teeth.

Koike seemed to gain more confidence from his little rant since he gave a short laugh. "Tell me, how is he? Is he still out of it like a little druggie? Or did he finally die—"

A knife to the gunshot was enough to rip a scream out of the man and for Karma to calm himself down a bit. Golden eyes seemed almost red in the poor lighting and Koike was met with a demon; grin feral and deadly as of that of a predator, eyes sharp and titter on insanity.

He was doomed.

"I wanted to drag this out," Karma started, gun and knife out, "I wanted to see you beg and scream. I wanted to see your face morph into a helpless disgusting little insect like you truly are. I wanted to make you apologize for every second of pain you made Nagisa go through."

Koike squeaked when Karma grabbed his hand and threw him into the chair, shooting two more times into his legs; unknowingly shooting the same spots Nagisa did almost two months ago.

"You bastards!" Koike shrieked. Karma shut him up with a knife to his face, ripping his cheek to two.

"Now I don't want to hear a squeak out of your revolting throat. I don't feel satisfaction from that. Now I simply want to crush you; cut you to ribbons. Turn you to something less than an insect; so that no one will be able to identify you."

Koike screeched as he dug the knife into his mouth, hands flailing and slipping from Karma's clothes, blood smearing everywhere. Karma clicked his tongue in distaste and with two swift hand movements, locked the man's hands into the armrests with two knives into the palms.

"Don't interrupt me.

You took everything from me," He grabbed the man's cut cheeks and squeezed, "You killed the one person who mattered the most to me. The only one who I called a true friend, a family. And you took that because you decided that his life was worth nothing.

Well, dear insect," A gun was pressed to Koike's temple, taking delight of the man's gurgling, less delighted about the blood staining his clothes, "Your life worth less than nothing."

A beep from his ear-piece brought him to reality and he straightened up, stepping away from the chair so he could listen properly.

"Yes?" He said calmly.

"Karma-kun, I can see the first police-cars arriving. You need to finish, everyone already finished the guards outside so no need to worry, okay?" Ilana's voice smoothed out his erratic breathing and thoughts. He took a deep breath and hung up, turning one last time to the man who kidnapped his friend and killed him for 'science'.

"I'm sorry to cut our meeting short," The redhead said annoyingly, green eyes clouding with realization and terror, "But since I don't feel like it anymore and I do need to fulfill my job…

Die, you monster."

A gunshot echoed in the room and Karma turned away from the corpse, seeing fake-Nagisa wait for him by the door, blue eyes sad but mouth curled up in a smile.

"Let's go home, Karma."

Karma nodded and took the other's hand, exiting the building and leaving his revenge behind.

It's done; just like he promised hi…

Like he promised Nagisa.

He finally…


	28. Ending It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS EXTRA LONG SINCE I'M PLANNING SOMETHING FOR NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS SINCE YOU ASKED ME SO NICELY. YES, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE ALTERNATE ENDING! ALSO, I'M BAD WITH FIGHT SCENES SO BEAR WITH ME.
> 
> i do not own assassination classroom sadly *pout* i wish Nagisa was mine...
> 
> but the plot and OC are mine

_Last time on 'I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin' :_

_"Die, you monster."_

_A gunshot echoed in the room and Karma turned away from the corpse, seeing fake-Nagisa wait for him by the door, blue eyes sad but mouth curled up in a smile._

_"Let's go home, Karma."_

_Karma nodded and took the other's hand, exiting the building and leaving his revenge behind._

_It's done; just like he promised hi…_

_Like he promised Nagisa._

_He finally…_

* * *

_**~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~** _

* * *

 

It was the end of spring vacation and time for class 3-E to start their first highschool year in their respective schools.

But none of them were at school, getting special permission to be absent due to 'mourning reasons' - They were supposed to be visiting the grave according to the letter.

But they were nowhere near a cemetery.

No… they were standing in front of the defense ministry's secret operations' building, the one who made the request that started it all a year ago.

Karasuma had told them about the last-ditch operation they had made in order to kill Koro-sensei in case the class would have failed to assassinate him, and that the building they stand before is where Yanagisawa had continued his experimentation on the tentacles to 'aid' the operation.

What a load of bullshit.

"So it's finally time to finish it." Kayano and Itona stood in the front, having the most reason to want to kill Yanagisawa, seeing that he was the man to inject them with the same serum that had killed Nagisa.

Sugino and Karma stood just behind them, both wanting to avenge their friend's death from the tentacles that scientist created.

The redhead recalled the fight that occurred yesterday when Ilana told him plainly that he won't be the one to kill the man.

* * *

_Yesterday…_

"What do you mean!?" Karma shouted, hand twitching, wanting to grab Ilana's collar but since she had been doing a lot for him for the past month, he held it in.

But he still gave her a glare that promised pain and death.

She wasn't impressed. "Karma-kun, I knew that the minute you would kill someone that you would change. Everyone does; but Karasuma-san and I made the decision to trust you. You had your revenge. You only found out shortly after about Yanagisawa's part in Nagisa's death. You fulfilled the job Lovro-san gave you; it's time to let your former classmates finish the job I gave them…"

She sighed at his furious fuming and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's time for you to let go of that anger and move on. Nagisa is your friend, and he will always stay that way even if he is gone. He will always be in your memories, so please don't ruin them by going on a killing spree."

Karma growled, face pressed into her shoulder, still not likening the idea and Ilana took a deep breath and patted his hair. "You're not going to kill anyone else and that's it. That's your former teachers' decision. Obey since that's the only way you'll listen."

"You know she is right." Karma looked up in frustration at the mirage still standing there. He had thought that after taking Koike down that he would be gone, but fake-Nagisa still existed even after the bastard's death and Karma took to screaming at the blunet every other night, asking him to leave. Telling him that he was over it.

And each time, fake-Nagisa would only give him a pitying look and leave the room to let the teen scream himself to sleep.

"Killing another person who wronged you isn't going to make you feel better, Karma. You already had your revenge and you're still not over it." Fake-Nagisa huffed and crossed his arms, "If you'll continue acting like that, you might as well not go there at all. Kayano and Sugino deserve as much revenge as you do. So stop being so annoyingly selfish and just let it go!"

Karma closed his eyes in defeat. He knew it won't be him to finish the job but damn it if he didn't want to.

But for once… he retreated and nodded.

Another death won't make him feel better. It won't bring Nagisa back.

Nothing will.

Nothing…

* * *

_Present…_

"Be careful," Karasuma told them, "We know that Yanagisawa probably has a subject which he worked with for the final operation, which means that he has someone that is probably rivaling the octopus' abilities.

Worst case scenario – we have another grenade filled with the serum Ilana-san made," No one missed the flinch on the researcher's face, "Which Okuda-san will carry since she was the one to work on it with Ilana-san the most this past week."

"The radius of exposure is bigger by ten meters," Okuda said quickly, hand clutching the bag which held two of the grenades, "And it's less… flashy…" She finished lamely, flushing at the attention.

"Okay, do you have everything?" Ilana barged in to avoid the girl from any more embarrassment. The former classmates nodded. "I am going to be enter the building first to find out where the laboratory is located so it'll be less of a hassle to get there, understood?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Stay here until I give you the go-ahead along with the location. See you," She smiled and strode confidently into the building, chin up and steps firm, unafraid.

Karma took a deep breath and stomped on the anger he felt for being put in the back.

He has no time for pettiness. It's time to finish the job and make sure that no future casualties will occur.

It's time to end the ones who ruined their lives since the beginning.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Uh… I'm starting to get worried about Ilana-sensei, should we go in?" Yada said and the rest of the group exchanged concerned looks.

"But then it would mean that Shiro knows about our plans or at least knows that we are coming," Kataoka answered. Hayami tapped on the former female class rep and she turned to her with a raised brow.

"Chiba and I could scope the building from outside using our rifle scopes, would that be alright?" Kataoka pondered over that a moment before nodding. The two snipers then split to two sides of the building and disappeared in the trees.

"I hope she's fine."

" _Who's fine?_ " Everyone jumped at the voice of the researcher in their ears. Immediately everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Ilana-sensei, what took you so long?" Okuda said, hands holding her chest as she calmed herself down from her spike in anxiety, "You were gone for so long we thought something happened."

" _Oh, I am so sorry about that. You know how I like my research, right? And apparently one of the guys here reads my stuff so I had to entertain him to make sure I could get a whole tour on the place. I am currently in the bathroom so I'll send you a detailed map through Ritsu-chan, okay?_ "

"Ilana-sensei…" Kurahashi started when they begun to realize something, "Are you okay? You sound… exhausted?"

" _Oh, that,_ " The woman's voice was a bit too cheerful even through her pants, " _There were some minor disturbances and I guess I am still rusty! Don't worry, the first floor is empty so just go in and get to the fifth floor, okay? One of the elevators which have the big letters 'BB' is your ticket up, okay?_ "

"Roger that," Kataoka said firmly and turned to her former classmates, "The minute Rinka and Chiba gets here, we set off with the two as the vanguard and then Kaede and Itona, and then Karma and Sugino. The others will guard the back in case of an ambush or a large threat. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Good, let's go!" Isogai said this one and they set off.

* * *

Ilana had told them that there were some _minor_ disturbances, so they figured some men unconscious by the bathroom.

They didn't expect a sea of men littered on the floor, seemingly sleeping until Karma got a better look on their necks and saw puncture holes. He grinned to himself in respect; the woman was stronger than she told them.

"The elevator is this way," Maehara said after looking over Isogai's shoulder, the latter trying to push him away with an exasperated huff. The playboy grinned cheekily at the former class rep, "What? I feel that we boys haven't done much lately. So it's our turn, right?"

"Well, do it after we are done," Isogai smiled reluctantly and Maehara released him, high-fiving Okajima and Mimura. Kimura and Terasaka trio simply stared at them.

"Guys, can we go please? And be quiet!" Okano pinched Maehara's ear and dragged him towards the elevator, leaving the rest of the former class scrambling after them.

"What are they doing?" Kayano asked Sugino. The brunet shrugged, eyes not looking away from the corridor. "We can get caught if they keep doing that."

"Leave them, it's stress-relief," Itona said dryly, shoulders hunched and fingers on his gun tightening. "We're facing the one who made Kayano and I to what we were and injected Nagisa with his poison. He's dangerous and sly, we can't underestimate him."

"You're right," Kayano nodded and they continued, sticking close to the sniper duo, which was following after Maehara's pointing direction. Soon, the noises from behind them subsided and the familiar feeling of their former classmates grew closer, meaning they were properly guarded from the back.

They rounded two more corners after seeing signs for the elevators and found themselves in front of a big cargo elevator with the big LED letters 'BB' flashing on it. It seemed big enough for their entire group and the vanguard shared suspicious looks.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Ilana's voice startled them and nearly shot the woman as she stumbled out of a side door. The six lowering their weapons as they saw her state –

Her T-shirt and long skirt were ripped and she covered them with a big jacket she probably robbed from one of the soldiers. Small bruises and scratches littered her face and limbs and her hair was in disarray.

"Ilana-sensei, what happened to you?" Kayano exclaimed in horror and rushed to her. The woman smiled reassuringly and took out a tranquilizer gun which she waved playfully before the green-haired teenager.

"I'm fine. It seems that Yanagisawa caught wind of my part of Nagisa's… end and when I walked in he wanted to take me into questioning, since I am probably his most dangerous enemy right now," She elaborated, winching when Kayano touched her arm and quickly smiling to calm the girl down. "You should hurry, though. He is smart, so he probably realized that I came here for a reason. I'll call Karasuma-san and Irina and tell them to hurry with their part as well, okay?"

She didn't give the group a chance to answer and pushed them into the elevator just as the rest of the class arrived. She then pulled the rest of the class inside and closed the doors, waving them goodbye as the Kayano reached out to her, blocked by the shut doors.

Ilana took a deep breath as Kayano's protests faded away and turned around to face a man wearing a innocent smile and a lab coat; the one who led her into the trap.

"So, my lady," The man started, hand rising up in a flirtatious gesture, "How about an encore?"

She gritted her teeth and her body tensed. "I'll not let you get to those children."

Dark eyes flashed with bloodlust and the smile turned deadly. "With pleasure…"

His hand curled into a gun-gesture which he pointed at her.

"Bang."

Her eyes widened and she took a step back just as she felt something pierce her chest.

_No!_

She took raised her small tranquilizer gun and shot him straight in the chest. But it never reached the man; a small swift appendage flickering as it deflected the bullet.

She dropped to the ground, blood pooling around her as she stared at three tentacles flailing around the man, her eyes slowly dulling.

"Ritsu-chan…" She coughed out blood, " _Enemy… tentacles… care…ful,_ " She heard Ritsu's affirmative and let herself close her eyes.

_Irina, Karasuma… Don't let them die…_

* * *

"Kayano, relax!" Nakamura held back the flailing green-haired girl, "Ilana-sensei is fine. She is just going back outside since she finished her job."

"Something is wrong!" Kayano shook her head, "Ritsu, can you connect me to Ilana-sensei? Please, it's urgent."

"My apologies, Kaede," Ritsu's calm voice made their blood grow cold, "Ilana-sensei had been assassinated by someone with an attack pattern similar to that of the God of Death. She told me to be careful, he has tentacles."

It was silent in the elevator; the number 4 flashing in the level window but no one paid attention to that. The researcher had just been killed without any warning. Their teacher pushed them into the elevator for their safety and got killed in their stead.

Okuda's sobs could be heard in the closed box, her face pressed into Karma's chest.

"I'm sorry, Kaede," Nakamura released the girl; Kayano simply standing there in shock, "I didn't know…"

"It wasn't our fault," Isogai interrupted them, eyes a bit too wide, "She saved us so we can stop Shiro and if that means to stop Koro-sensei's disciple, then so be it. We lost so many people close to us, but if we stop now their deaths would be in vain." His fists shook as Kataoka supported him, her eyes shadowed. "We lost so many people already… I don't want to lose anyone anymore…"

The rest of his former classmates nodded and the group exited the elevator to the roof, standing in front of a large platform with two people waiting for them.

Yanagisawa and the God of Death.

"So you finally arrived here," Yanagisawa approached them with a big grin, "I thought you would get here quicker after Koike's early demise. But I guess children will stay children~"

Karma snorted, getting a few strange looks and a displeased one from the man. Gold eyes looked up in annoyance. "Could you be any more cliché? Luckily for you, I'm not the one to kill you today but rather the ones you decided to 'nurture gently'. Also, we learned that your little buddy there has those tentacles you used to kill Nagisa," His eyes now flashed with unbridled bloodlust, rivaled only by Kayano's and Itona's.

Sugino cracked his fists. "We do have to pay for everything you gave us and took from us."

Yanagisawa simply rolled his eyes and gestured for Koro-sensei's disciple to step forward. "I'm not going to fight you and even if you know, which you could have asked anyone for this information, you can't fight tentacles with real weapons. I know for a fact that you don't have any of your anti-tentacle knives and bullets, nothing could stop my finest project."

"You're annoying," God of Death suddenly said and before Yanagisawa could snap at him, his head flew off of his shoulders and fell onto the floor. The class gaped at the assassin who cracked his neck and stretched his limbs, smile etched as usual to his skin mask, covering his skull face.

"He really annoyed me, you know," He said cheerfully, "I wanted a weapon to kill my master, but then he went and died on his own and now I have dealt with this buffoon for no reason and I'm filled with pent-up frustration.

You see," Here the tentacles came out, all eight of them, framing his figure with light blue color, "I know how scientists work; they find something that can be world saving, but they won't share it with anyone so the minute I killed that woman no one will be able to stop those tentacles."

"Oh, really?" Kayano and Itona stepped forward by a silent agreement of the former class; those two had the first serve of killing this round, which held true even though their main target is gathering dust, the gagging smell of rust filling the air. Karma saw the pale haired teen shove back into his pocket a familiar spray can and smirked; no tentacles will be touching those two.

"Let's rumble."

Two tentacles shot out and both Kayano and Itona avoided them, slashing at them with knives.

The class' warning died on their lips when the tentacles were cut and fell to the floor, flailing. The assassin stared at them and the two grinned back; Kayano widely with a dark face while Itona was more reserved.

"Guys, we have company!" Maehara's shout made Karma and Sugino turn back and see agents file out of the door and Isogai shouted for the group to form into a circle. They immediately drew out their weapons.

"Okuda, if you see that those two are losing against him – use the grenade," Karma told the braid-haired girl and she nodded, rushing to hide behind a pillar close to the fight between the God of Death and the two former tentacle-users. Karma nodded and ducked under a swift kick and stuck his knife into the other's opening – which was coincidentally his private areas.

The scream that followed along with the spray of blood made the boy chuckle, his form drenched with red.

"Bastard, stop posing to the world and fight already!" Terasaka shouted and the redhead ignored him, opting to spin around and slash at another agent's chest, pulling him closer then leaping over to throw the man towards three more agents, which caused a big pile to form and several more to stumble and add to its amount.

"Stop showing off!"

"What, you need my help?" Karma teased back and the burly teen growled, grabbing two heads and smashing them together. "I see that you do not."

"Good to see you back," Isogai sweatdropped and Karma winched from the sadness in the former class rep. He really hasn't been himself since Nagisa died, huh? Well, fake-Nagisa hasn't shown his face for two whole days and he had been feeling lighter and better.

Maybe he can finally let loose.

A man pointed his gun at him and his smirk grew darker. Oh, yes~ he can go loose. He sprint to the man and grabbed his arm, breaking it and taking the gun. "Thank you for it~" He kicked the man away and turned for his new victim, only to see in disappointment that all of the agents were down to the count, blood pooling everywhere and several of his former classmates helping the others to get up or haul them away from the sea of bodies to treat them. Hara and Muramatsu would need to get stitches for their faces. Yoshida and Mimura who were littered with bruises, helped Maehara to the side, the playboy's leg bent awkwardly.

Sugino ran up to him, holding his injured shoulder and Karma felt a small twitch in his guts as he compared the other's arm to his prosthetic arm with a newly taped on knife. "How is their fight going?" The brunet asked and Karma turned around to see the assassin use his tentacles as hands to hold different weapons, using them to attack the two with a barrage of bullets and knives.

Kayano was bleeding from small scratches all over her body, trying to dodge the attacks and shooting at the man at the same time, using herself as a decoy for Itona's speedy slashes and assaults.

Okuda was still hidden behind the pillar, shaking like a leaf while holding one of the two grenades. Karma caught her eye and motioned her to use the grenade. She nodded and took the pin out, raising her hand to throw it—

A tentacle shot out and threw the girl at the wall and the grenade out of the window, smirking when the light went off and none came close to him.

"Okuda!" The class exclaimed but the girl was unable to get up since a tentacle was circled around her throat, blocking her air flow. Karma growled and took out the anti-sensei cream he still carried out of habit and smeared it over his real and fake hands, running to the pillar and wrenching the tentacles away from the girl, the flesh disintegrating in his hold, disgust making his nose wrinkle.

Okuda's coughing and choking brought his attention back to the girl and he helped her sit up and hide behind him as he passed her the cream and she shakily took out her second grenade, clutching to it like a life-line.

Well, it's their last weapon which can stop the assassin. He can't blame her. But now the assassin knows of it, he will have to find a way to stall the man for a second to use the grenade.

And he's too strong even without the tentacles.

What can stop him for one measly second?

"You can use _it_ , no?" Karma jolted at the familiar voice and arms circling around his neck. He felt as if he was punched in the chest, wide gold eyes coming to look at the blunet smirking at him from his shoulder, blue eyes wide with dark excitement, causing him to look like an angel of death.

Why is he here!?

And what was he babbling about? Only _he_ can use it!

"No, he isn't the only one. You don't remember?" The blue eyes flashed and the memory suddenly appeared. His mouth twitched into a sad smile as the redhead recalled the fond moment.

Karma took the grenade from Okuda and stood up, taking out his knife from his prosthetic and holding it in his other hand. And his enemy was the infamous God of Death... he knew what it meant to kill and to be killed. Every condition was in place.

A dark smirk mirroring fake-Nagisa's bloomed on his face.

Good.

The assassin's tentacles kept attacking the rapidly weakening duo, but the man himself turned to look at the redhead, eyes narrowing at the joker smirk and the bloodlust practically flooding him.

Karma took a confident step forward, grenade kept hidden in his holster and knife coming up in a stabbing motion. The man seemed then to understand what he is trying to do and smiled with pity.

Karma knew that the man would realize it but kept moving forward. All he needs to do is make the assassin be focused on one thing on him and discard it.

But what would it be? He noticed the other's eyes avoiding looking at the knife and realized something; as long as he is attacking Kayano and Itona with his tentacles, the God of Death can't move physically from his spot.

Strike one.

A tentacle shot out and tried to penetrate his shoulder only to melt on contact. The God of Death growled in anger, eyes focused on him and Karma saw the chance.

He threw the knife.

At the man's face.

Strike two,

And the second he deflected it, Karma reached forward and _clapped_.

Strike three.

_Thank you, Nagisa…_

* * *

_At the same day Nagisa lost his memory…_

"Say, Karma-kun," Nagisa turned to the redhead.

"What is it?"

"I wondered if you… if Lovro-san ever told you about the Nekomadashi…"

"He didn't. You and that God of Death assassin are the only ones who I ever saw using it." Nagisa then grinned, confusing the redhead.

"Then do you want to learn? I am bored and I'm sure you'll do it better than me." Karma turned to stare at the blunet with a curious raised brow. Nagisa fidgeted slightly under his look until the redhead finally simply shrugged.

"Sure, what do I need to know?"

Nagisa smiled and raised three fingers. "You need those three conditions and when they are all met…

 _You clap—_ "

* * *

"Wha—" Koro-sensei's disciple backed away, eyes go out of focus in incomprehension.

Karma smirked.

_'An assassin doesn't let those few moments slip by.'_

He reached for his holster and drew out the grenade…

_'In a flowing motion—'_

He took out the pin…

_'Quickly draw your second blade!'_

And threw it to the ground.

"That was an excellent execution of the Nekodamashi, Karma," Fake-Nagisa's coo was heard behind him as light erupted and swallowed the entire roof.

"Nagisa will be so proud of you~"

Blue eyes flashed and Karma was plunged into darkness.

* * *

_Undetermined_ _time later..._

His whole chest was throbbing when he came to. Blurry eyes looked up to see the God of Death hover over him with a crazed glint, blood dripping from his nape and eyes and mask half ripped out.

It wasn't even human anymore.

And it was out to kill him.

He must get up and fight back.

"Sorry, Karma, not happening," Fake-Nagisa was crouching by him, elbows on knees and face on open palms, happily grinning at him, "He managed to throw a big brick at your chest just before the grenade blew up so you're out of breath, probably got a broken rib or two and a concussion."

And why is he looking so happy?

"Because all of your bloodlust is gone and you're finally starting to let go."

Seriously?

"Seriously. Oh, by the way. I think you should be careful; the reaper wants to kill you and all," Fake-Nagisa pointed up and Karma wanted to groan as he remembered his imminent death.

At least he would see Nagisa that way, no?

"Karma!" Two dark silhouettes appeared in front of him and shot the reaper straight in the chest; the loud noise making his ears ring and a burst of gunpowder smell to hit his nose. He coughed and curled when a sharp pain hit his chest and he wheezed, feeling something come up his wind-pipe.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you," Fake-Nagisa hummed, "If your ribs are indeed broken, by moving, you probably punctured your lung. You really should take care more of yourself."

"Why… are you… still here?" Karma coughed out, not seeing a bigger silhouette kneel besides him and calling his name.

"Well, I did say you started," The blunet said thoughtfully, "But you're not there yet, sorry about it." He laughed. "Also, you might want to answer Karasuma-sensei; he's been calling you for the past minute or so after Kayano and Itona finished God of Death."

Feeling scolded for no reason, bleary gold eyes turned up to see the man indeed staring at him with heavy concern, which was replaced with reassurance and relief and Karma felt himself being picked and placed on a fabric.

"We're going to the hospital~" Fake-Nagisa's singing accompanied him all the way to the ambulance and until the redhead passed out again. The blunet stopped and looked at the now unconscious redhead, pouting. "Aww, you're no fun, Karma~"

* * *

Ilana's body was whisked back to her country before the class could say goodbye, so everyone just gathered in the still unconscious Karma's hospital room and made their little ceremony there, involving a weeping Okuda and a basket of almond cookies from a recipe Ilana gave Hara courtesy of the heavy girl, which sported a long line of stitches from her temple to her chin, and Muramatsu, which had his arm in a sling and a patch covering his eye.

Irina was quiet throughout the entire sermon, seemingly fine, but Karasuma found her later at the garden, face buried in her hands as she mourned, tears and snot leaking from between her fingers, mingling with her make-up. He decided to leave her alone and make a call to the late researcher's parents alone, thanking them for giving them a woman who had saved them in every sense of the word.

With her, this is the third person they had lost to this mess excluding the octopus; Hiromi, Nagisa and now Ilana.

But it was finally over.

There will be no more deaths.

Not if he can help it.

They can finally go back to their normal lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last and then we'll have the epilogue. thank you for staying for this entire ride. i had so much fun with you guys *teary eyed* i'll miss you so much.
> 
> but not to worry, i'll have the alternate ending ^^ and one more side-story i'm planning about Raiko's backstory. that is if you want to read it.
> 
> also i didn't bother with re-reading the manga so yanagisawa and GoD are so OOC it's baffling.
> 
> enjoy ^^


	29. Beautiful World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN ASKED BY FF READERS TO MAKE THIS SO HERE IT IS; THE ALTERNATE ENDING YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ENJOY!

**_~.~.~ I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin ~.~.~_ **

* * *

 

"Karma, wake up…" A familiar voice nudged him to open his eyes and he regretted it the moment he saw the blue eyes.

Fake-Nagisa smiled at him in the way the real Nagisa would and that wrenched something in his chest and suddenly he couldn't breathe past a lump through his throat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered and blue eyes blinked in confusion. "Why are you pretending to be him?"

"Uh… Karma, what are you talking about?" Fake-Nagisa sat next to him and crossed his legs, hair bouncing as the blunet smiled sweetly. "You took a nap and were late to return to class so the others bugged me to call you back. Seriously, I thought you would use this time to actually try to assassinate Koro-sensei."

"Assassinate?" Karma couldn't understand what was happening. He sat up immediately and grabbed his right arm, eyes widening in shock when he felt real flesh where he got used to feel only air.

"Whoa, Karma, are you okay?" Nagisa's warm arms circled around his back as he seemed to lose strength and slumped backwards. "Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"Is… is that really you, Nagisa?" Karma finally choked out, _real_ right hand coming to squeeze the other's shoulder. The blunet furrowed his brows, eyes shadowed by concern.

"Did you perhaps... had a nightmare?"

Karma didn't answer the blunet, only grabbing the boy and pulling him into a tight embrace, pressing his face into the other's shoulder while muttering 'Nagisa' like a mantra.

"Karma!? H-hey, what's wrong!?" The blunet sounded frantic and Karma wanted to laugh at the action, how… _Nagisa_ it was.

It was really Nagisa. It felt like the real Nagisa and talked like him.

Then… was everything that happened… a dream? Was it really that simple?

"Nagisa," He breathed out, "What month is it?"

Nagisa squirmed in his arms. "Um… it's a week after you won so… January?"

"Won?"

"Karma, are you seriously okay?" Nagisa forced him away so he could look at him properly, wary blue eyes boring into his eyes and fingers pressing lightly on his temples, inspecting, "Did you hit your head or something? It's only been a week since the… fight. Maybe we need to get to a doctor right now. Koro-sensei can bring us to the hospit—"

"No hospitals!" Karma blurted out and subconsciously grinned at Nagisa's sweatdrop, oh how he missed this scene. Nagisa was surprisingly fussy when he was sick one time and since then didn't hold back when the redhead was acting a bit strange.

His cheeks ached from his grin but he couldn't force it down, simply drinking in Nagisa's comforting yet alerting presence.

It felt too real for a dream...

"Shall we head back?" Nagisa seemed to deem him fine enough, stood up and stretched, offering his hand to Karma after a moment. Karma grabbed the hand and let Nagisa struggle to pick him up, smirking at the blunet's frustration.

"You could at least _try_ to get up!" Nagisa huffed and Karma shrugged, hopping onto his legs and marching onwards, looking back at the shorter teen, not wanting to look away in case of Nagisa disappearing.

"You are looking at me weirdly again." Ah, the ever so blunt Nagisa.

"In what way?" He smirked and buried his hands in his pockets, feigning innocence. Nagisa deadpanned at him and strode forward so that Karma will have to widen his steps to keep up; something he did easily, smirking at the frustrated glare he got from the blunet.

"Seriously, Karma, sometimes I think that you're just a big baby."

"Well, you _are_ older than me," Karma shrugged and Nagisa chuckled, "Even though you look nothing like that."

"Stop that," Nagisa hit his arm and Karma shrugged, following the furious blunet back to the class, the panic slowly dissipating and warm fuzz filling him instead.

How blissful...

* * *

_A week later..._

Karma bolted out of bed with a scream after another nightmare. He shook as he slowly collected himself, reaching for his nightstand where a towel was folded on (something he begun doing after the third night of nightmares) and wiped his sweat away, taking deep breaths and trying to cool himself down.

The images of Nagisa dying slowly faded from his memories and he was able to breath normally. After he regained his bearing and uncurled from his fetal position, he reached towards the desk where he knew his phone would be there, hand searching for a moment before touching the mobile and snatching it, dialing Nagisa's number right away.

" _…Yes…?_ " Nagisa's sleepy voice echoed from the speaker and Karma's heart quieted, letting him be able to connect his thoughts together in a way that won't bring him teetering on a panic attack again.

"Good morning, sleep beauty," He managed to tease, tone a bit forced which obviously but annoyingly enough was picked up by the blunet.

" _Karma? What's wrong... A nightmare again?_ " Nagisa cleared his throat and rustling was heard, " _What happened?_ "

"You died again," Karma exhaled, his free hand coming to cover his face, "And I only woke up after the fact. I couldn't save you again."

It took a moment for Nagisa to answer. " _Karma... I am not really sure what happened in your_ dream..." He yawned and suddenly Karma felt silly for interrupting his friend's sleep because of a nightmare like he was a kid, "...but _I'm sure that even if you weren't there, that I won't blame you. You are only a human after all, you can't save everyone. And besides, you're one of the closest people to me; I'll forgive you no matter what._ "

Karma huffed out a chuckle, tears still flowing out of his eyes. How humiliating... "This entire nightmare felt like years. I still can't believe it was only a dream; I'm so glad that it was only a dream."

" _Karma…_ " Nagisa sounded a bit sad, " _Sorry to hear that my death upsets you that much…_ "

"Of course it will, shrimpy," Karma rolled his eyes, "You're my best friend."

" _I'm honored... Are you feeling better now?_ "

"Yes. Thanks."

" _No problem… good night_ ," Nagisa yawned again and hung up. Karma took a deep breath and lied back on his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling.

He kept saying that it was only a nightmare but what if this peaceful reality is the true dream? He shuddered at the terrible thought, pushing it to the back of his brain.

He won't let anyone have the chance of touching Nagisa again.

* * *

"Uh… Karma?"

"Hmm?"

"You have been acting strangely today… are you okay?" Karma looked up from his desk, seeing blue eyes regard him worryingly. He gave his usual grin, knowing that it won't fool the blunet.

"Of course I'm okay. Whatever brought on this question?"

"Karma… you haven't tried to assassinate Koro-sensei today and you have been following every movement I have been doing, as if you are waiting for something to happen. Did the nightmare affect you that much?" Nagisa moved from his desk and approached the redhead, pressing his hand to Karma's forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

"Nagisa, I'm fine," He rolled his eyes, "Just not wanting anyone to try and hit on you after mistaking you for a girl."

Nagisa scowled and pushed Karma's head back with his hand, "I thought we stopped with this harassment."

"Are you accusing me of harassment?" He put a hand on his chest in mock-hurt, "I thought we were friends."

Nagisa sweatdropped. "I sometimes wonder if all you see in me is a laughing material…"

_'Karma, watch out!'_

Golden eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, surprising the both of them as he grabbed Nagisa's shoulders. "No, don't ever think that!"

It was a mistake.

"!" Blue eyes clouded and Nagisa took a step back, shaking himself from Karma's grip, hand instinctively reaching for his sheath. Karma saw that and retracted his hands like he had been burned, turning away from the apologizing blunet and standing up, running out of the class.

He can't believe he had just done that. He had attacked Nagisa and made him look at him like he did just before the class' civil war. He had made Nagisa wary of him.

And now he knew how much he changed. Before the nightmare he would have glared murderously at Nagisa and egg him on, wanting to see the assassin side the blunet so desperately tried to suppress.

Now? Now… he simply ran away. He couldn't handle that he had been seen as that bastard Koike Masato and that psycho Raiko for a moment. He couldn't stomach the sight of Nagisa's eyes dulling and growing wary of him.

This nightmare had changed him too much.

It felt so real and he had been trapped in it for what seemed like months and even years while it had only been a night.

He had lost a week he couldn't remember and a result he had never seen.

What if he hadn't lost anything and the nightmare is the reality he had been running away from?

But then it means that he had lost Nagisa and his arm.

It means that his apparent 'innocence' that he had never seen coming had been ripped away from him.

He had killed.

He had failed Nagisa.

And what made him the most scared is that that last fact had been the thing that hit him the most in this whole ordeal.

But Nagisa had said himself that he would have forgiven him. That he would never think of his failure as a betrayal or something unforgivable.

He needs to get over the nightmare so that Nagisa won't give him this terrible wary look again.

He needs to get over this.

Move on.

He took a deep breath and turned around to the approaching blunet, preparing himself for the questions.

* * *

At the end, surprisingly, Nagisa didn't ask him anything about his outburst, simply asking if he wanted him to come over for the night.

Karma nodded without even thinking over the question.

And that's how he had found himself in his room with Nagisa perched on his bed, engrossed in his notebook, his pencil tapping on his cheek.

He took a look on the notebook and the picture of a similar notebook from the nightmare flashed before his eyes and recalled its contents. He took a deep breath,

"Say, Nagisa…"

"Hm?"

"Did you have a feeling of someone following you lately?"

"Are you talking about yourself, Karma?" Nagisa replied without looking up from his writing and Karma chuckled.

"Sassy much, Nagisa-chan?"

"Don't call me that."

"Forgive me," Karma rolled his eyes, feeling his shoulders droop a bit; Nagisa wasn't mad at him for earlier, "But I mean it; did someone follow you in a way that made you uncomfortable, even scared?"

Nagisa finally looked up from his notebook with a baffled gaze bordering on accusing. "This is not funny, Karma. If you think I am in danger, you should tell me."

_A shot rang in the field._

_Eight pitch black tentacles framing blackening blue hair._

A small object hitting his forehead snapped him out of his stupor and he blinked, taking in Nagisa's blue hair and unmarred nape, feeling the tension leaving his body.

He gave a small weary chuckle. "Forget what I asked."

"Karma…" The shorter teen sighed and climbed down from the bed, kneeling before him and placing his tiny hands on his shoulders, "Perhaps you need to seek a professional about this nightmare. It can't be normal if it causes you such reactions."

Karma shook his head. "I just need to get over it."

An unconvinced sigh. "It's obviously bothering you. How about you simply tell me what happened in it and I'll try and give my advice?"

"Are you sure? It has you in a dress," Karma blurted out and Nagisa huffed, hitting him across the head with his notebook. "Sorry, sorry, but you kind of asked for it."

"No, I didn't."

"Sit down, it was a long nightmare." Nagisa closed his mouth at Karma's unexpectedly soft tone and sat back, leaning his back on the side of the bed, legs crossed and hands supporting chin as the blunet gave him his undivided attention.

Feeling a bit encouraged by that, Karma straightened up and started retelling his nightmare.

It's going to be a long night…

* * *

_A while later…_

Nagisa had been silent for a long time after Karma finished, eyes wide and silent tears flowing down his cheeks. Karma wanted to do something to stop the tears but couldn't think of anything and so he remained in his place, watching the emotions flash through the blue eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like a long hour, Nagisa took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, taking in a ragged breath.

"I… I…" He started but his mouth kept opening and closing without any other voice coming out. Karma smirked sadly at the other teen.

"You want some tea?" The blunet shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"I am the one who should be asking that!" Nagisa exclaimed and Karma blinked, taken aback from the outburst. "Oh my god, Karma, why didn't you tell me earlier? You had to suffer something like that all by yourself…"

"Whoa, whoa, overdramatic much, mother-hen?" Karma chuckled and leaned forward to ruffle the blue hair, accidentally releasing of the hair out of their bands and his hand froze when it framed Nagisa's pale face.

_Pale face peaceful unmarred by black…_

"Karma, stay with me," Arms engulfed him with a warm embrace, his face being pressed to a small shoulder, "Now I understand your question from last night and I repeat myself; I do not blame you even if something like that will happen to me. From what I heard, you were the one to keep me from breaking down and wasting away. You were the one keeping me away from killing all of our classmates.

Karma," Here Nagisa buried his face in Karma's shoulder, "Thank you."

_Thank you for everything… please move on…_

A sudden understanding dawned on Karma and his chest felt heavier as he clutched at Nagisa's shirt, taking in what he had thought he won't have a chance to feel again.

"So you knew this entire time what was going on..." He mumbled and Nagisa stiffened.

"I'm sorry, Karma… for everything…" Nagisa muttered and Karma nodded, defeated. "I'm so sorry for making you go through this…" Karma nodded again like moron. "You probably hate me…"

"Never," Karma shook his head, "And I'm the one who kept you here so selfishly. You probably were in so much pain yet I didn't let you rest."

"Karma," Nagisa released him and he reluctantly drew back only for his cheeks to be squashed by small palms and he playfully glared into sad but amused blue orbs, "I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay with you, with Sugino, with Kayano and with the rest of our class. I wanted to return to happier times so I used your lingering guilt to stay behind for as long as possible. I…" He looked down in shame, hair hiding his expression, "I'm a terrible person."

"Nagisa, this whole moving on won't work if we just keep blaming ourselves," Karma chuckled and rested his forehead on Nagisa's bowed head, hands grabbing Nagisa's tightly, "It's only obvious that you would want to keep living, you're human."

"I almost killed you."

"The tentacles did, not you."

"Your arm was hacked off because of me."

"Tentacles, not you."

"Mom died."

"Because of that bastard."

"Ilana-san died."

"Because of the octopus' disciple. You can't take the responsibility of everyone's lives on you, Nagisa, you were simply caught in people's sick games. You tried to save me back then and nearly died… not that it did much good later."

Nagisa chuckled. "Since when did this become you comforting me? I am supposed to be the one helping you move on…"

"Because I'm awesome. Also, aren't you the one who needs to move on?" Nagisa didn't answer, hands clenched into fists in Karma's hold and the redhead sighed, rubbing soothing circles into their cooling skin.

"Thank you, Karma…" Nagisa finally said and Karma sat back, letting the blunet look up, blue eyes slowly dulling but fixated firmly on his gold gaze, lower lip trembling as tears welled up again in them. "I don't want to fade away… I'm scared, but I've been here for too long already…"

"It's okay, Nagisa, it's okay. We still have time," Karma said, teeth gritted and the blunet smiled melancholy at that, shaking his head in answer; his hair-bands fraying away and letting the rest of the hair fall down and grow longer until it became a waterfall of blue falling around his thinning face.

The room around them grew murkier and blurrier, the floor's color being washed off with a small circle of black surrounding Nagisa's form.

"Nagisa…" He gripped the hands still in his hold tighter, tears burning in the back of his throat. Said teen shook his head again, but Karma shushed him with a glare and the blunet quieted down, blinking owlishly even as his form started to fade.

"Nagisa, thank you. You were the best thing that had happened to me and I just pushed you away and I am so sorry for that. I was envious of your inherent talent for assassination and took it out on you. I wasn't able to see your value to me until I almost lost you the first time and now… now I am losing you forever.

Thank you… thank you for sticking by my side even after everything…"

"Karma," Nagisa was now smiling brightly, "I needed to hear that so thank you. And goodbye for now."

"Nagi—" Karma started but Nagisa's form disappeared, dull blue eyes and cold hands the only thing remaining with him in the blackened world around him.

He simply sat there for a long time, staring at the place where his best friend had been just moments ago, uncomprehending what just happened.

"Nagisa?" He choked out and when no answer came he felt as if air had been knocked out of him.

Nagisa was gone.

And this time for real.

No second or third chance.

He bent over, heart-wrenching screams rocking his body.

He didn't feel another presence appear behind him and sit by his side until they opened their mouth.

"It's time to wake up, Karma. Everyone is worried about you..."

Fingers pressed into his temples and everything was washed with darkness.

Oh, what a cruel, cruel world...

* * *

" _He's waking up!_ " Was the first thing he heard when the buzzing in his ears faded though he still wasn't able to open his eyelids and move his body. He felt someone holding his hand and someone pat his hair.

" _Stop making such ruckus, Maehara!_ " He eye twitched at the noise and he managed to peel his eyelids from what felt like superglue, the intense light causing his head to throb and to close his eyes immediately, a small groan slipping from chapped lips. His throat was scratchy and it felt as if he had swallowed a ball of thorns.

The one holding his hand moved away and another placed his palm under his fingers. " _If you can hear me, tap once_."

He wanted to laugh; he can hear him just fine, but it's of no use of he can't move his fingers. His pointing finger twitched and his laughing stopped, concentrating on moving the limb.

Finally, after an annoyingly long time, his finger rose up and fell, his breath ragged as if he ran a marathon.

The noise grew louder and he groaned at the pain in his head, glad when after one loud session of footsteps heading away from him, the space went quiet. Now that it was silent, he could hear two people's breaths.

"Akabane-san, please tap once for yes and twice for no, is that alright?"

He tapped once, the movement easier this time.

"Good. Now do you know where you are?" One tap.

"Very good. I am a friend of Karasuma and he told me what happened so no need to hold back, alright?" One tap.

"So you know why you are here?" One tap. Then he reconsidered and tapped twice.

"Can you open your eyes?" Instead of answering, he forced his eyelids to peel open, glad that the light was dimmed almost to darkness so he wasn't blinded this time and he looked at the person standing by the bed alongside Karasuma.

A simple man slightly shorter than his former teacher, brown hair and sharp features, brown eyes crinkled with relief.

"Hello there, Akabane-san, my name is Dr. Watanabe, it is a pleasure to finally see you awake." One tap.

"I am going to bring you some water so I'll let Karasuma help you up." One tap and after that the man left the room, leaving Karasuma and he alone.

It was deadly silent.

He tapped once when he realized that Karasuma seemed antsy about something. The man noticed the movement and gave a faint smile. "How are you feeling?"

One tap and Karma managed to move his mouth to a small smirk. Karasuma seemed bemused. "I understand that I needn't worry about you, huh?"

One tap and Karma frowned. "Everyone is safe. Kayano-san and Itona-kun stopped the octopus' disciple from harming you any further by shooting at him twelve times. Died in a matter minutes after I got there."

One tap, smirk back. "Everything is over now. I got my superiors to understand everything that had happened and so nothing would be held against you. No past, no nothing so you can continue with your life choices without the chance of the killings being used against you."

One tap and Karma opened his mouth stiffly and Karasuma shook his head. "Don't force yourself to speak. The surgery fixed your broken ribs and your throat is a bit raw so it'll be a while until you can speak without pain."

The redhead tapped twice and shook his head, winching at the pain. He tried to move his body and Karasuma immediately was there, lifting the back of the bed and helping his seat up, putting a sling on his amputated arm (Karma flinching at the fact that once again, he had no arm) and wiping his face with a damp cloth from the basin on his bedside desk.

"You need to rest, Karma-kun."

" _…Nngho…_ " It sounds more like a grunt then an actual word, but the man seemed to understand, a bit shocked that he spoke, " _..ngh..na…gsa…_ " Karma forced out, angry with the fact that sounds like a baby.

"You want to go to his grave?" One tap, thank god for understanding people. "You can go when you are feeling better."

No!

He shook his head, fingers tapping twice, stopping and then tapping twice again and repeat. " _N_ …y _go…_ "

"You can't and that's final."

Let him go! Thankfully, he was stubborn and even unable to properly speak and move, which was degrading enough without the almost pleading tone to his taps, he managed to argue back with his former teacher for a solid five minutes until the doctor stepped back into the room with a water glass, a bit confused.

Luckily for him, after Karasuma relayed his wish to the doctor, Dr. Watanabe seemed actually pleased.

"Oh, it's fine. He should be able to move comfortably in a day or two, so we can then bring him then. I figure it would also be important for his recovery."

Karma felt a bit annoyed that it would take a day or two, but he agreed after one stern look from the bigger man.

It's just one day… right?

* * *

The next two days were hell on earth; his legs were weakened by his week long immobility and so had to take a few sessions of physical therapy, gritting his teeth through the pain and frustration.

His voice was still slightly sluggish and pained him a bit at best, but he wasn't focused on that, since what would being him faster to Nagisa would be his legs and overall health.

Finally, after the two days, Dr. Watanabe had gave him a temporary release from the hospital and Irina had wheeled him – another thing he had to get used to which made him angry at his legs' uselessness – to her car since Karasuma needed to attend to some business at the ministry.

The drive was quiet and he closed his eyes, letting his mind wonder to the emptiness inside of him that he had been feeling ever since he had woke up.

He wasn't quite over Nagisa's death; probably will never be… but he was now able to think that maybe… maybe he can move on like Nagisa asked him to. He had this life thanks to Nagisa and he didn't want to fail his best friend again.

He was blessed to had have a week with Nagisa and one last final conversation with him. This time he will say a proper goodbye and this will be it.

The car slowed to a stop and gold eyes opened to see Irina's blue eyes gaze at him from her seat and he nodded which made her huff and exit the car, rounding it and opening his, helping him into the wheelchair and wheeling him into the graveyard.

It was a warm spring day and the breeze ruffled his hair in a way that reminded him of Nagisa's petting and he smiled to himself, strangely comforted by the thought.

"Here we are." They had stopped in front of a Haka with the name of 'Shiota' etched on it and Nagisa's name etched with red on the side. The blonde assassin left him there saying that he has an hour before they have to head back, walking away when he didn't answer her.

He waited until he was completely alone and then he pushed himself up of his wheelchair and sat crossed legged before the Haka, head raised to Nagisa's name.

He grinned wryly. "Hi there again, Nagisa. Since you disappeared on me without listening to me – again if I may add – I wanted to give you a proper goodbye. But since I have an hour… well, I'll just sit here and enjoy the view."

"Well, you seem pretty settled there," Karma jumped at the familiar voice and looked up to see fake-Nagisa perched on top of the Haka, crossed legged and chin on of the arms which was propped on his knee, staring down at him, "It's about damn time, idiot, I thought you would get stuck there forever."

He groaned while the other was grinning devilishly.

"I thought I got rid of you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, thought I would greet you back to the land of the living since you _had_ been in a coma for about a week, but if this is the thanks I get why should I bother?"

Karma noted the sad tone. "So I haven't still moved on?"

"Oh," Fake-Nagisa grinned, "You did."

He blinked, a bit annoyed. "So shouldn't you be going already?"

"Nah, was bored so I came to play," Fake-Nagisa sing-sang, uncrossing his legs and letting his feet dangle from his spot, "Besides, Nagisa isn't the only you need to say goodbye to."

"You didn't?"

"No, I didn't and it was bugging me," The blunet kept grinning and Karma simply rolled his eyes, "Also, need to test your emotional state, no?"

Karma's brow rose in amusement. "You are totally me."

Fake-Nagisa smiled inquiringly and he shrugged. "I'm fine. I had a talk with Nagisa and now I only needed to see him once more. If it was up to me I would have been gone by now, but I know my limits."

Fake-Nagisa laughed lightly. "Yeah, you seem fine." His smile softened, "You're doing very well for a mourning person so give yourself a break, man. Well... stop being so emo and we've got ourselves a deal—"

"Thank you," Karma interrupted the blunet's rant and said mirage froze, looking at the redhead as if he had grown a second head, "For helping me back then."

"Oh, you… you're welcome…" Fake-Nagisa flushed and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

Karma gave a lop-sided grin.

"Ah! Stranger alert to the left," The blunet said quickly, ears burning, and pointed to Karma's right. The redhead turned his head to see a man with very dark navy-blue hair walk slowly towards them with a tray of meat buns on them. Karma blinked, finding the man unfamiliar yet felt that he had met him before.

Who is it?

"Oh, I didn't expect to find anyone here this early in the day," The man said, "Did you fall from your wheelchair?"

Karma looked back to the offending chair and then back to the man, shaking his head. "I wanted to sit on the floor since the wheelchair is too high for me."

The man nodded, then looked at the Haka and his gaze dulled. "Oh, so you're here for Nagisa, huh?"

The redhead nodded, eyes narrowing, "And you are?"

"I'm Shiota Aome, Nagisa's father."

Oh.

_Oh..._

Karma braced his left hand on the ground and wobbled up to his legs, accepting the man's slightly frantic aid and then bowed to the confused man. "My name is Akabane Karma, one Nagisa former classmates and friends. I'm so sorry."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" The man said with a small smile which Karma knew Nagisa used to wear when he was in a dark mood, which he had seen a lot during the week after they got him back. Aome knelt before the Haka and placed the tray on the small porch, lighting some incense and then standing up again, "Hiromi and I are divorced and I used not to be in touch for while so I didn't think that anything was amiss until the police arrived at my place to tell me that… that Hiromi and Nagisa…" He took a deep breath and Karma felt intense anger consume him.

"Used to it?" He said hotly and the man looked up in surprise, "Did you even know what your crazy wife had put your son through? Why is it that his teacher and class had to stop her from forcing Nagisa to become something he wasn't instead of you? I was friends with Nagisa for three years and he didn't speak **once** about you. **_Once!_** And then they finally reconciled and then this happened and you still weren't there?! How dare you come here!?"

"You're right," Aome agreed; something Karma didn't prepare for and so was shocked to silence. The dark blunet nodded gravely, "I screwed up and so I have lost everything I had. They needed me and I wasn't there. That's what really kills me; Nagisa needed me and I wasn't there. He probably was really scared…"

Karma took a deep breath. No use to lashing on a person who lost everything as well. "What did you hear about Nagisa's death?"

Aome's breath hitched. "Taira-san said that he had been abducted by men who were involved with Hiromi's mother and died from an unknown illness shortly after he had been rescued."

Well, when you think about it, it is really what happened if you sugar-coat everything, Karma thought dryly but didn't comment on the dubious knowledge. "Yes, and I was with him until a few hours before it killed him. He was scared and traumatized, but he was strong and faced it. He made peace with his death shortly before he passed on…"

"I see… Thank you for telling me this," Aome said and Karma sighed, sitting back on the wheelchair since his legs were trembling from the exertion. "Do you want to see something?"

"Hah?" He startled at the strange question. Aome took out a picture from his pocket and gave it to him. Karma eyed him and unfolded the picture, a lump forming in his throat.

It was a picture of Nagisa and Hiromi standing before their house. It was probably taken shortly after the festival since Nagisa's smile is genuine and Hiromi's eyes lacked the insane glint in them and she simply seemed like a happy proud mother.

"Hiromi sent it to me several months ago after the festival and she told me that she had decided to let Nagisa live the way he wanted and I felt so relieved. I don't deserve this picture since I ran away when they needed me; but you, who had been there for Nagisa, should have it as a memento."

"Thank you," Karma bowed his head, the picture bringing up the sadness once again, but also gladness that Nagisa had this moment of happiness.

"If you want..." Aome smiled more serenely now, which gave Karma nostalgia. Nagisa really got his personality from his father since he could envision the blunet instead of his father in every movement the man made.

"...If you want, I can bring you more pictures and tell you about Nagisa's childhood."

Golden eyes widened and his chest unwounded a bit, anticipation clutching his windpipe. "Yes, please," He choked out, wanting to find out more about his closest friend, to understand what he was in life.

Aome thanked him and offered to wheel him back to his drive. Karma took the offer and the two left the place, exchanging small stories about Nagisa; Karma with the most embarrassing ones while Aome with the funny moments. Both smiling at the memories.

None of them noticed the small figure left on Nagisa's Haka, swinging his legs back and forth.

Fake-Nagisa was still sitting on the stone, gaze towards the blue sky, blue eyes wide as they reflected the bright sky.

A forgotten illusion.

He closed his eyes with a peaceful smile.

A fading mirage.

"Goodbye, Karma, Nagisa. I had fun."

A wind breezed by, sweeping his dissipating form away in a stream of light particles, glittering in the sun.

The Haka stood there as a small snake slithered onto the stone, curling on it and falling asleep, basking in the sun's warmth.

A tree rustled and several leaves fell, surrounding the stone with green and pink.

A glimpse of a content smile.

It was silent...

It was peaceful...

_Oh, what a cruel, cruel_

_But such a beautiful world..._

.

.

.

.

_End..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TROLLING YOU!
> 
> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR THIS LONG RIDE. I CAN'T BELIEVE I MANAGED TO WRITE TWO CHAPTERS A WEEK (no, seriously, i am in the middle of a very hard time both mentally-wise and army collage-wise. it hasn't been an easy year for me) I'M SPENT! SO NO NEW MULTI-CHAPTER FICS TILL I FINISH WITH THE ONES I HAVE ALREADY HERE.
> 
> I'M SO PROUD WITH THIS STORY AND YOU GUYS MADE IT MY MOST LOVED AND MOST REVIEWED SO IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOUR GUYS.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO 'GRIEWER', 'BRIAN SMITH', AND 'ALEXA' FOR STICKING AROUND THE MOST AND GIVING ME THE MOST SUPPORT I NEEDED.
> 
> SEE YA'LL IN THE SIDE-STORIES~~~


	30. backstory alert

 

I have now a backstory fic in the next part of the series. enjoy ^^

 

A story in planning:

 

**_An Assassination Classroom fic..._ **

**_One is a god. One is a fairy. One is a yokai. They never knew of each other's existence._ **

**_After an potion ritual gone wrong the three of them end up in a pile in front of an unsuspecting woman's house, all three in human forms._ **

**_What will they do now?_ **

 

It's basically a heartwarming story of supernatural beings learning to be humans. I don't when I will post the first chapter but nonetheless, it'll be probably soon since i just started this week and already got almost two chapters written down.

 

See ya~~


End file.
